Escaping Reality
by Avaalon
Summary: Everyone thought they had Alice Oswald figured out: a crazy, paranoid, unstable nutcase. But as time starts again, everything Alice dreamed and feared start becoming reality. With the help of a mysterious man, Alice starts to piece back her memories only to find out there's more than meets the eye. Jefferson/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>All I knew at this very moment was to keep running. To run as fast as I could. I didn't dare look back. I kept passing lots and lots of trees, but I couldn't find a way out. I whipped my head back to quickly glance behind me. Darkness, nothing but darkness. I could feel my lungs burning at this point. I don't know what I'm running from. Everything starts to spin around me. Things started getting fuzzy when I stubbed my foot onto something. My face met the forest ground. I kept panting, trying to get air into my lungs as I scrambled up. I whipped my head around; I was completely surrounded by the dark. <em>

"_No, no, no," I chanted under my breath. I felt my lungs close up. I desperately gasped for air; wet streaks poured down my face. I looked around to find some way to get out, my pants coming out short and ragged. I heard a snap. Whipping my head in that direction I tried to calm my breaths down. I placed a hand over my mouth so that they couldn't hear me. I could still hear my heart beating rapidly and wondered if they could hear it as well. A shadow approached me slowly. I was still on the ground. I tried backing up using my feet. My eyes wide in fear as the shadow got closer. I froze._

"_Lost?"_

* * *

><p>"NO!" The raven haired girl shot out of bed, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Her brown eyes widened in fear as a shadow approached her. She grabbed the closes weapon she could find, a pen, to defend herself with. The shadow launched itself onto her, pinning both arms down to her side.<p>

"Alice! Alice it's ok, it was just a nightmare," The shadow said taking away the pen and stroked her hair. Alice let out an airy sigh before allowing the remained tears out.

"Mary, I'm sorry," She whispered as she hugged the other tightly, not willing to let go, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm not hurt," Mary soothed, "It's all ok, you're ok Alice." Alice looked out the window, her tears leaving streaks down her face. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to scream that that wasn't her name. She glanced at the town clock. It's been twenty-eight years. She felt empty, feeling as if time never really moved.

"Things are gonna be different Mary," Alice whispered. Mary pulled away and stared at her in confusion. The only light emitting in their apartment was the full moon from outside. "Time's going to start again." Mary only gave her a small, uncertain smile.

"Get some sleep Alice." Mary squeezed her shoulder before getting up to go to her own bed. Alice laid her head back down, facing the window.

"Time's going to start again," She repeated. She hesitated before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Once Upon a Time related except for my oc (which you'll find out about soon enough)<strong>

**A/N:**

**Heyyyyy guys! Yes, I've started a new story! This is the first time I've written a TV show fanfic so please if you have any constructive criticism; I completely welcome it but please don't just be mean just because you don't like it. The character I have for this story is an OC and her background will be kind of confusing but it'll add up I promise! This is just the prologue aka the introduction. I'm actually really excited and I'm sorry if I get side tracked with the story because I' m actually only on season 2 of OUAT :/ but I couldn't help myself .**

**I'm not going to ask for reviews because as an avid fanfic reader I know how much of a hassle it is, but a quick favorite would be very much appreciated!**

**I love you guys!**

**xo**


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, only my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice quickly pulled on a lace shirt over her light blue dress. She tossed her lightly curled blonde hair into a pony tail. She couldn't help but glance back at the clock outside. Twenty-eight years and that clock had yet to move. But she could feel it; things were going to change soon. Alice's hand went up to her waist, her hand searching for something to play with. She sighed in disappointment. She always did this, like she was expecting to find a something hanging there for her. But there never was. Her grey boots made small sounds as she joined Mary Margaret at the kitchen counter. Her tea was warm when she sipped it. Her eyes slowly went up and she found Mary staring at her in concern. She placed her tea down before clearing her throat.<p>

"What?" Alice didn't mean to snap at her, but this wasn't the first time she's caught Mary doing that. Mary Margaret snapped out of her stare and gave an apologetic smile.

"Nothing," Mary dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Like hell it's nothing, if you've got something to say, then say it," Alice looked at her expectedly. Mary only gave her a desperate look.

"Alice it's nothing, just drop it," Mary said hoping to get out of it.

"It's not nothing, Mary. You're looking at me like I'm some broken toy that needs to be fixed. What is it?" Alice urged. She already knew what was coming though.

"I think you need to go to get some help, like therapy," Mary blurted out before adding, "For your nightmares of course." Alice glared down at her cup.

"I don't need help; I don't need therapy," Alice said through gritted teeth. Her eyes started to well up with angry tears. She pushed them back. They weren't going through this again.

"Alice, I'm worried about you," Mary said moving to take Alice's hand into hers, "At first it wasn't a problem, but Alice, you're waking up crying and screaming and it scares me." Alice huffed in her seat.

"So what? They're just nightmares, it happens to everyone," Alice said trying to convince her. She was angry at herself for how weak that came out.

"Alice," Mary stared straight into her eyes, "You tried to stab me with a pen last night." Alice ripped her hands away from Mary's. She placed her cup down in the sink before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"I gotta get to the shop," Alice said straightening out her back as she walked out the door. It closed with a slam. Mary let out a sad sigh. She only wanted to help her. These nightmares were escalating, and she didn't know how long it was going to take before Alice starts to think they're reality.

* * *

><p>Alice unlocked the doors of Storybrooke's craft store, Brick by Brick. It was possibly the smallest store in Storybrooke. Alice paused outside when she noticed a yellow bug parked across the street. That's strange. Storybrooke never got visitors and she'd notice if someone was driving a car that bright. Ignoring it, she pushed through the old antique doors and turned on the lights. The place was an absolute mess. The shelves were orderly placed, but everything was everything was scattered everywhere. Alice smiled. This was her haven, her special place to go to when things got bad. She unlocked the doors to the back room and grabbed a canvas apron before tying it on herself.<p>

There were paintings placed all over the back room. Paintings of enchanting places, people, and even animals. This was where Alice went to free herself from her constant nightmares. She grabbed a canvas and placed in on the easel. Alice grabbed the darkest colors she had and placed them down. She sketched everything she saw in her nightmare last night: trees, darkness, and a shadow. A mysterious shadow that had haunted yet intrigued Alice.

Alice spent all day sketching and painting, bringing her nightmare to life. She wiped off the black paint on her cheek before stepping back to examine it. There it was, just has haunting and terrifying as she remembered. Her face was blank, her lips drawn into a thin line. A single tear fell before she snapped out of it. She quickly wiped the tear away before roughly grabbing the painting and dragging it out to the front of the building. She stood before the garbage tin and held out the painting for her to look at one more time. No more would this haunt her. She stuffed it in the garbage and marched back into the shop. It didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

><p>Regina was across the street in search of her some when she saw the small lady aggressively shove a canvas into the trash. She narrowed her eyes. She looked around for any prowling eyes before walking over to the garbage. Opening the lid, Regina pulled out the painting. She tensed when she saw the image. The Enchanted Forest. Regina clenched her teeth. This girl was more of a threat than she looked. Regina then smirked. It was a good thing she had the reputation of the town's nutcase, no one would believe her if she started to remember. No, Regina was going to keep a close eye on her, when Alice Oswald starts to remember the pieces Regina would be there to crush them one by one.<p>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen when Alice returned home. Mary Margaret was already there preparing dinner.<p>

"Alice," Mary smiled when she saw her friend enter, "I haven't seen you all day, I was worried." Alice gave a weak smile in return.

"No need to worry," Alice reassured, "I was painting back at the shop." Alice sat at on a stool and took notice of how Mary was watching her cautiously.

"I can take care of myself," Alice bit out, feeling a headache coming on.

"I didn't say anything," Mary defended as she placed dinner onto plates.

"You didn't have to," Alice narrowed her eyes at the counter, "I can tell by the look you're giving me."

"This again," Mary said shaking her head, "What look are you talking about?" Alice clenched her teeth.

"The one where you think I'm crazy," Alice gritted before looking up at Mary with desperate eyes, "I'm not crazy." Mary gave her a sympathetic smile before hugging her.

"I have never thought you were crazy," Mary whispered when Alice returned the hug, "And I never will." Alice pulled away. She looked at Mary as if she was telling a lie before giving her a genuine smile.

"Where's the tea?" Alice asked looking around the kitchen. Mary laughed at her question.

"Only you would ask for the tea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know this chapter was short but I didn't really see how Alice could fit in the pilot episode. I promise the other chapters will be long though, this was just some more background/ getting to know chapter for Alice!**


	3. The Thing You Love the Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only my oc Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thing You Love The Most<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You!" I sprung up from my spot on the forest floor to hug him. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around me with a smile, "You scared me."<em>

"_Didn't mean to," He said pulling away. He placed both hands on my shoulders and examined my face, "Now what are you doing here of all places." He gave a small tap on my nose. _

"_She told me to run," I whispered. His face went from amusement to sober in just a mere second. _

"_Why," He asked. This was the first time I've ever heard him being serious._

"_You know exactly why," I gave him a knowing look before glancing down at the pocket watch hanging from my neck. On the outside was a compass, "She told me when the time was right, I'll find my way back home." A lazy smile grew on his face._

"_But until then you're stuck here," He said tugging on her arm to pull me closer. He leaned in to where our noses were touching. I stopped breathing for a moment, looking at him in wonder, "with me." I felt a grin slowly appear on my face before he tugged me along._

"_Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dorothy."_

* * *

><p>Alice woke with confusion written on her face. This was the first time in twenty-eight years that she had dream, a pleasant and non-terrifying dream. A soft smile made its way on her face when she thought of the mystery man in her dream, only for it to falter when she remembered what he called her. She sprung up in bed and looked out the window through her hazy eyes expecting to see the same time. Only to realize the clock had moved. Alice felt a wide grin spread across her face before she jumped out of bed. She ran across the apartment towards Mary Margaret's bed. Alice jumped on top of her in joy.<p>

"Mary! Mary! Wake up! Time's moving, it's moving again!" Alice screamed in joy. Mary rubbed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked still half asleep. Alice couldn't keep a grin off her face as she leaned closer to her friend.

"Time's moving again, things are starting to change." Alice whispered excitedly with a giggle before running off towards the shower. Mary got up and smiled in the direction her friend just went in. This was the first time she'd seen Alice in a good mood. Things were starting to change, maybe for the better.

* * *

><p>Alice made her way to the shop when she heard the town clock chiming. Alice added a little skip in her walk as she held back a smile. She was in the middle of unlocking the door when something hit her head.<p>

"Ow!" Just a few feet ahead, Emma and Henry looked behind them and saw her bending down to grab the apple. Emma gave Henry a look before dragging him towards her.

"Henry? Really was that necessary?" Alice asked gesturing at the apple in her hand. Henry quickly grabbed the apple before chucking it in the street.

"I'm really sorry about," Emma apologized, giving Henry one last look. Henry just shrugged before smiling at Alice.

"You look happy today," Henry said looking up at her. Alice crouched down to his level so she could make eye contact with him.

"Time's moving kid, things are gonna get a lot better. I can feel it." Alice said unable to keep a smile off her face, "Sorry I'm not usually like this but it's been a pretty good morning." Alice turned towards Emma as she said this. Emma gave her a wary glance. She seemed nice enough, but you can never really tell with this town.

"It's no problem at all," Emma said shaking her head before sticking her hand out, "I'm Emma."

"Alice," She said gently shaking her hand. Emma couldn't explain it. Something was off about this Alice girl. Like she was out of place. "I should probably go, open the shop and all."

"Yeah yeah, we should probably get going to," Emma said tugging on Henry's arm. Alice bid them goodbye with a wave. Emma watched her walk away with suspicion.

"She's not crazy," Henry said breaking her train of thought.

"I didn't say that!" Emma defended looking down at him.

"Don't listen to my mom or anyone else here. She's not crazy." Henry said before they turned back around and started walking again.

"So who's she in your book?" Emma asked glancing back at the tiny shop.

"I-I don't know." Henry said glancing back as well before shrugging it off and continuing to discuss the current situation. He now knew what one of the first things to look up for operation: Cobra.

* * *

><p>Alice skipped around the shop as she restocked some of the inventory. She hummed to herself but almost tripped when the bell at the front door rang. Looking up she saw a familiar little girl rushing towards her.<p>

"Alice!" The little girl wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. Alice gave her a small squeeze before pulling away to place a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school Paige?" Alice said giving her a mock stern look.

"I've missed you," Paige simply said before giving her a sad look, "Where've you been? You're never around anymore." Alice let out a silent sigh. She knew she had to tell her why. She looked Paige directly in the eyes.

"Paige, your parents don't want me babysitting you anymore," Alice said sadly, "They think I'm a bad influence." Paige shook her head furiously.

"But you're not," Paige defended. Alice gave her a sad smile.

"Considering you're not at school right now says otherwise," Alice said. Paige looked down. Disappointing Alice was the last thing she wanted to do. "Come on, I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"Can I come over for tea today?" Paige asked as they walked towards the bus stop. Paige looked up and Alice couldn't help but smile at the hope shining in her eyes. Her smile faltered a bit when she looked at the oh so familiar brown eyes. Alice shook her thoughts away.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy about that," Alice said as they arrived at their destination.

"I'll tell them Ms. Blanchard is helping me with school work. Please?" Paige asked giving Alice a pleading look. Alice smiled even wider.

"I am a bad influence on you," Alice laughed causing Paige to smile, "Fine, after school. But after that no more trying to skip school and lying to your parents, ok?" Paige nodded. Alice smiled and gently pushed her. "Now, get to school." Paige waved goodbye as she entered the school bus. The bus departured and Alice couldn't help but feel that same emptiness she felt a while ago. She shook herself out of it before walking back to the shop.

Alice stopped at the door; her hands hovered over the door handle. Someone was watching, she could feel it. Alice whipped around and looked all around the street. People were walking but no one was even sparing a glance her way. Alice gave one more look around before entering the shop. When she closed the door, she couldn't 'help but put her hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly just like in her dream. But it wasn't in fear, it was hope.

* * *

><p>Everything was peaceful and quiet in the shop. That was until Henry and Mary Margaret flew in the door. Alice raised her eyebrows as they raced to her.<p>

"Emma's been arrested." Mary said breathlessly.

"We have to help her!" Henry yelled. Alice stood up a little straighter.

"Arrested? Arrested for what?" Alice asked moving around the counter to stand by them.

"Who cares," Henry yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Alice stepped back a bit to give the kid some space, "We have to bail her out." Mary looked at Alice as if asking if she wanted a part of this as well.

"What the hell, this town needs a little crazy in it anyways." Alice shrugged as the three made their way to the sheriff's station.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Henry rushed over to Graham and Emma. Mary Margaret and Alice followed behind him. Emma was surprised to see the two women.<p>

"Henry! Henry what're you doing here?" Graham asked looking at the other two adults for an answer.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary answered.

"Of course she did," Emma said giving Graham a pointed look, "Henry I don't know what she said -"

"You're a genius!" Henry interrupted. Alice sent a questioning look to Mary, "I know what you're up to. You were gathering intel for Operation: Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Graham piped in. Henry turned back to him.

"It's nothing you need to know sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Oswald and Ms. Blanchard are going to bail her out." Emma looked at the two women again. Especially at Alice, she didn't exactly give the best impression with the whole apple incident.

"You are?" Emma asked skeptically, "Why?"

"We uh trust you." Mary stuttered looking at Alice who nodded in encouragement.

"Well," Emma said looking back at Graham extending her arms towards him, "If you could uncuff me, I have something to do."

As they walked out Alice turned towards Emma walking backwards.

"If you want to get back at Regina you should cut down her precious tree," Alice whispered, making sure Mary and Henry didn't hear. Emma gave an odd look.

"How'd you kno-"

"Trust me you're not the first person Regina went after," Alice mumbled. Emma gave her a look to continue, "I'm not known as the town's nutcase for nothing. Regina made sure people knew about my uh," Alice cleared her throat, "nightmares." Emma nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure to take care of her," Emma reassured before giving her a smile, "For the both of us."

* * *

><p>Mary had gone back to the school to pick up somethings she left leaving Alice to walk home by herself. Outside the door stood a patient Paige.<p>

"You're here early." Alice commented with a smile as she unlocked the door. Paige gave her a wide smile.

"I know I couldn't wait." Alice laughed at her excitement as they walked into the kitchen area. She grabbed two mugs and prepared the tea.

"Are your nightmares getting better Alice?" Paige asked as Alice set down the two cups. She took a sip before giving the younger girl a small smile.

"Yea they actually have," Alice admitted before giving out a laugh, "I dreamed about a guy last night." Paige looked at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Who?Who?" Paige urged bouncing in her seat. Alice tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. He called me something. I can't remember though," Alice felt so lost but that soon went away when Paige grabbed her hands. Alice looked up at her.

"Do you think you'll ever meet him here?" Paige asked. Alice squeezed her hands.

"He's gotta be out there right?" Alice said with a hopeful smile, "And if he is, I'll find him."

"I hope you do." Paige said before tugging on her hands, "Teach me how to paint?" Alice smiled and went to find an easel.

_I stood in the middle of the forest with her beside me. She turned to me, worry etched on her face._

"_You have to run, don't stop. Just keep running until you see the light," She said. She placed some sort of pocket watch around my neck. Her fingers traced the outer shell, the compass. _

"_I don't understand," I choked out. I felt a lump in my throat as I held back my tears._

"_This will help you find your way," She explained before letting it go of it and embracing me tightly, "You'll be safe here for now." She placed a kiss on my forehead before gently pushing me further into the dark forest._

"_Run Dorothy, run and don' stop for anything until you see the light!" I looked at the forest before glancing back at her. She was gone. I was alone and on my own. _

"Alice? Alice." Paige shook the older woman. Alice blinked and looks down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Alice asked as she took in Paige's worried expression. Her eyes went up as she looked at the two canvases in front of her. There was Paige's paint filled canvas. And there was hers: _Run. _It was painted over and over in red paint.

"You're crying." Paige commented. She used her small hands to wipe away Alice's tears. Alice brought her own hand up and touched her face. It was wet. She didn't even realize she was crying. Alice sniffled before handing Paige her sweater.

"It's getting late Paige you should probably get home." Alice said walking towards the door, Paige behind her.

"Will you be ok?" Paige asked in concern stopping outside the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about okay?" Alice smiled at her before waving goodbye, "Get home safe." Paige gave her one last look before heading out.

* * *

><p>Alice sat on her bed sketching when she heard the door knock.<p>

"Mary! Door!" Mary gave Alice an unamused look before getting up to get the door. She was very much surprised to see Emma standing outside.

"Hey," Emma said. Mary opened the door a little wider as Alice showed up behind her, "Just wanted to say thank you and uh and pay you guys back the bail money." Emma handed Mary a small envelope. Mary looked at her before exchanging a look with Alice.

"I know that look," Alice said causing Emma to look at her, "I have that look all the time." Emma only looked at her in confusion.

"You look like you need to talk," Mary continued. Alice pulled the door a bit more open and Emma reluctantly entered.

* * *

><p>Emma cautiously brought the cup of hot chocolate up to her mouth. Alice sat down and looked at her amusingly.<p>

"She didn't poison it if that's what you're wondering," Alice commented. Emma gave a small laugh before taking a sip.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked curiously as Mary brought a plate of cookies to the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" Mary asked worriedly as she took a seat. Alice grabbed a cookie to munch on as she observed Emma.

"Not at all," Emma shook her head looking at Mary curiously. Alice offered her a cookie but she politely declined.

"When you guys bailed me out, you said that you guys trusted me," Emma started looking at the two, "Why?"

"It's strange, ever since you arrived I've had the oddest feeling like we've met before," Mary admitted as Alice continued to look at Emma in interest, "And I know it's crazy." Alice winced at the word.

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy," Emma said smiling at Alice.

"Well I for one think you're innocent." Alice piped with a smile.

"Of breaking and entering or just in general?" Emma questioned in amusement.

"Whichever one makes you feel better," Alice answered causing the three to laugh.

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving," Emma said and Alice felt a bit of hope shatter inside of her, "Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best."

"For you or for Henry?" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt," Emma explained sadness evident in her voice.

"If you leave, who'll protect Henry?" Alice asked looking straight at Emma. Emma looked at her and Alice felt some hope being restored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Instead of saying Alice already had a bond with Paige, I wanted to kind of take this chapter and add some bonding time in it for the two. Alice's counterpart was mentioned like twice in this chapter if you haven't caught it yet. Yes I literally just realized they had an episode with Dorothy in it but don't worry I got It all planned out.**


	4. Snow Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only my oc Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Falls<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I pressed my back against the tree trunk and placed a hand over my mouth. I held in my breath hoping he wouldn't find me. A snap was heard from my right. My heart started to pound heavily and I closed my eyes and waited. I tensed when I felt warm air on the right side of my neck.<em>

"_Found you," I felt his lips pressed against the crook of my neck and I greeted him with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to where our bodies were pressed against each other. I grazed my lips against his, barely touching. His blue eyes gazed down at mine, waiting for me to make a move._

"_You're going to have to do better than that." I whispered before escaping his grasp and running off. I glanced back for a second and saw him in a dumfounded state. I let out a laugh when I started to heard his footsteps coming after me._

"_You cheat!" I knew he would catch up with me anyways considering he was much taller than me. I felt arms snake around my waist spinning me around. He pulled me in closer, placing his forehead on top of mine._

"_My prize?" He asked glancing down at my lips once more before looking up at my eyes. I feigned a confused look._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I giggled when he pinned me up against a tree. His eyes darkened._

"_You're a liar." He breathed, his nose now pressed against mine. _

"_And you're crazy." I joked with a smile which he returned._

"_Crazy for you," He leaned in closer, his warm breath fanning my lips._

"_My mad, mad man," I whispered before giving in and pressing my lips onto his._

* * *

><p>Alice stared at Dr. Whale with her head tilted as she helped one of the kids color a 'Get Well' card.<p>

"How was your date last night?" Alice asked as Mary Margaret passed by with a small vase of flowers.

"Oh fine, aside from the fact that he was more interested in Ruby then me," Mary Margaret sighed as she placed the flowers down. Alice let out a secret smile. She knew Mary Margaret deserved so much better, she deserved true love. "Thanks for the supplies by the way, I know you didn't have to."

"You should go check up on him." Alice said ignoring the thanks and nodded her head towards the room. Mary Margaret looked up and saw Henry watching the special coma patient. She nodded and went to go get Henry. Little did she know Alice was actually talking about John Doe.

"Kevin! That's not for eating," Alice jumped up from her seat and grabbed the glue from the little boy. Her grip on the glue tightened slightly when she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking around she saw everyone running about with decorations. Alice relaxed, placed the glue down, and turned around to go back to her spot when she noticed a shadow outside walking away from window. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, she walked over to the window and glanced out. There was no sign of anyone.

Turning back around, Alice jumped and placed a hand on her heart.

"You ok Alice?" Henry asked looking up at her. He had his suspicions on who she once was, but it couldn't be confirmed yet.

"Yeah," Alice breathed tucking a curl behind her ear and looked back at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret gave her a curious but concerned look.

"Could you help Henry with the decorations?" Mary Margaret asked. Alice nodded and motioned Henry to follow her towards the supplies. Alice took notice of how Henry was watching her.

"There something on my face?" Henry quickly looked away and shook his head. Alice narrowed her eyes at him before handing him some paper. Henry's eyes were directed to the emerald ring on her finger.

"Where'd you get the ring?" Henry asked as the two sat down. Alice looked down at her finger curiously.

"How odd," Alice commented playing with the ring, "I don't know." Alice couldn't explain why her heart swelled at the sight of this simple ring.

"That's a weird color for a ring." Henry continued looking at the green ring. He'd seen that green somewhere in his book. It wasn't just green, it was emerald. Henry felt his eyes widened at the sudden answer. It made sense; Dorothy also had dreams of a magical land. Her last name was Oswald, which kind of sounded like Oz. But something was missing.

"Henry?" Alice snapped her fingers in his face. Henry shook himself away from his thoughts.

"Look at the time, it's time to go!" Henry rushed off to find his book from his bag and left a very confused Alice.

* * *

><p>"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret handed Emma her hot chocolate as Alice sipped her tea at the stool.<p>

"Henry thinks it'll help him remember who he was." Emma said accepting the cup.

"And who does he think he was?" Alice asked curiously as Emma joined her in the seat next to her.

"Prince Charming," Emma said looking at the two. Alice hid her smile behind her mug when Mary Margaret looked at Emma in disbelief.

"And if I'm Snow White," Mary Margaret concluded, "He thinks… Me and him…"

"He has a very active imagination," Emma reasoned. Alice couldn't help but disagree in silence; she believed that this was much more than something the mind of a child could've conjured up. "Which is the point; I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him." Both Mary Margaret and Alice looked at Emma curiously to see where she was going with this.

"Play along, do what he says, and maybe, just maybe-"

"-He'll see that fairytales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary Margaret finished.

"Something like that," Emma nodded before glancing at Alice who had a far off look. She was being very quiet.

"Sadly, this plan is rather genius," Mary Margaret nodded along.

"We get him to the truth without hurting him," Alice agreed quietly as the two looked at her.

"I told him that we'll all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," Emma planned as she pulled the book from her seat, "And you will give a full report." She placed the book in front of Mary Margaret.

"Let's go get you ready for your date," Alice cheered. She placed her mug down before tugging on Mary Margaret's arm in an odd dance as they walked towards Mary Margaret's bed, "Looks like you'll be doing all the talking." Emma and Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh at her odd antics. Emma couldn't help but think about what Henry had told her at the castle.

"_Let me ask her," Emma finished off the conversation before Henry suddenly remembered._

"_You remember Alice right? Alice Oswald," Henry said as he rapidly flipped through the pages until he found the picture of a scared young girl, a hooded cloak over her head. There was a compass of some sort around her neck. She was scared, Henry could tell by her eyes._

"_Yeah what about her? Did you find her?" Emma scooted closer to look at the book._

"_She's Dorothy Gale," Henry said showing her the image._

"_From the Wizard of Oz?" Emma asked skeptically, "That doesn't really seem like her."_

"_She's been running her whole life, her memories were constantly being taken away," Henry explained, "It's to help her from getting attached to anyone, it makes it easier for her to leave."_

"_Does it say why she's running?" Emma played along. Henry continued to flip through the pages for answers._

"_No, I haven't gotten that far yet," Henry said, "But I found the weirdest thing." Emma bumped his shoulder, urging him to continue._

"_She's been to Wonderland."_

* * *

><p>Alice went out for a walk around the same time Mary Margaret left. She'd been walking around absentmindedly, humming a tune, until she reached the welcome sign at the end of the road. She went to check the time but sighed in frustration when she realized she left her phone at the apartment. Alice turned back around but froze when she saw a shadow on the other side of the road.<p>

"Hello?" Alice called out as she walked over slowly. She could start to see more detail until the shadow was no longer a shadow, but a man. A very handsome man. Alice felt her face flush as the man continued to stare at her. She couldn't place the look in his eyes until she got closer. There were mixed emotions in the way he stared at her: shock, disbelief, and…hope. She continued walking closer until she was only a few feet away.

"Are you lost?" Alice asked as she pulled her coat closer to her body. Alice was cautious. She could've sworn she'd seen this man before. There was an aura of familiarity. The man snapped out of his trance.

"Uh no, I was uh out on a stroll," He breathed. His eyes traced every single detail on her face. The face he'd longed to see in person for so long. Alice blushed at his intense gaze. He looked down at her finger and felt his heart swell when he noticed the small ring on her finger.

"Do you have the time?" Alice asked breaking the silence. She was avoiding his eyes, her heart beating rapidly as he continued to stare. She watched as he pulled out an odd pocket watch. It was black and from what she could tell, there was a compass on the outside. The red arrow pointing at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't north where she was standing.

"10:54," The man answered looking back at her to see her staring at the pocket watch.

"Did you get that at the pawn shop?" Alice asked bluntly gesturing at the watch. She could've sworn she'd seen it before.

"No, it was a gift from an uh old friend," The man gave a small smile, his hand in his pocket playing with the watch. Alice couldn't help but think how smiling made him look much more handsome. She blushed at the thought but couldn't help smiling back. The man tilted his head and just observed her. Alice felt something in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her. It was warm, like someone had lit a small flame in her, but it wasn't painful no, it was…nice. She looked at him from under her lashes before breaking the silence.

"I should probably get home," Alice laughed, her hand motioning back at the town. The man gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't want to keep you out late," The man said before she started walking off.

"I never got your name," He finally called out. Alice turned back around and smiled.

"Alice, Alice Oswald," She stood there for a moment, "And you?"

"Jefferson," Alice watched as he walked away. She somehow knew this wasn't the last she would see of him.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want most in the world?" I asked as he played with my fingers. We finally managed to find a cottage that we could call home. A place we could settle in after traveling for so long.<em>

"_Is this a trick question?" He laughed, placing a kiss on my shoulder. It was moments like this I cherished the most. The sun started peeking through the window. We were still in bed after last night's rather intimate activities. I felt myself go a little red thinking about it again. _

"_Of course not!" I laughed, pulling the covers up a bit more. He propped himself up and turned on his side to face me. I brought my hand up and traced every detail of his face as he was thinking. He gave a soft smile before taking my hand in his._

"_You," He placed a kiss in the palm of my hand. I let out a small laugh before pulling back my hand._

"_You already have me," I argued with a laugh. He pouted before moving around and hovered over me. He started to pepper my neck with small kisses. I felt a slight jolt in the pit of my stomach as I ran my hands through his hair. I let out a sigh of content until he reached my face. He pulled back with a smile before his face settled into a serious expression._

"_Not as my wife I don't," He whispered running his fingers through my curls. I felt my breath hitch. My heartbeats started to intensify. Was he-_

"_Marry me," He shot up from bed. I pulled myself up, making sure to cover myself with the blanket._

"_Are you mad?" I exclaimed as he pulled on a pair of trousers and ran around the cottage in search for something. He pulled something out of the pocket of his coat before running back to bed. _

"_I am so stupid. Why didn't I do this sooner," He said before looking directly into my eyes. I felt completely lost in his crystal blue eyes until he pulled out ring, a simple, gold ring with an emerald stone. _

"_I am completely and utterly in love with you Dorothy Gale, and I will be very disappointed if you won't let me take your hand in marriage." I felt my eyes well up. My breathing started to pick up. He lowered the ring before taking hold of my shoulders. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said? Is this us moving too fast? If you're not ready-"_

"_-No no," I gave a teary laugh, "It's just, is this something you really want?"_

"_More than anything," He breathed holding up the ring once more. I held my hand out in excitement._

"_Yes," I whispered before shouting, "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" He was barely able to slide the ring on my finger before I tackled him down to bed. We both ended up tumbling out of bed, tears running down our face in laughter._

"_I love you Dorothy."_

"_And I love you Jefferson, my mad man."_

* * *

><p>Alice was shaken out of her thoughts when Mary Margaret joined the table at Henry's side, across from her and Emma. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her head. Something about him was so intriguing yet so familiar.<p>

"He woke up," The three looked at Mary Margaret in shock.

"What?" Emma and Alice said simultaneously.

"I knew it." Henry's face was full of hope as was his smile.

"I mean he didn't wake up, wake up but…he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!" Henry piped in. Alice sipped her tea and looked at them in curiosity.

"What'd the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy," Mary Margaret was starting to understand how difficult it must've been for Alice to constantly argue that she wasn't crazy; "I know it happened." She looked at Alice and felt relief flood through her when she saw Alice give her an empathetic look. She knew Alice of all people would understand.

"We have to go back!" Henry urged, "You have to read to him again." Mary Margaret thought it over for a second. She exchanged a look with Alice before shooting up from her seat.

"Let's go!" She, Alice and Henry got up to leave and Emma followed behind.

"Wait, wait… What!?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-"

"-you don't believe that-"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Mary Margaret turned back around and grabbed Alice's arm on the way out.

"What's with the daze look back there?" Mary Margaret asked as they rushed towards the hospital.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice dismissed avoiding her eyes.

"Later," Mary Margaret promised giving her a pointed look.

"Let's go find you Prince first."

* * *

><p>"You're right he's waking up." Henry said as they rushed towards the door. Alice slowed down and tugged Mary Margaret back when she saw Graham standing outside John Doe's room.<p>

"Henry you should stay back," Graham said stopping him from going any further.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she pulled away from Alice's hold, "Is it John Doe, is he okay?"

"He's missing," Graham sighed. Alice looked at him in shock and confusion. Graham moved out of the way only to reveal an empty bed with Regina, Dr. Wale, and two nurses around it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina walked out of the room when she spotted them. She roughly grabbed Henry and pulled him towards her, "I thought you were at the arcade? Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret continued to ask. Graham merely shrugged.

"We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out, but we're not sure. There were no signs of a struggle."

"What did you do," Henry asked, quick to blame Regina.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Alice piped in, her head tilted as she looked at Regina curiously.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina sneered at her. Henry tried tugging his arm away from as he glared at her.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I found him," Regina corrected, "On the side of the road, years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayer Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale informed as he joined them.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked again. Alice placed a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years and under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale explained.

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said as she uncrossed her arms.

"That's what we're doing?" Regina questioned her before turning to Henry, "Stay out of this dear." She turned back to Emma with a look, "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'll keep my son away from you." Regina turned away with Henry in her death grip, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Doctor Whale, time is precious."

"Doctor, how long has it been since you last saw him," Graham questioned after Regina had left with Henry.

"About twelve hours or so." Graham looked at the remaining adults.

"That's what we have the control room for."

* * *

><p>"You two were the only employees on the last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham questioned the two men.<p>

"Not a thing," The security guard answered. Alice placed her hand on Mary Margaret's arm to calm her down. She could see that Mary Margaret was starting to get anxious.

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked looking at the two employees.

"I didn't see nothin'," the custodian said gruffly.

"Ms. Blanchard, Alice, was there anything unusual you guys saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked. Alice's mind went back to the shadow at the window. Her grip of Mary Margaret tightened. Mary Margaret answered to keep Graham's attention away from Alice.

"I don't think so," She shook her head. Alice quickly nodded to confirm, she didn't trust herself to speak at this moment. Alice looked at the screen before she noticed the time.

"We're looking at the wrong tape," Alice pointed out as they all looked at her, "If this was the right tape you'd be able to see the banner the kids and I decorated." The custodian turned to the security guard.

"You fell asleep again-"

"-you selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen enough," Graham cut in, "Where's the real tape?" Emma pulled out the current tape before putting in the real one. They watched as John Doe walked out the door himself.

"He walked out alone," Mary Margate sighed in relief, "He's ok."

"Four hours ago," Emma pointed out, "Where does this door lead?"

"The woods," Alice said from behind the two women. The four exchanged worried looks before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Alice walked behind Graham as the four continued to follow the forest trail. Graham bent down to look at the faded trail marks.<p>

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked as she and Emma caught up with them.

"The trail runs out right here," Graham sighed.

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma commented from behind.

"Just give me a second. This is my world, I got it," Graham said standing up and looking around. They didn't notice Alice kept moving. She didn't know how, but she knew where the rest of the trail led. That's when she saw the rest of the visible trail up ahead.

"Guys the trail continues here!" Alice called out pulling their attention to her. The trail led them to the toll bridge, with Alice in the lead.

"Henry?" Alice asked when she noticed the boy as they walked down the trail.

"He uh followed us," Emma answered as Henry smiled and waved at the woman. He jogged up to her side.

"So how'd you find the trail?" Henry asked trying to make the question sound as innocently as he could.

"I-," Alice paused before looking down at Henry in wonder, "I don't know. I guess it's just a gut feeling." Alice shrugged it off and Henry hid a smile.

"Maybe you're just following the trail to where you think it'll head," Henry commented before not so subtly adding, "Like Dorothy. You know, how she followed the yellow brick road." Alice gave him an odd look.

"Are you saying I'm Dorothy in your book?" Alice asked as they continued to walk. Henry shrugged.

"That depends," Henry said causing Alice to look down at him again, "You could be Alice from Wonderland. She followed a bunch of trails not knowing what to expect." Alice ruffled his hair.

"Well that's for you to decide isn't it?" Alice laughed. Henry couldn't help but smile. She didn't look at him like he was just some stupid kid, or shoot down his fairytale character ideas. She looked past that. Henry continued to ponder, _Kinda like Dorothy._ He smiled smugly to himself. Henry found himself behind with Emma and Mary Margaret moments later.

"Graham," Alice called out looking at a leaf at the edge of the trail.

"What? What is it?" Graham asked as he joined her side. Alice pointed at the item and Graham noticed the bloody tag attached to the leaf.

"Guys!" He called out bringing them in.

"Is that-"

"-blood."

* * *

><p>"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as they reached the water line.<p>

"Mary," Alice tugged on Mary Margaret's sleeve. Mary Margaret looked at her before following Alice's pointing finger.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret ran towards the unconscious body of John Doe.

"I need an ambulance at the Old Toll Bridge as soon as possible," Graham said immediately into his walkie talkie. The four of them managed to pull John Doe out of the water and Mary Margaret immediately went to his side. She then proceeded to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Alice held back an amazed smile as John Doe shot up and sputtered out the water.

"She did it! She woke him up!" Henry said excitedly as they all looked at the two in amazement.

"Yeah kid, she did," Emma said in disbelief. Mary Margaret smiled as John Doe looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked in wonder. The paramedics had finally arrived. Mary Margaret merely smiled.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Mary Margaret reassured as the paramedic came to take John Doe back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, they all waited to get word on how John Doe was doing when a blonde woman came rushing through the doors.<p>

"David?" She walked into the room as Dr. Whale tried removing her, "David is that you?"

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked already dreading the answer as she stared at the woman.

"His wife," they all turned around and saw Regina looking at them with a smile that Alice knew too well. This woman was up to something.

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is the famous Dorothy Gale," The Evil Queen laughed as she took in the young girl's appearance. Dorothy had been out collecting wheat seeds. Jefferson had been out traveling and running errands for a 'friend.' She knew he stole for these errands but he always brought back enough for them to live on. Dorothy always had a warm loaf of bread waiting for him when he got home, while the rest was sold at the market. She didn't expect to be kidnapped in the middle of the town square.<em>

"_What are you doing in _my_ kingdom?" Dorothy tugged on her arm but it did no good. The two guards had a death grip on both her arms as they held her down on her knees._

"_Please just let me go, I didn't do any harm." Dorothy pleaded. She tried maneuvering her cloak to hide her abdomen region._

"_Not yet you won't," She sneered as she looked at Dorothy in interest. How did she manage to travel between worlds without magic? She knew it wasn't Jefferson, who helped, no, this happened long before the met right? _

"_What do you want?" Dorothy asked looking at the queen in pure hatred. She just wanted to get home in time to see Jefferson. _

"_I want answers," The queen sneered grabbing a hold of Dorothy's chin, "Like how you managed to get all the way here from Oz." Dorothy moved her head from the queen's grasp._

"_I don't know," Dorothy gritted out. The queen gave out a laugh in realization. The girl got her memory wiped again. "What's so funny?" Dorothy looked at the queen in suspicion. The Evil Queen waved her hand, and the guards dropped their hold on the girl before leaving the room. Dorothy stood up pulling her cloak closer to her. Before the Queen admitted she had no use for the girl anymore and planned on executing her for her own safety, she noticed a small bump outline on the outside of her cloak. The queen looked at her in shock._

"_You're expecting," She simply said. Dorothy tugged the cloak tighter. "Is it Jefferson's?" Dorothy's eyes shot up in shock and anger._

"_Of course it's his," She spat out. The queen smiled. Dorothy didn't like her smile. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. _

"_Leave, I have no use for you anymore," The queen waved off. She could use this information to her advantage. The poor girl truly did not know her past at all. All of it completely wiped away. _

"_Really?" Dorothy asked skeptically as she fingered the ring on her finger._

"_Yes, of course," The Queen smiled. Dorothy slowly walked away but paused at the door at the queen's next words, "I'd hate for you to forget this encounter."_

* * *

><p>"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well… it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." Regina continued as they stood outside David's room.<p>

"We'll talk about you're insubordination later," Regina said to Henry before noticing his puzzled look, "Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head. "It means you're grounded." Henry's face fell as she spoke.

"Thank you," They heard from behind. Kathryn was standing there with tears brimming her eyes, "Thank you for finding my David." Alice couldn't help the annoyed look that fell on her face.

"Um, I don't-I don't understand. You didn't- You didn't know he was here in a coma," Mary Margaret fought out.

"A few years ago, David and I were… not getting along. It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop. I was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn said fighting back tears. Alice usually looked past people's mistakes, but she couldn't bring herself to empathize the woman.

"You didn't go look for him?" Alice voiced her thoughts skeptically. Regina glared at her, why couldn't she leave things be; why does she have to stick her nose in deeper every time?

"I assumed he'd left town all this time, now I know why I never heard from him," Kathryn explained, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Unlike Alice, Mary Margaret put on her most sympathetic face and smiled.

"That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said trying to hide the pain, but Alice knew her friend better.

"Well it's something of a miracle," Dr. Whale cut in as he joined them.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked as Dr. Whale nodded.

"Physically he's on bend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Dr. Whale explained. Alice somehow understood what David was going through. She didn't understand why she felt this way at all.

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's the thing, there's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Dr. Whale continued.

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma questioned skeptically from her seat and Dr. Whale nodded.

"He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone," Henry and Alice corrected simultaneously, although Alice said it under her breath.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn stepped up. Dr. Whale nodded.

"Yeah or course," He said as he opened the door for her. Everyone was silent outside David's room until Regina got up.

"Henry, let's go," Regina called. Henry got up to follow his mother before turning back around.

"Wait my backpack!" He grabbed it as he turned to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them, you're the one he's looking for." Mary Margaret merely sighed.

"Henry-"

"-He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." Alice didn't miss the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Henry, he was going there because it was the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret tried to explain but Henry wasn't having it.

"No, it's because you belong together." Henry looked at her with pleading eyes. Alice knew Mary Margaret wanted to believe that, but that was just fairytales. Happily ever after's don't happen, especially in a town like Storybrooke.

"Henry," Regina warned. Henry ran back to his mother, and moments later Emma followed leaving Mary Margaret and Alice to walk home.

* * *

><p>Alice and Mary Margaret sat on the couch in a comfortable silence as soft music floated in the air. They had a blanket wrapped around both their legs, with mugs in hand. Mary Margaret glanced over and saw that faraway look she often wore.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what happened back at Granny's?" Mary Margaret interrupted the silence. Alice's train of thought broke as she glanced at Mary Margaret.

"Nothing," Alice shook her head, trying to remove thoughts of Jefferson, "It was nothing, just thoughts running around in my head." Mary Margaret was not satisfied with the answer.

"C'mon, tell me," She nudged Alice with her bare foot. Alice let out a small laugh before placing her mug down on the coffee table.

"It's stupid," Mary Margaret gave her a look to continue, "I met… this guy on a stroll a few nights ago." Mary Margaret didn't even let her finish when she started squealing. Alice gave her an irritated look.

"Okay, you know what my love life may be a tragic ending, but it doesn't mean yours is," Mary Margaret raised one hand in surrender before giving Alice a giggly smile, "What's his name? What's he like." Mary Margaret urged moving in closer.

"His name's Jefferson," Alice tried fighting back a grin, but failed to do so.

"Oh you've got it baaaad," Mary Margaret laughed when she saw the grin and blush on her friend's face. Alice playfully hit her arm before continuing.

"No," She tried to sound convincing before tilting her head, "Something's just… so familiar about him. Like I've met him before." Alice absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger. Mary Margaret gave her an odd look.

"I think you've had too much tea," She joked as the both of them laughed, "I'm glad you found someone." Alice felt her face go slightly red.

"I haven't 'found' someone. It was like a five minute conversation," Alice shrugged with a smile.

"But he's got you all giddy," Mary Margaret said, "I've never seen you like this with anyone." Just as she said that the doorbell rang. Alice pointed at the door and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before unwrapping herself from the blanket to get to the door. She was quite surprised when she saw Emma standing outside.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted as Alice joined her at the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys so late," Emma stood at the door nervously, "Is that spare room still available?" Alice looked at Mary Margaret for confirmation. The two exchanged a look before smiling at Emma. Mary Margaret opened the door wider to welcome their new roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YAAAAAY a full episode + Alice and Jefferson's "first" meeting. There's some fluff in there for you guys ^.^ I know some of her memory plots are confusing but they'll all add up in the end I promise. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback btw it means a lot to me! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to contact me!**

**xo**


	5. The Price of Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or anything familiar to Alice in Wonderland or Wizard of Oz, only my oc Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Price of Gold<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I coughed when the smoke entered my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I could barely open my eyes without them tearing up of the dust flying around. I struggled trying to move by body. It had grown much in size after I took one small bite from a cookie. I didn't know what it would do. I struggled to scream for help, my throat was so dry. I could feel sparks from the flames hit my skin as I tried to remove the roof that was collapsing on my head. I was struggling to get anymore air into my lungs. My breathing started to pick up. I reached out for something, anything to grab onto. I felt my body shake. I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't stop the tears. This is how it would end. I would burn to death, alone. <em>

"_Help," My voice was hoarse. I felt my lungs close up. I looked through one of the windows and saw something dark; it was coming closer, and closer, before everything went dark._

* * *

><p>"Alice, Alice, Alice!" Alice struggled to get up before she shot up from bed gasping.<p>

"Mary? Mary!" She tried reaching out for her friend still gasping for air, when she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm here, I'm right here," Mary Margaret comforted, rubbing her back gently as Alice started shaking, her face streaming with silent tears. Emma stood beside the bedpost looking at her in concern. She didn't know if she could even do anything to comfort her friend.

"I thought they were gone," Alice whispered into her shoulder, "I thought I was done with them." She sniffed back anymore tears.

"It's okay, it's all okay," Mary Margaret pulled away to wipe the tears of her face, "Go back to sleep Alice, it's all okay." Alice pulled away pulling the covers closer.

"No it's not; I don't want to close my eyes anymore." Alice cried as she vigorously wiped away her tears, "I don't want to be scared anymore." Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll go make some tea, okay?" Alice nodded meekly before Mary Margaret and Emma left her side to go to the kitchen. Emma looked at them time, it was 3:47 am.

"I'm sorry we woke you up so early," Mary Margaret apologized as she grabbed Alice's favorite mug.

"It's fine," Emma said before glancing back at Alice who was facing the window, her back to them, "Does-does this kind of thing happen often."

"I don't know what happened," Mary Margaret said pouring the boiling water into the cup, "She was doing so well for the past few days, then they just come back?" Emma grabbed the mug off the counter.

"I'll give it to her," Emma said. Mary Margaret looked at her skeptically.

"You sure?" Emma nodded, "You get some sleep." Mary Margaret slowly walked back to her room.

"If you need anything just shout." Emma walked towards Alice cautiously.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Alice said blankly as Emma stood at her bedside.

"I'm not," Emma said sitting on her bed before handing her the cup of tea. They sat in silence for a while, Alice sipping on her tea and Emma staring at her intensely.

"I'm not crazy," Alice whispered as she felt Emma's gaze on her.

"I didn't say you were," Emma simply said. Alice placed the cup down on the window sill.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," Alice argued as she moved her gaze from the window to Emma, "People look at me like that all the time." Emma smiled softly at the girl before hesitantly placing a comforting hand on her arm, taking notice how she slightly flinched.

"I don't think you're crazy," Emma reassured. Alice looked at her curiously.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Alice asked and Emma slowly pulled her hand away.

"…yeah," Emma answered cautiously. Alice let out a very unlady like snort.

"No offense, but you kind of suck at it." Alice laughed softly. Emma smiled to herself when she got the girl to laugh. "Don't let me keep you up, you should get some sleep." Emma opened her mouth to argue, "I can take care of myself, don't worry." Emma spared her one last look before getting up and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Alice made her way to the shop later that morning. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her mind; there was just something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as if she'd met him before. She was off in a daze until she bumped into a bunch of boxes stacked across the shop. <em>Great<em>, she thought, _inventory_. Stacking two to three boxes on top of each other, Alice lugged them to the back of the store and into the luggage room.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jefferson stood behind the shop doors pacing back and forth. He had dreamt up so many different scenarios for the past twenty eight years on how'd they "first" meet again, last night's wasn't planned. Jefferson debated whether or not to go into the shop. He felt as if he'd made a fool of himself, staring at her like he did. Would she even want to see him again? Everything that happened last night kept replaying in his head. She still had his ring, that was the one thing that kept popping up in his mind. She may not know what the ring had meant but he did. And he knew that she was starting to question it.<p>

He'd been watching her for the past twenty eight years, and he knew she was starting to gain bits and pieces of her life back. He was going to be there to help her put it all together.

Jefferson stopped pacing and looked at the door in pure concentration before entering. There she was, as beautiful as ever.

"Alice," He called out. Alice dropped all the boxes and almost tripped in fright when she heard his voice.

"Jefferson?" Alice looked over and saw him with a look of amusement all over his face. "I'm glad you find this very amusing." Alice laughed picking up the dropped boxes. Jefferson rushed over to help her.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile before leading him to the storage room to put them away. "So what brings you here?" Alice stood behind the counter.

"I uh need some fabric," Jefferson said, ignoring the way his heart sped up from feeling of being close to her.

"Fabric?" Alice asked curiously before she walked over to a shelf. Jefferson nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, playing with the pocket watch, "Yes, I'm uh making a hat." Alice turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"A hat?" She gave him a small amused smile, "May I ask what the hat's for?" Jefferson's grip on the pocket watch tightened.

"It's a solution," He simply said touching the fabrics on the shelf. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"To what problem?" She turned to look at him. His blue eyes bored into her brown ones for a moment. Alice could see despair and… a little madness in them. She bit her tongue and stayed quiet. Jefferson was the first to break the eye contact.

"You ask too many questions," He said fondly before picking up the right fabric and walking to the cash register. Alice blinked before rushing over to catch up with his long strides.

"And you give the oddest answers." She commented ringing him up. She looked up and saw a conflicted look fall over his face. She felt the strangest urge to smooth out the wrinkle on his forehead that appeared. "Is everything okay?" Jefferson looked up in surprise as she handed him his bag. He debated with himself before straightening up.

"Alice," She looked up at him with a smile, "Would you maybe want to come over for tea... sometime, I mean it doesn't have to be now, just whenever you're free." He gripped the pocket watch in anticipation.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Alice blushed before handing him his change, "Um how about tomorrow?"

Jefferson felt his heart tighten a bit when she accidently brushed her hand on his. "Yeah, I'll uh pick you up from the shop." He gave her a stiff nod before heading out the door. Alice bit her lip nervously. Little did she know, this man was going to change everything.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't understand." I furrowed her eyebrows in confusion," How'd she find me? After all this time." I felt my heart drop to my stomach; it was suddenly getting harder to breath. I felt sick.<em>

"_Mama, whose coming?" Grace looked up at me. Oh my god. I couldn't lose her. Not after Jefferson went missing. "No one's coming sweetie, why don't you go outside and visit the neighbors." I wrapped her cloak around her before buttoning it. Grace stopped at the door._

"_Is it the same person who took papa?" My heart ached at the mention of him, "Papa's coming back. He always comes back. Remember that okay?" Grace nodded. She squeezed my hand before heading out the door._

"_What do you want me to do now? Run?" I asked furiously. I turned to face Glinda. She gave me a look of sympathy. "It's the only way ensure your safety, Grace's safety." I looked up at her in shock, tears gleaming in my eyes._

"_You want me to leave her?" I screamed. I couldn't, she was my baby. If there was one thing I loved more in the world besides Jefferson, it was her, "No, I can't." Glinda placed a hand on my shoulders._

"_I know this is hard for you Dorothy, but if you want her safe, you have to leave," Glinda said before adding, "Without her." I felt my whole body shake, "Why can't I take her with me." I gave her a desperate look._

"_Because you'll risk her knowing about Grace, she'll know that your daughter is your weakness. She'll use it against you." Glinda explained as she rubbed my back. I didn't want her comfort, "You have to give her her best shot."_

"_She'll be safe?" I asked through my tears. Glinda nodded taking my hand as Grace rushed through the door._

"_Mama," She ran over and pulled me into her embrace. I had to do it. I couldn't let any harm come to my baby._

"_Grace honey," I cried as I pulled away. She looked at me in concern, "There's something I have to do."_

"_What is it mama?" I felt like falling apart then and there. But I needed to be strong. For her._

"_I have to go," I said as I brushed her hair back, "I have to go somewhere far away." Grace shook her head furiously._

"_No, mama don't leave me," Grace hugged me tightly, "Don't leave me like papa did." My heart ached painfully._

"_I'm gonna go find papa," I whispered before placing a kiss on her temple, "I'm gonna find him, and bring him back home to us, you'll see." I pulled away and used my thumb to wipe her tears away, "You're just gonna have to trust me." Grace slowly nodded before we broke apart. I turned to Glinda._

"_Please look after her," I begged. She nodded, "I'll find her a nice family to stay with, I'll watch over her." I placed one last kiss on her forehead and gripped her hand tightly._

"_I'll come back home with papa Grace, however long it takes."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open. Alice sat up from her head and brought her hand up to her face. It was wet. <em>I was crying, <em>Alice thought. All she remembered was a little girl; a special little girl was being taken away from her. Alice shook her head, everything was a blur. She pushed herself out of bed before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen.

There she saw Mary Margaret placing breakfast on the table and Emma unpacking her boxes. Mary Margaret placed down a cup of tea when she saw Alice emerge from her room. She didn't want to say anything about last night to Alice, but Mary Margaret had heard her crying in her sleep. She knew Alice had talked and occasionally had violent fits but never had she heard her cry in her sleep. Mary Margaret gave Alice, who situated herself at the table, a small smile before heading over to Emma to give her breakfast.

"Oh thanks," Emma said taking the plate away from her.

"So that's all your stuff?" Alice asked as she sipped her tea.

"What'd you mean?" Emma asked glancing up at her before continuing to unbox.

"Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margaret asked for her when she noticed Alice was a bit dazy again.

"No this is all of it." Emma said holding one of her possessions, "I'm not sentimental."

"Well it… must make things easier when you have to move," Mary Margaret said placing her plate beside Alice. Before she could sit, there was a knock on the door. Mary Margaret looked at Alice as if asking if she was expecting anyone. Alice merely shrugged before Mary Margaret went to open the door.

"Ms. Blanchard," Mr. Gold greeted, "Is Ms. Swan here?" Emma looked at Alice in shock to which she returned it with a shrug again. The two got up and stood behind Gold.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Gold," He held a hand out for Emma to shake, which she did, "We met briefly at your arrival."

"I remember," Emma cut in.

"Good and hello Ms. Oswald," Mr. Gold smiled eerily at Alice, "Sleep well?" Alice narrowed her eyes at him. When he realized he wasn't going to get anything from her he moved on, "I have a proposition for you Ms. Swan. I uh I need your help. I'm looking for someone." Alice raised both her eyebrows at him; it wasn't something you see every day, Mr. Gold asking someone else for help.

"Really? Um," Emma looked at Mary Margaret and Alice pointedly. They got the hint.

"You know what I'm uh gonna go jump in the bath," Mary Margaret excused herself.

"And I should probably get to the shop," Alice reminded herself before heading out the door. Mr. Gold grabbed her arm. She looked at him oddly.

"Don't let the nightmares get to ya Ms. Oswald," Mr. Gold gave her a quick smile, "Have a good day." Alice yanked her arm from his grasp before rushing out of the building, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking out.

* * *

><p>"<em>What're you doing?" I asked backing away from Glinda. We stood in the middle of the room after she let me change into my old dress, the same one I wore when I ran into the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. She said it would help me blend in to the new world I was about to enter. There were doors all around us, each leading to a different world. Glinda had gotten a bit too close for my liking, her hand almost touching me.<em>

"_I'm making sure you won't have any second thoughts," Glinda explained reaching for me again. I took a step back._

"_So you're just gonna wipe my memories away?" I exclaimed. _

"_You got too attached Dorothy, this is the only way to ensure that you won't leave," Glinda said. _

"_Then take my slippers," I countered. I didn't want her wiping anything from my mind. Memories were too precious to me, especially in this situation right now, "I already had to leave my daughter behind. Don't take my memories away from me please!" Glinda had a look of guilt before lunging at me and suddenly everything went blank. _

_I looked at the women in front of me. She looked guilty for some odd reason. I looked around and noticed the walls were covered with doors, each completely different in appearance from each other._

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud. It was like I was hearing my voice for the first time when I realized I didn't even know my name, "Who am I?" The lady gave out a sigh of relief. What was she so relieved about._

"_Your name is… Alice," The lady said. Alice? It sounded funny, a bit odd. I tilted my head and repeated her. It sounded funny when I said it too, "I'm taking you to Wonderland Alice." Wonderland?_

"_What's Wonderland?" I asked as she led me towards a mirrored door._

"_You'll find out soon enough," She smiled before placing her hands on my shoulders, "My name is Glinda, you can trust me. I'll come back for you when it's time okay?" I nodded, I was still very confused. She guided me before I stood in front of the mirrored door._

"_You're not coming with me?" I asked looking back at her. _

"_In due time I will come back for you," I couldn't comprehend the look she was giving me. Was it sadness? Fondness? Regret? I gave her one last look before entering the mirror._

* * *

><p>Alice felt a wave of sadness hit her as she walked down the street, heading towards the shop. Her heart suddenly started to ache, as if there was a hole that couldn't be filled. Alice didn't know if it was because of her dream. Come to think of it, she didn't really remember anything from her past. Everything was kind of a haze. Could her memories have been really be wiped away? She shook her head incredulously. <em>Of course not<em>, Alice thought to herself as she stood by the door, _Stuff like that only happens in fiction_. She paused when she noticed Jefferson walking towards her. Suddenly the ache in her heart disappeared and was replaced with a flutter. She was greeted with a smile that warmed her heart even more.

"Hello Alice," He greeted holding back his excitement. Twenty-eight years of waiting, and here he is. Back with one of the two people he loved the most.

"Jefferson," Alice greeted with a smile as they walked side by side. Jefferson couldn't help but smile when he heard her speak his name. It really has been too long. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My house," Jefferson answered. She gave him an odd look.

"I thought we were going for tea?" She asked looking up at him. She noticed how she had to walk a bit faster to catch up to his long strides.

"We are," He smiled down at her, "But I wanna show you my…hats." He hesitated. She was starting to remember; maybe all she needed was a little push in the right direction. Alice merely gave out a small laugh.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>I tried taking in every ounce of Wonderland as I wondered around, following the trail. Everything was so colorful and well, wonderful. Something started smelling like smoke. I looked up and saw a trail of smoke shaped into rings. I stepped off the trail and followed the chain of smoke when I saw an odd little thing atop of a very large mushroom. I pushed myself on top of rocks and smaller mushrooms till I stood underneath it. I glanced down at the smaller mushrooms for a second. Something about them was so familiar; it was tickling the back of my brain and annoyed me very much when I couldn't put my finger on it. I propped my elbow on the large mushroom and watched the caterpillar continue to blow smoke out of a hookah. It glanced down for a moment before doing a double take. I assumed they didn't get many visitors here.<em>

"_Who. Are. You." It leaned down blowing rings of smoke in my face. It wasn't very pleasant as I wrinkled my nose in distaste._

"_Well I-I hardly know sir," I answered, leaning in closer to glance at the hookah, "I only found out today, I must've changed many times before."_

"_Explain yourself," It looked down at me. I guess this is what it feels like to feel less of a being. _

"_I'm afraid I can't," I explained causing him to look at me once again, "If I don't know myself then how are you to know?" _

"_Well, who are you?" It asked again. It was starting to test my patience. I've already told him I don't know. It blew smoke into my face again making me cough when it entered my lungs._

"_What about you? Who are you?" I countered crossing my arms._

"_Why?" It questioned as it leaned back on the mushroom and on a leaf._

"_Why not?" I asked. I could tell it was getting annoyed with me as well._

* * *

><p>"Alice, Alice?" Jefferson shook the girl gently. He noticed she had spaced off a bit on their way to his home. They were only a few feet away when she had stopped walking. Alice's glazed eyes awoke when she glanced up at Jefferson.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've been out of it," Alice apologized as they continued their way towards his house, "There's no way this is your home." She glanced up at the large house, "And you're alone?" Jefferson merely shrugged.

"It's just me." He brushed passed her to unlock the door and Alice could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Well now you've got me," Alice cheered as he opened the door for her. Jefferson bit back a smile when he noticed the small skip in her step when she entered the house.

"It's beautiful," Alice breathed, taking in the interior of the home, "To your hats?" Jefferson held out an arm for her, "To my hats." He gripped the door handle and glanced back at Alice. It was now or never, maybe this will help her remember. Jefferson pushed the door open and Alice openly gaped at the many hats in the room. Each was stored on a shelf, a light illuminating them. Alice reached out to touch one of the hats when she gave out a cry of pain. A searing white pain hit the back of her brain.

* * *

><p><em>The only thing I wanted more than anything right now was to go home, but I don't even know where home was. I kicked the pebbles on the trail when I noticed a small house. I could faintly here someone singing inside. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I walked down the trail that led to the back door. I glanced over the fence door and noticed a very large table full off hats and tea sets. The next thing that caught my eye was the man that was singing along with a very odd looking hare. There was no denying that he was handsome. Something was drawing me towards him, and before I knew it I had already opened the door and walked behind a large chair to watch. It was like they were singing gibberish; I could barely make out the words, 'Happy Unbirthday.' I kept my eyes on the strange man though. His hair was long, reaching just the top of his chin; on top of his head was an odd looking top hat; his clothes were completely mismatched; and his eyes, the only word Alice could think off the top of her head to describe his eyes was mad. Completely mad. <em>

_I continued to watch in amazement as they sung to their hearts desire. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I nodded along to the tune. That was when I noticed their little furry friend who had the sleepiest look on his face. I hid a small laugh behind my hand. They had finished their song and I couldn't help but applaud for them. The hare had the most offensive look on his face when he looked over at me, but what surprised me was the man's face. It was complete and utter shock, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. That only confused me. I was just another girl; did they really not get many visitors here in Wonderland? The hare immediately hopped up from his seat and charged towards me till he was directly in my face. He was so close I could fell his whiskers tickling my nose._

"_Don't you know it's rude to sit down without being invited," He practically shouted in my ear. I looked up at him only to realize the man had pulled the hare away from me. He grabbed my arms and yanked me up to where I was standing._

"_You're not really here are you?" He breathed. I gave him a look of confusion._

"_Of course I am, can't you see?" I asked. I tilted my head. What he did next completely offended me. He grabbed me by the face, pulling me towards him in a desperate manner before I roughly shoved him off me. "What are you doing?!" I glared at him before taking a step back. The hare looked at the both of us in confusion as well. _Good, _I thought, _I'm not the only one confused here.

"_Dorothy," He pleaded. My look softened when I noticed how hurt he looked before I realized what he called me. Dorothy? This man really was mad._

"_Am I supposed to know who that is?" I questioned looking at him warily. This man just tried to kiss me, who knows what else will set him off, "You called me Dorothy, why?" He looked at me with a lost look before storming towards me. I slowly walked back, away from him until he grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and looked at me with those mad eyes._

"_Who. Are. You." He gritted. I knew I was supposed to be scared, but for some reason I wasn't. And I wasn't going to let him think he could manhandle me like that. I roughly pulled my arm back before taking a step back. I rubbed my forearm when I saw a red mark on it. I glared back at the man and gritted my teeth. _

"_My name is Alice."_

* * *

><p>"Alice you okay?" Jefferson asked wearily as he slowly placed his arms around her. Alice had her head in her hands as she clenched her eyes in pain before it suddenly subsided. She looked up and saw Jefferson looking down at her in concern. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. Alice blinked a couple times before rubbing her head.<p>

"It's nothing, I'm ok. It's just a headache," Alice reassured. Jefferson stepped back, looking at her with a worried look. She looked back up and met his gaze.

"I'm okay," She whispered as his eyes locked onto hers. Every inch of her body wanted to grab Jefferson right then and there and kiss him like her life depended on it. Alice didn't trust herself at this moment, and turned her head towards the hats, breaking their stare. "These are wonderful."

As much as she didn't want to, Alice pulled herself away from Jefferson's embrace and walked towards the hats, making sure she didn't touch it. Jefferson let his arms fall to his side for a moment before walking up behind her, his face masking any hurt emotion he was feeling.

"Really?" Jefferson asked skeptically. He remembered their little quips back in Wonderland. She had insulted his hat many times just to annoy him.

"Why the same ones though?" Alice asked walking around the room to inspect all the hats.

"There you go with the questions," Jefferson pointed out, raising his finger towards her.

"There you go with the ambiguous answers," Alice turned back around and gave him a playful pointed look. Jefferson gave out a satisfied smile and tugging on her hand and leading her out the door.

"Let's go get the tea."

* * *

><p>"<em>What time is it?" I asked. The mad hatter, for some odd reason, wouldn't let me leave his side, but I didn't want to stay cooped up in his room full of hats. If I was stuck here, might as well explore. He sighed in annoyance before pulling out a black pocket watch with a compass engraved on the outside.<em>

"_I don't know why you're even asking. It's six o'clock, it's always six o'clock," He said pulling me back to his side. I had been skipping ahead of him for a while as we walked down the trail._

"_What else is there in Wonderland?" I asked walking backwards now. He gave me an unamused look._

"_Why do you have to ask so many questions?" He questioned with narrowed eyes. Goodness, he was just a grumpy little thing wasn't he? _

"_I was just curious," I pouted before walking normally. He merely raised his eyebrows._

"_Curiosity killed the cat," He pointed out. I huffed before crossing my arms._

"_Well, it's a good thing I'm a dog person," I countered causing him to smile. I smiled in triumph before realizing how nice he looked with a smile, and a normal one at that. I went to comment on this when I saw butterflies flying into a large field of flowers, "Is that buttered bread flying?" The mad hatter followed my gaze when he saw it too. Only he acted like it was a normal everyday thing. _

"_Bread butterflies?" He asked looking back down at me. I paid no attention and instead tugged his arm towards the creatures and ignored the jolt in my stomach when we made contact. "Alice!" He protested but I wasn't having any of it. _

"_Come on," I urged pulling him along. He gave a sigh of defeat before following behind me, "Why's everything so large?" The mad hatter only gave me look._

"_Again with the questions," He said as I continued to lead him. _

"_Again with no answers," I countered before we entered the field. My eyes increased in size when I noticed the flowers talking! _

"_Th-they're talking," I managed to say staring at them with wide eyes. He seemed to find this amusing._

"_They're arguing over a song," He simply said before pulling me towards a leaf seat!_

"_Curiouser and curiouser," I whispered in awe as I took a seat beside him. It was then when they agreed on a song, 'Golden Afternoon.' The bread butterflies flew out once again as the flowers tuned and sang. I've never seen anything so colorful, so melodic, so wonderful. I felt his eyes on me as I nodded along to the song. I turned and saw him staring at me with a smile. I couldn't place the look in his eyes, but it made me feel warm inside. I gave him a shy smile in return before he suddenly shot up in his seat. He held his hand out to me in some sort of bow._

"_What are you doing?" I asked unable to keep a smile off my face. _

"_Asking you to dance," He simply answered gesturing his hand again. I shook my head furiously._

"_I don't know how to," I said sadly. I really did want to dance with him; this is the first time we were actually getting along since I've met him. He gave me his usual mad grin. _

"_Neither do I," He said before pulling me up from my seat and twirled me around to the music. I couldn't help but laugh, especially when all we did was step on each other's toes. He kept pulling me along, doing the oddest twist and turns. It wasn't until we managed to tangle up our arms when we fell. I let out a breathless laugh when I tried sitting back up. He pulled himself up but I could tell it was a struggle because of how hard we were laughing. He helped me up and we noticed it had gotten quiet when our laugh had settled down. The music had stopped. The Hatter looked up worriedly when he saw the flowers gazing down on us._

"_We need to go," He whispered in my ear. I held back a shiver when I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck._

"_Why?" I managed to whisper back as I kept my gaze on the flowers. _

"_They think we're weeds." I turned my head towards him and gave him an incredulous look._

"_Wha-" I couldn't finish because he had tugged me pretty hard as we ran out of the field, my hand still in his. We had finally gotten out of there when I started laughing hysterically. The hatter gave me a worried look._

"_Are you alright?" I couldn't answer as I tried to calm my giggles down. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my abdomen. I quickly nodded my head to assure him that I was ok. He gave me an unconvincing look as we continued down the trail. When my laughter had subsided, we fell into a comfortable silence._

"_I think this is the longest we've gone without getting annoyed," I commented. He only gave me a small smile in return._

"_This was the most fun I've had in quite a while actually," He admitted. I looked at him in shock. Wonderland was such a curious place. How in the world did he not have fun exploring?_

"_Really?" I asked skeptically. He gave out a snort._

"_Believe it or not, I hate this place," He grumbled._

"_What happened?" I asked before remembering my manners, "If you don't mind me asking."_

"_My family," He sighed, "I'm stuck here, while they're back home." _

"_I'm stuck here too," I said, empathizing with him, "but, I don't remember my family much. Everything's kind of a blur." He looked at me intensely. It was the same look he had given me back in the field. He stopped walking causing me to stop as well._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me hesitantly. He was holding something back I could tell._

"_Alice-"_

* * *

><p>"Alice?" Jefferson placed the cup of tea down as he gently shook Alice awake. She shot up and gave him an odd look.<p>

"You- You're," Alice struggled to get out as she looked around at her surroundings. She's still at Jefferson's house, but the room was unfamiliar. She looked down and noticed she was lying on a bed, a blanket drawn over her, "What happened?" Jefferson sat down beside her.

"You nodded off in the middle of our date," He said with a small smile, "After you finished your tea." Alice let a horrified look fall on her face.

"Jefferson, I'm so sorry," She went to apologize but he waved it off, "It's alright; I know you haven't been getting much sleep." Alice gave him a questioning look before he let his fingers run over the bags under her eyes. She felt her breath hitch when they left her eyes and traced the outline of her face. She slowly brought her hand up and reached his. She held it there for a moment before pulling them down to her lap and entwining them.

"You want to talk about it?" Jefferson asked softly. She knew he meant her dream and oddly enough she actually remembered it.

"Y-you were there," Alice let out a laugh as he looked at her intently, "You were the mad hatter, and we were in Wonderland. There were singing flowers and bread butterflies and we were dancing." She looked up at Jefferson and noticed his gaze.

"It's crazy," Alice said shaking her head. Jefferson let his thumb gently caress her small fingers. She let herself

"No, I think it's…wonderful." Jefferson hid the excitement in, she was starting to remember. He knew because he had that moment engraved in his mind for a while, "Do you get these dreams often?"

"No," She answered immediately before hesitating, "They're usually nightmares. I usually don't even remember what happened the next morning." She avoided his eyes, afraid he was going to judge her, call her a nutcase just like everyone else in this town. What he said next shocked her.

"It's getting late," He said looking at his pocket watch before pulling the blanket closer to her, "You should stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked sitting up straighter, "I already ruined our date, I-"

"Trust me," Jefferson assured gently pushing her down, "I had a good time."

"I slept through half of it." Alice said bluntly. He let out a laugh.

"It's a good thing you're such a cute sleeper." He said before turning off the light.

"Wait!" Jefferson turned back on the light. She bit her lip nervously before looking back up at him.

"Could you- could you stay?" Alice asked. Jefferson looked at her, unsure of what to do, "Just until I fall asleep. I'm- I'm afraid of closing my eyes, only to experience another night mare."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Jefferson said gently before stripping off his jacket and scarf. Alice scooted over in the bed as he joined her. He left the lamp light on as Alice turned on her side to face him. That night the two stayed up for hours talking about everything. Alice allowed herself to relax and let her guard down around Jefferson. She let herself drift off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Jefferson leaned over and switched off the lamp light. He stared down at Alice's peaceful face before gently pressing a kiss on the soft skin of her forehead.

"I'm going to get you back, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! This chapter was more Jefferson + Alice more than the actual episode because (in case you guys are confused) She's starting to get her memories back especially with Jefferson, who already knows, around. If any of this is confusing don't be afraid to pm me about it. I'll be happy to explain.**

**There are some memories from wonderland there! I'm sorry if Jefferson is ooc but to be honest we didn't get to see him a lot in season 1**

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! Reviews/favorites/follows are very much appreciated thank you!**

**And thank you to Kira Tsumi for reviewing almost every chapter! I really really appreciate it!**

**xo**


	6. That Still Small Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my oc Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>That Still Small Voice<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice snuggled deeper into the source of warmth beside her. It was the first time in a while she'd had a dreamless sleep. Alice felt a low rumble from her pillow which caused her to frown in confusion. She blinked her eyes awake and saw a blurry figure lying beside her.<p>

"Wha-Ahh!" Alice stumbled out of bed only to fall flat on her face.

"Alice!" Jefferson jumped out of bed and ran by her side with an amused smile, "Here let me help you." He gently pulled Alice up from the ground as she rubbed her eyes awake. When she could see him clearly, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot you were here," She admitted as she felt herself blush. She ruined their date by sleeping and practically spilled everything about herself to him only to end up in bed with said date.

"Its fine," Jefferson dismissed before moving his hand to tuck away a stray curl from her face. He smiled a bit when he felt her face heat up from his touch. It was nice to know that even if she had forgotten about him, he still had the same effect on her as before, "No nightmares?" Alice felt herself smile at his concern.

"No nightmares," Alice commented before laughing, "Maybe I should sleep with you more often." When she processed what she had said, a look of horror fell on her face as Jefferson felt his face go slightly pink.

"I d-didn't mean i-it like that," Alice blushed. The two stood there in an awkward silence before Jefferson laughed, "You should probably get home. You didn't exactly tell Mary Margaret you were here." Jefferson noticed his slip when Alice's eyes increased in size.

"Yeah, I should probably go," Alice said as she rushed out trying to find the door with Jefferson behind her. He sighed in relief. She hadn't notice the slip with Mary Margaret. Yes, she did tell him a lot about herself, but not the people in her life. He didn't want to scare her off by admitting that, yes, he had been watching over her for the past twenty-eight years. When he opened door, Alice hesitated before placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. Jefferson let his eyes close as he reveled the touch of her lips on him. Never had he missed something so much, it brought an ache in his heart, "Have a good day Jefferson." Jefferson could only stare at her longingly as she walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret placed two hands on her hips as she stared down at Alice. Alice had tried sneaking in as discretely as possible but failed when she noticed Mary Margaret waiting for her, "You're even in the same clothes a yesterday!" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her friend before realization hit her, "Did you have a one night stand!?" She hissed causing Alice to hit her on the arm.<p>

"Of course not!" Alice defended. Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look, urging her to continue. Alice gave a sigh of defeat before slightly blushing, "I was on a date." Mary Margaret let out a squeal causing Alice to wince.

"Was it with that guy?!" Mary Margaret asked pulling Alice down on the sofa with her.

"Mary it's too early for this," Alice sighed rubbing her head. She felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of her the minute she had left Jefferson's home.

"Nuh uh, you never came back home last night, details!" Alice gaped at her before taking a sofa pillow and whacking her with it.

"We didn't do anything!" Alice exclaimed as Mary Margaret gave her an unconvincing look, "Get your mind out of the gutter Mary Margaret! We talked and slept that's it!"

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Mary Margaret was genuinely curious. It's been a while since she'd seen her friend so happy. Alice had a small smile of her own.

"I hope so," Alice shot up from her seat, "I need to change. And YOU need to get to the hospital to see your one true love!" Alice laughed when she saw the blush on her face.

"Oh and be careful! There's some old mines that collapsed last night." Mary Margaret didn't notice how her friend had stiffened as she filled up her bag.

"Last night?" Alice didn't feel a single thing last night.

"Yeah but you were probably too busy with your little friend last night to notice." She teased as Alice pushed her laughing friend out the door before going to get a set of clothes.

* * *

><p>Alice had spent most of the morning sketching in her room. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her mind. Every time she went and placed her pencil on the page, she had the strongest urge to draw the Jefferson from her dream. It was all she could draw. Emma had gotten back from the sheriff's office when she got a phone call from Mary Margaret saying she needed to talk. Alice was preparing s'mores in the kitchen with Emma when Mary Margaret walked in with a conflicted look.<p>

"I am the worst person in the world." Mary Margaret complained as she joined them at the kitchen counter.

"Really?" Emma asked skeptically before Alice asked, "In the whole world?"

"If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice." She vented as she took a bite from her s'more.

"And what exactly would be easier?" Alice asked picking at her marshmallow and giving Mary Margaret a pointed look.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret shook her head in realization.

"Nothing's a good idea," Emma agreed as she looked at Mary Margaret in sympathy, "You're smart. You know how not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache. Trust me." Mary Margaret looked down in understanding as the door knocked. Alice knew better than to have Mary Margaret get it due to the current situation so she decided to get the door herself. She kneeled down when she saw a crying Henry at the door, Emma joining her side when she saw him.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Alice asked as he latched on to the first person he could see, which happened to be her.

* * *

><p>Alice had dropped Henry off at Regina's office as Emma went to go confront Archie. Before Alice could walk away, Henry had grabbed her arm and pulled her in a different direction. They had made it to the collapsed mines.<p>

"Henry, why'd you bring me here?" Alice asked cautiously as they stopped in front of it.

"We're going on an adventure," Henry said tugging her along before she pulled him back.

"Henry, this is crazy, you're gonna hurt yourself." Alice said as Henry turned back around and looked her in the eye.

"But you always do this kind of stuff in Wonderland." Henry explained which only caused Alice to look at him in confusion.

"Wait you think I'm Alice? From wonderland?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought I was Dorothy?" Henry ran a hand down his face.

"They're the same person! They're you, just different aliases," Henry exclaimed as he pulled Alice towards the mines, "You do this kind of stuff all the time, what makes this any different."

"Because I don't remember, you told me that." Henry stopped and looked at her with a smile, "Well this is the first step to recovery." With that being said, Henry pulled Alice into the mines.

* * *

><p>"Henry, do you even know where we're going?" Alice whispered as Henry flashed his flashlight around.<p>

"Nope, I'm just following the tracks," Henry smiled before looking up at her, "Kind of like you." Alice gave him an uncertain smile as they took a turn. Henry noticed something reflecting the light. He pulled on Alice's arm as the two walked over. Henry reached in and pulled something out.

"Glass?" Alice questioned as she ran her hands down the material. Her head shot up when she heard the sound of rocks falling and felt the ground shake a bit. Not wanting to wait to see what happened, Alice grabbed Henry's arm and pulled away from the rocks.

"Henry run!" As soon as she said that, an avalanche of rocks came tumbling down. Alice's steps were clumsy due to the harsh shaking of the ground. The two fell down and Alice covered herself over Henry to protect him from any other falling rocks. She heard a faint yell and pulled Henry to his feet when the rumbling stopped. As they got closer to the voice, Alice saw a faint light and smoke. Before pulling Henry along as they turned a corner.

"Archie!" Alice and Henry exclaimed simultaneously, "You're here to help us!" Henry's face lighted up as he stared at the older man.

"No, I…" Archie at Alice for help but she only gave him a pleading look to not break his heart, "We gotta get out of here okay?" Henry's face fell.

"So you're still against me," Henry sighed looking at Archie in disappointment.

"Henry, there's no time for that," Archie said reaching out for him, Henry only backed up and grabbed Alice's hand tightly, "Come on, Henry, come on!"

"You still don't believe me?" Henry exclaimed. He let go of Alice's hand and ran the opposite direction, "You'll see, you'll see."

"Henry!" Alice yelled as Archie yelled, "Henry! Henry, come back!" Archie looked back at the pile of rocks conflicted before he let out a yelp as Alice pulled him along and ran after Henry.

* * *

><p>"Henry?" Archie called out as he and Alice climbed over rocks to find the young boy.<p>

"Over here Archie," Alice led them towards the flashlight before she pulled Henry into a tight embrace, "Don't you dare run off like that again, do you hear me?" Henry returned the hug just as tightly before letting go and pulled Alice over to the opening in the rocks.

"Henry you gotta slow down," Archie said as he caught up with them. Henry shined his flashlight down the hole.

"There's something shiny down there," Henry pointed out as Alice looked down his shoulder curiously.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous," Archie said worriedly, "We gotta get out of here."

"It could be something," Henry ignored Archie.

"Look, I'm frightened for you Henry," Archie said anxiously. Alice's head snapped up and she turned to look at Archie in disbelief. All this because Henry didn't want to stop believing?

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry countered.

"You called him what?" Alice snapped at Archie. Archie winced knowing it was a sensitive topic to the light haired woman.

"No!" Archie shook his head, "Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry." Realization hit Alice and a look of worry and anxiety hit her.

"There's no way out is there?" Alice asked looking up at Archie who shook his head sadly. Henry slowly stood up with Alice as he gripped her hand tightly. The three continued walking down the tunnel in search for a way out when, all of a sudden they heard barking. Archie stopped them.

"Do you hear that?" Alice let out a small sigh of relief.

"Pongo!" She ran towards the source of the sound, Henry and Archie behind her.

It's over here," Archie pointed forwards as he removed a sheet of metal.

"What's this?" Henry asked as they uncovered it. Alice tilted her head in interest.

"It's an elevator," She answered, surprise present in her voice.

"To get the mine workers in or out," Archie explained, "It goes all the way to the top."

"That's why we can hear Pongo," Alice continued putting it together.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked looking at the two adults.

"It's worth a shot." Alice smiled down at Henry as they entered the old elevator. Archie went over and turned the rusted wheel.

"Come one," He grunted and Alice and Henry went over and helped him get it to work. They were actually making progress only to have the ground shake violently. Alice held herself over Henry protectively as he gripped onto her tightly. Archie leaned over them both as the elevator shook and fell. Alice hit her head against the metal bars in the elevator and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't feel the need to celebrate my fifteenth birthday. Glinda had made such a big deal about it, saying it was the first big step to becoming a young woman. I walked the down the yellow brick road in search for some peace and quiet to clear my head when all of a sudden a young boy fell through the trees of the Great Dark Forest and onto the road. He was dressed in the oddest and darkest clothing. I then noticed the large hat on top of his head. He pulled himself up and the first thing that drew me to him was his eyes. They were so blue, the bluest I've ever seen. He let a lazy smirk grow on his face as I saw his eyes tracing me.<em>

"_Hello beautiful," He greeted. I wasn't going to deny it, he was very handsome, but I wasn't going to let be a distraction. I came out here to clear my head, not get it clouded with the thought of boys._

"_What're you doing here?" I asked bluntly. The boy narrowed his eyes at me._

"_What're you doing here?" He asked back. Oh, he thought he was so clever. _

"_I asked you first," This boy was really testing my patience. I knew he knew that, especially when his stupid little smirk grew._

"_Yes, but I asked you first after you asked me first, so you answer me first." I was completely lost now._

"_Wait what?" I could see amusement brewing in his eyes "Is this amusing to you?"_

"_Oh so many questions, so little time," He gave me a wide smile to which I returned with a confused look._

"_It's only six o'clock," The boy wrinkled his nose, "Do you having some kind of vendetta against six o'clock. _

"_It's tea time," He grumbled before walking closer to me. I stiffened but didn't move when he got a bit too close. I kept my stance and avoided his eyes when his warm breath hit my lips, "But I can think of something better to do." His words echoed off of me as my heartbeat started to intensify. _

"_What?" I dared to look up at his eyes. They were oh so blue, I felt myself getting slightly lost in them._

"_Dancing," The boy laughed as he pulled on my arms and swirled me around. I felt myself getting slightly dizzy but I didn't care. This boy was too entrancing; I let out a loud laugh when he tried to dip me only to have the both of us fall onto the brick road. I giggled as I sat up and looked down at the boy. He looked up at me with a lazy grin._

"_You're very odd," I commented as I tapped his hat, "I like you." I held my hand down to him for him to shake, "I'm Dorothy." The boy grabbed my hand and inspected it. I looked at him in interest and blushed when he placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. He smirked slightly when he saw my red face, "Jefferson."_

* * *

><p>Alice blinked her eyes open and she felt weight on her side. She looked up and saw Henry leaning against her and was deep in a conversation with Archie.<p>

I guess I'm still not a right person. I'm not the man I wanna be." She heard Archie admit as the elevator shook. Alice brought her hand up to her head and rubbed the sore spot.

"I think you can be him, I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket!" Alice almost laughed at that.

"Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a-was a cricket, okay?" Alice looked up and she saw him looking disappointed in himself, "It was a conscience, and, and I hardly think that's me."

"Archie you're a good man with a good conscience," Alice said hoarsely, the two males looked at her relieved that she was finally awake, "You just let someone else's poison cloud your judgment. Jiminy Cricket was once just a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Henry beamed at her when she went along with his theory.

"He kinda sounds like me," Archie said after a second of silence.

"Now it's harder for you, because of the curse, to care for the voice inside of you, to be who you wanna be," Henry explained just as the elevator started to shake again. Henry held on to Alice as she placed an arm around him.

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie looked at Henry as the shaking seized.

"Ask what," Henry asked as Alice brushed off the dirt on Henry's jacket.

"Why do you think it's so important that your-your fairytale theory is true?" Henry glanced up at him before shrugging.

"I don't know."

"Give it a shot," Archie encouraged. Alice looked down at Henry, she too was curious.

"Cause…this can't be all there is," Henry handed Archie a chocolate bar. He handed one to Alice who shook her head. All she wanted to do was go home and drink tea and talk to Mary Margaret.

"I understand," Archie nodded. Alice ran her fingers through Henry's hair for comfort as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I thought if I've found proof…" Henry glance down, "But I didn't find anything."

"That's not true," Archie argued, "I was lost when you found me right?" He handed Henry a piece of chocolate.

"You mean, you remember?" Henry looked at Archie with so much hope.

"No, I don't remember. But I do remember that I'm a person I wanna be."

"Alice has that effect on people," Henry nodded as the two adults looked at Henry confused, "She's Dorothy. You know, helping people find what's already there." Alice let out a laugh as Archie smiled slightly.

"Well today was quite the adventure kiddo," Alice sighed and leaned back.

"I told you," Henry turned and looked up at her, "You'll get your memories back in no time. And then we can go on more adventures." Alice opened her mouth to protest when a rustling noise was heard above.

"What's that?" Henry asked as the three stood up and craned their necks to see.

"It's a rescue," Archie smiled and hope filled up in Alice as she saw Emma descend.

"You guys okay?" Emma called down as she landed on top of the elevator.

"Yeah, we're all okay," Archie said glancing down at the other two with a smile.

"Hang on, Henry," Emma said before pulling out her walkie-talkie, "Okay, let's get a stop." Emma removed the roof of the elevator and grabbed Henry out with the help of Alice and Archie.

"You get him safe," Archie said just as the elevator started to shake violently.

"Archie!"

"Alice!" Henry went to grab Alice but he was too far up. Emma looked down at them sadly.

"It's gonna fall." Archie said as he and Alice exchanged sad looks.

"I'm sorry," Alice knew as much as Emma wanted to mean it, she didn't. As long as her son was safe that's all that mattered. She knew if she was in Emma's position, she'd do the same.

"It's okay," Alice smiled up at the two before the elevator collapsed.

"ARCHIE!" "ALICE!"

Archie looked up and Emma and Henry sighed in relief when they saw that he was hanging onto them with his umbrella. Alice was gripping onto Archie's foot tightly. He gave them a thumbs up as the three laughed.

"Seriously though, can we start moving?" Alice called from down below. Emma pulled out the walkie-talkie and called for the guys to pull them up. Alice was the last one up as she emerged from the tunnels and into open air. She felt as if she could breathe again when she felt the sun and wind hit her skin. She looked around and saw a pair of blue eyes far from the crowd of civilians. Alice gave one more glance at Henry before making her way towards the figure. She smiled up at the tall man before he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"You're okay," Jefferson breathed as he held onto her. He pressed a kiss in her hair before putting his chin on the top her head. Alice buried her head into his chest. Everything inside her felt warm and safe in Jefferson's arms.

"I'm okay," Alice breathed before pulling back. She smiled up at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried." Jefferson let out a playful scoff.

"Yeah, cause you went on a life or death adventure without me." The two shared a laugh before Alice brushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead.

"I'll walk you back home if you want," Jefferson offered. Alice looked back at the crowd before glancing up at him nervously.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Alice bit her lip, "If that's okay with you. I just don-"

"It's fine with me," Jefferson smiled. The two shared a smile before cutting through the forest. It was more than fine with him; he was getting the love of his life back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Everything about Jefferson just makes me all warm inside . There's a little Alice and Henry bonding for you guys there. I'm in the middle of season 3 and omggg Peter Pan makes my heart melt every time with his eyebrows guys. Let me know if you want Dorothy/Alice to have some kind of past with him/ go to Neverland in that past. This episode didn't have too much in it but I already had some Alice from Wonderland in the story so I wanted to add bits of her original counterpart Dorothy in there. The whole helping people find what's already there will be a recurring thing, especially when Graham starts getting his memories back.**

**Faiths-Light13: I have noticed there aren't that many Jefferson/OC and my guess is because they didn't put him in the show as much as they should've! I was really curious as to how they would interpret the character! And thank you! It means a lot that you love this story!**

**Kira Tsumi: You are seriously the best for reviewing so much! I always look forward to hear your feedback.**

**Guest:  I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy this story so much! And yes bread butterflies would be so so amazing.**

**xo**


	7. The Shepard

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, only my oc Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>The Shepard<strong>

* * *

><p>A book in hand, Alice subtly stole glances at Jefferson as he focused on recreating another hat. She smiled slightly, seeing the crease between his eyebrows as he concentrated on getting the needle through. Ever since the mining incident, Alice had been visiting Jefferson every day for the past week. She felt a comforting presence being around him. Alice looked up from her book again to steal a glance, this time Jefferson looked up as well, locking eyes with her.<p>

"You're distracting me," He teased, focusing back on the hat. Alice dropped her book in appall.

"What?! How?" Alice argued, her face flushed in embarrassment from getting caught.

"How am I supposed to make a hat with you staring at me like that?" He murmured picking up the needle. Alice let out a scoff before picking up her book and putting it high up to cover her face.

"Fine," She huffed from her seat. Jefferson placed everything down with a smile before quietly walking towards her. He stopped till he was face to face with her book, before slowly taking it out of her hand. Alice felt her breath hitch when she noticed how close he was.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Jefferson whispered, his breath echoing off of hers. He leaned in closer till their lips ghosted over each other. Alice let her eyes slowly close, waiting in anticipation. Just as he was inching closer, something vibrated causing Alice to push herself against the chair with her eyes shut. Jefferson gritted his teeth before handing Alice her phone, which lied on the end table. Jefferson removed himself from his spot before going back to the hat. Alice let out a quiet, shaky breath before pressing answer.

"Hello?" She dared to glance up at Jefferson. He looked up and gave her a small smile before picking up a needle.

"Where are you?" She heard Emma's voice on the other line. Alice's furrowed in confusion, "You're missing David's party, he'll be here any minute." Alice closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda lost track of time, I'll be there in a few minutes," Alice sighed before hanging up. Jefferson looked up from his work before making his way over to her. "I'm really sorry; I completely forgot I had plans tonight."

"Don't worry about it," He said as they walked out to the front door, "I'll be here if you need me." Alice gave him a grateful smile before pressing her lips just above his jaw line. Jefferson restrained himself from grabbing her and taking her then and there.

"Goodnight Jefferson," Alice smiled before walking out. Jefferson closed the door and gripped the pocket watch tightly.

* * *

><p>"<em>So that's where the great and terrible Oz is," Jefferson mocked as he and I sat on the side of the yellow brick road. Jefferson was leaning against the tree as I turned around to face him.<em>

"_Enough about Oz, tell me, what's Wonderland like?" I asked in wonder. He let out a bitter laugh._

"_You wouldn't like it trust me," he frowned, "There's nothing wonderful about Wonderland."_

"_I think you're wonderful," I argued. I couldn't place the emotion in his eyes when he looked at me._

"_Really?" He asked, genuinely curious. I nodded furiously._

"_You're the most interesting person I've met," I admitted before looking at him in pure excitement, "Maybe one day, I can go back with you to Wonderland! Then maybe you wouldn't hate it so much." I turned my head to look at Emerald City's Palace. We sat in silence for the rest of the night, but I could still feel his gaze on me. _

"_You know," Jefferson said breaking the silence. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I blushed at the contact, "I think you're right. Maybe one day Wonderland won't be so horrible if you're around."_

* * *

><p>"Hey," Alice greeted Emma and Henry breathlessly. She had managed to sneak behind David and Kathryn after they entered the door.<p>

"Where have you been?" Emma asked as Alice took a seat beside her, "You've been disappearing here and there this week." Alice glanced up and saw David coming towards them as Henry looked at Alice suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later I promise." Alice whispered. Emma and Henry glanced up when they noticed his presence.

"Hey," David greeted the three. Alice couldn't help but notice the lost look on his face, "You're the ones who saved me, right?" Emma only looked at him in confusion before putting on a smile.

"Oh yeah, I guess," Emma stood up from her seat.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here," David admitted as Alice and Henry stood up as well.

"You can hide with us," Alice smiled as a tray of food passed by.

"Fantastic," He returned the smile before taking a toothpick and stabbed a carrot. He twirled it in his hand before turning to the man, "Thank you.

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked looking up at him in interest.

"I'm sorry?" David laughed before turning to Alice, "Alice, you're best friends with Mary Margaret right? You know if she's coming tonight?" Alice knew she needed to cover for her friend.

"No, she couldn't make it tonight," She smiled sadly as David looked away in disappointment and walked away from the three. Emma then turned to Alice with raised eyebrows.

"You wanna tell me where you've been the past few days?" Emma asked as Henry looked at her curiously. Alice bit her lip before leaning in.

"I've been seeing a guy," she admitted biting back a smile as Emma looked at her in shock.

"What? Who?!" Emma asked excitedly. Alice allowed herself to grin widely.

"I don't know if you'd know him, he kind of keeps himself secluded from the town," Alice said before sighing, "But he's different, there's just something about him that… just draws me in." Emma smiled at the dazed look on her new friend's face.

"Well as long as he makes you happy," Emma said with a pleased smile. She squeezed Alice's hand before pointing over to the small crowd of people, "Wanna join me in some socializing?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Alice ruffled Henry's hair before waving goodbye to the two.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up the next morning, or afternoon to be specific, feeling oddly refreshed again. No nightmares or odd dreams. It worried her slightly but she wasn't complaining. Maybe she just needed someone to scare away the dreams. Alice smiled, thinking of a certain person who might have done just that. Mary Margaret rushed into her room in a daze, taking in Alice's state.<p>

"You're still in bed," She pointed out as Alice looked at her confused. Alice merely nodded.

"And you're happy," She stated and Alice nodded again. Mary Margaret joined her in her bed, looking absolutely amazed.

"This guy must be amazing," She gushed and Alice bit her lip to hold back a smile before whispering excitedly, "I know." Alice then looked at Mary Margaret and noticed the oddly pleased smile on her face.

"What happened?" Alice asked, shocking Mary Margaret. Before she could open her mouth Alice cut her off, "Is it David?" Mary Margaret openly gaped at her.

"How'd you know?" She asked with wide eyes. Alice gave her a pointed look.

"You just came back from school looking way to happy, what else could it be?" Mary Margaret went to argue before shaking her head.

"Yeah you're right," She pulled Alice up from bed, "Hurry and change, I wanna tell you and Emma at the same time." Alice held her hands up in surrender when she was pushed again before running to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"Emma can we talk to you for a minute?" Mary Margaret dragged Alice into the Sheriff's station. There Emma was seated eating a donut and Graham was standing with a box full of them. Graham noticed the looks he was receiving.<p>

"I'll just go patrol my office," He said giving a smile to Alice as she waved him goodbye.

"Thanks," Emma called as he walked out. Emma looked at Mary Margaret expectantly.

"He left his wife," Emma and Alice exchanged shocked looks, "David! He left her! He left Kathryn!" Alice placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Okay, slow down." Emma said as Mary Margaret looked like she goes going to explode in happiness.

"He did it for me," She said glancing between her two friends, "He wants me to be with him. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight." Mary Margaret waited for their reactions

"That's, uh…" Emma looked at Alice for help.

"Is this what you really want?" Alice asked cautiously as her friend paced around them.

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming," Mary Margaret pointed out, "I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you guys do?" Alice nodded at Emma.

"I'd go," Emma said causing Mary Margaret to stop pacing.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked at her in surprise.

"Well, he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now he has." Emma explained. Mary Margaret looked conflicted before turning to Alice for her opinion.

"That's all you can really ask of him," Alice shrugged and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy," Mary Margaret added.

"All the more reason to do it!" Emma said taking a bite out of the donut.

"Good lord. Is this really happening?" Mary Margaret asked in disbelief.

"I've been asking myself that question since day one," Alice laughed taking a piece off of Emma's donut.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're leaving?" Disappointment leaked through my voice as I stared sadly at Jefferson. He had his hat in his hand, ready to jump through into another world.<em>

"_I got what I came for," Jefferson held up the crystal ball I helped him snag, "But 'm not gonna lie you've grown on me." He shot me a genuine smile before placing the globe in his bag. I gave a small smile before frowning._

"_But the slippers?" I asked. He merely shrugged._

"_Guess I'll have to find some excuse to tell Rumple," He said before noticing my worried look, "Don't worry about, I'll make up some excuse." I bit my lip before glancing down at the round bulge in his bag._

"_This is what you do? To survive," I asked curiously as a wave of guilt hit me. Jefferson sighed before placing two hands on my shoulders. He leaned in slightly closer and locked eyes with me._

"_I'll be fine, and as for you, no one will know you had any part of this," He smiled; I gave him an uncertain smile before it turned into a sad one._

"_Will you ever come back?" I asked as we walked further into the forest. He quirked an eyebrow as we came to a stop at a clearing._

"_For you?" He asked looking at me intently before giving me a lazy smile, "Always." He walked closer and brushed back a curl away from my face. I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the contact before grinning._

"_You better, or I'll just go to find you myself," I teased. Jefferson laughed before taking large steps away from me. I watched in awe as he spun the hat and purple smoked merged from t, creating a cyclone. He locked eyes with me once more before jumping through. The cyclone caused the wind to blow in every direction. I closed my eyes to block out any dirt from entering. When I opened them, he was gone and I was alone in the forest again._

* * *

><p>"Mary?" Alice called out when she heard the door open and close. She walked out from her bedroom and noticed Mary Margaret standing in the living room, her face blank from any expression. "How'd it go with David?" Alice asked cautiously when he reached her friend. Mary Margaret stayed silent as she slowly grabbed Alice in a close embrace. Alice's expression went from curious to concern until she felt Mary Margaret's body wreck in silent sobs. Alice closed her eyes and sighed in understanding as she led Mary Margaret to the couch and pulled her friend closer. She rubbed her back in comfort when she felt her tears stain her dress. Alice placed a comforting kiss in her hair. Mary Margaret had always done the comforting and now it was Alice's turn. Alice stayed silent, knowing her friend needed comfort right now, not words of fake hope. The apartment stayed quiet for the rest of the night; only Mary Margaret's silent sniffles and tears filled the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter was a bit short due to my new SAT classes this month + I didn't really know how to fit her in an episode about David's past. Thank you for all the nice reviews, it seriously makes my day reading them:**

**Holy cow I just finished season three and you can bet that Alice/Dorothy will have a huge role in that season! One of the episodes I'm looking most forward to writing is the heart is a lonely hunter because Alice/Dorothy will be a major contributor in it!**

**xo**


	8. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my oc Alice**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Heart is A Lonely Hunter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dread filled within me as I stood before the Queen of Hearts in a trial. I had been charged with trespassing on the Queen's land for I wasn't a loyal subject of this world. I had two red knights take hold of my arms as we waited for the witness to arrive. <em>

"_The mad hatter!" The man announced. I turned around and was shocked to find him being dragged in. _

"_What'd you get yourself into now?" He asked in exasperation, I could detect a hint of fondness and fear in his voice. I gave him a desperate look and shrugged. I felt a chill run down my spine as I stared at the masked queen. The queen's herald cleared his throat._

"_And where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" He questioned. Mr. Hatter turned around and gave me a reassuring wink that caused me to smile a bit._

"_I was home, making hats," He glared at the queen, "Today happens to be my Unbirthday." I used my hand to cover the smile that made its way onto my face. The people around us started to murmur. The herald looked down at the queen._

"_Your majesty today is your Unbirthday as well," The herald looked at her excitedly. Everyone started gathering around the Queen of Hearts in excitement and I felt someone tugging my arm in a different direction. _

"_Come on," The hatter pulled me towards the maze, "We need to get out of here." I questioned him no further and followed him out just as the herald yelled, "Off with her head!"_

* * *

><p>Just as Alice stepped out of her room, dressed, Emma walked down the stars from hers and the two noticed the bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen table. Without a second thought, Emma grabbed the flowers and shoved them down the trashcan.<p>

"Oh hey, wait what are you doing?" Mary Margaret rushed out of her room after grabbing her remaining books. She glanced worriedly at Alice, who joined her side, to see if she'd seen who the flowers were from.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me-" Emma ranted but Mary Margaret cut her off.

"No those weren't for you," Mary Margaret said cautiously as the other two stared at her.

"Oh, from David?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret shook her head before she gave Alice a smug smile, "Nor for me, they were for Alice." Alice looked at her in disbelief as Emma looked at her in shock.

"From your mystery man?" Emma teased as Alice pulled the flowers out of the garbage, "Sorry about that." Alice gave shrugged it off with a smile before gently touching the bouquet of flowers. She placed the flowers down on the counter before looking at Mary Margaret with a suspicious look.

"How come Dr. Whale was calling for you last night?" Alice asked. Last night Dr. Whale had been constantly calling until Alice picked up the phone. She was more than unimpressed when she learned that something had happened between him and Mary Margaret, especially after the David incident.

"Why would Dr. Whale-" Emma glanced at Mary Margaret and noticed how guilty she looked, "Are you serious?"

"I know, it's a disaster," Mary Margaret groaned placing her books down on a desk.

"No. That's amazing," Emma said getting an eyebrow raise from Alice, "You're getting over David."

"First of all, there's nothing to get over," Mary Margaret pointed out as they joined Alice in the kitchen, "And second of all, just one-night stand." Alice choked on her tea and Emma patted her back before looking at Mary Margaret in amusement.

"Yeah, I don't think he got the hint," Alice said placing her mug down as Emma pulled out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him," Mary Margaret recalled.

"Oh my god," Emma shook her head as Alice asked, "You called him?"

"That's definitely not a one-night stand," Emma pointed out.

"O-okay, I'm still learning. I-I never had one before. I felt guilty," Mary Margaret admitted.

"Why?" Emma asked, glass in hand, "There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go." Alice sat down on the stool beside Mary Margaret.

"That's because you're-" Mary Margaret stopped when she noticed the looks she was receiving from Alice and Emma.

"Because I'm what?" Emma urged for her to continue. "Never mind." Mary Margaret avoided.

"Yeah, tell me," Emma saw that she wasn't getting an answer from her so she turned to Alice, "What do I do?" Alice looked at her hesitantly before glancing back from Mary Margaret to Emma. She sighed in defeat when knew Emma wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You put a wall up," Alice explained, "I know it's just your way of protecting yourself."

"Just because I don't get emotional with a man," Emma defended.

"You don't get emotional over men?" Mary Margaret piped in as Alice moved to put water in a vase for her flowers, "The floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?" Emma turned back to Mary Margaret.

"The one that's obvious to everyone - except apparently you." Emma only gave her a look of confusion.

"You have feelings for Graham," Alice revealed as she placed the vase on the counter.

"Come on," Emma said not believing a word coming out of their mouths.

"There's a wall," Mary Margaret pointed out before Emma defended, "That's not a wall."

"Really?" Alice asked looking at Emma in interest.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious," Emma said.

"Oh, true, true. But, Emma that wall of yours it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love."

* * *

><p>Alice sat behind the counter of Brick by Brick, sketching out the dream she had last night. The door jingled and Alice was shocked to see both Graham and Jefferson staring down at each other by the door.<p>

"Can I help you guys?" Alice called out catching their attention. Jefferson walked up to her as Graham stood behind the door watching.

"Hey," He whispered with a smile, Alice couldn't help but smile back, "Did you get the flowers?"

"They were beautiful," Alice laughed, "But what's the occasion?"

"I was hoping it would soften you up before I asked you if you'd like to come over for dinner," Jefferson looked at her with so much hope, it made her heart swell up even more.

"Yeah of course, I'd love too. I'll see you tonight," Jefferson glanced back at Graham before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. He gave her a farewell smile before walking out the door, making sure to give Graham a warning look. Graham rushed over towards Alice the minute Jefferson left.

"I need to talk to you," Graham said urgently. Alice furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know who else to go to," Alice gave him a look that told him to continue, "About these dreams I've been having." Alice gave him an unamused look.

"If this is some sick game-" Alice started but he cut her off.

"I swear to you Alice, this isn't a joke," He said before looking at her in despair, "You're the only on that can help me. Please."

"Tell me about these dreams," Alice started and he gave her a thankful look.

"There's a wolf, and Mary Margaret was in it, I was going to hurt her. And we're in this forest," He glanced up at her, "But that's not the only thing. I can't remember anything, nor can I feel. I tried to go to Mary Margaret about this but I have no doubt she thinks I'm-"

"Crazy?" Alice finished. He nodded his head, "I understand completely."

"Henry told me you could help me," Graham noticed the puzzled look on her face, "Help me find my heart."

* * *

><p>"Where'd Henry say you'd find your heart?" Alice asked as they walked down the wet street.<p>

"It's in some kind of vault," He explained pulling her along. She tugged him back.

"Graham this s ridiculous," Alice admitted. He looked at her in disappointment.

"I thought you would've understood," Graham said about to walk away until Alice pulled him back.

"That's not what I'm talking about," She said as he looked down at her, "That heart is just a place holder for something that you already have Graham." He gave her another desperate look. Alice placed a hand on his beating heart, "The heart isn't an emotion Graham, it's just a body part. What you're looking for is a reason to feel again. And I know that reason is a lot closer than you think." Just as Graham was about to say something Emma was seen behind Alice, running towards them.

"Graham," Emma called out catching up to them. Alice removed her hand and turned around to face Emma.

"I'm fine," Graham brushed off.

"No, Graham you're not fine, Emma disagreed, "You just went to see a 10-year-old for help," Emma turned to Alice, "And you're encouraging it."

"He seems to be the only one making sense," Graham defended, "And she's the only one who understands what I'm going through, the only one who won't look at me like I'm crazy."

"What's going on? What's…really going on?" Emma asked looking him cautiously. Alice knew that look very well. It was the look people gave her when they thought she was going to crack.

"It's my heart, Emma," Graham explained, "I need to find it."

"I told you Graham, you have your heart, you just need to find a way to feel it again," Alice said glancing at Emma.

"No, I need to find the wolf," Graham argued only to confuse Emma.

"What? What wolf?" Emma asked.

"From my dreams, He and Alice are gonna help me find my heart," Graham said looking pointingly at Alice. Alice turned away for a moment when she realized she might be intruding on a private moment. If only Graham realized his heart was a lot closer than he thought it was. At that moment, she noticed a wolf, with one red glowing eye.

"Alice?" Emma looked over at her friend. Alice took off as soon as the wolf moved back to the forest, Graham and Emma behind her.

* * *

><p>Alice managed to follow it all the way to the cemetery. She came to a stop when she was a few feet away from the wolf, Graham by her side, shielding her and Emma.<p>

"Graham, Graham be careful," Emma called out.

"It's my friend," Graham said slowly inching towards t, "It won't hurt us." The wolf howled and Emma gave him a doubtful look.

"And you Alice?" Emma turned to her friend, "What are you doing here?" It wasn't in a harsh way, Emma was genuinely curious.

"I'm helping Graham," Alice said as if it were obvious as she kept a close eye on Graham and the wolf.

"Like Dorothy," Emma concluded, "You're helping him find his heart." Alice shook her head.

"I can't help him find something that was never lost," Alice said gaining another confused look from Emma, "You, Emma. You're his heart." Before Emma could process the words, the wolf took off again and the three followed in pursuit. They lost track of it when t entered another part of the forest, but Graham took notice of a familiar symbol on the vault.

"Graham," Alice started, she'd been trying to tell him he already had his heart with him, Emma, but he was so determined to find something else.

"It's my heart, it's in there," Emma and Alice exchanged wary glances as Graham turned on his flashlight, "I have to look in there."

"Oh, no. Stop, stop," Emma said stepping in front of him, if convincing him that she was his heart will stop him from pursuing any more, than that's what she was going to do.

"I have to get in there," Graham looked at Emma before Alice, "Please." Emma looked conflicted and she turned to Alice for help.

"He needs closure," Alice nodded.

"Okay. Let's find out," Emma attempted to open the vault door, but it was locked. Instead, she managed to kick the door open.

"It's got to be in here, somewhere," Graham said scanning the walls desperately, "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever," Graham tried to pry open an urn, "Something."

"Graham, you're heart isn't in these walls," Alice tried again.

"It's got to be in here-" Graham panicked before Alice grabbed a hold of his jacket, "It is in here. I was wrong your heart isn't Emma it's you, it's always been you. You have the power to use it, you have the power to feel again. You just need to find something that'll allow you to do so." Alice glanced at Emma, "or someone." Graham followed her gaze.

"Emma," Graham turned to face her and Emma pulled Graham closer for comfort.

"It's okay," Emma reassured, "It's going to be okay." Alice looked away from the intimate moment when she looked out and saw Regina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina's voice broke the two apart. Graham moved his flashlight towards Regina as they left the crypt.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday," Regina said looking angrily between Emma and Graham.

"Don't blame her," Graham defended, "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there." Alice glanced back and noticed Jefferson hidden in the forest. He gestured her to move towards him. Alice glanced back at the arguing trio and walked back without getting anyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Alice whispered when she got close enough.

"I came out to find you when you never showed up for our date," Jefferson answered feeling quite smug when he noticed the horrified look on her face.

"Oh my g- I'm so sorry Jefferson, I was so busy helping Graham-" Jefferson let out a quiet laugh.

"No worries, I think you did your job," Jefferson said as the two watched Graham stand up to Regina.

"Good, because I'm starving and owe you a dinner," Alice smiled as they walked back to his home.

* * *

><p>"Mushrooms?" Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust as she glanced down at the frying pan. Jefferson tapped her nose.<p>

"Oh contraire, I make the best stuffed mushrooms in this town," he said moving over to Alice. She was currently sitting on top of a countertop watching him as he cooked.

"I somehow highly doubt that," Alice laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck when she noticed a scar embedded in it. She used on finger to lightly trace it.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked curiously. He stiffened slightly but relaxed when he felt the pad of her finger run across his neck.

"Oh the queen of hearts decided I looked better with my head off," Jefferson said lightly to make it sound as if it were a joke. Alice let out a giggle before tugging him closer.

"I like it better with your head on," She whispered, her breath echoing of his lips.

"Me too," Jefferson breathed before slowly leaning in. Gently, their lips touched for the first time, savoring the moment before slowly pulling away. Alice felt a fire spark inside of her, adrenaline pumping inside of her before Jefferson took her lips in between his. Jefferson's hold on her tightened to deepen the kiss when he felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Alice allowed her hands to run themselves through his hair as he placed himself between her legs, trying to pull her as close as possible. They broke apart, both completely breathless. They stayed there for a moment, locking eyes and savoring the intimacy before Alice glanced beside him.

"Your mushrooms are burning," She whispered from her seat on the countertop. Jefferson quickly let go of her as he rushed towards the pan of mushrooms, trying to cool them off as Alice laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you lost?" I asked cautiously, approaching the stranger. A man in a knight suit sat on a log, a daze look on his face as he stared up at the trees.<em>

"_Maybe," he breathed before glancing at me, "I've lost something." I gave him a puzzled look._

"_What did you lose?" I asked glancing back at the cottage. I shouldn't be out here for long, Jefferson was out doing his very last errands for Gold and Grace should be waking up from her nap anytime soon._

"_My heart, I've lost it," He said, his hands forming into fists, "I cannot feel anything anymore." I felt an overwhelming wave of sympathy for the man ._

"_I'm sure that's not true," I said taking a seat beside him. He glanced over at me before shaking his head._

"_The evil queen, she ripped my heart out from my chest," He bit out before giving a bitter laugh, "I don't know how to feel anymore." I placed a comforting hand on his arm causing him to look at me._

"_Sometimes we just need a reason to feel again," I reasoned, I could tell he was battling with his inner thoughts._

"_I feel betrayed," He started, "Regret, anger-"_

"_See you're feeling something," I said, "But sometimes that's not enough. A heart isn't judged by how much you love or hate, but by how much you are loved by others." The man abruptly stood up and offered a hand to me, which I took. _

"_Thank you…" He looked at me for a name._

"_Dorothy," I offered with a smile. He glanced out, noticing a few forest animals._

"_Sometimes it takes even the worst pain to realize that you do have a heart, even if it's breaking," I said. I waved goodbye at the mystery man has he nodded goodbye and made his way towards the castle._

* * *

><p>Alice found herself pinned under Jefferson on his couch as the two shared short but sweet kisses. Jefferson had never felt more content than this very moment; he was finally getting his love back. Alice let out a sigh as Jefferson leaned down, running his nose along her neck before closing his lips around the soft spot underneath her jaw. Alice bit her lip as she closed her eyes in pure pleasure. A phone rang causing Jefferson to drop his head on her shoulder and letting out an irritated groan. Alice laughed as she reached out and grabbed her phone and pressed answer.<p>

"_Alice?_" She heard the small sob coming out of her friend's voice.

"Emma? Emma, what's wrong?" Alice shot up causing Jefferson to move back and look at her in concern.

"_It's Graham,_" She heard her friend choke out, "_He's dead_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Literally so much happened this month holy crap. Did anyone else feel their heart being ripped out after the news about Robin Williams? RIP to one of the greatest entertainers. (Flubber, jumanji, and dead poet society were my one of my all-time favorite child movies), leave a review telling me which of his movies was your favorite.**

**I haven't caught up with teen wolf yet, BUT OMG Liam is such a cutie patootie, this is probably the first time an actor (from one of my favorite shows) is actually my age. Plus I'm so close to finishing season 2 of American horror story. Leave any suggestion for any new shows for me to watch.**

**And also, a lot of you guys have been asking me to continue my Narnia story (I was like 11 when I wrote it so yeah, it sucks and has major mary-sueness in it) I'm thinking about rewriting it cause when I re-read it I had a major cringe attack oh my gosh.**

**ssjbura-briefs: Jefferson was pretty chill for a crazy guy in season 1, but I'm thinking about maybe that madness might peak out if he feels like he's losing Alice you know? And I was thinking the same about her and Peter, I want it to be kind of a rival/friendship kinda thing because Peter is all for manipulating and games and seeing how naïve little alice/Dorothy is I have no doubt peter would take advantage of that.**

**Red red red ribbon: Super thrilled you loved it!**

**C0nt0rt3dm1nd: I would try the ACT but I'm actually a sophomore this year whose super paranoid about this stupid test, they won't let me prepare for it till my junior year. I hope this chapter was super pleasing to your Jefferson/alice needs. But I wouldn't get comfortable with their relationship so soon *insert evil laugh* I may or may not have alice get a little too curious about Jefferson's past and whatnot.**

**You're reviews and favs and follows really do mean the world to me, it makes such a difference knowing that there's people out there still reading my stories. Seriously I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**Xo.**


	9. Desperate Souls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Alice. (Outfit link at the end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Desperate Souls<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What if I'm not a good enough mother?" I asked rubbing my swollen abdomen. Jefferson let out a hearty laugh before he noticed my pointed look.<em>

"_Oh you were serious," I gave his arm a slap when I noticed the teasing smile he had on his face._

"_Of course I'm being serious," I placed a hand on my stomach before he pulled me onto his lap._

"_I don't think anyone could be a better mother than you," Jefferson said as he rubbed his hand over our soon to be baby._

"_You think?" I smiled as I placed my hand over his._

"_I know. This child is already loved so much and she's not even born yet," He said pulling my hand to his mouth before placing a kiss on the palm._

"_She?" I asked in amusement._

"_She," He confirmed with a nod, "You should know me well enough to know that _I_ know _everything."

* * *

><p>"It's been almost two weeks Alice," Jefferson commented as he wrapped his arms around the petite female. Alice continued to watch the flames dance around each other in the fireplace as she leaned into his arms. She stayed silent for a moment; it was suddenly hard to swallow.<p>

"I'm scared," She let out a hoarse whisper, "For me, for Emma." Alice let her eyes close in pain, "Oh god Emma, the pain she must be in right now." Her heart went out to her friend. Jefferson placed a kiss in her hair.

"Alice, there's nothing to fear," He started but was cut off by the sudden movement of her spinning around in his arms. She looked at him in complete disbelief.

"It was my fault, Emma was right I shouldn't have encouraged Graham. If it wasn't for me, Graham would be alive and Emma wouldn't have closed herself up again." Nothing but pure guilt filled Alice up which only made her feel even sicker. Jefferson tightened his arms around her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Listen to me; it's not your fault Alice. Graham would've found another way to get what he wanted. And hiding away from everyone isn't going to make what happened disappear. Emma needs you right now and I don't think I can bear watching you continue to be in pain over this," Jefferson leaned in to where their foreheads touched. Alice felt a small smile make its way on her face. Something about Jefferson always comforted her, he just felt like home. And she knew he was right. Alice let out a sigh.

"What're you going to do without me here," Alice teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his breath fan her face as he let out a laugh.

"I think I'll survive," but deep down Jefferson knew he wouldn't last much longer if he kept his charade up.

* * *

><p>Alice stepped into the apartment for the first time in two weeks. She looked around cautiously before a blurred figure attacked her into a hug.<p>

"I've been worried sick about you," Mary Margaret exclaimed looking her over, "You didn't think to call in to tell me where you were or if you were okay?! " Alice felt even guiltier as her friend stared at her with intense worry.

"I just needed space," Alice breathed; she looked behind Mary Margaret and locked eyes with Emma. The two continued to look at each other before exchanging sad smiles and meeting in the middle for a hug. Alice closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on Emma.

"I'm so so sorry," Alice whispered so quietly that Emma could barely hear her.

"I don't blame you," Emma returned the tightened grip. At first the pain was almost unbearable, all she wanted to do was blame Regina and then Alice for even encouraging him. But she then realized while somehow Regina might've been in the wrong, Alice's intentions had been pure and good. All she wanted to do was help Graham. She couldn't put her at fault for that. Emma was the first to pull away. Mary Margaret smiled at the two and silently left, knowing they needed a moment.

"Come with me to the station," Emma suddenly said. Alice looked at her in uncertainty.

"Isn't it a little soon…" Alice didn't really know where Emma was going with this.

"No," Emma let out a small laugh, "I'm automatically promoted to sheriff," She shook her head sadly; "I don't think I can go in there alone after what happened." Alice placed her hand on Emma's arm and squeezed it in comfort.

Emma dropped her keys on the desk and slowly went for the sheriff's badge. Alice stood beside her, watching her friend closely. Just as she lifted the badge up to her jacket, Alice felt an unwanted presence. She turned and saw the last person she wanted to see standing by the door way.

"Emma," Alice alerted. Emma quickly spun around and locked eyes with Regina.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina said strutting up to the two, "That's not for you." Alice narrowed her eyes at the woman. Regina was giving off a bad vibe to Alice, worse than any other day. Normally, Alice done the polite thing and held her tongue, but today it seems felt a lot harder for her to keep her patience with this woman.

"It's been two weeks," Emma said, sharing the same confusion and irritation as Alice, "Promotion is automatic."

"Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period," Regina looked smug, "Which I'm doing today."

"So who's it gonna be?" Emma questioned.

"After due reflection: Sidney Glass," Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and disbelief.  
>"Sidney?" Alice asked, "From the newspaper? That doesn't make any sense." And this was coming from the town's basket case.<p>

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember." Regina narrowed her eyes on the raven haired girl.

"And he'll do whatever you want him to," Emma realized, "You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as "better"?" Alice tensed as she glared at the woman.

"No." It took all of Emma's self-restraint not to punch the woman again.

"He was a good man, Miss Swan," Regina's voice raised with every word. "He made this town safe. And, forgive me for saying this, you have not earned the right of wearing his badge." Emma dropped the badge back onto the desk in defeat. But Alice wasn't letting Regina win this battle just yet.

"Graham picked Emma to be deputy," Alice said bitterly. Regina was taken back. Usually the scrawny thing turned the other way. It seems that having Emma back has brought the feisty side of Alice back as well.  
><strong> "<strong>He was wrong," Regina looked down at her.

"No, he knew exactly what he was doing," Alice glared at her, she may have been a couple inches shorter but the power behind her eyes actually made Regina worry a bit.

"He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back," Emma stood tall against Regina.

"Actually - I just did," Regina was desperate at this point, how dare these two speak to her the way they were, "Miss Swan, you're fired." Regina then left with the badge in hand, leaving two very pissed off women in the station.

* * *

><p>Alice bent over the toaster as if fixing it would solve their current problem. Emma sat by her at the kitchen counter, drinking straight from the whiskey bottle. Mary Margaret walked into the room with the music blaring against her ear drums with one tiny friend banging on the toaster with a spoon like her life depended on it and the other blonde friend nodding her head to the music with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Mary Margaret quickly made her way to the stereo and turning it off, earning a small protest from Emma. Mary Margaret looked between her two friends warily.<p>

"Toaster broken?" Mary Margaret asked as she swiped the bottle away from Emma.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure at this point anymore," Alice confessed as she held the toaster upside down with a pout, she just really wanted some toast.

"I need hit something," Emma exclaimed now that her whiskey was gone. She thought she could drink and forget the problem, but her anger just sparked up again.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked wanting to get caught up with the latest drama.

"Regina fired me so she can put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. That's my job!" Emma ranted as Alice continued to work on the now deformed toaster.

"Never heard you so passionate about it before," Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile as she unloaded the groceries, "What happened?"

"Oh, I just know I want it back," Emma said, even she was confused as to why she wanted it so bad.

"Well there's gotta be a reason why," Alice piped as her two friends watched her fix the toaster in amusement.

"Maybe..." Emma contemplated as a knock on the door was heard, "I just want to beat her." She opened the door and was more than surprised to see Mr. Gold.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold greeted, "Sorry for the intrusion, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." Mary Margaret got the hint.

"We'll let you two talk," Mary Margaret made her leave but quickly grabbed Alice on her way to her bedroom, causing the petite girl to drop the toaster in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Alice spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Mary Margaret as she shut the door, "I was fixing that." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Right fixing," Alice pouted and landed on Mary Margaret's bed with her arms crossed. Mary Margaret was glad to see her friend returning to her usual childish but endearing self. The last few years Alice was so reserved and self-conscious about what others thought of her, what she thought of herself. But with Emma here it seems like she's bringing out the old Alice, or maybe it was someone else.

"So are you going to tell me where you disappeared off to the last two weeks?" Mary Margaret questioned. She smirked to herself when she saw her friend flush, "Ahhh so it was with this mystery guy huh?" Alice shoved a pillow over Mary Margaret's face as she giggled over the blush on her face.

"Shut up," Alice laughed as the two settled down on her bed. Mary Margaret threw the pillow back at her, "I wanna know more about the guy who managed to _enchant you_." Mary Margaret feigned a sultry voice as she leaned towards the girl in a teasing manner. Alice shoved her a little too hard and Mary Margaret toppled over onto the bedroom floor.

"Ow!" She exclaimed pulling herself up as Alice laughed.

"We are supposed to be grown women Mary," Alice giggled as her friend rejoined her.

"Sorry! I just wanna know the guy who managed to make you so happy," Mary Margaret sighed.

"I know and I wanna tell you everything," Alice started but then sighed, "But I wanna make sure this is real. I'm just so afraid of scaring him off." Mary Margaret held her friend.

"Well it's his loss if he decides not to stay by your side."

* * *

><p>"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new sheriff." Alice stormed through the mayor's door, her short legs moving as fast as they can and her head held high.<p>

"I object," Alice exclaimed before biting her lip. That's how the saying goes right?

"Miss Oswald, this is most definitely no appropriate," Regina disapproved as she lowered the badge from Sidney's suit jacket. Why couldn't she just keep her nosy self out of everyone else's business?

"Oh please, I don't think you have much room to talk about what's appropriate and what's not," Alice shocked even herself, where had this surge of confidence come from, "You may be mayor, but you don't have the right to appoint him." Regina looked absolutely appalled by her accusation.

"The town charter clearly states that the Mayor shall appoint-"

"A candidate," Emma huffed out when she finally caught up with Alice. For a tiny little thing, she was fast, "You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely." Regina was unamused by the interruption.

"Actually it's not, it requires a vote," Alice pointed out, feeling quite smug that they finally had the upper hand on this.

"And guess what, Madam Mayor," Emma smirked at Regina, "I'm running."

"Fine," Regina bit out, "So is Sidney."

"I am?" Regina gave Sidney a bemused look, "I am."

"With my full support," Regina added bitterly, "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will."

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think you want this as badly as I do." Emma said as she and Alice walked around town later that evening.<p>

"I just want Regina to finally get what she deserves," Alice admitted, "I used to think there was always some good left in her, but after everything that's happened I'm starting to think she's just…evil." Something about Graham's death really struck Alice, it's like her mind is telling her it was a heart attack but her heart was screaming it was murder. And deep down she truly did think Regina had something to do with it. Alice quickly noticed Emma's look of uncertainty.

"You know what forget I said anything," Alice laughed realizing how ridiculous it must've sounded. It did sound a lot better in her head though.

"No it's not that," Emma gave her a brief smile before it turned into a worried frown, "Henry found out about the papers, about his birth." Alice gave her a comforting smile.

"Emma, it's nothing to worry about. Henry loves you and I don't think anything could ever change that." Emma let out a muffled awe before linking arms with the girl.

"I need to drop by Regina's office about this though," Emma sighed pulling the rolled paper out.

"I'll wait outside," Alice said pulling her emerald coat tighter around her. Emma gave her a thankful smile before marching through the mayor's doors again. A couple minutes passed by and a jolt in Alice's heart brought alert to her. Her head snapped up at the mayor's home just as a sound of an explosion and a push of air shoved Alice to the ground. The smell of smoke started to arise and Alice felt her heart beat pounding out of control. It was starting to get hard to breathe and not from the smoke.

_Everything in the house was starting to get smaller. Or was I just getting bigger? The house couldn't hold my legs much longer before the windows gave out. My neck started to bend over as my head collided with the ceiling. Oh no! Not again. I should really be more careful about eating the food here in Wonderland. Maybe the Mad Hatter shouldn't leave me on my own for so long next time. I looked desperately around for something to get me back to my normal size. And where was that damn rabbit. You'd think he'd notice the giant growing girl stuck in the house he was in just a minute ago. I heard talking just outside before something hot touched my leg. Then all of a sudden I smelled smoke coming from the right side of the house. The house was on fire. No, no this was not how I wanted to die. Not here, not in Wonderland. I wanted to go home. My heart stopped. Where exactly was home. _

"_Alice?!" I heard someone call but I couldn't focus on it. The smoke was becoming too much. __I coughed when the smoke entered my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I could barely open my eyes without them tearing up of the dust flying around. I struggled trying to move by body. It had grown much in size after I took one small bite from a cookie. I didn't know what it would do. I struggled to scream for help, my throat was so dry. I could feel sparks from the flames hit my skin as I tried to remove the roof that was collapsing on my head. I was struggling to get anymore air into my lungs.__ I felt the effects of the cookie wearing off as I slowly shrunk back down to my original size. The room quickly caught on fire as soon as I landed back on the room floor. __My breathing started to pick up. I reached out for something, anything to grab onto. I felt my body shake. I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't stop the tears. This is how it would end. I would burn to death, alone._

"_Help," My voice was hoarse. I felt my lungs close up. I looked through one of the windows and saw something dark; it was coming closer, and closer, before everything went dark._

Everyone crowded over at the Mayor's house to see what the ruckus was about, but no one noticed the tall man in the dark coat carrying the crying girl away from the scene. Jefferson held tightly onto Alice, who was shaking terribly, no doubt remembering about the fire that that damn bird Dodo set on her. He kissed her temple as he walked her back to the apartment. He was going to heal her scars, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up to the sun obnoxiously shining on her face. She had barely any recollections of last night's events. Turning her head she saw a single cookie lying at her bed side.<p>

* * *

><p>"…And Emma Swan," Alice rushed through the doors and made her way quickly over to Mary Margaret's side.<p>

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret whispered over at her. Alice only gave her a hopeless look.

"Home," she shared an equally confusing look with Mary Margaret before giving her attention to Emma.

_"_You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, _hero thing_. But here's the thing: The fire was a setup," Everyone in the crowd except for Alice. Fire? There had been a fire? "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this _is_ I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

"What fire? What the hell did I miss last night?" Alice asked in frustration as she turned to Mary Margaret.

"Alice, Emma told me you were there when it happened," Mary Margaret said cautiously as she looked at Alice in concern, "You just vanished last night, I didn't even know you were home."

* * *

><p><strong>*Don't kill me*<strong>

**I know, I know it's been FOREVER. I'm stuck on a writer's block but I'm slowly getting back up on my feet. I just wanted to let everyone know how grateful I am for all of you! This story has hit over 100 alerts! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**As for this chapter, I noticed a recurring theme in the episode. Fear, with Emma and Henry, and Regina losing control, and Gold and his son, and Mary and her feelings with David, I thought it would be appropriate to add with Alice and Jefferson being afraid of losing her.**

** escaping_reality_desperate_souls/set?id=150151367**

**Guys I started game of thrones and the resemblance between Richard Madden and Sebastian Stan is crazy oh my goodness. It's a two for one guuuuys.**

**Don't be afraid to give me any feedback, it is most definitely appreciated! Leave a review about anything, I absolutely love hearing from you guys!**

**xo**


	10. True North

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, just my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>True North<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" Henry glanced up to see a blonde girl about his age.<p>

"The Hulk versus Wolverine," he answered a little taken back at how pretty she was, his eye found Paige's as she joined Henry's side, biting back a giggle when she saw his panicked look.

"I'm Ava," The blonde introduced as she looked at them; "I kept seeing you two around the school. You're both in Miss Blanchard's class, right?" The two friends exchanged confused looks before smiling and nodding at the stranger. A boy about their age as well walked up to them.

"Almost ready, Ava?" The boy asked joining the girl's side

"This is my brother Nicholas." She nodded at him. Paige gave him a warm smile.

"Hi," He said briefly before turning to his sister, "Come on, let's go." Ava turned back to the other two.

"You wanna come hang out?" Ava asked. Paige suddenly became slightly alert as she watched Ava.

"Henry I don't think-" She tried but Henry agreed and picked up his back. He looked at her and nodded towards the other two kids, urging Paige to join them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The clerk stopped the three kids, Paige still standing in the same spot, before sneezing and pointing at Henry, "Open up your bag."

"What?" Henry asked clearly confused at his demand.

"Don't think I didn't see you robbing," He accused and Paige watched suspiciously as she saw the two siblings exchange worried glances, "Open your bag."

"But, I didn't take anything," Henry exclaimed looking at Paige for help. Paige quickly came by his side just as Mr. Clark reached into his bag and pulled out a couple chocolate bars.

"A liar too," Mr. Clark looked at the kids in disappointment.

"That's why you talked to us," Paige concluded looking at Ava in disbelief, "So your brother could put the stuff in Henry's bag."

"Henry, I'm shocked," Mr. Clark said looking between the two innocent kids before turning on Ava and Nicholas, "And you two, just who do you think you are?" Paige was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"<em>A fine specimen," The woodcutter commented as he stood over the fallen tree. Gretel and Grace soon joined him. It had been months since both her parents had been gone, when her mama had promised she'd bring papa back. The nice lady, Glinda had found her a temporary family to stay with until her parents returned, "The wood it provides will keep our family's hearth for warm this winter."<em>

"_Can I try the axe?" Grace piped up as Gretel gave her a confused look. That was hardly lady like, but Grace grew up in a family that raised her to never be afraid of speaking your mind._

"_Huh?" He looked at the girl with a mixture of amusement and confusion as well._

"_You did want our help yes?" Grace confirmed with a tilt of her head._

"_That I did," He laughed at the young girl's wit, "Here's your task ladies, take the cart, go fill it with kindling, the drier the better." _

"_Okay," Gretel nodded, grabbing Grace's hand towards the cart._

"_And Gretel, have your brother accompany you two," He added._

"_Okay," Gretel said walking side by side with Grace, who pushed the cart._

"_Wait," He called out as he walked closer to his daughter. Grace stood aside watching sadly, "Take this." He placed a compass around Gretel's neck. Everything always reminded her of mama and papa, and this compass was no different. Even though she was with a new family, it was no home. There may have been Hansel and Gretel, but Grace had never felt lonelier then with this family._

"_Your compass?" Gretel smiled, oblivious to the teary eyed girl behind her; Grace quickly wiped the single tear that fell before trying to put on a strong face._

"_So you won't get lost," He smiled down at his daughter with adoration, "A family always needs to be able to find one another." At that Grace let a sad smile appear. She truly hoped that that was true._

"_Go. Be safe," He looked at the three, bringing Grace into his attention as well. Grace pushed the cart as hard as she could as Hansel and Gretel followed._

"_It's getting late," Grace took notice, papa usually had her inside after sunset, and "We should head back." Hansel paid no attention to the girl as he toyed around with his sling. Gretel took notice of this and yanked the toy out of her brother's hand._

"_Hey! Give it back!" He protested, "Come on, Gretel, give it back."_

"_No Hansel, Grace is right; we need to get back to father." Gretel argued and her brother looked at the two girls in defeat._

"_Fine," He said. Gretel took the compass into her hands and lead the way._

"_Follow me," Hansel looked at Grace, hoping she shared the same annoyance for his sister as he did. Grace gave him a meek shrug before pushing the cart after Gretel. Hansel let out and annoyed huff before following the two._

_The three returned to the spot where the father should've been, only it was empty._

"_Where's your father?" Grace asked, not liking how the sinking feeling began to form in her stomach._

"_This is where we left him," Gretel said worriedly as she looked around in confusion._

"_So why isn't he here?" Hansel asked looking at his sister for guidance._

"_Father?" Hansel and Gretel began shouting for their father when Grace heard something in the distance._

"_Guys," She urged them to follow her in the direction of the noise as they continued to call out for the missing man. The three ran out thinking they heard him and stopped when they reached the road of the Enchanted Forest. Gretel quickly backed up and Grace noticed something behind her._

"_Gretel watch out!" Grace warned as she fell before two of the Queen's knights. Gretel looked up in fright as Hansel and Grace joined her side. She looked down and noticed that the compass broke in her hands. How was she ever to find father now? The knight ran to their side pulling the two kids up and shoving them towards Grace._

"_Get up!" Grace placed both hands on their shoulders as they tried to balance themselves after being man handled by the dark man. Another knight came off his horse grabbing Hansel and Gretel by the sleeves of their shirts and the other grabbed Grace by her collar. Both men pulled the three children towards the black carriage before letting them go to open the door. Grace felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she realized it was the Queen who was in the carriage. The Queen looked at the two strange kids in disgust when she noticed the other familiar girl with the very, very familiar brown eyes._

"_What are you doing in my forest?"_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, madam mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark informed Regina as she and Alice stood in the shop. Paige had Mr. Clark call Alice, knowing the kind woman would always come for her. Her foster parents were always too busy with work to give her the slightest bit of attention since they adopted her. Alice stood behind Paige with two comforting hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Were you?" Regina looked at Henry for confirmation. Henry quickly shook his head.

"Well, look for yourself," Mr. Clark pointed at Henry's backpack, along with the goods that were taken. Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"I highly doubt the mayor's _son_ would have the need to steal candies," Alice defended before Paige piped up, "Henry's better than that." Regina looked at the two with a blank expression before grabbing Henry's backpack and zipping it up.

"It's obviously those two," Regina looked at them with slight disgust, "We're going." Just as she and Henry were about to leave, Emma entered the pharmacy.

"Henry," She said in shock as she looked back up at Regina, "What happened?"

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing," Regina started and Alice rolled her eyes at her lecture. She's pretty sure that this was what? The tenth time Regina's recited this, "You are not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"She's the sheriff," Alice said blankly as Grace concealed her smile at the woman's bluntness, "She's supposed to be here." Emma felt a little smug as Regina realized.

"Oh that's right." Regina recalled, "Go on, do your job." Emma brushed passed her, "Take care of those miscreants." Emma looked at Alice and down at Paige.

"I'll take her home, don't worry about it." Alice said. Emma nodded as the two made their way towards the door. Paige looked back one last time and she could've sworn the two siblings gave her a look of help and desperation.

* * *

><p>"<em>We didn't mean to disrupt your journey," Grace apologized first. She remembered mama and papa talking about how dangerous the Queen was. Crossing her was the one thing you did not want to do.<em>

"_Please forgive us," Gretel pleaded, "We're just, we just lost our father." The Queen tore her eyes away from Grace and looked at the other two in fake sympathy._

"_Two helpless children, lost and alone, a family asunder," She turned to the black sheep of the three, "And the lonely love child, left alone in such cruel world. Such a sad and moving story." Grace felt her heart clench at that. "Guards," Grace reached for the sling in Gretel's bag as the Queen turned their back on them. She was her parents' child; she had picked up a few tricks up her sleeve when it came to making an escape, "Seize them." _

"_Both of you run!" Grace shouted as she pulled out the sling as the two siblings ran. She managed to launch a stone at one of the guards before following after the two siblings who waited for her at the edge of the forest. The three made their escape as the Evil Queen stopped her guards and watched after them._

_The three thought they had made their escape before a cloud of purple smoke blocked their path. The Evil Queen appeared before them, laughing._

"_Running from me is foolish," The Queen laughed as she smirked at Grace, "I thought you're parents taught you better than that." Grace stood in her spot, knowing it was useless to even attempt to escape again, but Hansel and Gretel made a run for it only to be caught by tree roots controlled by the Queen. _

"_Foolish, but also brave," She smiled wickedly as she made her way towards the two siblings, "And that bravery, may just have saved you and your family's lives." She removed the tree roots. Grace stared at the evil woman in confusion. Her papa told her that the Queen had been good once, but at this very moment, she doubted the Evil Queen had done this out of the kindness of her heart. _

"_You, you're letting us go?" Gretel quickly glanced at Grace in confusion before returning her attention to the Queen._

"_Oh, I am doing so much more than that," She smiled as the two got back up on their feet, "I am going to find your father."_

"_You are?" Hansel asked in hope._

"_Why?" Grace asked, genuinely curious._

"_Because the three of you are going to do something for me." Grace knew it. Part of her wanted to tell the others just leave and keep away from the Queen, but the other part of her knew that if this was her papa or mama, she would go to the end of the world to bring them back home._

"_And then, you're going to take us home," Gretel said hesitantly. We'll see about that._

* * *

><p>"Please don't take me home," Paige suddenly begged as the two walked out on the sidewalk.<p>

"Paige," Alice exclaimed in shock, "You're parents are probably worried. Did you even tell them where you were going after school today?" Paige looked down at her shoes. Alice bent down and lifted the young girl's chin to get her to make eye contact.

"Hey," She said softly, tears brimmed in Paige's eyes which worried her even more, "Is everything okay Paige?" Paige shook her head strongly.

"It doesn't feel like home with them," Paige cried, "They may be my foster parents but they don't feel like family. You do, you're my family."

"Oh Paige," Alice pulled her into a tight embrace, "Don't say that. You're parents love you."

_I love you_. Alice tensed for a second. It took all her self-control not to take Paige back home and away from her parents. _No Alice, her family is her family, even if it's by law. Family doesn't leave each other. _Her heart gave a slight tug at that and she couldn't help but feel immensely guilty. She pulled away from Paige before wiping the young girl's tears with her sleeve.

"I'll take you back to my place for some tea okay. But straight home afterwards alright?" Paige felt her spirits being lifted as she nodded and smiled at Alice.

"Do you know them? Do they go to your school?" Emma asked Paige as the two, Mary Margaret, and Alice stood a few feet from the two siblings. Paige held the warm mug of tea in her hands and shook her head.

"I've seen them around," Paige shrugged, never taking her eyes off the two kids. Something about them seemed so familiar. Emma turned to Mary Margaret who shrugged.

"I had no idea, no one ever did," She answered glancing over at Alice and Paige. Mary Margaret knew the two were close but now that they were standing side by side, she was awestruck. If it was anybody else looking at them, they would've assumed that it was a mother daughter duo. The intense glassy eyed look they shared at the moment as they stared at the siblings was so similar; it made Mary Margaret slightly uncomfortable. They were so alike and she didn't know why.

"Ava and Nicholas Zimmer," Emma read the profile, breaking Mary Margaret from her little analysis, "So their mother was someone named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago," Mary Margaret and Alice shared a solemn look, "No one seems to know her of remember her."

"Their father?" Alice asked, hoping that there was a more hopeful answer.

"There isn't one," Emma said, making Alice shake her head sadly, "at least not one that they know."

"What is that? What does social services say?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma paused, looking between her and Alice.

"You didn't report them," A voice came from below them. The three women looked at Paige who had yet to tear her eyes away from the other two kids. Her tone was not judgmental nor was it chastising. It almost sounded like she was hopeful that Emma didn't report them. Mary Margaret and Alice broke their shocked gaze from Paige and directed a pointed look at Emma.

"I report them, I can't help them," Emma whispered, "They're going to the system."

"The system that's supposed to help," Mary Margaret argued.

"Yeah, says the woman who wasn't in it for sixteen years," Alice noticed the desperate look in Emma's eyes, "Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they earn a meal ticket, nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and all starts over again."

"But then not all are like that," Mary Margaret tried, but even she didn't sound so certain.

"No," Paige piped in making them look at her, "I haven't gotten thrown out yet."

"Paige," Alice started softly, but Paige quickly diverted her attention to the cup in her hands.

"I wanna look for their father," Emma said gazing sadly at the girl before her, "They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

"And you think if he knows, he'll take them back," Alice concluded, her hand rubbing Paige's back in a comforting motion.

"I don't know," Emma said uncertainly, "But what I do know is that it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's the best shot, or…"

"…we're gonna be separated?" A voice came from behind them. They all turned around and noticed tears in Ava's eyes.

"No, that's not gonna happen." Emma started. Ava looked conflicted as she looked between her brother and Emma.

"Please," She begged, "please don't let it."

* * *

><p>"<em>What is that?" The Evil Queen asked looking down at the lighter blonde. Gretel held the compass in her hand.<em>

"_My father's compass," She answered, "He gave it to me so I can find him. But now it's broken."_

"_When are you gonna tell us where we're going?" Hansel asked. Grace was starting to wonder the same thing._

"_This is close enough," The Queen said slowing down._

"_Close enough to what?" Grace asked as she looked at their surroundings._

"_Much too like your mother," The Queen muttered under her breath before turning to the three children, "The home of the Blind Witch." The three exchanged a glance._

"_That doesn't sound good," Gretel commented worriedly._

"_She has something of mine and I need you to get it back," The Queen answered._

"_What is it?" Grace asked once again. The Queen held back and eye roll. No the child was doing it just to annoy her._

"_Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy. It's kept in a black leather satchel inside her house." _

"_How come you can't get it yourself? Why do you need us?" Grace questioned turning to face the Queen. _

"_Because the house is protected by magic little girl, I can't enter," The Queen said in a condescending tone, "But luckily the spell doesn't work on children. You'll have to wait here until nightfall, and then once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in." The Queen waved her hand and stared at Grace, "You're your father's daughter, I'm sure you know how this goes." Grace narrowed her eyes at that._

"_And if we do this, you promise you'll find our father?" Gretel asked._

"_Oh, indeed I will," She promised, causing Gretel to nod along, "But there's one more thing. The witch's house is, unique. And because of this, you have to take a special precaution once you're inside."_

"_Like what?" Gretel asked hesitantly. _

"_No matter what you do, no matter how you're tempted, don't eat anything." The queen pushed away a leaf branch to reveal a large gingerbread house surrounded by candy._

_As the three children got closer and closer to the witch's house, Gretel noticed Hansel swiping cream on his finger and went to stop him. Grace glanced back at the two and gestured them to follow her through the open window. Inside lied a room full of candies and sweets._

"_Can you be sure she's sleeping?" Hansel whispered._

"_I can't," Gretel responded just as quiet before chastising her brother, "You remember what the Queen said? Not even a lick."_

"_Guys, I found the satchel," Grace whispered pointing at the leather bag by the witch, who was sound asleep in a chair near the fire._

"_What'd do you think is inside," Hansel asked as Grace slowly, but cautiously approached the satchel._

"_Doesn't matter," Gretel answered as she watched her friend, "All that matters is getting it to the Queen so she can find father." Grace continued moving closer to the leather bag as Hansel moved out of the two girls' sight and closer to the cupcake. Grace paused in fright when the Witch let out a snore but continued when no further movements came from her. Grace quickly snatched the satchel away successfully and Gretel let out a small sigh of relief. The two girls turned around and to their horror, they see Hansel take a bite out of the cupcake. Gretel moved to her brother's side to stop him from continuing but it was too late. The Blind Witch was awake. Grace turned and saw what looked like human bones in front of the fireplace and her eyes urged the other two to run. As the three attempted to make their escape, the doors and windows locked._

"_I smell dinner."_

* * *

><p>"Hello," Alice picked up the phone.<p>

"Hey it's me," Emma answered, "I need you and Mary Margaret outside right away."

"Emma what's going on?" Alice asked in concern. She lowered her voice so she wouldn't catch the two sibling's attention, but Mary Margaret quickly caught on and hurried to her side.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered, but Alice merely shrugged. She looked back and saw that the four kids were enjoying themselves, completely oblivious.

"Don't say anything to the kids, but no, it's not," Emma voiced. Alice and Mary Margaret exchanged worried looks and went to meet Emma outside, not even noticing one child sneaking off.

*  
>"He doesn't want the kids," Emma told them.<p>

"And you're not gonna tell them," Alice figured out.

"I can't. Because all I'll be telling them is that false hope I gave them isn't exactly that," Emma argued.

"The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic." Mary Margaret countered.

"I agree in the painful part," Emma added.

"It can't be that different from what you told Henry about his father, he handled that pretty well," Alice added, only she frowned when she saw a guilty look flash on Emma's face.

"I didn't tell him the truth." Emma confessed.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

"Henry's father was no hero and trust me, he does not need to know the real story," Emma answered honestly, "Maybe we can hide the kids, just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them."

"Emma, I don't think that's the idea," Alice admitted. As much as she wanted to find a good home for these kids, it was out of their reach.

"You have a better idea?" Emma turned on Alice.

"Emma, maybe there isn't an idea," Mary Margaret tried deflecting the tension, "Maybe you just have to…"

"Sheriff, shouldn't you be on the interstate?" Regina interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, her mood dropping even lower.

"Seeing to whether you do your job," Regina answered.

"You know that you don't have to check up on me. I know what I have to do," Emma said.

"Really?" Regina doubted, "Because those kids are supposed to be on Boston tonight."

* * *

><p><em>The Blind Witch locked the gate of their little prison and attempted to grab one of them between the metal bars.<em>

"_Where are you?" The Blind Witch sang as she got a feel of Hansel's arm, "Oh, yes nice and tender. Succulent roast you'll make." She left to go check on the oven. Hansel turned to the girls terrified._

"_God, she's going to cook me. We gotta do something quick." Hansel panicked and Gretel looked at Grace in help, hoping she had a solution to their problem._

"_Calm down, I'm going to get us out of here and back to your father okay?" Grace whispered and the two siblings nodded, ready to follow her lead, "When she opens the cage, don't show any signs of struggle." Grace kept her eye on the Witch, who was cutting up extra ingredients, "Grab her keys and throw them to us through the bars." Just as she finished her plan, the witch moved towards them._

"_She's coming, she's coming," He panicked, "I can't do it. I'm gonna die."_

"_Our only hope of getting out of here is you Hansel," Paige said in a soft spoken manner. Clearly knowing her brother couldn't bring himself to do it, Gretel pushed him out of the way and moved in his place. She gave Grace a weak smile and nod._

"_Gravy or butter, which shall it be?" She asked, Grace wasn't sure if she was asking them or herself. The witch reached out and touched Gretel and Grace pinched Hansel to get a response out of him. Clearly convinced, she opened the gate and pulled Gretel out._

"_Come with me, little boy," The witch sang. Gretel sneakily took the keys from the witch and throws them to Grace. As Grace pulled the door open, Hansel ran out and up the stairs in order to find a weapon to defend them with. The witch tied Gretel's hands together as Hansel found a cane, but he tripped on the way down the stairs. Grace's insides froze as the witch turned her head in the direction of the noise._

"_Gravy or butter? Gravy or butter?" She hurled Gretel to the front, "How should I baste you?" Hansel attempted to hit the witch, but she used her magic to fling it out of his reach. Grace quickly put on the satchel, a plan brewing in her head. Hansel took a step back from her but his back hit the wall. Grace quickly reached Gretel's side, untying the knot around her hands. _

"_Butter it is, time to cook," The witch grabbed onto Hansel as he struggled in her grip. Gretel removed the rope around her hands and got back on her feet as Grace pushed the witch onto the tray._

"_Hurry Gretel," Grace urged as the two girls pushed the witch into the oven and Gretel closed the oven door._

"_Lock her in guys," Hansel said as the witch cried out. Gretel looked at Grace to see if she got the satchel and Grace responded with a nod. The three left through the door, leaving a burning witch in their midst._

"_My dear children, were you successful in your task?" The Queen asked as the three children reached her._

"_Yes, your majesty," Gretel answered politely._

"_But we were almost dinner in the process," Grace tried to sound as polite as possible, but she knew the Queen knew that she was putting their lives at stake._

"_Oh, how barbaric," The queen feigned shock as she signaled the guard to leave them in private, "Now, if I could have my satchel." Grace pulled the satchel out, handing it to her in a hesitant manner. "I've waited for a very long time for this. Let's hope you didn't let me down. Oh, you did it." Grace furrowed her eyebrows. They were almost cooked and eaten for an apple?_

:

_"Yeah, we did." Grace said, her tone sounded unsure now._

"_You truly are your parents' daughter," Regina said, lifting the young girl's chin to look into the warmth of her brown eyes._

"_We did all that, for an apple?" Hansel voiced Grace's thoughts._

"_Oh, trust me, dear; this is not just an apple. It's a weapon," Grace suddenly felt very sick, she couldn't believe they went through all that trouble to obtain a weapon, a deadly one if what the Queen said was true, "a weapon for a particular and devious enemy, one who still under the delusion that she's safe." The Queen stored the apple in the containment box._

"_We did what you asked, will you please return us to their father," Grace asked as politely as she could._

"_Of course, to reunite your family so you can live happily ever after. You were left alone in the woods. You deserve better than a father who'd abandon you," She walked over to the two siblings before turning to Grace, "Or parents for that matter." Grace kept her head down, not wanting to respond. Her parents didn't abandon her, they were coming back. Mama had promised._

"_But he is all I have." Gretel responded sadly._

"_Perhaps it doesn't have to be." The Queen knelt down to their level._

"_What do you mean?" Gretel asked confused._

"_The three of you have impressed me. You aren't the first children that I've sent into that sticky, sweet house. But you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I've decided to invite the three of you to live with me, here." The Queen offered._

"_You mean that we get to live in a castle?" Hansel asked._

"_Yes, you would have your own rooms of course, personal carriages, valets, too. All of your dreams could come true." A small hoped built up in the Queen._

"_No. We want our father back. He would never abandon us. And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you," Gretel responded as The Queen started to get angry. Gretel glanced at Grace but saw a solemn look on her face. Why was her friend not defending them?_

"_Is that so?" The Queen asked, a cold mask appearing once more._

"_Yes. We're going to find him, with or without your help. And when we do, we're going to prove you wrong." Gretel stood strong against her._

"_We'll see about that," The Queen let a form of black smoke surround the two siblings before they disappeared._

"_No!" Paige protested, running over to the spot where they were just a second ago._

"_What ungrateful children," She sneered before towering over the shell shocked Paige._

"_Where'd they go?" Paige cried before standing up, "What did you do to them!?"_

"_No harm has come to your little friends," The Queen reassured before taking a step closer to her, "They'll just be a little lost." Paige didn't like how she said that. "But you, you didn't say anything my dear. Why?" The Queen would be lying if she said this young girl didn't fascinate her._

"_I," Paige hesitated before thinking of her family, "I do need a favor from you, your highness." Her hands curled a bit at the title but she knew she needed to stay calm for this to work._

"_And what's that?" The Queen asked amused. Paige swallowed before looking directly into her eyes._

"_I need your help to find my parents."_

* * *

><p>Paige sat in Mr. Tillman's passenger seat, her heart beating in anticipation. She fondled the metal car piece in her coat as she watched the road in front of her. After eavesdropping on the three older women, Paige had pulled something out of Emma's car. <em>I hope it wasn't too much damage<em>, she didn't know what exactly she pulled out, but she hoped it was enough to call for Mr. Tillman's help.

To make sure it worked, Paige asked for a ride home from Mr. Tillman, hoping to catch a phone call from Emma to see if she was successful. He had apologized for needing to make a quick stop on the way, but Paige just smiled it off. God, once Alice knew what she was up to, Paige didn't know if she'd be proud or angry for intervening. She knew for a fact her foster parents didn't care what she was doing as long as it wasn't illegal or going to stop the checks from coming in.

She could see Emma's sheriff car as the car stopped and Mr. Tillman stepped out. Paige hesitated before stepping out as well; she glanced at the two siblings who shared the same shock as Emma when they noticed her.

"You're taking them to Boston?" Mr. Tillman asked as he looked at his children for the first time.

"She doesn't have to," Paige said moving over to Emma's side.

"I don't have to," Emma confirmed. He looked at her before glancing back at the kids.

"No you don't have to," He said moving closer to the car. Emma and Paige smiled brightly before giving each other a fist bump. Paige then remembered.

"Oh, sorry about that," She said pulling out whatever the piece of metal was from her pocket. Emma looked at it in confusion as she placed it in her hand before realizing and laughing in disbelief.

"You little," Emma laughed, "Alice is gonna have a ball." The two moved over to the yellow bug, not realizing they were being watched.

"I can't believe you did that Paige," Alice said in disbelief as she walked the young girl home.

"I couldn't just do nothing," Paige shrugged, "I would want someone to do the same for me one day." Alice couldn't help but smile, she was just so wise beyond her years. Alice wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I'm really proud of you Paige," Paige couldn't but beam at that, but her mood dropped a little when they reached her house. "I better get going; I don't think your parents would be too thrilled to see me right now." Paige frowned before wrapping her arms around Alice's waist in a tight embrace. Alice returned the embrace, instinctively placing a motherly kiss in her hair.

"I love you," Paige murmured. Something in Alice's heart broke. Maybe it was the fact that she knew, no matter how much she wanted it, Paige would never be hers. Alice brought one hand up to her face to wipe away the single tear.

"Goodnight Paige," Alice struggled to say, nudging the girl towards the door before giving a quick, but warm smile and walking away. Alice couldn't help but feel as if someone had torn her heart out and stomped all over it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Morning babes!**

**Daaaaaaaang. This was probably the longest chapter I've ever written, 15 pages! I thought since Alice is a major character when it comes to the story plot, I need to amp it up with Paige as well. We never did get to see what happened to her after Jefferson left or who she was left with in Storybrooke. **

**I got to get out of school early yesterday cause of the little snow we got here in Texas, but I'm not complaining! **

**You guys will probably hate me for this but I'm planning for Regina to "intervene" with their family. *please don't kill me* I'm only doing this because, we see Regina placing Jefferson alone and away from his family. The price of him staying in a mansion with his memories is not being able to unite with his family. And since he and Alice have gotten closer, Regina might notice it *wink wink***

** cgi/set?id=150940879 **

**Ode to a Fangirl: ****I'm so glad to be your first oc/Jefferson fanfiction. Popped that cherry for you ;) And I know what you mean girl, he was such an interesting character, it makes me upset that they didn't take advantage of that and give him a bigger role. You have no idea how much your review means to me! I'm glad I could capture Jefferson perfectly in your eyes! **

**Lady Syndra: ****I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction!**

**LostGirl97: **** My friends have tried to get me to watch arrow! I don't know which one to pick, that or Flash.**

**Ollie: ****I'm really happy you're enjoying this! I've been a bit stuck on how to continue it but people like you keep me moving forward! And yes I can't wait to see how Peter and Alice would interact since they're such two contradicting characters.**

**Instarlightinanotherworld: ****Thank you! I'm really flattered you think so! And thank you for having the time review as well!**

**TheUndeadPlayer:**** Yupp! I'm updating right now and the week before! AND I AM BACK WOOHOO! **

**HeavensWeatherHellsCompany:**** I'm so glad you think so! I'm getting back on my feet with this story and I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**

**Starrat: ****I'm happy that you like it! Thank you for reviewing! **

**MissLizziebeth: ****Thanks! You're feedback is motivating me to keep writing!**

**Stellar Nymph: ****And I love you for reviewing lol! **

**Kira Tsumi: ****No apologies necessary! I'm just glad you had the time to review at all! I can't wait till then either, that's whats getting me through the few filler chapters!**

**Guest:**** HAHAHA I laughed way too hard at that!**

**And I do apologize for not responding to reviews last chapter guys! I was caught up in the excitement of updating again XD! Forgive me my loves, it won't happen again!**

**xo**


	11. 7:15 AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, only my oc Alice**

**Quick A/N: I did change my name to Avaalon just in case you guys were confused!**

* * *

><p><strong>7:15 A.M.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the forecast played in the apartment as Alice glanced out the window, staring out at the grey clouds. It had been a few weeks since Paige and she'd been successful at avoiding her. It wasn't that Alice didn't return the same love; it was that she was afraid of what might happen if she told Paige how she felt. She didn't want Paige to run away from her family because of her. Family was everything and Alice did not want to be the wedge between Paige's family. The down side of avoiding Paige was she was avoiding Jefferson as well.<p>

Her heart ached to see him, but somehow her screwed up mind made her so scared of him leaving her. How was she supposed to make him happy when she couldn't even make herself happy? Emma joined her in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, shaking her out of her train of thought. Alice took a seat beside Emma as they both watched the forecast. Emma took a spoonful of cereal before leaning down to sniff Alice's cup.

"Isn't that like your fourth cup this morning?" Emma asked. Alice opened her mouth before closing it with a frown. Had she really been binging that much on tea? Just as she went to answer, Mary Margaret rushed into the kitchen with a toothbrush still sticking out of her mouth.

"Wow, what's the rush?" Alice asked, fingering her green stoned ring. It was on her finger for as long as she could remember, she didn't know she managed to forget it was still there.

"I overslept," Mary Margaret simply said before spitting out the toothpaste and rushing for the door.

"It's only 7:10," Emma said as they turned and watched their friend in amusement, "You've got plenty of time to get to school."

"No, I have to be there at 7:15," She said as she put on her coat, "I'm helping the kids with their project before school."

"I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live," Emma said.

"We're making a volcano," Mary Margaret said as if she couldn't believe Emma would say such a thing before leaving. Emma and Alice exchanged puzzled looked before shrugging and returning back to their breakfast. A pause occurred before Emma broke it.

"A volcano huh?" Henry never mentioned anything to her. Alice narrowed her eyes, slowly catching on as Emma looked at her, "Wanna follow her?" Alice let out a broad grin, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>Emma and Alice entered through the back and reached Mary Margaret's table long enough to see her staring longingly at David and Kathryn.<p>

"So this is your volcano," Alice asked taking a seat as a surprised Mary Margaret spun around to face the two women.

"I was-"

"We get it," Emma looked at her with sympathy before taking a seat as well.

"He comes here every morning at 7:15 A.M. to get coffee," Mary Margaret said looking at her friends desperately.

"For him and his wife," Emma said as Alice took Mary Margaret's hand in comfort.

"I know, I know, I know. I just like to… come here to see him," She confessed.

"So you're a stalker?" Emma said bluntly causing Alice to slap her arm.

"Hey," Alice chastised, "Maybe she's just admiring from a far."

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said, "And it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5." Alice closed her eyes as she hung her head in defeat.

"Not helping Mary," She said shaking her head.

"Oh, is that all?" Emma asked, clearly amused at the two.

"Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner," She admitted and Alice and Emma just gave her a look of pity, "I can't get him out of my head."

"I know," Emma said, "Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow." She gave Mary Margaret stern look. Mary Margaret looked at Alice for one last shred of hope. Normally Alice was all for following your heart, but she couldn't bear seeing her friend pining after a man she knew she couldn't have. She merely gave her friend a pat on the back of her hand. Mary Margaret eventually gave up.

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure." Alice couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama when is papa coming home?" Grace's innocent brown eyes stared up at me as I pulled the blanket over her.<em>

"_Soon," I smiled sadly as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "He'll be back before you know it, just in time for tea." My voice was restrained; it took all my self-control not to break down in front of her. Grace gave one last nod before closing her eyes and turning over. I stayed by her side a bit longer until I knew she was sound asleep for sure. Leaning over, I blew out the candle before leaving the small room for her own._

_I found my way to the bed, looking over at the nightstand beside me. At least he took the compass. I looked down at my ring before a single drop fell on the emerald gem. I let out a shaky breath before my walls broke. I found a pillow to hold as my whole body wracked with sobs. I quieted down my strangled cries, afraid to wake up my little Grace. Jefferson leaving wasn't just heartbreak. I lied down on the bed, letting out shaky breaths, trying to calm myself down. It hurt everywhere. I just wanted the pain to go away. I wiped away any remaining tears that stained my face before blowing out the candle. _

* * *

><p>Alice pulled her hair back into a bun as she stocked up the shelves of Brick by Brick with the latest shipment of inventory. She'd been here for past few hours painting and restocking. She wiped the remaining dust on her jean button up shirt, her purple scarf hanging loosely around it. She heard the pounding of the rain outside and the jingle of the front door open at the front of the store. She continued unboxing boxes at the back of the store when she heard the footsteps getting closer to the back. Her eyes still trained on the ground, she moved them forward until they landed on a pair on black boots. Her eyes slowly trailed up, already dreading who it was. When she met blue eyes, her head shook.<p>

"No, no, no," Alice chanted shaking her head as she pointed accusingly at him, "You're not supposed to be here." He looked at her in confusion.

"Alice," Jefferson started as he approached her slowly. She'd been avoiding him for weeks and it was starting to make him antsy. Was this version of her afraid of him? Did she find out something she wasn't supposed to?

"No you're not- you argggggh," Alice exclaimed as she brushed passed him, still struggling to find the right words. God why do guys have to be…GUYS!

"I don't understand," Jefferson said still confused as he followed her.

"It's… you!" Alice exclaimed, frustrated at herself, "I need to stay away from you and you need to stay away from me." She tried turning away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her close to him. Their noses were barely touching as he leaned down towards her. She silently gulped at the intensity of his eyes.

"Alice," He whispered hoarsely his eyes boring into hers, a frown present on his face, "You don't know what you're saying." Alice gave him a pleading look. Why couldn't he see that she just wants what's best for him, even if it's not with her. After everything with Paige, Alice realized if she could barely take care of herself, how could she possibly take the time to take care of anyone else?

"Jefferson, I really can't right now," She whispered back. It took all her self-control not to launch herself back into his arms. She pulled herself out of his grip and walked away.

"You owe me at least an explanation," Jefferson yelled standing his ground. Before she could say anything else, the lights flickered and dimmed before shutting off. Alice's eyes widened in panic as she ran to the front door. Damn her for not getting emergency lights. She had placed the emergency power into the alarm system which automatically locked the door in case this had happened. Alice cursed herself for being so stupid. Alice gripped the door tightly before slowly turning around to glower at the man before her. Jefferson stood there, a mad grin making its way onto his face.

"Please just talk to me Alice," Jefferson begged as he followed her around the shop. His irritation was starting to grow. Not knowing what was going on in her pretty little head was starting to aggravate him, "We're locked in here without power, there's nothing else we can do."

Alice pulled out candles from the supply closet only to bump straight into Jefferson. Alice flushed when she realized how close they were. She could feel his breath fanning her face. When his arms reached out for her, she managed to pull herself together and dodge out of his way to move towards the store counter. Taking the matches in her hand she lit the three candles. Unfortunately with the power being out, that also meant the heat was out as well. Jefferson could see goose bumps rising on her arms. He pulled off his dark coat and placed it over her small frame.

"You really don't have to," Alice started as she moved to remove the coat, but Jefferson moved closer and tightened the coat around her, never breaking eye contact. Alice was well aware of the chill running down her spine, and it wasn't from the cold. Jefferson stared into her eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"Something has upset you," He frowned. Alice in bewilderment. How did he know that? His face turned dark for a moment.

"Is it Regina?" Alice shook out of her daze. Regina?

"What does Regina have anything to do with this?" Alice asked. Jefferson faltered for a second, but Alice waved it off. "You know what it doesn't matter, Regina isn't the problem, I am. And so are you, stop being," Alice waved at the space around him, "You and making me all… frustrated with you." She moved across the shop and slid down the wall and sat down.

"Alice, that doesn't make any sense," Jefferson exclaimed as he joined her on her left side.

"You see that's my point exactly," Alice said turning to him with wide eyes; he frowned when he saw a flash of fear in her beautiful brown eyes, "Me not making sense is normal. And it shouldn't be, I'm just not…"

"You don't think you're good enough," Jefferson whispered.

"How am I supposed to take care of you if I can barely hold myself together," Alice said softly. Jefferson grabbed her hand and traced the outlines of her palm.

"I don't need you to take care of me Alice," Jefferson simply said before placing a small kiss in the center of her palm sending tingles throughout her body, "I just need you to be you." He looked directly into her eyes before returning her hand. She felt very vulnerable under his stare.

"Alice, I," _love you_ he wanted to say, but swallowed the words away, "care for you, deeply. You may not think you're good enough, but you are to me. You're more than enough. I don't want you to take care of me. I don't want to be just another half of you. I want to be the one who reminds you that you're already whole." Alice felt her heart pounding at his words. Should she take the risk? Can she really put her heart out on the line for him? Her eyes flickered down at his lips for a second. Jefferson's eyes followed hers and he leaned in, his breath echoing off her lips. He paused and held his breath almost as if he was asking permission to continue. Alice let go of any sense left in her brain and gripped the back of his neck, closing the distance between the two. As their lips moved together in an eager and desperate manner, Jefferson tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as humanly close as possible; as if he was afraid she'd disappear from him any second. Alice moved her hands from his neck to his hair, winding her fingers through them and arched into him, holding onto him like her life depended on it. Alice was the first to pull away completely breathless, her face still close to his. Their eyes met before he leaned in to steal small short kisses. Jefferson honestly didn't think he'd ever get tired of having the feeling of her lips on his. The two never broke eye contact, both never realizing that the power had come back on.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret entered the apartment in a sorrow mood, her clothes still wet from the rain. Her immediate response led her to Alice's room. She fell onto her friend's bed where Alice sat, not even realizing her friend had a completely dazed look on her face.<p>

"Love sucks," Mary Margaret muffled into a pillow. Alice stared into nothing as her mind and heart conflicted over _him_.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me about her," I said as we sat on top of the giant mushrooms. I had taken glimpses of the wedding ring on his finger. I was going to ask sooner but family seemed to be a sensitive topic for him.<em>

"_Who?" He asked, lying down on his back as he stared at Wonderland's clouds._

"Her_," I emphasized giving him a pointed look. He smiled sadly before fingering the band on his finger._

"_She's my best friend," He sighed, "Everything about her was my favorite, her eye color, the sound of her voice, her touch, her smile." I felt a bitter stab go through me. I knew he had a family back who knows where. I guess a part of me was hoping that there could be something more between me and this mad man. _

"_You loved her?" I asked, masking the bitter undertone. He shook his head before giving me the sanest smile I've ever seen his face adorn._

"_I _love_ her."_

_Yup there goes the rest of my heart._

* * *

><p><strong>What? 2 updates in a week? What is this? Am I really me? HAHA, I'm hilarious. But seriously, if theres like an ice cube on the road in Texas, then school in canceled, but you know what. I'm okay with that.<strong>

**YAAAAAS intense moment between Jefferson and Alice! I'm sorry if anything was confusing. I wanted to bring Dorothy/Alice's fear of abandonment and feeling like she's not good enough from the magic realms to this world, I mean even SHE didn't know where they came from. Or maybe that's not what it is *wink, WINK WINK* I apologize if this chapter was super short! There's so much happening right now. I have to get community service hours in for NHS at my school.**

**Oh and apologies if the kissing scene was hella awkward to read. Take into consideration that I am a sixteen year old prude that has no experience when it comes to boys *cue everyone laughing at me* I'm really sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable, it made me uncomfortable writing it XD But the things I do to make you guys happy!**

**Not gonna lie though, a little disappointed at the little feedback I got from the last chapter. I really did want to know how you guys liked things with Paige being a major character in some of the chapters or if you guys would rather have her as more of a minor character? Let me know along with my lame and awkward kissing scene attempt. hopefully this chapter makes it up if you guys didn't like the last chapter...**

** cgi/set?id=151521696**

**xo!**


	12. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, just my oc Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit of the Poisonous Tree<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>My dear Dorothy, what's the matter? You were in such high spirits only a few days ago?" I let out a quiet sigh. My friend Dana, a mere peasant girl with wisdom beyond her years despite her small moments and clumsiness, braided my hair as we sat alone on the forest floor. I turned to face with a solemn look on my face before glancing up at her. Although her face was dusted with dirt, I could still see how beautiful she was. Her golden hair was tied back; she was thin, you could easily tell with the way her patched up dress hung on her. <em>

"_There's a boy," I sighed, smiling at the memory of him, "The most intriguing and wonderful boy I've ever had pleasure of meeting." My smile faltered slightly, "But now he's gone, off on another adventure in another world, far from here." Dana shook her head and smiled at me with pity. I didn't want her pity._

"_Love is for fools, Dorothy, don't waste your time on this boy," Dana said, I couldn't help but feel disheartened at this, "It will only lead to heartbreak and hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbroken." She continued to tread her thin fingers through my hair to form a braid. I smiled sadly, Dana may be right, but I don't know if I could ever forget someone as wonderful as him. I inhaled the forest fumes._

"_Maybe the heart was made to be broken."_

* * *

><p>"Don't let <em>my <em>feelings cloud _my_ judgment?" Emma ranted to Alice and Mary Margaret, "That's all Regina ever does." The three sat at a table in Granny's diner.

"Maybe she's upset," Alice reasoned and Emma shot her a doubtful look, "You've been here what? Only a few weeks, months and you're already closer to Henry then she could ever be and she's been with him for years."

"Exactly," Mary Margaret agreed, "You and Henry have a special place and she…she doesn't."

"She knows everything, about this town," Alice grumbled, shoving aside her coffee. Why people drank this stuff, she would never know, "She's mayor remember?" Mary Margaret's phone vibrated and the other two noticed the look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go," Mary Margaret said as she got up, before she left she turned to Emma, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish everyone else did too," Emma said as the two watched Mary Margaret rushed to get her coat on. She gave a pat on Emma's arm and a wave goodbye to Alice before leaving.

"I have to tell you so-" Alice was rudely cut off by a clearly very drunk Sidney joining their table at Mary Margaret's previous spot.

"I can grant your wish," Sidney looked at Alice with deep suspicion. She got the hint that she wasn't wanted here anymore. She wrinkled her nose at him before moving to get up.

"I should probably get to work," Alice excused herself as she grabbed her green coat.

"You don't have to," Emma said, giving her friend a pleading look not to leave her with this drunken man. Alice turned to him; he clearly had something to say to Emma, "What were you going to say?" Alice waved it off with a hand.

"It can wait," Alice said before grabbing her bag, "I should really get going." She gave a Emma a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" I asked as the four of us walked down the castle halls as discreetly as possible. <em>

"_Of course it is," Dana laughed as they hid behind a wall, "Wouldn't you like to see the Great and Terrible Oz work his magic up close and personal." Leonard shook his red-haired head._

"_What if we get caught?" He asked, his bright blue eyes flashed with fear._

"_Where's your courage Leo?" Dana asked before turning to the three of us, "Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_Your sense of adventure is going to get us thrown in the dungeons," Prem said monotonously, "This was a stupid idea anyways." Dana glared at her._

"_Are you calling me stupid?" Dana growled. I shushed us as the guards passed by the wall we were hiding behind. As soon as they were gone, Dana whipped her head to face Prem._

"_I'm not saying you're stupid," Prem shrugged, brushing back her raven hair which was tied in a loose braid. She was the daughter of the Emerald City's well known black smith, "I'm just saying you've got bad luck when it comes to thinking." I exchanged worried looks with Leo. These two were always at each other's throats. Dana pulled her lips into a thin line before turning to Leo and me._

"_Well if we run into the wizard, be sure to remind him to give the cold bitch a heart." Prem merely shrugged it. I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand._

"_Can we not do this today guys?" I asked wearily. Prem just glanced at me as Dana shrugged defiantly._

"_Well if we're gonna do this, we might as well do it now," Leo said, wringing his hands together nervously. He took the lead shakily as the three of us followed._

* * *

><p>Alice walked towards the doors of the apartment, her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed immediately that it was Jefferson calling. She didn't really know how to deal with him anymore since that day in the shop. Alice bit her lip before declining the call and entering the apartment. The first thing she noticed was Sidney was here.<p>

"Uh, hello," Alice greeted with confusion, taking notice of the boxes. Mary Margaret entered just a few seconds later after Alice.

"Guys, there's something I'd like to talk to you… Hi, Sidney," Mary Margaret shot a look to Alice who shrugged.

"Hey," Emma greeted, "We're just doing some work. I think we may have found something on Regina." Alice felt that something was slightly off as Emma said that.

"Interesting work," Mary Margaret nodded along, "Oh I approve." Alice said nothing as she stared suspiciously at Sidney. He fidgeted under the woman's intense gaze before turning to the other less intimidating women. Regina had warned him to steer clear of Miss Oswald, something about her being too curious to not be a threat.

"You wanna go by the book? Let's get a warrant," Sidney suggested, taking a small glimpse at the small woman who had yet to remove her eyes from him.

"What judge are we gonna find that she doesn't own?" Emma asked, "We're screwed."

"Or… there's my way," Sidney said mischievously. Alice frowned immediately.

"No," Alice stated as the three looked at her, Sidney bit more flustered at her tone, "If you're gonna do this Emma, you need to do this right." Sidney quickly recovered, trying to divert Emma back into his plan and away from _her._

"And what's right is exposing her," Sidney countered, "Sometimes doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay right?

"Yeah," Mary Margaret agreed, seeing Sidney's point, "I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's what's meant to be, it it's what's right, does that really make you a bad person?" Alice couldn't believe her ears. This guy was clearly playing mind games with them, how could they not see that? It was so obvious!

"Exactly," Sidney said, pleased that he got one of Emma's more trusting friend to see his point.

"Wow, you two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing," Emma said, conflicted between doing what was right and what was wrong.

"But look what she's done to you," Sidney said, carefully playing his cards right, "to me, to your son, and it's not gonna stop so whatever you do, you gotta do something." Emma nodded as she began to see his point. Mary Margaret motioned Sidney to show her what they've come up with so far. Emma took note of Alice's troubled look and pulled her small friend to the side away from the others.

"What do you think I should do?" Although Emma still had a hard time believing Henry's fairytale theories, he was right about Alice having good intuitions when it comes to things like this.

"I think," Alive thought it over, choosing her words very carefully, "You should be careful with who you're trusting Emma. Sometimes things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to." Emma thought over her warning before Sidney called their attention.

"Well?" Sidney asked. Emma wanted more time to dwell of Alice's advice, but time was ticking away.

"Okay," Emma said making Alice close her eyes in disappointment, "Let's start by talking to her."

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that him?" I whispered in awe. The four of us managed to hide behind one of the pillars of the green room. I watched as the figure behind the curtain grew smaller. I recognized the man that stood before the great wizard, ready to leave. He was a local farmer in the more rural areas of Oz. <em>

"_That's him," Dana smiled down at me as we quietly stepped away from the pillar, "Wanna meet him?" I stared at her in horror as she took a few steps towards the green curtain before Prem pulled her back with a death grip. _

"_Okay, now you're being stupid," Prem said bluntly removing her tight grip from Dana's arm._

"_She's right Dana," Leo added, "We could get in serious trouble for just being caught in here." _

"_And besides," I pitched in as I noticed Dana's good mood faltering, "He's a wizard, I'm sure he's busy with really important…magical things." Dana scoffed at that before smiling down at me as if I was a mere child compared to her._

"_Oh Dorothy, don't be so naive," Dana laughed, "He's probably just like us, only with _magic_." The three of us exchanged worried glances, well minus Prem who usually had a placid expression on her face, as Dana skipped on over to the giant curtain. I could tell she only meant to peak a little, but being the clumsy and tall girl she was, she tripped over the remaining curtain that lied on the marble floor causing it to fall over. Imagine our shock when we realized the Great and Terrible Oz was only a man._

* * *

><p>Alice once again pressed decline on her phone. She honestly didn't know why she felt the need to push Jefferson away again. Not when she knew her heart ached to be near him again. She brushed it off and headed for the Mayor's door to turn in some paper work for her store when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Alice took a slow step inside when she heard talking in the Mayor's office.<p>

"_You've got yourself an ally," _She heard Sidney's voice. It sounded almost recorded.

"_We won't get fooled again,"_ was that Emma's voice? Alice strained her ears.

"Mhm," Regina's voice sounded pleased, "She bought it." Alice felt her mouth drop open slightly. The nerve of some people.

"All of it," Sidney's voice confirmed.

"Masterful job Sidney," She could practically hear Regina's smile, "Top to bottom. And cutting the breaks of her car? Inspired." The damn idiot almost got Emma killed.

"I'm glad you approve," Sidney said.

"Now, she trusts you," Regina's voice dripped with joy, it made Alice feel sick, "Now, we can have some fun."

"Everything she does, everywhere she goes, you'll know about it." Sidney said and Alice couldn't help but smirk a bit, and everything he does, everywhere he goes, she'll know. There was no way she was letting Sidney anywhere near her friends. Alice smirked before straightening out her back and stepping out of the shadows.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney," Regina said before her eyes cut over to Alice who had entered to the room.

"Mayor," She greeted with a small smile. She placed the papers down in front of the horrified woman, who suddenly went pale when she realized what Alice might've heard. Alice smiled at the two before her brown eyes moved over to Sidney, who swallowed at the fire behind them, "I don't know what I'd do without you either, Sidney."

* * *

><p><em>Before I knew it, the man in the green coat threw some mystery dust at Dana.<em>

"_Dana!" Three voices shouted, we tried moving for her but a cloud of emerald dust enveloped her inside. Prem suddenly started coughing before the dust surrounded her. I turned to look at the stranger in time to see him fling another hand full of dust at Leo. I reached out for Leo, but it was too late, the swirl of dust surrounded him. I didn't know what to do, three cyclones surrounded me and I didn't know which one to reach for._

"_Dorothy?" I turned at the sound of Dana's voice only to see a sack of straw standing in her place. I watched in horror as she fell to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her up._

"_You- you're a scarecrow…" I gasped out as I reached a hand out towards her. I stopped when I heard a creak behind me. Prem was no longer the strong emotionless girl; she was a piece of tin. _

"_No," I shook my head in distress before looking at Leo, who cowered under his new paws, "No, no, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" I turned my anger onto the man responsible. He stared at my friends in grief._

"_I'm sorry I didn't- I panicked, you weren't supposed to be here, none of you were," He exclaimed. I marched up to him, jabbing my finger into his chest._

"_Fix it," I cried as I looked at Prem, who seemed frozen, like she was already starting to rust. I glanced at Leo, who shook in terror and Dana who looked so lost._

"_I can't," He exclaimed before gripping my shoulders, "I fix it and the four of you will go blabbing to Oz about me and I can't have that." I shoved away from the crazed man. How could he think of himself after what he just did?!_

"_Then I'll go to Glinda," I gritted backing away from him. Glinda may not seem like it, but she was one of the most powerful people in Oz. She was just wise enough to use her powers when it was absolutely necessary. She ran the city for god's sake, if anyone could fix it, it was her._

"_You can't," He said, his eyes full of sorrow but I didn't care. I just wanted my friends back, "The dust I used isn't from here. I can try to find the reversal dust but I need you to keep quiet until then." I took in a shaky breath before looking at my friends._

"_And then you'll change them back?" I asked hoarsely before turning back to him._

"_Then I'll change them back."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know, I know this chapter was hellaaa short BUT, I did add a twist in ½ of Alice's counterpart. Interesting yeeeees. I noticed that they didn't add the original characters in season three and that upset me cause it's like hellooooo you put in 7 dwarfs but you couldn't make room for three more MAJOR characters?! Anyways, in the show Glinda said she didn't have enough magic to travel between realms but THAT MAKES NO SENSE. In the books and movies Glinda is one of the most powerful beings in OZ and runs the city as well, how the hell does she not have enough power? So yeah I'm fixing that right up. Oh and if you take a closer look, Dana, Leo, and Prem, all their names do have a meaning. Though they're all in separate languages. I actually loved writing their interactions. **

**Ooooooh Alice overheard Sidney and Reginaaaa. Wonder what might happen with that information *wink wink* and yes I understand her avoiding Jefferson is confusing like WHY!? But it will all be revealed in due time. In the meantime, tell me about any theories you guys might have, you might be right ;)**

**Kira Tsumi:**** sammme! **

**Aceofthefool13****: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it as much as I do!**

**JediKendalina: ****You're review made my day! I was just afraid it came off as awkward :/**

**Stellar Nymph:****It actually does lol. I made it as repetitive as I could because Alice traveled into worlds where time does stop, and I think because of that it makes her more aware and more sensitive to how time moves in the enchanted forest and it suddenly stops when the curse its.**

**Guys I'm really tempted to either start a Vampire Diaries or Game of Thrones story. I feel like its time more me to start a project that'll push me out of my comfort zone with writing, especially when it comes to building relationships with other characters. Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading them!**

** cgi/set?id=152373938**

**xo**


	13. Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, just my oc Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skin Deep<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, I don't understand, where are you taking me?" I asked shakily as Glinda opened a portal. She pulled me along into a room full of doors. I knew what room this was. I was still shaking from the encounter with Zelena. Glinda was convinced that she wasn't completely gone and once she came back, I'd be the first person she'd go after. Being Glinda's ward, she had taken to being very protective over me. <em>

"_The last place Zelena would look for you," Glinda rubbed her hands down my arm in a motherly way before leading me to a green curtained door. Immediately realizing which realm this was, my eyes widened and pulled my arm out of her grip._

"_Do I have to there?" I asked taking a step back, "Why can't I go somewhere else like the Enchanted Forest or Wonderland?" I glanced at the glass door beside this one. What if Jefferson was just on the other side of that door?_

"_Dorothy, the enchanted forest is the first place she'd look for you," Glinda reasoned, "There's nothing to scared of darling." I shook my head furiously._

"_Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed before shooting the green door a look of terror, "Have you not heard stories of the monster behind this door?" Glinda shot me an unimpressed look._

"_They're just stories," Glinda lied, I could tell because she wasn't keeping eye contact with me like she usually does. Easy for her to say, she wasn't going to be stuck there for who knows how long, "And as soon as it's safe, I'll bring you to the enchanted forest." I frowned._

"_It may be soon for you, but time doesn't move there." I tried but I could tell I wasn't getting far with her._

"_Come," Glinda said sternly before leading me through the door. My shoes weren't stepping on marble floor anymore. It landed on sand. I tried to control my shaky breath as I analyzed my surroundings._

"_Welcome to Neverland, Dorothy."_

* * *

><p>Alice rubbed her head groggily. Her head was throbbing. Usually when she had a nightmare they pass away as quickly as they came, but her head ached this morning. She tried remembering what the dream was, but it felt like someone had placed a brick wall in her mind. Alice looked over at her nightstand where her mug and phone lied. She reached over to check her phone and her eyes widened at all the missed calls from Mary Margaret.<p>

* * *

><p>"On Valentine's Day?" Ashley asked incredulously, "Yeah. Yeah he couldn't get out of it."<p>

"I'm sorry that sucks," Emma said sympathetically.

"It doesn't have to," Ruby said, bringing Ashley her cup of coffee, "Come out with me! Let's have a girls' night! We can all go, Mary Margaret, and Emma too, if you promise to leave the badge at home. And bring Alice along, god knows she needs it."

"I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun," Emma said as she exchanged a glance with Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret pulled her to the side as Ashley and Ruby discussed plans for tonight.

"Alice?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly. Emma shook her head.

"She was completely passed out when I left," Emma said. Mary Margaret bit her lip.

"You don't think she's having her nightmares again do you?" She asked. Mary Margaret didn't want Alice to be alone if she had another episode again. She'd been doing so well. Mary Margaret knew the signs of Alice's nightmare. It always started with her having deep sleeps; it was so hard to get her to snap out of it when things started to get out of control. Emma's phone went off, interrupting Mary Margaret's worried train of thought.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's the station, somethings up," Emma went to leave, but stopped and turned back to Mary Margaret, "Talk to Alice, if something's up she'll tell you when she's ready. In the meantime, take her out tonight, like Ruby said she might need it." Mary Margaret nodded unsurely as Emma left.

* * *

><p>"Alice?" Mary Margaret called out cautiously as she walked into the apartment. Alice walked out, still in her pajamas but clean, though her dark circles were evident as she continued to rub her head, "Oh my goodness are you alright?" Mary Margaret rushed to her side when Alice started to sway a bit. Alice took her friend's hand and sat on a stool, her head in her hands.<p>

"Yeah," Alice said slightly breathless, "My head's just killing me." Mary Margaret looked at her friend for a moment before noticing the mug on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it took a quick whiff; a strange aroma entered her senses.

"Have you been putting something in your tea?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown and Alice looked up at her puzzled.

"No why?" Mary Margaret walked over to the cupboard and pulled out Alice's tea and opened the container. The tea bags spilled out, only it wasn't her usual tea bags. The tea leaves were purple. Alice pushed back the ache of head and joined Mary Margaret's side with a look of fright.

"That's not my tea," Alice stated before grabbing the whole container and shoving it down the trashcan. Was it the reason why she'd been feeling off, her headaches? She then realized with her eyes closed that only a few days ago, she'd been downing her tea like it was water.

"Alice, where'd you get those?" Mary Margaret asked slightly scared, what if someone snuck in and placed the drugged tea bags in here?

"_I _didn't get those," Alice rubbed her throbbing head again, "I pick up the same ones every time, they've never been _purple._" Alice let out a tired sigh, "God my head is killing me."

"Maybe a night out would help you relax," Mary Margaret tried as she wrote down on a piece of paper to pick up different tea bags from the grocery store.

"I don't think a head ache that could match a hangover will go away if I go to a bar," Alice laughed.

"It's at the Rabbit Hole with Ruby and Ashley," Mary Margaret said quietly, not wanting to make her head hurt even more, "You haven't been there in forever, and maybe getting out the apartment would be a good thing." Alice bit her lip before resting her head in the cool counter top.

"Fine, but you're paying for my drinks."

* * *

><p>"Pace yourself, Ashley," Mary Margaret said as Alice smiled at the girls, ignoring the dull ache in her head.<p>

"I am!" Ashley laughed along, "This is my first night out since I've had the baby, I am making up for lost time." She took another shot and Alice laughed silently into her drink. Ruby caught a couple guys across the bar making eyes at Alice, who looked completely oblivious to it.

"Aliiiice, I think you have yourself a couple of admirers," Ruby teased, looking over at the guys. Alice glanced over before frowning. They may have been slightly attractive, but they were no Jefferson. A flash of pain hit her head again before dulling away. Alice gripped her drink tightly as the pain hit her.

"They're not my type," Alice said shortly causing Mary Margaret to look at her. Was she still seeing her mystery man?

"Oh, you have a type," Ruby teased but stopped when she realized Alice wasn't in the mood before she turned to Ashley, "So what do ya say Ash?"

"Oh, honey, I'm still with Sean," Ashely said making Alice smile. It was so sweet how faithful she was with Sean.

"You're not married, and he's not here," Ruby argued.

"He's working Ruby," Alice said, not liking how Ruby was pressuring Ashley. Normally she could tolerate Ruby's attitude, but it was obvious Ashley was uncomfortable and Ruby's behavior was unacceptable.

"He's always working," Ruby countered before picking up her drink and making her way towards the guys, "Have fun moping!"

"She's right. He is always working," Ashley sighed, "I thought love would be different."

"Me, too," Mary Margaret said sipping her drink after she clinked glasses with Alice.

"Amen to that."

* * *

><p>Alice stood outside for some fresh air; the smell of alcohol starting to get to her head when she noticed a pacing Sean standing a few feet away from the door.<p>

"Sean?" Alice called out, a wisp of air leaving her lips from the cold.

"Alice," Sean laughed nervously, "You here with Ashley?"

"Yeah," Alice smiled before looking at him in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be at work though?"

"It's my break," He said before glancing at the door.

"You're here for Ashley," Alice smiled knowingly as he let out a small laugh, "Are you nervous?"

"That obvious huh?" Alice eyed the slight bulge in his pocket before letting out a breathless laugh.

"Oh my goodness you're gonna ask her-" Sean laughed at her excitement.

"Yeah I'm a little terrified, I mean what if she's upset with me or says no? What if I mess up?" Alice shook her head, her smile still present.

"She'll say yes I'm sure of it," Alice nodded, "All you need is confidence in yourself, and those roses might help." Alice laughed as she pointed at the bouquet of roses in his truck. He quickly grabbed them, flashing Alice a quick grin before entering, Alice following right behind.

"Sean?" Ashley said, shocked.

"Hey," Sean greeted, holding the roses in his hands.

"I thought that you were working tonight." Ashley asked clearly confused as the Alice rubbed her head again.

"I am," He confirmed, "It's my break and…I had to see you." He handed her the roses before going down on one knee, "And, ask you something," he pulled out a ring and despite the pain, Alice smiled brightly, "Will you marry me?" Ashley looked lost for words and Sean started to look uncertain, "I only have a twenty minute break so, um anytime now."

"Yes!" Ashley said realizing she had yet to say anything. The whole bar applauded as he placed the ring on her finger.

"My truck's outside if you want to take a ride, before I head back to work. It's not much of a date," but Ashley beamed anyway.

"It's the best date," She said as they shared a kiss. Alice walked over to Mary Margaret wrapping an arm around her as they stared after the couple who left.

"How's girls night?" A voice came from behind.

"David?" Mary Margaret gasped, "What are you doing here?" The two looked over at Alice who gave them a sheepish smile.

"I'm just gonna get myself another drink," Alice excused herself inside to the other side of the bar. There she sat on a stool, ordering just water when she noticed the man who was sitting next to her. His head was lying on the table, both his arms over his eyes. It was then when Alice noticed the faint scar on the back of his neck where his scarf almost hid it.

"Jefferson?" Alice asked before realizing she had spoken out loud. The man looked straight up; the familiar blue eyes sparkled when they realized it was her.

"Alice?" He looked worse than Alice felt. His eyes looked so sad. The dark circled under his eyes was noticeable under the dark lighting of the bar.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" Alice asked, her heart hurt from seeing him like this. The throbbing of head became almost unbearable but she managed as she turned her concern to Jefferson.

"Neither have you," He stated, wanting to be closer to her. Here she was in front of him, yet somehow unreachable. He always thought the hardest part of losing someone was not being able to say goodbye, but in this very moment, the hardest part was learning to live without them, always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside his heart. Alice bowed her head down when she noticed the small punctured marks on his fingers. Not even realizing, she grabbed his hand into hers and inspected it.

"What the hell have you been doing?" She asked incredulously as she ran a finger over the marks. Jefferson couldn't help the small smile that escaped from him. She was even more beautiful when she was worrying over him. He didn't think he could ever love someone one as much as he loved her.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you Alice," He said softly, ignoring her question. Her eyes instantly went up to meet his, not noticing his hand starting to clamp over hers.

"Jefferson I-" Alice started but she couldn't of another excuse to give him. She honestly didn't know why her mind wanted to push him away so badly when all her heart really wanted to do was be in his arms again.

"Let me buy you a drink," Jefferson offered, he was willing to try anything to start over, whatever. Maybe it was doubt or Regina that made her want to leave him, but he just got her back and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Alice felt so vulnerable, so lost. She then turned her attention completely to him, ignoring the fact that her whole body was pulling her away from him. She decided to let her heart speak for her.

"I'd really like that." She didn't even notice that the ache in her head had disappeared completely as he smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret walked back in to get her friend when she noticed that Alice was preoccupied. She smiled sadly as her friend laughed along with the man beside her. May Margaret guessed that that must've been her mystery man. A flash of bitterness flashed within her as she stared longingly at the two, remembering her conversation with David only moments ago. She left the bar unnoticed, <em>Happy Valentine's day.<em>

* * *

><p>Regina walked through Storybrooke's hospital with an air of self-satisfaction surrounding her. She crossed the lobby, passing a bandaged Moe before entering a code into a door marked <em>EXIT. <em>The buzzer sounded, allowing her access to the psychiatric ward. At the counter, she gave a rose to the nurse.

"Pretty," She commented as she admired the rose.

"Well, I know how hard you work," Regina smiled, "Has anyone been to see her?"

"No ma'am," the nurse answered looking up at the mayor, "Not today, not ever." Just the way she wanted it. Regina continued down the hall before stopping at an unmarked door and lifted the slot. She peered inside at the resident, Belle, who looked up at her. Regina smiled before closing the slot and going back to the nurse.

"I'd like to admit someone into your care," Regina said. The nurse looked up at her curiously, silently asking who. _This will teach you to disobey my orders, _Regina thought as she placed her hands in her pocket, her hand touching the softness of the outside fabric of a tea bag, "I'm sure you remember my dear friend, Miss _Alice Oswald." _

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Yeah talk about a twist! Who disobeyed Regina? What's the tea bag got to do with anything? Why does Alice had a killer headache?! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER LOSSEEEERS! Just kidding, not really. (P.S. I'm literally Mary Margaret on V-Day)**

**I know this chapter was also really short but it's sadly a filler chapter for Alice's story line. AND I hate writing filler chapters but it must be done. I hoped you guys liked that little sneak peak of Dorothy entering Neverland cause we won't be seeing that for a while :P **

**WE HIT 50 REVIEWS WOOHOOOOO! It might not seem a lot to some people but it is to me hahaha! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY WHETHER YOU REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** first, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH 50 REVIEWS! And to answer your questions, the flashbacks are out of order, when she gets her memory back they'll be in chronological order, but for now it's like flashes of random memories. My reasoning for why he doesn't try to bring Alice's memories back in wonderland is Jefferson is cray cray and just the fact that he even has Dorothy back after losing both her and Grace just makes him grateful. And like in Storybrooke, he just got her back, he's afraid he's gonna scare her off if he starts spouting random stuff about them being in love and having a kid. I'm glad I'm your first Jefferson/OC fanfic! Yes, Grace is Paige. I try to update once a week if not once every two weeks!**

**Stellar Nymph: ****Yup, Leo also means brave which I found ironic considering the character in my story lol! **

**Guest:**** Even though this was a simple review, it literally made my day thank you! **

** cgi/set?id=153113785**

**Xo**


	14. What Happened to Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any characters from Alice in Wonderland/ Wizard of Oz, only my oc Alice**

**Quick A/N: My name did change from Livelovehappy to Avaalon just in case you guys were wondering!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened to Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>We're lost," I said bluntly as he surveyed the woods. He shot me a look of annoyance.<em>

"_We're not lost," Jefferson argued as he continued walking, "We're just taking a detour." I scoffed. And to think I actually thought he was cute. Well he was… when he wasn't being an obnoxious little toad._

"_I thought I knew these woods like the back of my hand, and somehow you managed to change that," I grumbled. I can't believe I actually agreed to help him nab some crystal ball he needed. I suddenly noticed him climbing a tree. "What are you doing!?"_

"_Getting a better view," He rolled his eyes. I wrinkled my nose as I walked closer to the tree. _

"_Well, be careful," I said hesitantly. I could've sworn a saw a smile tugging at his lips. Out of nowhere he jumped out of the tree, LANDING ON ME. I closed my eyes as my head made an impact with the forest ground._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY," I shouted. There was two of him, oh god I could barely stand one. I blinked a bit more before the two images faded into one. I was a little taken back at how close he was; I was still processing the fact that he was on top of me._

"_I'm afraid so," He admitted, his eyes sparkling before leaning in closer. My breath hitched as I felt his breath on my lips, "But I'll tell you a secret." He leaned in closer towards my ear. I wondered if he could feel my heart pounding. His breath fanned my ear, "All the best people are."_

* * *

><p>Light brown eyes stared up at the white cement walls in defiance. Said girl ignored the faint throb of her head as she gritted her teeth together. Alice was a lot of things. She was polite, kind, compassionate, and poised. She was also overcurious to the point of being meddlesome, sometimes annoying, stubborn, and a klutz. But one thing Alice knew was that she wasn't crazy. She was not crazy. And yet here she was, in a psychiatric ward stuck in a cell for the past few days.<p>

_Damn you Regina_, Alice thought angrily, pressing her aching head against the cold wall, closing her eyes in pain.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as two men in white pushed passed her and continued into the apartment. Someone had been banging on the door before she had answered and having two large men before her was the last thing she had expected. "Where are you going?" Mary Margaret followed after them and found them standing in front of Alice, who sat criss cross on her bed painting red roses.<em>

"_Alice Oswald?" One of the two men asked. Alice looked up, startled before nodding and getting up._

"_Yes? May I help you?" Alice asked, looking at Mary Margaret in confusion. Her friend only gave her a puzzled look in return. Emma had walked down from her room when she heard stomping down below._

"_Is there a problem?" Emma asked stepping in front of her friend to separate the three. The two men exchanged a glance before turning to Emma and glancing at Alice who had her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Grab her," Before they all knew it, the two men roughly shoved Emma aside before grabbing Alice by both her arms._

* * *

><p>Alice clenched her teeth together. Being dragged out against her will was not the most pleasant of experiences.<p>

"Follow the yellow brick road," Alice's head snapped down to the small high voice. She was alone. Her heart started to pick up. No one's here. Alice frowned. So who said that? Suddenly there were multiple high pitched giggles filling the cell room. A sharp, white-searing pain shot through her head as she clenched her eyes shut. Alice quickly fell to the ground, her knees hitting the cold floor. She was in nothing but a hospital gown with pockets on the side.

"Follow the yellow brick road," Alice slowly opened her eyes. There were faint dots floating around, everything in her sight was hazy. She could make out faces leaning in close to her. Alice blinked a couple more times before letting out a gasp and pressing her back further into the cement block wall. Before her were five really small people. They were dressed in bright colored clothing, their cheeks pink and their faces glowed when they realized she could see them. They leaned in closer.

"Follow the yellow brick road," They said simultaneously. Alice quickly jumped to her feet. They only reached up to her waist, and Alice was a lot shorter than the average person. _Maybe Regina was right, I am going crazy,_ Alice thought as she stared at them with wide eyes. They all started to shuffle closer to her with bright smiles on their faces.

"Follow the yellow brick road," They sang and Alice quickly glanced at the cell door, wondering how they got in without her hearing, "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road." Alice didn't know if she should've felt horrified or relieved. Something about them gave her a familiar sense of home. _Yup I'm officially crazy_, Alice shook her head. They all started giggling like mad, pushing her to the middle and skipping around her as they hummed a small tune. Each of them took a turn to spin her around and pat the pocket of her gown.

"Off you go Dorothy," They cheered and giggled as they ran around her, spinning her along. Alice started to feel dizzy and her feet stumbled over each other before they gave out. She fell on the cold ground before gasping for air. Her head suddenly felt clearer. It was then she noticed that the cell was silent. Her head moved up and the small people were nowhere to be seen. This was not happening to her. Was it all just her imagination? As Alice got back up on her feet, she felt something slightly heavy in her pocket. She cautiously reached in and felt something soft and very crumbly. When she pulled out her hand there was a piece of some kind of pastry that lied on her palm. Sniffing it, Alice concluded it was cake. Alice frowned. Somewhere in her mind she knew that everything that just happened had to be her imagination. But in this very moment, she didn't care. She was already in a psychiatric ward, what did she have to lose.

Her eyes automatically went to the window above her and her body moved like it was on auto pilot. She stepped up on the bed and placed one hand on the window sill. The stupid nurse didn't even bother to lock it shut. Alice moved to open it before glancing at the cake with a smile and pocketing the treat. She took a small bit of it before glancing at the security camera planted on the wall across the room. A smirk formed on her face when she realized it was pointed down, filming the floor. Alice felt a tug in her abdomen before she felt it in the rest of her body. Both her hands automatically went to the window sill, catching herself before she fell. She let out an amazed laugh. She had shrunken! She couldn't wait to see the look on Regina's face once she's out. There's no way Regina would risk dragging her back in here, knowing that Alice could expose her little secret with Sandy. Alice maneuvered her body out the window, still hanging on to the edge before her hand reached back into her pocket for the cake. If she knew this little trick like she thinks she does, then this should work. She turned the cake around and took a bite from the opposite side. She let go of the window as she felt a rush of air go through her insides.

She rolled on the hospital ground with a puff of air. Since the psychiatric ward was just below the ground, windows were only a couple yards above ground. Alice let out a huff as she looked down at her attire. Her hospital ground was covered in dirt, leaves and crumbs and no doubt her hair was probably a mess as well. Alice let out a quiet laugh. She probably sounded mad as hell but who cared?! She escaped! Alice got up and brushed herself off when she noticed a looming dark figure across the street. She had just noticed it was night now. Her head tilted slightly before giving a wave to the figure. Alice felt freer then she had ever been in a long time. Maybe it was because she was finally accepting that yes, she might be a little crazy, but that's okay. _Everyone's a little mad right? _Alice asked herself, _I guess some people are just better at hiding it._ She finally felt as if she could think straight again. And she was finally going home.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's past my curfew," I reminded him as we trudged through the forest, still lost. He shot me an annoyed look.<em>

"_You said that half an hour ago," He grumbled and I frowned at him._

"_Doesn't mean it's any less true," I mumbled under my breath, glaring at him under my lashes. I was still annoyed that he used me as a cushion when he fell out of that tree. "Do you even know where the crystal ball is?" He abruptly stopped walking causing me to bump into his back. I stepped back, rubbing my nose as he spun around to face me._

"_Do you?" He asked as I frowned up at him. My nose really did hurt._

"_Maybe," He threw his arms up._

"_Then why didn't you say anything!?" I gave him a look of outrage._

"_I did! Exactly an hour ago when you completely ignored me!" I yelled back. He gave me a scolding look._

"_There's no need to raise your voice at me young lady," He chastised and I swore I felt my eye twitch slightly._

"_You- you're," He looked at me in amusement as I tried to find the right words, "You're infuriating!"_

* * *

><p>"What'd I miss," Alice asked as she casually entered the apartment, bare foot and hospital dress torn up a bit.<p>

"Alice!" Mary Margaret dropped her cup on the table and ran towards her friend, engulfing her into a tight embrace.

"How'd you get out?!" Emma exclaimed rushing to their side. The two found out where their tiny friend was only a couple hours after Alice was taken by force. No one would let them in to see her, and considering Emma was the sheriff, she had gathered the information that Regina was the one that ordered her to not have any visitors while she was being "stabilized." Alice shook her head with a smile.

"It doesn't matter how I got out, I just did," Alice laughed, her eyes glowed with happiness. Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged a look before pushing it aside. Their friend was surprisingly happy, and she wasn't harmed. Questions could wait till later.

"Now tell me what I missed so I can take a shower." Alice shuffled her way to the couch and sat down with her hands crossed in her lap. Mary Margaret and Emma sat across from her. Mary Margaret couldn't help but notice how Alice looked so much younger and happier than she had been before. Emma noticed it to and was suddenly reminded of Grace aside from the hair, but shook her head at the ridiculous assumption.

"Well there's the whole thing with David," Emma started looking at Mary Margaret to continue. Mary Margaret hesitated before seeing the adorably cute look of curiosity on Alice's face.

"He's gonna tell Kathryn," Mary Margaret said, biting back a smile.

"Everything?" Alice gasped in shock. Mary Margaret nodded. Alice mouthed 'wow' as she leaned back to take it in.

"There is something you should know Alice," Emma said cautiously, "Everyone knows about you being admitted into the psychiatric ward." Alice tilted her head before shrugging her shoulder.

"Let them," Alice laughed, "I've been so worried about how people looked at me and I realized today, I shouldn't care. I was smiling today and I will smile tomorrow. I was genuinely happy because of me. Yes, I might be kind of crazy but, I'm okay with it."

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEY. Guys, I'm prewriting the Hat Trick and it's by far the longest chapter I've ever written, twenty freaking pages! Also good news I got my license! I almost didn't update today because today has been the first free day I've had since midterms! But then I checked the traffic of this story and was blown away.<strong>

**57 reviews, 82 favorites, 143 follows and over 11,000 reads! You guys are absolutely amazing thank you so much!**

**Sorry this was really short guys, I feel so bad considering the past few chapters might as well be filler chapters, but I will make it up since we're so close to the Hat Trick and more than half way done with this season !**

**ADVICE: I was wondering about having a second counterpart for Grace like Alice has. Like how Dorothy picked the name Alice as an alias in wonderland I was kind of playing around with the idea with maybe Grace could pick the alias Wendy? I know OUAT already has a Wendy but if I'm going to incorporate Peter in Alice's past, I thought it might be interesting if Grace ever met Pan? I don't know about it yet, I'm still playing around with the idea but it's kind of fitting in my head right now so let me know what you guys think!**

**APOLOGIES AT THE MIXED CHAPTERS! I was fixing some of the chapters and the setup of them ad accidently mixed some of the chapters up so I'm oh so very sorry guys!**

**Guest:**** Yes Regina is a bitch XD I laughed way too hard at this tbh.**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny & WXCKED is good:**** : ****Thank you! This chapter's for you two babes!**

**Stellar Nymph:**** I'm glad it's getting interesting! I try my best to really incorporate Alice into the tv's plot as much as I can!**

**Aceofthefool13:**** So happy you love it! There's a lot more of them in the next chapters!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: ****Yeah, no kidding right! But then again it's Regina.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** Glad my explanation helped explain everything! It'll all really come together when they get their memories back!**

**OMG one of my friend's gave me an awesome idea guys. Wouldn't it be ironic that by the end of this story, Regina and Alice became like best friends. I laughed really hard at this yet I can kind of see it.**

**xo**


	15. Dreamy

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamy<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you always like this?" The hatter said, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I had managed to get my hands on some of his red paint. It had been days since the Queen had named us Wonderland's most wanted; anyone willing to bring us to her got to watch our beheading. But unfortunately for her, most of Wonderland had grown fond of both me and the hatter. I paused for a moment before continuing my strokes on the Queen's once white roses. <em>

"_I tried being normal," I admitted smiling at the newly red rose, "But I got bored, so now I'm back to being me." I stared absentmindedly at the brush._

"_And what are you?" The hatter's voice sounded so close. I glanced up and noticed the warmth on my hand. His hand engulfed over mine to hold the brush. He was so close, looking at me with that strange look in his eyes and it made my blush. It was like he knew the answer to his own question. I directed my eyes anywhere that wasn't him as I tried finding the right word._

"_Mad," I whispered, my breath caught in my throat as he took a step closer. The hatter's eyes quickly shifted to the lower half of my face, my lips, before moving his palm over my hand to grip the brush tighter. _

"_It's a beautiful look on you," He commented, focusing on another white rose as he gently stroke the brush's paint over it. Blood quickly rushed to my face as I quickly moved my body away from his and moved to another rose bush. Grabbing the other brush, I glanced behind me to see him smiling. As I turned back around, I bit back a smile before happily painting the white roses red._

* * *

><p>"You never did tell me how you got out," Emma said nonchalantly as she flipped through today's newspaper. Alice let a dreamy like smile appear on your face. It slipped slightly when she thought about Regina but quickly shook it off. She had information on the bitch now, if Regina wants to play that way, Alice wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty as well.<p>

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy," Alice said light heartedly. As much as she accepted that she was different from everyone else, she still didn't want to scare off the people she grew to care for the most. Emma raised an amused eyebrow before smiling at her brunette friend.

"If you're crazy then count me in, I wanna be crazy too," Emma laughed and Alice joined in before they heard a ring at the front of the diner. Mary Margaret stood at the front door and Alice could practically feel the judgment oozing from everyone.

"We're talking about this later," Emma whispered over to her, but Alice was distracted by her other friend, who struggled to find words to say.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Mary Margaret asked as the whole diner went silent, "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day." Alice closed her eyes just realizing this. She had promised to help Mary Margaret with gathering volunteers, but it had slipped her mind, "As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?" Alice smiled sheepishly at Emma before walking up to Mary Margaret as everyone else ignored her and returned to what they were doing.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Where were you?" Mary Margaret asked desperately.

"I know I said I would help, but I promised Emma I'd get breakfast with her," Alice said before taking the extra clipboard from her friend with an apologetic look, "But I'm here now." Mary Margaret sighed before smiling in defeat. Leroy was headed for the door before Alice stopped him.

"Leroy, you want to volunteer?" Alice asked hopefully. Leroy glared at her, thought it slightly faltered for a second when he saw the glimmer of hope in her brown eyes.

"I want to leave, sister. The two of you are blocking the door." He glared at them.

"Of course," Mary Margaret moved to the side, pulling the back of Alice's printed dress so she could join her, "Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

"Oh, yeah. Right," He said giving them both a onceover, "Quite a team we'd make – town harlot, town nutcase, and town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me is you," He looked over at Alice who glanced at her friend with a frown, "Not so much you sister, pretty sure they're more scared of you than anything. If the two of you are coming to me, you're both screwed." Leroy left without another word. Mary Margaret tried to mask her hurt as she left behind him. Alice hesitated before throwing a helping glance at Emma and walking after Mary Margaret.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Emma joined the two. Alice smiled happily at her as she bumped her shoulder with Emma's. One of her arm's held on to the clipboard and the other was linked with Mary Margaret's arm. "So, what the hell is Miner's Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?" Alice glanced at Mary Margaret, seeing she was still upset by what Leroy said to her.

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition," Alice explained, "The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal? In Maine?" Emma asked, "If they were mining for lobster, I'd understand."

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, "They use it as a fundraiser or something. It's fun – everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it," Emma said.

"It's not Miner's Day – it's me," Mary Margaret piped in, "Last week, I had ten volunteers. This week, they all dropped out." Alice's head snapped towards her in alarm.

"Okay, you did not tell me that." Alice said as Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly at her, realizing she was not the only one who forgot something.

"You think this is about what happened with David?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I've never…been a home wrecker before," Mary Margaret said, stuck between feeling fascinated or hurt at the new label.

"It's going to blow over. You made a mistake with David – it happens. But, you don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back," Emma reasoned.

"I have to do something," Mary Margaret said sadly, "and this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life."

Emma's phone went off and Alice turned to Mary Margaret.

"You don't have to do it this year if you're not up to it," Alice said understandingly, "I'm sure I can work something out." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"You don't have to do it if _you're _ not up to it," Mary Margaret said earning a confused look from Alice, "You never did tell me what happened at the hospital." Alice smiled.

"Nothing important happened," Alice waved it off.

"It is if I can hear Regina having a fit over it across the street," Mary Margaret said frowning, "And that only proves that she wasn't the one that admitted you out." Alice opened her mouth to say something when Emma hung up the phone.

"Well, apparently, duty calls. Hang in there," Emma said sympathetically before looking at her two friends, "And, if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

"We know," Mary Margaret said as she and Alice smiled at her, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Alice filled out the little paperwork they had at the volunteer table as Mary Margaret strung up balloons around the room when Leroy came in.<p>

"Where can I sign up?" Leroy asked innocently. Mary Margaret glanced at him with a frown before turning back to the balloons. Alice looked up with a smile before it dropped to a thin line and glare when she realized who was speaking. She was still very annoyed with him for the way he spoke to Mary Margaret. Alice ignored him as she returned to the paperwork.

"What? I want to volunteer to sell candles," Leroy defended, he had never actually talked to Alice, but he certainly didn't like being on her bad side, even if he did call her crazy on multiple occasions.

"Really?" Alice asked skeptically as her eyebrows raised, "Cause what you said at Granny's this morning says otherwise."

"Well…," He hesitated before glancing at Astrid's back making Alice look between the two with a puzzled look, "Maybe, I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get." Alice dropped her pen in irritation before looking at Leroy for something. Anything. A hidden motive maybe? Was he working for Regina? She then noticed how his eyes slightly flickered to the nun across the room.

"Fine," Alice finally decided after a moment of suspicion, "I _do_ need someone to man the candle booth." Mary Margaret sighed angrily before marching to the table and looking sternly at Leroy.

"But," Mary Margaret started and Leroy held up his hand in surrender, slightly afraid of her new take charge attitude, "No swearing, no drinking, and we get to call all the shots." She shoved an extra clipboard in his hand before marching back over to the balloons. Leroy looked at Alice, confused and slightly terrified. Alice shrugged, also a little surprised at Mary Margaret, before returning to the paperwork. Alice glanced up when she noticed how quiet he'd gotten. She saw how he was eavesdropping on Mother Superior and Sister Astrid's conversation. Astrid looked crestfallen as Mother Superior left. She turned her eyes onto Leroy.

"Go," Alice whispered, nodding her head at the nun. Leroy shook his head and Alice glared at him before jabbing her pen into his side making him jump and glare at her, rubbing the side she stabbed the pen into. Alice urged him by waving him off into Sister Astrid's direction. Leroy gave her one last glare before heading over to her. Alice smiled happily to herself satisfied and danced a bit in her chair. She got up and walked over to Mary Margaret.

"Can you handle the first shift with him?" Mary Margaret gave her a look.

"Do I have to?" Alice begged. Mary Margaret frowned before nodding.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asked. Alice smiled.

"To sell candles of course." Alice laughed before glancing at the couple one last time and leaving the room to visit a special friend of hers.

* * *

><p>Jefferson was more than surprised to see Alice at the door. He was carefully watching over Paige, who had a cold, when the door bell had rang. No one ever came this far out unless they had business with him or if it was her. He hadn't spoken to her since the night at the bar. Being around Alice was intoxicating, she was there, but at the same time she wasn't. And it killed him every time. He thought that if he steered clear of her, just for a few weeks, it'd help cease the pain. But it didn't. It only made his heart ache for her even more.<p>

"Jefferson," Alice smiled, her heart tightened at how his eyes slightly brightened up.

"Alice," Jefferson greeted a tug at his lips. As much as he wanted to be in her presence, he was a little more worried about Paige at this moment. Alice found herself at lost for words the minute she looked at his bright blue eyes before letting out an awkward cough.

"Um I'm uh I'm selling candles," Alice said stupidly before clenching her eyes at how it came out. Jefferson bit back a smile.

"For minor's day I know," Jefferson said. He'd watched her over the years enough times to know Mary Margaret dragged her into it every year. Alice smiled and gripped the clip board even tighter; trying to ignore the feeling of her heart pounding and the odd light feeling she had in her stomach.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to buy any," Alice rushed out. God he made her feel like such a freaking hormonal teenager.

"I'd really like to Alice," His urgent tone made her heart feel heavier than it actually was as he glanced over his shoulder, "But, I'm really busy right now I'm sorry." Before she knew it the door slammed shut in her face. Alice let out an unbelieving breath, feeling as if she could cry at any moment right this moment. Alice clutched the clipboard like her life depended on it before walking away, not even noticing the figure staring after her sadly in the window.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Alice was already in a bad mood, this was just adding to it. Mary Margaret just told her about Leroy's plans to sell all the candles to please Astrid.<p>

"Are you okay Alice?" Mary Margaret just noticed the slightly pink rims on her eyes and her flushed cheeks. She also picked up on Alice's gloomy mood.

"I-I'm fine," Alice lied, "Just the stress. Where is he?" Mary Margaret looked at her friend a bit more carefully before leading her to the room. All Alice could think about was what was so important that made Jefferson slam the door in her face. Was this pay back for her avoiding him? Her mind was still a bit boggled at the thought of _Why_ she avoided him in the first place.

"The bad news is, that… That… You nuns are going to be real busy making candles, cause me and Mary Margaret just sold them all. You're not losing the convent. You're not going anywhere." Alice could not believe her ears. She waited till he and Astrid parted before marching over there and pulling him aside. She was too quick for Mary Margaret to stop.

"You told her you guys sold all those candles, why?" Alice hissed. She knew how much he liked her, but false hope was a lot worse than the quick truth, "That is five thousand dollars, Leroy, five thousand dollars that we don't have."

"Don't worry about it, alright? I got a plan." Leroy reasoned.

"What plan?" Mary Margaret whispered, glancing at the nuns to make sure they weren't listening, "A plan like going door to door and having everyone in town laugh in our faces?"

"Just give me till the end of the day. I'll figure something out." He said calmly.

"And why is this so important to you?" Mary Margaret asked. Alice gave her a look. Is she serious? Did she not realize how obvious it was?

"The nuns…" Leroy tried under Alice's piercing look, "They're going to have to leave."

"He likes her," Alice confessed and Mary Margaret gaped at the two of them before turning to Leroy.

"She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone any less available?" She hissed at him.

"Says the girl who went after a married guy?" He countered making Mary Margaret and Alice frown at the low blow, "At the end of the day, you're no better than I am. You got your reasons for being here, I got mine. And when I say I'm going to get that five thousand dollars, I'm going to get that five thousand dollars."

* * *

><p>Alice tapped on the mug of her tea as she and Mary Margaret sat in Granny's. It was a while since Alice had tea; she didn't really go near it after finding some weird purple tea bags in her cupboard.<p>

"I'll have what she's having." Leroy ordered as he joined the two ladies.

"Well? Did you get it?" Alice asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" Leroy asked.

"I think you're right." Mary Margaret laughed bitterly, "I was dreaming if I thought the town harlot, the town's nutcase, and the town drunk could accomplish anything."

"Yeah. Just dreaming."

* * *

><p>"Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?" Mary Margaret asked.<p>

"Yeah, yeah," He said bitterly, "My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can't do. She was the first person that said I could do anything. Who believed in me. I didn't want to disappoint her." Alice smiled sadly at that as she traced the rim of the mug.

"But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me. I am a pariah in this town," Mary Margaret said. Alice shook her head.

"What about the good memories?" Alice asked making the two look at her.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Didn't you memories with him that you wouldn't trade for anything in the world? Do you regret them?" Alice asked, genuinely curious.

"No, of course not," Mary Margaret answered.

"Good and bad times come and go, but memories last forever. And in those moments in life, you have to hold onto them," Alice said frowning. Something itched in her mind. Like she was forgetting something. Or someone.

"All I wanted was a moment with Astrid," Leroy said, glaring at Mary Margaret, "One moment to give me hope that any dream's possible. You've had all that, Mary Margaret. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it. Because I haven't."

"Well, if I had the dream, I'm sorry to say, it wasn't worth it." Mary Margaret said bitterly.

"Sitting here drinking won't end this pain." Alice said looking at the two, her heart aching slightly.

"What will?" Mary Margaret asked as Leroy looked up and Alice knew he had an idea.

"I can only think of one thing."

* * *

><p>The three made their way to the Miner's Day Festival where Leroy picked up an axe and stood on one of the roofs of a building.<p>

"Perfect," He said as he spotted the light transformer. Alice quickly climbed up with Mary Margaret right behind her, her mind going straight to the worse scenario.

"Leroy! What are you doing? Please, don't do it!" Mary Margaret begged as the two women joined him on the roof. Alice was slightly taken back at the height difference of the building and the ground.

"I'm not going to jump," Leroy said, bringing back her attention.

"You're not?" Alice asked in relief.

"No," He looked at her appalled, "You really are crazy, sister. I could hit someone. You know how much damage I could do? I'm solidly built."

"Then what are you doing up here?" Alice asked in confusion as she and Mary Margaret exchanged a glance.

"I'm going to get my moment." Leroy confessed.

"Wait!" Mary Margaret said alarmed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What?

"You might want to duck." He warned. He pulled back his arm to hit the light transformer with the axe, making the power go out at the festival.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm selling candles, sister."

* * *

><p>"Someone left a check and this for you," one of the nuns handed her the check and a long box. Alice frowned in confusion before looking at the check. Her breath hitched when she saw the numbers. That's about a hundred candles! Alice looked at the name on the check and a small smile made its way onto her lips. She left the check on the table and made her way into the forest. <em>Why?<em> Was on her mind. When she approached the familiar manor, she gasped.

Candles surrounded the property, illuminating the place in the dark forest. She then realized she still had the box the nun gave her. Opening the narrow box, she slowly pulled out a single white rose. Her heart gave a small tug. Suddenly her mind clouded and Alice found it suddenly hard to breath. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she had no idea why. Alice bit her lip, smiling as she twirled the rose in her hand, glancing one last time at the house before making her way out of the forest and out of the dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>Could you run any faster?!" I glared at the back of his head. <em>

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we needed to run at all!" I smiled at him when he turned his head to glare at me._

"_Unless you want to be beheaded for painting her _majest_y's roses, I suggest you pick up your pace," He countered. Let me make this clear. Normally he dragged me by my hand. At this moment, he was dragging me by my damn finger! He pulled a hard tug at my pointer finger as we turned a corner and into a cave._

"_I wasn't aware they had caves in Wonderland," I said running my free hand over the walls._

"_There's a lot you don't know about Wonderland," He said letting out a breath, "We'll be safe here for the night." He turned to me, "Why'd you do it? Paint the roses I mean." I shrugged._

"_I don't know, I guess red just look better on them," I said. He smiled and tugged me closer._

"_One day, I'll get you a whole batch of white roses just so you can paint them red," He smiled, his mad blue eyes boring into mine, "If you'd like of course."_

"_I'd love it," I said, a smile tugging at my lips when I noticed he was still holding onto my finger._

"_My finger," I pointed out, he let out a hum as if asking what about it, "You usually hold my hand when we're on a run, why my finger?" He let go of my finger before laying down on the cave floor and crossing his arms behind his head. He gave me a lazy smile that made my heart tighten slightly at the oddly familiar sight._

"_I was too lazy to hold your hand today."_

* * *

><p><strong>WOW ONLY LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE HAT TRICK! A bit more Alice and Jefferson moments just like the first few chapters. I thought about it a lot and probably won't give Grace another counterpart just because I think that'd just conflict with the plot even more plus there's already a Wendy so there's really no point.<strong>

**Can we get a favorite for sassy Alice? **

**I'm watching a show on Netflix called Bate's Motel and holy crap, The blue fairy aka MOTHER SUPERIOR is on there! tsk tsk, naughty, naughty nun.**

**I just started watching season 4 of OUAT and I'm debating whether or not I should end this story at season 3 or continue through season 4. It's the matter of how Alice would fit into the plot. I know Zelena is coming back so that might be something but I'm still thinking about it. Tell me what you guys think! I feel like if I did continue through season 4, Alice and Anna would be an interesting pair XD**

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire: ****I would've thought this was an amazing idea had I not changed my mind about it. There's the conflict with John and Michael when they come on the island so I figured it was best not to touch it. But thank you on the input it was much appreciated!**

**Stellar Nymph:**** Don't you worry about it!**

**Mary****: ****Amen.**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: ****I think Alice had more on her mind then Regina when she escaped lol. Like how tf she even managed to get out and can I just mention the munchkins?**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** That's what I'm planning to do! I figured if Alice did visit Neverland in the past and Grace was practically a carbon copy of her besides the hair, it'd be interesting how they'd react to each other.**

** cgi/set?id=154591878**

**xo**


	16. Red-Handed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red-Handed<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dorothy," I grumbled incoherently, still too asleep to respond. I felt something nudge the tip of my nose. <em>

"_Dooorothyyy," I pulled the blanket over my head. I felt the blanket move before a warm presence floated above me. I squinted my eyes open and gave a sleepy smile to Jefferson when I saw his wide grin. _

"_Morning," He whispered, leaning in to nudge his nose with mine. I let out a laugh._

"_Morning," I greeted, my voice raspy as I attempted to lean up. I ended up placing a small kiss on his chin before plopping back down on the pillow. _

"_Nuh uh, time to wake up," He said getting out of bed and trying to pull the blanket out of my grip. I fought back._

"_Stoooop," I said childishly as I pulled the blanket back. Jefferson let go of the blanket before crawling back over to me. I gave him a smile before wrinkling my nose at him and pulling the blanket up to my face. I felt his hands tug down the blanket. After all this time, just looking at him still made my heart beat escalate. He leaned in closer to give me a peck. And another and another until I couldn't help but laugh. He placed a lingering kiss on my lips, and I could feel his smile. _

"_Okay, I'm awake," I laughed. He smiled his usual mad grin before pulling me up into sitting position and tugging me into his lap. _

"_Good, you promised Red you'd help her today," He reminded and my smile faltered when I realized what today was._

"_You have a job today, right?" I asked as he encircled his arms around me, and I played with the piece of loos string on his shirt. His eyes searched my face._

"_It's the last one," He reassured and I look back up at his blue eyes._

"_How long?" I asked, not really wanting to know. Spending every day with him made it extremely hard for me whenever he went to do a job for Rumplestilskin. He was my best friend._

"_Only a couple of days," Jefferson said, tugging me closer, "I'll be back before you know it. Promise." I smiled before running my hand over his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. We both pulled away and I placed another small kiss on the tip of his nose. "And when I get back, I'll tell you how much I missed you every day. Every hour, every minute, every second. And how much it hurt not being with you."_

"_I love you," I whispered, savoring the last few moments I had with him before he left. I leaned in to leave a lingering kiss on my forehead. I could feel his shaky breath echoing off my skin._

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>"You're up strangely late," Mary Margaret commented as she stopped at Alice's door. Alice was in a blue t shirt, rolled up jeans with a canvas apron over her clothes. Her hair was tucked back into a bun with stray hairs flying out. Her tiny feet were bare against her rug.<p>

"Couldn't sleep," Alice said dipping her brush into red paint before glancing at the single white rose that lied on the nightstand by her bed, "Where're you off to?" Alice noticed Mary Margaret putting on her coat.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Emma," Mary Margaret said, pulling on a scarf as well.

"Okay," Alice said before something itched at her mind and she turned back to her friend, "Be safe." Mary Margaret gave her an odd look.

"Okay," She laughed before going over to give her friend a hug, "I'll stop by Granny's to get you a cup of tea." Alice waved goodbye at her friend who left before turning back to the canvas. Alice tilted her head at the canvas before placing down by her bed side to grab another blank one. She planned on painting the white rose drawing on the canvas red but now the only thing she wanted to paint was a red cloak.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so sorry I'm late," I rushed out, looking at my new friend. Red laughed.<em>

"_It's no problem," Red laughed before she smirked, "Late night with Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?" I gave her an unamused look before bumping shoulders with her._

"_Not funny," I said , trying to conceal my laughter at her raised eyebrows. She held her hands up in surrender before picking up her basket. _

"_Come on, Gran wants us to check on the chickens," Red said, handing me a basket as well. Everything in the Enchanted forest was still so new to me. I was more than grateful when Red and her Granny reached out to help me settle in. Both them and Jefferson lived far out in the woods, away from everyone else who lived near the castle. It was then I noticed Red was wearing her red hood again._

* * *

><p>"<em>So what exactly kept you so late," Red asked as I gently placed another egg in the basket. I frowned.<em>

"_Jefferson's leaving for another job," I said, trying to push back the sad feeling that was threatening to take over my mind. _

"_Well, what's exactly new?" Red laughed before it faltered when I diverted my eyes away from her, my hand instantly finding its way to my abdomen. "You're-"_

"_You can't tell anyone Red, not yet," I said shaking my head with a small smile. I wanted it to be a surprise for him when he got back home. Red smiled excitedly, looking down at my stomach._

"_I won't," Red promised with a wide smile as we made our way out the chicken coop, when she stopped._

"_What is it?" I asked at her sudden stop. Then I heard a small thump coming from the dark corner of the chicken coop. Curiosity got the best of me as I cautiously made my way over there. Red threw me a look before slowly following behind. _

"_I'm sorry. I can go," A female jumped out with two eggs in hand, I took a step back, slightly surprised at the confession._

"_Are you…stealing our eggs?" Red asked looking at her hands._

"_No. …Not a lot," The woman stuttered, before holding out her hands to hand over the eggs. I stared at her, her face was so familiar, and it was on the tip of my tongue. The woman fidgeted under my gaze._

"_Hey, hey. It's… It's all right," Red reassured. _

"_Thank you. It was just that, um, last night… There was something out there. There was howling, and… I heard it. And it was so cold, so…" She said looking down. It was then I fitted her face with the pictures put out in parts of the forest, the part closets to the castle. _

"_Hey. Come on – come with me. Everyone calls me Red," Red said in a calm tone. _

"_I'm Sn- Frosty," She slipped but recovered quickly as my eyes widened in realization._

"_Frosty? Really?"_

"_I know you," I exclaimed when it clicked. Red looked over at me in confusion, while Snow gave me a look of help. I hesitated, glancing at Snow before turning to Red._

"_Uh Mary right? Mary Margaret," I said thinking off the top of my head. Snow nodded along, "I'm sure you remember me from the uh town's market. I'm Dorothy remember?" Snow threw me a grateful look as Red looked hesitant but nodded too._

"_Mary. Well, then, Mary – come on," Red said and I sighed in relief. I followed after Red, nodding my head to urge Snow along as we left the chicken coop to walk further into the forest. _

"_I just got to bring in some water before we go in. It'll just take a second," Red said walking closer to the well that stood in the middle of the clearing. _

"_I can't thank you enough," Snow whispered over to me. I smiled, understanding her situation all to clearly._

"_Don't mention it, I know what it's like, running away from someone," I whispered back. Snow gave me a questioning glance before turning back to Red._

"_What was all that howling?" Snow asked beside me. _

_It's Wolfstime. Killer wolf out there. As big as a pony, but a lot more bloodthirsty," Red explained, "It's been stalking the area pretty regular. It kills cattle and… Hang on." She reached over to grab the rope of the bucket in the well._

"_It sticks sometimes," Red struggled with it before turning to me, "Could you just…?" I walked over, placing my basket down to help her pull up the bucket. I turned around and saw Snow staring at something further out. I walked over to see what she was looking at, and stumbled back in shock. I pressed my hand over my mouth to push back the gasp. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and I knew my skin had paled at the sight._

"_Look. Look at that. Guys, look at the water," Red's voice said, gaping at the red water in the bucket._

"_Dorothy. Mary. Guys?" Red turned around and moved closer to us to see what we were staring at. In the clearing were several bodies, all covered in blood._

* * *

><p>Alice suddenly felt a wave of sadness overcome her and she didn't know why. It felt like she lost something so precious but she can't remember what it was. Or who it was.<p>

Alice stared at the canvas, no more was the red cloak. The whole canvas was white as snow with dead bodies, littering the powdery snow with their blood. Alice felt sick as she stared at the gruesome painting. She pulled it off her stand and walked out to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife at sliced the canvas open, ripping it into shred before dumping it into the trashcan. Alice grabbed her coat, deciding that maybe she needed a little air, completely forgetting to put on her shoes.

* * *

><p><em>Granny led us girls, with Snow disguised into the tavern where everyone was cheering at one man's speech<em>

"_And, when I think if I'd only doubled back, maybe…I could've caught it in the act. Maybe, I would've been able to slay the creature," I cringed at his proclamation, but felt a smug smirk growing when I saw the exchange between Red and Peter. Red went to him but Granny grabbed her arm and pushed her into me. _

"_You would not," Granny spoke up._

"_Widow Lucas," The man greeted with annoyance_

"_This creature is more powerful than you can imagine," She warned, I felt a cold shudder go down my spine when I heard how serious she was, "You wouldn't have a chance. Stay inside, hide your children, forget your livestock."_

"_You said all this before," He said, not believing her for a second._

"_But, I haven't said how I know," Granny said before starting her story, "Nearly threescore years ago, I was a child with six older brothers. Big as oak trees, all of them veterans of the Second Ogres War. And my father, the biggest of them all. Come one Wolfstime, he decided to go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then, of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down in the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, the seven of them, with spears all pointed in at it. And then it started. It was lunging – not at the men, at the spears. Grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered end, but it didn't matter. It tore their throats so fast, that not a one of them got a chance to scream… Or pray… Or say goodbye. When my father died, I tumbled from the roof, and I landed in the blood in front of the wolf. I felt its breath on my face. Then, it clamped its hot jaw on my arm, and I rolled away." Granny pulled back her sleeve and to prove her story were several large, parallel scars decorating her arm._

"_Then, it looked at me with eyes so black, they weren't even there," Granny continued, "Then, it walked away. You ever see a wild animal just turn its back and walk away like you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It's already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it – you just hide_."

* * *

><p><em>We all sat by the fireplace, in the cottage. I wrung my hands in worry for Jefferson as I stared into the fire. Had he managed to get out of town before the last massacre? My heart tightened at the thought. I never realized how much I really did miss him until something like this happened- and the only person I want to be with in this very moment wasn't here.<em>

"_So, your Granny's kind of intense," Snow said breaking the silence. I could feel Red's eyes on me. My worrying must be obvious. _

"_Yeah, a bit. I feel like a rat in a trap," Red confessed._

"_Is this trap keeping you from…being with someone?" Snow asked and I snapped my head up to stare at her. So I wasn't the only one who noticed._

"_How did you know?" Red asked and I couldn't help but let out a very unlady like snort._

"_The exchanged back there was not at all subtle," I teased, pushing back my worry as Snow laughed. _

"_Yes," Red blushed, "Peter. We've been friends forever, but… Now things are… Well, changing."_

"_That must be nice," Snow said sadly, looking over at me. I glanced down at the emerald stone on my finger._

"_Do you have someone?" Red asked Snow._

"_Oh, no," Snow immediately said, "I'm not sure that's in my future. You're lucky, Red. You both are." I looked at her again and saw her eyes were flickering down at my stomach. I smiled to myself; I had almost forgotten she was there during the conversation._

"_I know," Red said smiling back at me, "And we're talking about going away together. But I don't even get any time with him. Granny's too afraid of the wolf to let me out alone. You saw what the wolf did. Sometimes, I wonder if she's right."_

"_She's right about the wolf," I said, "She's right about a lot of things but, she's wrong to use it to keep you from love." _

"_You think that's what she's doing?" Red looked shocked at my statement before pulling herself together, "Let's kill the wolf."_

"_Okay, that's not what I meant," I said, Snow's voice talking over mine. "Hang on," Snow started._

"_We'd be heroes," Red looked at us in excitement._

_"Red, teams of trained hunters have been killed," Snow tried to reason as I bit my lip._

"_But they go at night when it's got the advantage," Red said, "If we went now, we could find it slumbering in its den and kill it in its sleep. Come on." Red looked over at me with wide eyes. Part of me did want to go, but the other part worried over the growing person inside me._

"_I don't know, Red," I whispered, my thumb nervously playing with the back band of my ring. Red looked disappointed at my answer._

"_I'm going – with or without you," Red said, "But, you're right – I can't let her keep me trapped forever."_

* * *

><p><em>We had been trying to track the wolf's footprints for the past hour and still getting nowhere. <em>

"_What about that?" Snow pointed to a small foot print. I only came along because I knew this trail like the back of my hand and Red made the excuse that if I didn't go with them, they'd be completely lost._

"_That's a dog. See how small that is? Don't look where the snow's drifted – it covers tracks," Red explained._

"_Hey. Over here," Snow pointed to another. _

"_That…is a rabbit," Red smiled. "What we're looking for will be huge. Like a dog print, but big. Like, eight inches across with big, long claws." I continued walking, my mind in a daze when I almost tripped over a gap in the snow and my eyes widened._

"_Like these?" I asked looking at the massive paw print, leading deeper into the forest._

"_Yes. And those," Red gaped, "Oh, my gods. How big is this thing?"_

"_This was one stride? From here… To there?" Snow looked over the prints._

"_Come on – over there. Through the brush, and off towards the hill," Red said taking over the lead._

"_You're good at this." Snow commented._

"_When there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Here's another one." Snow pointed at as I followed behind her.<em>

"_Right. And then here's…" I grabbed Red's arm in alarm. Red looked at her , worried something might be wrong._

"_What? What is it?" Snow asked._

"_This print – it looks like… does it look like Half-wolf and half-boot to you guys?" I asked tilting my head at the strange print._

"_Wolves don't wear boots." Snow shook her head at my ridiculous statement. _

"_No, they don't," I confirmed. _

"_Then it just continues like it was a man?" Snow asked, I could hear the fear peeking through her voice._

"_Like it was a man and a wolf," Red said, staring at the print intensely. _

"_Red, what kind of monster is this?" Snow asked, clearly sharing the same fear as I._

"_Wolfstime is once a month on the full moon. There's a story I heard once about a creature-," Red said._

"_Why are we so close to the cottage?" I asked as the tracks lead to the side window of her home._

"_Who's gone to your window, Red? Is it Peter? Red, has he been at your window?" Snow asked urgently, but I stared at Red worryingly. Something in my gut told me it wasn't Peter who was responsible and I suddenly couldn't take my eyes off of Red's hood._

"_Last night – before the killings. And he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf," Red admitted._

"_But I'm sure he wouldn't have killed them," I tried to reason._

"_He wouldn't," Red explained , "But when the wolf takes over…"_

"_What about tonight's hunting party?" Snow realized._

"_They're going to kill him. Or he's going to kill them," Red concluded, and I placed my hand on her shoulder as she tried to hold back tears._

"_It doesn't have to be that way," I said. Something in my mind kept telling me we were off just by a little. Something was still off about this whole thing._

"_What can we do?" Red asked helplessly. _

"_Tell him. If he doesn't know, tell him. Stop him. If he'll listen to anyone, if he'll believe anyone, it's you," Snow said._

"_You think I can save him?" Red looked between her friends for confirmation._

"_I think you can save everyone," I said, feeling sick again. _

"_It's going to be dark soon. Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we're not home. She'll go out there. Guys, this is so bad." Red panicked._

"_So do something," Snow urged._

"_You're right. I have to."_

* * *

><p>Alice trudged her way through the woods barefoot, somehow finding her way to the Toll Bridge. She'd been up since last night, aimlessly walking around, her mind completely blank. Something in the air brought chills throughout her body. Alice continued to walk around when something stopped her. There was something near the water. Alice could faintly hear an engine running across the trees but she ignored it as she walked over the board lying near the water.<p>

Alice let her curiosity get the best of her as she flipped the board over, revealing a patch up sand underneath it. Alice looked around her and managed to spot a stick. She grabbed it and dug until the stick hit something solid. She could hear someone's voice just a few feet away but continued to brush the sand away.

Her eyebrow's furrowed. Who would bury a jewelry box all the way here? Alice looked at the jewelry box in wonder and fear. Alice suddenly felt ill just looking at it. Her fingers started to shake as she tried to open the box. Getting the box open, Alice lifted the lid and gasped in horror before letting out a piercing scream.

"Alice!?" She heard someone running towards her. She briefly saw a flash of dark hair and red as she dropped the box in horror, her whole body started to shake.

* * *

><p><em>I laid in Red's bed with her red hood covering me. I felt strangely uncomfortable under the hood. Snow crouched by the bedside on the other side of the room and away from the door. Red thought it would be best to have us both here, especially me considering my condition right now. I heard the door creak open and Snow gave me and encouraging smile as I cringed when I realized Granny had entered the room. <em>

"_Where're Dorothy and Mary? I thought Dorothy was staying the night? Come on, girl – wake up. We best bar the door. If girls' aren't back by now, they'll have to take their chances." I sent an alarmed look to Snow as I felt Granny's hands tug on the blanket and hood. Snow popped up as Granny pulled the blanket and saw it was me and not Red. _

"_She's in no danger," Snow said, helping me up and pulling to her side, slightly afraid of what Granny might do._

"_What have you done?" Granny looked at them with anger and horror._

"_No, it's okay. It's alright. It's fine." Snow tried to calm her down but I started to piece together the pieces. Granny's fear and over protectiveness, the hood, the prints, none of it made sense. _

"_Where is she?" Granny demanded._

"_She's… Well," Snow started._

"_She's with Peter," I realized in horror. Snow looked at me, confused at my tone._

"_And we know that you don't like him, but that's really beside the point," Snow said turning back to Granny._

"_You stupid, careless, ridiculous girl," Granny said bitterly at Snow and she looked at me and realized I had found out as well._

"_No. You don't understand. Peter isn't… This is going to be difficult to accept. You just have to trust me. He's the wolf," Snow confessed and I felt myself start to shake. What the hell have we done?!_

"_You think Peter is the wolf?" Granny asked, trying to process how stupid they could be._

"_Yes," Snow tried to explain, "This terrible creature is also human. It's okay, though. He won't hurt her. She's got him tied up."_

"_He's tied up?" Granny looked at us in horror as I shakily reached over for Snow's hand. _

"_Oh Snow, what've we done."_

* * *

><p>Ruby placed a blanket over a shaking Alice who had yet to speak. The two were at the station where Emma joined them as they stared at the object in the box.<p>

"Is… Is that what I think it is?" Ruby asked, looking at it in shock.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed as she placed a steaming mug of tea in front of Alice, placing a comforting hand on her shaking friend.

"I can't look," Ruby said turning around and Emma shut the lid of the box. Alice winced at the sound before staring down at the table. Emma took a seat next to Alice.

"You okay?" Emma tried to say as calmly as possible. Alice let out a shaky breath before shaking her head slowly, feeling like she was going to cry. Who could do something as cruel as this? Emma wrapped her arms around her friend, her heart clenched at how shaken up Alice must be.

"It's going to be all right," Emma reassured, "We can figure out what happened now." Emma turned her head to Ruby, who stared sadly at Alice. "Ruby, thank you for bringing her to me, you did good."

"This is doing good?" Ruby asked staring at Alice's shaking figure.

"Yeah," Emma said pulling away from Alice and moved the blanket tighter around her, "It's amazing. First, you found David, and now, Alice with this. I know you say you don't know what you are, but, whatever it is, I got to say, I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I'm… I'm scared out of my mind when I heard her scream," Ruby admitted.

"But you did it anyway," Emma shrugged. Alice had a much more different opinion. Finding Kathryn's heart in a box was nothing to be proud over.

* * *

><p><em>Granny, Snow, and I raced against time to find Red out in the cold forest snow.<em>

"_You knew," I breathed, slightly out of breath as Snow carried the red cloak in her arms._

"_Of course I knew," Granny said, "Her mother was one, too, before a hunting party killed her. I thought maybe Red didn't get it, but when she was thirteen, it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak – keeps her from turning. But, she doesn't wear it, and she's found some way out of the house."_

"_Why didn't you tell her?" I asked clearly a bit annoyed at how all of this could've been avoided as Snow silently followed._

"_I didn't want her to have that burden. It's a terrible burden," Granny said and I felt guilty for turning on her. I gave an apologetic smile and she returned it._

"_That story you told…" Snow said realizing._

"_That was her grandfather. He marked me that night. Then came back, found me, turned me," Granny revealed. A howl was heard._

"_Turned you… You're… Granny? How are you tracking her?" I asked in shock._

"_By smell," Granny answered, "I still have that, even though the rest of it has faded away. Gods, I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool and I have cost so many lives."_

"_But you didn't mean to. That's the main thing," Snow said. Another howl was heard._

"_Is it?" Granny asked, handing the lantern to me as she took out a crossbow._

"_Here, be careful Dorothy, you've got two lives to be responsible for now." I looked at her in shock, how did she- Granny winked at me before pulling out an arrow._

"_A silver-tipped arrow will drop her," Granny explained, "Follow me. We're approaching from downwind, so we have a chance." We slowly edged out way down the incline, until we reached Red and Peter. Red, still in wolf form, devoured Peter into bits and I couldn't help but put my hand over my mouth in horror. Granny, slightly taken back, accidently stepped on a stick. The noise caused the wolf to turn around. The wolf stalked towards us before lunging. I clenched my eyes shut and Snow's grip on my hand tightened as we held out breaths. Granny automatically shot her, the wolf dropping to the ground in front of us._

"_Cloak!" Granny demanded and Snow moved from my side to hand her the cloak. Granny threw the cloak over the wolf. A wave of magic surged through the hood and I glanced back at what was left of Peter. Granny noticed where she was looking._

"_It's too late. He's gone," Granny said solemnly. Red, moving thee red hood away, pulled herself up in a disoriented fashion._

"_Who's gone?" Red asked, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes for her._

"_Get up, girl. Get ready to run," Granny said as Snow and I exchanged sad looks._

"_What's going on?" Red asked, looking at her two friends for an explanation._

"_Come on, Red." Snow said somberly as the sound of the hunting party could be heard through the forest._

"_Don't you hear them?" Granny exclaimed._

"_We need to go," I said, alerted at how close they were._

"_Go? I don't understand." Red looked at me with her big eyes for an explanation. _

"_I'll explain it later. We must hurry," I said pulling her up with my hands._

"_What? I'm confused. What's happened? Where's Peter?" Snow looked at me._

"_He wasn't the wolf, Red," Snow revealed to her. _

"_Granny?" Red turned to her Granny, not wanting to believe my words._

"_I was wrong to keep it from you. But, now, you have to go. Red. Go." Red looked ready to burst into tears, not like I could blame her. The shouting got louder and I could see the torches shine through the trees._

"_It's me? Oh, gods, it's… It's me," Red cried. _

"_Red, go." Granny urged._

"_I don't want to go like this," She cried and I moved towards her._

"_You have to," Granny said._

"_No, no, no, no…" Red cried moving into my arms._

"_It's going to be okay," I comforted. _

"_There's no time," Granny pushed._

"_There's always time," I snapped before moving Red to shoulder length so I could look her in the eyes, "You're probably feeling scared and terrified, but you've made it this far and I think that's really brave. But we need you to keep moving," Red nodded, tears running down her face and I looked at Snow, "Mary will get you out of here." Snow moved over to support Red on her shoulder and she led the two of them into the woods._

_I stayed behind with Granny as she turned to me._

"_Go back home," Granny commanded of me. I opened my mouth to protest but she aimed her crossbow at my stomach and I took a step back in shock, "Go." I stumbled back before moving in the opposite direction of her. When I made my way to the edge of the opposite forest, I glanced back at Granny before going my own way home._

* * *

><p>Emma entered Storybrooke's pet shelter with Alice under her arm.<p>

"What is it? Did you find her?" David immediately jumped up for news as Mary Margaret looked at Alice.

"Alice?" Mary Margaret called out to her and Emma let her go and Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around her tightly. Alice shook in her arms and she looked at Emma for an explanation.

"Alice found a box," Emma unveiled solemnly.

"Wait… Wait… What does that mean?" David asked, his eyes flickering to a worried Mary Margaret and Alice.

"We think it… We think that she…" Emma couldn't find the right words.

"What?" He urged.

"There was a human heart inside it." Emma confessed.

"Oh, my god," Mary Margaret gasped as she led her friend to one of the seats. David broke down in tears as Alice stared at him, still in a haze.

"We're going to send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people," Emma said.

"Maybe you should go," Mary Margaret suggested as she looked at David and Alice.

"There's more," Emma said.

"What?" David asked, tears staining his face.

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match," Emma said sadly. She knew it wasn't Alice's because of her reaction to the heart and it wasn't Kathryn's either because of the circumstances.

"Arrest me," David said immediately as Alice frowned.

"No. David!" Mary Margaret moved to stop him.

"Arrest me, Emma. Do it!" David said standing up.

"David, the fingerprints weren't yours." Emma said, dreading giving out the information.

"What?" David looked at her in confusion. Alice looked up and spoke for the first time since finding the box.

"They were Mary Margaret's."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAAAAAAAAAT. How'd you guys like the fact that Alice found the box instead of Ruby. I don't know I felt like it had to be done, putting Alice on edge especially since we're only a chapter away from the Hat Trick now. This was mostly flashbacks. We see how close Mary Margaret and Alice are in Storybrooke and now you guys know how they met. How can you not be close after experiencing something like that? I went back to edit it and I found it kind of interesting how the beginning started off so light hearted and ended with something so gruesome. <strong>

**Stellar Nymph: ****Apologies if it seemed pretty short! Some of the chapters between the pilot and the Hat trick are filler chapters but I promise I'll try to make them longer! **

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: ****Same, I think he just panicked but that's still no excuse!**

**Sorry I didn't update last week guys, things have been really busy for me with classes and scheduling for my junior year next year!**

**_ cgi/set?id=156034718_**

**_xo_**


	17. Heart of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart of Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I took the same route I always did, straight down the yellow brick road. I passed the same familiar little hut that Dana used to live in. In the field occupied a lonely scarecrow. I tried raising my hand to wave, hoping it would respond back. It didn't.<em>

_Months had passed since the wizard had asked of me to stay silent. Glinda was starting to question where my three companions were. I had told her that we had a falling out. I lied. I stepped closer to the scarecrow. Its straw head was bent downward. _

"_Dana?" I whispered hoarsely. Nothing. I felt so alone without them. Every day I walked down the road hoping she'd talk. I hoped that the tin person across the road would move. I hoped that the beast in the forest would come out of hiding. But they didn't. And I was slowly giving up. It hurt watching them, not speaking or moving or even looking at me anymore. But I got used to it. _

_I took a seat next to the scarecrow, leaning on the wooden pole that held it up. I started to hum a tune to tune out the silence. It was Dana's favorite song._

* * *

><p>A flash went off causing Mary Margaret to flinch at the bright light. Alice sat on the couch in the station for moral support. After a couple hours Alice had calmed down after the heart incident.<p>

"Please turn to the right," Emma said, trying to keep a professional tone.

"This had to be a mistake," Alice said shaking her head, holding her hand in her other hand. There was still a small tremble in her hands, "Mary Margaret wouldn't kill Kathryn."

"Of course she didn't," Emma said, glancing up at Mary Margaret's forlorn look, "But, while I am her friend, I am also the Sheriff. And I have to go where the evidence leads." Alice rolled her eyes at that. For all they know, Regina could've totally framed her.

"Which points to me?" Mary Margaret defended herself, "Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here."

"I know," Emma said with reluctance, "But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this."

"Evidence that says she cut out Kathryn's heart" Alice said with obvious doubt in her voice, "…and buried it in the woods. Even I know this is insane."

"If I don't book her, with all this evidence, it's going to look like favoritism. And then, Regina will have cause and she will fire me," Emma explained, "And then, you know what she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust me. We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn. And I am still waiting for the DNA test results. But, in the meantime, you need to bear with me," Emma turned back to Mary Margaret, "I have to ask you a few questions."

"This is crazy," Mary Margaret shook her head, "I would never hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>"<em>You miss her a lot don't you?" I asked the hatter as I placed another colorful plate down at our 'tea table.' <em>

"_I thought we already had this conversation?" He said, moving to my side of the table and completely dodging the subject. _

"_Yeah, but I want to know more about her," I said turning around. My eyes widened a bit at close he was behind me, I picked up the stack of plates, trying to gracefully maneuver my way around him. Despite the fact that my feelings for him had grown significantly during my time here, it was nice to see him smile when he talked about her. It was a bittersweet feeling. The hatter's blue eyes followed me before he cleared his throat._

"_There's not much to say anymore," He said bitterly, I flinched as he forcefully placed a tea cup down on the table. _

"_Do you think she'll come looking for you?" I asked casually, picking at the paint on one of the plates._

"_I ask myself that every day," He laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. I looked up at him and saw so much sadness in his mad eyes. I let a small smile of adoration slip on my face._

"_After all this time, you still love her," I said, hating how much it hurt me to say it. Because I know that he'd never be mine._

"_I don't think I could ever stop loving her," He said with a smile. He pulled out his compass, playing with its chain, "Not for a minute, not for a second. She's constantly in my mind, like a disease."_

* * *

><p>Alice rubbed her head. It wasn't aching like it did a couple weeks ago, but there was a niggling feeling that was quite uncomfortable. As the three reached the interrogation room, Regina was already there.<p>

"Hello, Miss Blanchard," Regina greeted before making eye contact with Alice, "Miss Oswald."

"What is she doing here?" Alice turned to Emma with annoyance. If it wasn't obvious enough, Alice was not very fond of the town's mayor for reasonable reasons.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you," Emma explained before turning to Alice, "You'll have to wait out here, is that okay?" Alice nodded, her eyes narrowing on Regina.

"I have nothing to hide," Mary Margaret said confidently, "Ask me anything."

* * *

><p>Alice chewed on her fingernail as she waited for the interview to end. The door opened and Alice jumped up from her spot by the wall. Emma and Regina emerged from the room.<p>

"I told you to leave the questioning to me," Emma said, concealing her anger as she exchanged a look with Alice.

"How do you know she didn't do it?" Regina asked, "If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, the two of you are her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things." Regina left the station and Emma turned to Alice.

"You're right there's no way Mary Margaret did it," Emma said and Alice gave her a look.

"Okay, now that you've stated the obvious which by the way I've mentioned many times, what are we supposed to do?" Alice asked. Emma looked at her with an eyebrow.

"You're gonna help me investigate."

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it safe?" I asked trying to peak over his shoulder. We spent the rest of the night hiding in the damp cave. The hatter was currently leaning out the cave entrance to see if the coast was clear. <em>

"_Yeah, come on," He said, grabbing my hand. I was glad he had his back towards me; it made it easier to hide my blush. Pulling me out along with him, we cautiously made our way back out into the open when we heard a shout. _

"_Run," He said turning to me as he tugged at my arm. I tried to keep up with his long strides, but my legs were too short to catch up._

"_Agh!" The hatter cried out as I watched a card guard stab him in the side with his spear, "This way," He grunted, still pulling my along. We managed to make it into the forest where he pulled me to the other side of a fallen tree. He pressed his hand to his side. I panicked._

"_Are you okay," I whispered, glancing frantically around for any sign of guards. I saw a familiar cat, speaking to the deck of cards, directing them to the opposite direction._

"_I don't think I'm gonna make it," He grunted out, letting out a small cry of pain. I started to hyperventilate. No, no, no, he was not dying on me right now, not today._

"_Just hold on," I tried to comfort as I looked around for some kind of solution, my breathing started to get shallow, "There's got to be something." Then I noticed it got silent. I looked down and saw his eyes closed. My heart completely dropped. I grabbed the lapels of his jacket before leaning down to listen to his breathing. Nothing. I looked down at him with terrified eyes. _

"_No, no, wake up. Please wake up!" I cried shaking him. I glanced around the forest to see if there was _anything_ I could use. Then I felt shaking under my hand. I looked down and noticed his eyes were still closed, but there was an evident smile. I slightly crawled away from him. He opened his eyes and sat up, a mad glint in them mixed with amusement as he let out a chuckle before moving his hand._

"_He missed," He laughed as I stared at him in horror. I moved back towards him before punching him in the chest, causing him to fall back down with a grunt._

"_You asshole!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but let out a laugh of relief. The hatter pulled himself back up with a wide grin before gently pulling me into his arms._

"_It's cute how much you care about my well-being."_

* * *

><p>Alice looked over the door as Emma checked the windows in the apartment, when Henry entered followed by Paige. <em>Grace<em>, Alice's head snapped towards the young girl. _Grace? _Alice thought to herself as she looked at Paige. _Do I know a Grace?_

"Henry, Paige," Emma said equally surprised as Alice, "What are you two doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Miss Blanchard," Henry said after exchanging a look with Paige.

"We are helping her. That's why I'm searching the apartment," Emma said.

"And you guys skipping school isn't" Alice chastised, "Go home."

"Not going to happen," Henry said, grabbing Paige's arm as the two kids walked further into the apartment.

"Just stay out of the way," Emma compromised, not in the mood to fight.

"So, what are we looking for?" Paige asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"We're trying to see if maybe, someone broke in," Emma answered.

"Busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing," Alice said letting out of the door and shrugging at Emma and shaking her head.

"So, you think someone's setting her up," Henry concluded.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Emma sighed, "The only problem is, nobody's got a motive."

"My mom does," Henry said as Paige walked closer to Mary Margaret's room. Alice watched her with intrigued eyes before turning to Henry.

"Regina?" The thought had crossed her mind earlier.

"She hates Snow White. Hey, you wanted a motive," Henry shrugged.

"Well, I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Henry," Emma said. Alice saw a flash of Paige's light hair in Mary Margaret's room. She glanced at Henry and Emma talking in the living before following after the young girl. Paige leaned on the nightstand and watched Alice with a smile as she inspected Mary Margaret's picture. Paige tilted her head at the framed photos before flopping onto the bed. Alice looked over the photos with a smile. It was Mary Margaret and her surrounded by her student's like Henry and Paige. Alice remembered chaperoning for that ice cream field trip. Suddenly, the heat turned on with a loud noise. Emma glanced over and made eye contact with Alice as the two women moved to find the source of it.

"Emma," Alice called as she noticed the heating vent. Emma moved over to her and took off the grate of the vent and stuck her hand in.

"Did you find something?" Paige asked as Henry joined her side. Pulling out wrapped fabric, Alice and Emma shared a look before she uncovered the mystery item, a hunting knife.

* * *

><p>Alice decided to take the two kids out for drinks as a distraction as Emma went back to the station. Ruby sprinkled the cinnamon on Henry's hot chocolate as Alice took out her wallet to pay for their drinks Ruby stopped her.<p>

"It's on the house," Ruby said kindly as she noticed the two kids' sad looks. Alice smiled gratefully at her before saying thanks. Paige stared at the steam of her tea, hating how she couldn't do anything to help. Alice then noticed a stranger walking in the diner, sliding into the booth next to Alice, and across from Henry.

"I don't think that hot chocolate's going to drink itself. You're upset about your teacher, aren't ya?" He asked before looking at Alice with a curious smile. He noticed how her eyes automatically flickered to his leg.

"August," He introduced holding a hand out to her. Alice hesitated before gracefully sliding her hand into his.

"Alice," She responded before letting go of his hand, "She didn't do it you know."

"Why can't anyone else see that?" Paige asked, slightly frustrated.

"Because most people just see what's right in front of them," August answered, "And I don't think you're going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug." Paige smiled slightly before taking a sip.

"Then where?" Henry asked, feeling equally as upset as Paige.

"That a book in your bag?" August said before turning to meet Alice's intrigued eyes, "You know I'm a writer. So, I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

"It's just a book," Alice laughed, not noticing Henry's curious stare.

"Is it?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Alice returned the look and August turned to Henry with a smile.

"I think we both know that that's not the case," August turned to Ruby who passed by, "Can I get a water, please?"

"What do you know about it?" Henry asked, taking notice at Alice and Paige's eyes moving towards his bag. He had told Paige about the stories inside, but not her story, at least not yet.

"I know it's a book of stories," August answered.

"Aren't all books?" Paige asked, her interest spiked.

"Stories…that really happened," August said causing Alice's jaw to slack a bit.

"You think his book is real?" Alice said staring at him in wonder and shock. She had yet to meet someone who actually tried to support Henry's theory.

"As real as I am," He said, smiling at her with a knowing smile.

"How do you know?" Henry asked, now a bit suspicious but overjoyed that someone believed him.

"Well, let's just say that, uh, I'm a believer. And I want to help others see the light. That, my friends, is why I'm here," August said to Henry, glancing at Alice's watchful gaze.

"But I already believe." Henry said, confused. Alice had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma." August said causing Alice to snap her head towards him, _Emma? _ Alice looked over at Paige and saw that she wasn't the only one confused.

"So, you want to get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her?" Henry simply asked.

"Well, there are some people – like you and me – we can go on faith," August said pointing at him and Henry before turning his head to Alice, "But others – like Emma– they need proof." Alice tilted her head at him. Then her mind automatically went back to her dreams and nightmares. If this August guy was telling the truth, did that mean whatever she dreamt was true as well?

"Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole," Henry said, glancing at Paige hoping she didn't get too offended at his comment. She simply smiled at him.

"There are less dangerous places to look," August said, tapping Henry's book before getting up to leave. Paige looked at the man.

"I hope your leg gets better," She said before actually thinking. Alice gave her a confused look as did Henry. The two didn't notice August's look of hope and amazement before he left.

* * *

><p>"I have proof." Henry announced as Emma stopped at the stairs. Alice immediately jumped up.<p>

"I swear I didn't think he was gonna come back after I dropped him off," Alice defended. She had dropped off Paige first, despite her protests, before stopping at Henry's only to have him rush after her. Henry pulled out a ring of skeleton keys.

"He thinks is how Regina got into our apartment," Alice explained what he had told her earlier.

"This is how she framed Miss Blanchard." Henry revealed, "We wanted to wait for you before we tried anything."

"Did you steal these from her office?" Emma asked taking the ring of keys into her hands.

"Yeah, the book said they could open any door." Henry said.

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock." Emma shook her head.

"We have to try," Alice exclaimed. Emma raised her eyebrows at her friend. Alice pouted slightly.

"Sorry, but I'm honestly willing to try anything by now," Alice said. Emma handed Henry the keys and he tried to open the door multiple times unsuccessfully.

"See? What did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-" Emma said as Henry cut her off.

"It is!" Emma looked at Alice for help, but the female raised her hands in surrender. This was Emma's problem not hers.

"But, sometimes the real world needs to come first," Emma tried.

"Just try one more," Alice compromised, secretly hoping this was going to work.

"Please," Henry begged her. Emma looked at Henry and shot a glare at Alice, who was not helping the situation at all.

"Okay, one more. But then we're done," Emma said looking at _both_ _children_ as Alice smiled brightly at her.

"Emma why don't you do it this time," Alice suddenly said out of instinct and Henry agreed with her as he handed the keys to Emma.

"This one," Henry said. Emma sent Alice an unamused look.

"Okay," Emma took the keys from him before trying the one he picked out. Much to Alice and Emma's surprise, the door unlocked. Henry felt the smug smile appear on his face.

"Do you believe now?"

* * *

><p>Alice left the bag of breakfast she had prepared for Mary Margaret to Emma for her to give to their friend. She lied on her bed as the sunlight peaked through, thinking back to what August had said. She couldn't tell if he had been telling the truth or just spinning tales for Henry's benefit. She then thought back to why she had thought of the name <em>Grace<em> when she saw Paige. She did remember the little girl from her dreams, the one she called her own. But that wasn't possible. Alice bit her lip in frustration. Part of her didn't want any of it to be true. All the terrible nightmares becoming reality. But then she thought back to all the pleasant ones that she's had.

Alice moved her arm to grab the white rose on her nightstand to play with the petals. Much to her surprise, the rose had yet to wilt. Then she thought back to Jefferson. Her heart started to beat erratically just thinking about him.

Jumping off the bed, she grabbed her shoes and coat before turning on her phone to tell Jefferson she'd be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHH OMG THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IT! Jefferson's baaack bitches! Omg I have the next chapter all planned out. You guys will either love me or hate me for it. I still find it unbelievable how hot Sebastion Stan is as The Mad Hatter. I seriously hope they bring him back for the newer seasons since I hear they're bringing that Will guy from the spinoff. I understand that the last few chapters have been pretty short but I'd still really love to hear some feedback from you guys <strong>** I kinda wanna start a new story and I've been debating on which story to do so tell me if any of you guys would like a Supernatural (Cas/OC) story or Vampire Diaries (Klaus/OC). I've been juggling the two in my head and I think starting something new might broaden my perspective with both stories. **

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** Same same, and trust me it'll probably be the longest chapter in this story apart from maybe the season finale!**

**Firefox****: And it always excites me when you guys review! Thanks for taking the time to give me your feedback!**

** cgi/set?id=156762562**

**xo**


	18. Hat Trick

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my oc Alice.**

**The Hat Trick**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dorothy." I felt an air of familiarity when he gave me a lazy smile before it faltered .He placed both his hands on my shoulders.<em>

"_You're still shaking," He said, staring at me with those blue eyes._

"_It's the adrenaline," I let out a shaky laugh before throwing a look behind me for caution. Jefferson smiled once again before continuing to push me along._

"_I'm guessing since she told you to run, you don't exactly have a place to stay," He said, placing a hand on my back. He'd matured quite a lot since the last time I saw him. I guess that's what time does to us. I muttered no, slightly flushed at the contact._

"_You'll just have to stay with me," He flashed me a smile before leading me through the forest to a little hovel. "I'm usually out doing a job, so I won't be home much." He opened the door for me to enter first._

"_I think it's lovely," I commented, smiling at the quaint home. He looked at me with a strange emotion, the same one from back in Oz. _

"_It'll be nice to have someone to come home to." My eyes bored into his as I gave a shy smile before moving my way around the room. I guess it would take some getting used to, calling this my new home._

* * *

><p>"She's what?!" Alice shouted into the phone. Jefferson looked at her in alarm for a second and Alice gave him an apologetic smile before shaking her head.<p>

"Do you know how she got out?" Alice asked in a lower tone to Emma.

"I'm guessing she had a key or something. Look I need to find her before she goes missing; you think you could help me?" Emma voiced and Alice felt her heart go out to poor Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, of course," Alice responded, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Thanks, I'm gonna search through the woods for her. You'll know where I am if I don't pick up," Emma said before they exchanged goodbyes and Alice ran a hand down her face.

"Hey," Jefferson said quietly, wrapping an arm around her. Alice leaned into his embrace.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Alice mumbled over the clothes on his chest. Jefferson placed his chin on her head.

"It's no problem," Jefferson smiled slightly placing a kiss on her hair before returning to the whistling tea pot.

"It's like you're my little escape from the real world," Alice watched with adoring eyes. She still didn't understand why she had avoided him in the first place. Doubt maybe? No, that couldn't be it. Right now, she was just grateful that he had forgiven her enough to be here for her.

"What exactly happened?" Jefferson asked, glancing at her and noticed the worried frown on her face as he poured the water into two cups.

"Mary Margaret managed to get out of her cell," Alice said, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe it. Jefferson glanced at her and when he noticed she wasn't looking, he placed two familiar drops into her cup. He just hoped that when she did remember, that she knew he was doing this for her benefit. He handed her the cup of tea and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Has she?" Jefferson feigned surprised and concern as he watched her take a sip. He discretely took a glance up at the ceiling above them.

"I just- everything's just falling apart so easily. I can't keep up with it," Alice said, feeling her muscles slightly relax, "Emma's out there all alone in the woods looking for her. I should be helping." Alice immediately stood up. Jefferson frowned. He guessed it was because the dose wasn't as strong this time. He stood up as well.

"You sure?" Jefferson asked as he watched her with careful eyes. She took another sip before placing the cup down. This was his strongest dose, why wasn't it working fast enough. The sooner she passed out, the less stress she'd have on herself.

"Yeah," Alice said before pausing and flashing him a sheepish smile, "You don't mind if I use your bathroom do you?" Jefferson let out a laugh before nodding. She gave him a bright smile as he gathered their cups to bring back to the kitchen.

Alice ascended the stair case with mild interest as she looked around his house. It was much bigger then she remembered. She noticed a slightly a jar door and realized that it was his hat room that she'd been in many times before. Glancing behind her, she opened the door slightly more and entered. Alice couldn't help but smile at the hats before she noticed the two telescopes by the window. Alice grin widened, maybe Jefferson would let her use them to find Mary Margaret. Alice took a step closer to the telescope and looked through.

On the other side was a window of a building. Inside was the view of a pastel blue bed with white nightstands and… a single white rose lying on the bed spread. Alice moved her face slightly away from the viewing glass with a look of horror and a pounding heart. He was-why was he watching her? Alice stared at the other telescope with a look of terror before hesitating to look through it. There was a little girl, working on something at a dining table. Alice stumbled back with a hand over her mouth when she realized it was Paige.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Alice whipped around and saw Jefferson staring at her with a sad look. Panic started to arise in her and she found it incredibly hard to breath. Jefferson noticed and his heart shattered. She was looking at him with complete terror.

"Alice-" Alice bolted for the door but he managed to intercept her into his arms. She struggled against him, her blood pounding in her ears and she started to cry in fear.

"Alice please let me explain," He tried as his voice cracked. He fought against her struggles, trying to hold her to his chest. Why wasn't the damn tea working?!

"Please, please, please, don't hurt me," She whimpered, trying to push him away. Her heart beat escalated when he started moving them further into the room.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Jefferson said, his grip on her tightened and pushed her straight down onto the chair, both his arms trapping her inside. Alice's breathing started to get shallower as she pushed herself into the chair, as far away from him as possible. As if he had any explanation as to why he was watching her and a child! All Alice knew right now was that she was completely scared out of her mind. Maybe she didn't know him like she thought she did. Her heart was still pounding in her ears. She felt as if she couldn't move or speak. Waking up from this nightmare right now would've been a blessing. But this wasn't a nightmare, this was her reality.

"Alice listen, I can't make you understand. I can't make anyone understand what's going on in my head. I can't even explain it to myself," He ranted and Alice felt herself start to trembled as she saw a familiar mad glint in his eyes, "But I'm going to help you remember." He moved his face closer to her and she flinched, trying to control her heart beat. He pulled away with a hurt look before it was with a bitter look, grinning at her. He gave out an unbelieving laugh.

"You could break my heart into tiny pieces Alice, and I'd still pick them up and put them back in your hands," He muttered with a bittersweet smile, running a hand down his face before turning back to her,

"It's me Jefferson," He spoke softly in a desperate tone, despite the fact that it killed him to have her stare at him like, like he was crazy. He could deal with everyone else looking at him like that, but not her, "I know you, and I know you probably don't understand what's happening but you will. I promise. I just need you to know that-that I love you." Despite her being petrified of him, her curiosity always got the best of her and she stared at him with teary eyes.

"All those dreams and nightmares you've been having, they're real," Alice let out a shaky breath as more tears streamed down her face, "And you and me, we've been through everything. Oz, the enchanted forest, even Wonderland. I just need you to believe me Alice, just this one time please believe me." Alice looked at him and for a second hope bubbled inside him. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Until she jumped up again, taking him by surprise as she pushed past him. Jefferson controlled his anger and frustration, not at her but at Regina for putting him in this mess in the first place. She never ran from him and because of Regina, he had lost her once again.

Alice ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the hall. There was no way she could make it to the front door. Alice could hear his stomping a couple feet away and she pulled herself into the first room to her right. She closed the door as silently as she could and moved her hand over her mouth to hide her rapid breathing. Alice stumbled back, away from the door. She spun around and couldn't help the horrified gasp that escaped her. There Mary Margaret was, tied to a chair with cloth wrapped over her mouth. The door slammed open and Jefferson grabbed Alice before she could turn around. Jefferson saw the effects of the tea start to take over Alice's body as she wasn't fighting him anymore. Mary Margaret watched with frightened eyes as Alice's body slacked in his arms.

Jefferson sighed in relief as he placed one last kiss in her hair.

"Everything will all be okay," He whispered into her hair and Mary Margaret watched desperately as he carried her friend out the room. He was desperate. Now he knew where Emma might be. She needed to fix this. She was going to bring Alice back to him.

* * *

><p>Emma drove through the deserted roads near the woods, looking for any sign of Mary Margaret. Because of the fog tonight, she didn't notice the figure walking just a few feet in front of her. She barely noticed in time, and narrowly avoided hitting the man. Just as she swerved, he jumped out of the way to avoid being hit and ended up falling down an incline. Emma panicked and jumped out of her car to help him as he tried walking back up.<p>

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there," Emma apologized.

"Uh, I think so," The man said, limping slightly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked once again as she helped him walk over to the road.

"I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late," He said before looking at her in interest, "You're the Sheriff, aren't you?"

"Yeah," She confirmed.

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" The man asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, I'm just looking for a lost dog" Emma lied, checking her phone. She'd left numerous voicemails for Alice, why wasn't she picking up.

"Well, I hope you find it," He said with a smile.

"Thank you," Emma said distractedly. When he walked away, Emma became alert to the limp in his leg, "Oh, you are hurt."

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think," He brushed off, "I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay."

"No, let me drive you. I insist," Emma pushed.

"Thank you," The man said, "I'm Jefferson." Emma could've sworn she'd heard that name before.

"Emma."

* * *

><p><em>I ran as fast as I could, my heart escalating with every second that passed. I finally saw a tree large enough to hide behind and moved to press my back against it. I heard a leaf crunch under someone's foot a few feet away. I moved my eyes to look at the bark of the tree, when I felt something touch my hand. I jumped and gasped before laughing when I saw familiar brown eyes.<em>

"_Papa, I found her," Grace called out and I felt two arms snake its way around my neck._

"_You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace. And here a kiss for the princess," Jefferson placed a loud kiss on my cheek as I laughed at his antics._

"_2 against 1 isn't exactly fair," I nudged him with my elbow. He smiled adoringly at me before placing a kiss on my temple_

"_Now it's my turn to hide, and you guys seek," Grace smiled and I ran a hand through her hair. _

"_I'm sorry love, it's getting late, it's almost dinner time," I said and Grace pouted at me. Jefferson placed a hand on the small of my back before tapping her nose._

"_Though, you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms. Enough to sell at market tomorrow," I smiled at the two, completely in bliss, "Do you think you can do that?" Grace smiled brightly at her father before nodding quickly. Jefferson wrapped his free arm around Grace's shoulders, pushing us forward, back home_

"_Ready or not, here we come."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait," Jefferson stopped us when I also noticed the Queen's carriage outside our home.<em>

"_Whose carriage is that?" Grace asked and I wrapped an arm around her._

"_The Queen's," I answered and I exchanged a look with Jefferson. What the hell was she doing all the way out here?_

"_In our house? Do you know her?" Grace asked turning to us. The queen's acts of cruelty were no secret, especially in this part of the forest._

"_Of course not. Now, listen carefully," Jefferson looked over at me with pleading eyes before turning to Grace, "Hey. I want you to stay hidden in the woods with mama. Like our game. I'm going to find out what she's doing here." Grace moved forwards but stopped when she noticed I hadn't moved. Jefferson looked at me before taking a step closer._

"_Dorothy-" He started and I shook my head._

"_Jefferson promise me you won't do anything rash," He wrapped his arms around me and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Promise me. You of all people told me not to trust her, don't go back on your word now." He let out a sigh and glanced back at Grace who was watching us with a curious look. He pulled me closer._

"_I promise," He said before pressing his lips against mine. I rested my hand over his face before pulling away slightly, our lips still touching._

"_I love you," He mumbled into my lips with a smile. I smiled back before stepping away and holding Grace's hand. Jefferson maintained eye contact with me as I mouthed 'I love you' to him. He smiled before entering our house._

"_Is everything alright mama?" Grace asked, looking at me with her innocent eyes. I sighed before giving her a reassuring smile._

"_Of course it is love."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you," The Queen greeted, staring at the home in disgust, one of Grace's dolls in her hand.<em>

"_What are you doing here, Regina?" Jefferson asked, all joked aside._

"_I have a job for you," She smirked at him._

"_I don't do that anymore," He responded coolly. _

"_Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why?" She asked before smiling, "Is it your lovely Dorothy or because of your sweet daughter Grace?" She remembered all too well, the guards bringing Dorothy to her, with child._

"_Because of my work, she almost lost her mother. I don't want her to lose her father, too," Jefferson glared at her with both arms crossed._

"_So, now you're foraging for fungus," Regina looked skeptical, "What kind of future does your family have here with you? Do this one last favor for me and you can give your girls the life they deserve."_

"_That's why I'm staying," Jefferson said, remembering his promise to his wife just minutes ago, "You don't abandon family. That's… What they deserve. Now, please leave."_

"_All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere," She pushed again, "Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life." She handed him a slip of paper._

"_What business could you possibly have there?" Jefferson asked, with a frown on his face._

"_Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back," She simply said._

"_Then, find someone else to get it," He said handing her back the paper._

"_I see," Regina taking back the paper, "Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family."_

* * *

><p>Emma pulled up to the large manor up on a hill and couldn't help but gawk at the size of it.<p>

"Wow," She commented, "This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family."

"Nope, It's just me," Jefferson said with an undertone of bitterness as he glanced at his bedroom window, where he knew she was still resting.

"Here, wait," Emma turned off her car as Jefferson continued to feign his limp up the stairs and Emma moved to his side to help him inside.

Inside, Emma waited patiently in the living room constantly checking her phone for anything from Alice when Jefferson returned with a tea tray.

"Here we go. I thought you might want to warm up for your search. It's cold out there," Jefferson said repouring into a previously used cup but Emma didn't notice.

"That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it," Emma said, starting to worry about Alice. She would've called her by now about anything, even if it was just to worry over Mary Margaret. She needed to get back to the search for her missing friend and eventually find her other lost friend.

I know. That's why I brought this," Jefferson unrolled a large piece of paper, "I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog." He laid out a map on the top of the piano.

"Wow," Emma said, slightly impressed. There was an aroma that was slightly familiar in the air; Emma couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's his name?" Jefferson asked, faking his interest.

"Spot," She lied. The smell in the air was seriously familiar and it was causing Emma to be slightly alerted.

"Cute," He commented as she looked over the map. Jefferson watched with a careful eye as her eyes began to get heavy. He had upped the dose that he had given to her.

"Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so… So," Emma's head started to feel heavy, but her body seemed to relax, "if I just follow that, I should… Be able to…"

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson asked, a feeling of satisfaction began to grow.

"I'm just, uh… Feeling a little…" Emma steps faltered and Jefferson managed to catch her with a grunt and dragged her over the couch. She was a lot heavier then she looked.

"Oh. Let me help you," Jefferson said.

"Dizzy," Emma muttered, her body completely giving out.

"Let's just lie you down here," He said placing her down, "There you go. Let me get you some air."

"Your limp…" Emma mumbled when she watched him walk away.

"Oh," Jefferson dropped the act, "That. I guess you caught me." Emma looked up when she caught the sight of a familiar green jacket and she then realized what the smell was, Alice's perfume.

"Alice…" Emma looked up at him with wide eyes drooping, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Jefferson walked around with Grace at the town Market. Dorothy had decided to stay home to prepare tea and dinner for when they got home. Something caught Grace's eye.<em>

"_The toy cart!" Grace exclaimed as she walked towards the cart occupied by an old woman._

"_Come," The old lady greeted. Grace automatically picked up the stuffed rabbit._

"_Wouldn't this make the perfect guest for our tea parties, Papa? Can I have him? Please?" Grace begged, looking at him with her big brown eyes. Jefferson smiled down at her._

"_Excuse me. How much for the rabbit?" He asked the woman._

"_That costs one silver," She answered. Jefferson looked down at his coins and noticed he was short._

"_Would you take it for eight coppers? It's all I have." Jefferson offered with a sheepish smile._

"_Oh, you are good father," The old lady smiled at him, "Your last coppers for your little girl's happiness, ah?"_

"_Thank you," Jefferson went to give her the coins but she stopped him._

"_Oh, I did not say I accept," she said causing his smile to falter," Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy," She pulled the rabbit out her hands, "You understand." Grace noticed the fallen look on her father's face._

"_It's okay, Papa. Come on – mama's waiting at home," Grace said understandingly._

"_I will not take no for an answer," He persisted._

"_Papa, please. I don't need it," Grace tried again and he looked at her._

"_Come on, sweetie," he spared the old lady one last glance before leaving with Grace._

* * *

><p>Emma woke up bound and gagged on the couch. She glanced around the room and saw that Jefferson was gone. Sitting up, she noticed her fallen teacup on the floor. Emma threw a pillow over the cup to muffle sound as she broke it with her feet. She maneuvered herself onto the floor, grabbed a shard of the broken cup, and cut it through her binds. As she got up, Emma immediately went to the green jacket on the couch and reached into the pocket. There she found Alice's phone with the missed call. Pocketing the phone, she went over and tried to open one of the windows only to realize that they were all locked. By the window, there were two telescopes. Emma looked through one. It pointed at the sheriff's station. She pulled back in shock. Emma went over to the other and realized that it was pointed at Alice's craft shop. <em>Was this Alice's mystery guy? <em>Emma's head snapped up to a noise coming from the room across the hall. She quietly peeked in to see Jefferson sharpening a pair of scissors.

* * *

><p><em>When the two arrived home, Jefferson discussed what had happened to me. I had told Grace to start eating her dinner without us as Jefferson helped bring out various fabrics we had left over. I had finished sewing a stuffed rabbit when Grace had started her tea.<em>

_Jefferson sat across from her as I placed the rabbit in the chair next to her._

"_I know it's probably not the same as what you wanted," I smiled, running my hand over her head as Jefferson watched us with a sad smile._

"_I love it, Mama. Thank you," Grace smiled brightly at me as she pretended to pour tea. _

"_Mm. This is really good. Don't you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, do you like your tea?" Grace asked breaking him out of his thoughts. I looked at him concern. Jefferson met my eyes for a second before standing up._

"_Do you mind going over to Red's for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do," I sighed at his proposition._

"_This doesn't have to do with the Queen does it," I asked with crossed arms. He placed both his hands on my cheeks._

"_Just for the rest of the day," He pleaded, bending down to keep my eyes on his._

"_This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it?" Grace asked, our eyes moving to her, "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it." I looked at him smugly at him, as if saying 'I told you so.' He gave me an unamused look._

"_Please," He asked. I frowned, "I want the two of you to have what you need."_

"_Jefferson, all we need is you," I tried as he pulled me in closer into an embrace. I leaned my head on his chest. This was not happening. _

"_Please, stay," Grace begged. Jefferson slowly pulled away to turn to Grace. _

"_Come here," He hugged her tightly, "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I have to go."_

"_Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise." I saw his eyes flicker to me before turning back to our daughter._

"_Of course," He smiled, wrapping her cloak around her. _

"_For our tea party. Promise?" Grace looked directly into his eyes._

"_I promise. I won't miss it for the world," Grace went outside to let her parents say goodbye. I frowned at him._

"_You better keep your word," I said immediately pulling him into a hug again. His arms tightened around me._

"_I will," He pulled away placing both hands on my face and pulling me into a deep kiss. I pulled away first before giving him one last peck on his lips._

"_I love you," I said as he brought both my hands up to his lips._

"_I love you," I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't the last time I'd ever hear it._

* * *

><p>Slowly, she edged out into the hallway and crept down the hall. She cringed when she stepped on a creaky floorboard. Panicking, Emma quickly moved into the closest room. Inside, Mary Margaret was gagged and tied to a chair. Emma immediately went over to untie her.<p>

"What is going on?" Emma panicked.

"Emma, thank God," Mary Margaret breathed, still terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I was in the woods, trying to get away," She explained, "Then, this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?" Emma rushed out.

"There was a key…" Mary Margaret said, "In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there."

"Who?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you," Mary Margaret said as Emma freed her and she stopped for a moment, "Emma, Alice he-he took her. I think it's the guys she's been seeing. I'm not leaving without her."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave her here with him," Emma said as they both headed for the door. Emma peeked out the hallway to check if it was clear. She glanced back and Mary Margaret mouthed 'bedroom.' And she nodded. The two female started down the hallway but was stopped short by Jefferson, armed with a gun.

"I see you found Spot," He said, his face wearing its usual mad grin.

"I've already called for backup," Emma threatened, "They'll be here any second."

"You haven't called anybody," He called her bluff, "For the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie her back up."

The three moved back into the room and Emma put the ties back on Mary Margaret who sat on the chair with fear in her eyes.

"Emma…" She pleaded.

"It's going to be okay," Emma reassured as she gagged her.

"Your telescopes – you've been watching me. Alice, Why?" Jefferson's jaw clenched at her name.

"I need you to do something."

* * *

><p>Jefferson led Emma into a room where several carbon copies of top hats lined the walls and shoved her in.<p>

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friends, I swear I'll make you regret it," Emma threatened. Jefferson looked slightly offended as he advanced towards her, making her stumble back.

"Hurt her? I'm saving her life," He said as if stating a fact.

"How do you figure that?" Emma countered, looking around the room for any sign of Alice as she continued to back away from the slightly insane man.

"Don't play stupid," He bit out, "We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, genuinely confused.

"The curse," Jefferson simply said.

"What curse?" Emma asked. He was starting to sound like Henry. She realized that he was standing way too close for comfort and took another step back to put space between them

"The one keeping us all trapped," His hand found the compass that hung by his side, "All except you."

"Have you been reading Henry's book?" Emma asked, _was this guy serious? How could Alice find love with someone like him?_

"Henry?" Jefferson asked, a bit puzzled, "You mean the Queen's father?"

"Henry, the mayor's adopted kid," Emma answered.

"Oh, Henry. Your Henry," He grinned, "And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe, if you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

"Why have you been spying on me?" Emma asked, she wanted to ask about Alice as well, but considering he wasn't stable she knew it was to keep it to herself. And he proved her point when he moved away from her, miming to shoot her before walking around the room.

"Because," He started, clenching the compass watch, "for the last twenty-eight years, I've been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same, watching over _her._ Until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change. You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke – magic." He stopped to stare at her from across the table.

"You're insane." And yet, he sounded like a very close friend of hers. Jefferson almost broke into tears, didn't she get it! How the hell was he supposed to bring Alice back to him if she refused to open up that narrow mind of hers?

"Because I speak the truth?" Jefferson asked, very aware that his eyes were watering, as the knuckles on his hand turned white as his grip tightened on the compass watch.

"Because you're talking about magic," Emma reasoned.

"I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps, you're the one that's mad," He said, tired of everyone thinking _he _was the one that was crazy as he walked back over to her.

"Really?" Emma said, doubt lacing her voice.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing?" Jefferson asked rhetorically, "Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked, concealing her fright as he got closer.

"I want you to get it to work," Jefferson stared at her for a moment before roughly pushing her down on the chair. He went to sit down at Alice's usual seat as Emma stared down at the table of sewing supplies and materials.

"You want me to get what to work?" Emma asked taking a deep breath in.

"You're the only one that can do this," He said from his seat staring at the compass that pointed to the room next door, "You're going to get it to work."

* * *

><p>"Where's Alice," Emma glared at the man across from her. She was starting to get tired of his games and needed to know what the hell her tiny friend got herself into.<p>

"She's safe, that's all you need to know," Jefferson muttered, pulling out more supplies from a box. Emma fidgeted in her seat before voicing something that had bugged her all night.

"Are you the guy she's been seeing," Emma asked. She watched as Jefferson paused before continuing through the box. She took his silence as a yes. There was no way sweet Alice could ever be with someone as crazed as he was. Emma shook her head, she needed to find Alice and Mary Margaret and get the hell out of here.

Emma sat as still as she could and Jefferson started to get agitated. He didn't have much time until Alice regained consciousness.

"Make one like that," Jefferson pointed at the hat after he placed the supplies down.

"You want me to make a hat?" Emma asked looking around the room, "You don't have enough?"

"Well, none of them work, do they?" Annoyance leaked through his voice, "Or else you wouldn't be here. Now, make a hat, and get it to work."

"I don't-"

"You have magic. You can do it," Jefferson pushed. Emma then realized as she placed all the pieces together.

"The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior, Alice… You think you're the Mad Hatter." Jefferson felt a twitch in his jaw.

"My name's Jefferson," He simply stated.

"Okay," Emma said, convinced that he was completely psychotic, "You've clearly glommed onto my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland – a book. A book I actually read."

"Stories. Stories?" He was completely offended at her statement, "What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah, of course," Emma answered.

"How?" He asked, "Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?"

"History books are based on history" Emma reasoned.

"And storybooks are based on what? Imagination?" His anger peaked through, "Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere." He pointed the gun at her once again, "You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now, get it to work."

"Here's the thing, Jefferson – this is it. This is the real world." Emma tried.

"A real world," He emphasized, "How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic. Like this one. And that's where you come in. You and your friend are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." Emma's fear peaked even higher when he didn't mention Alice leaving with her.

"And then what?"

"Then I go home."

* * *

><p>"I can't make it work," Emma said throwing the materials at the completed hat, "What you're asking me is impossible."<p>

"No! It has to be," The only reason she was here was because he was desperate, she was his last resort, "If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life?" Emma exclaimed, "Look at this place. It's beautiful. And Alice, you have Alice, she loves you with all her heart, I know she does. It doesn't seem cursed to me." Jefferson let a ghost of a smile slip at the mention of Alice.

"It's cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me," Jefferson said moving over to the two telescopes, "Take a look." He gestured for her to look through one of the two telescopes. One the other side, Emma recognized the little girl as Paige as she and her foster family ate dinner at the dining table.

"Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige," Jefferson said bitterly, "But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new mother, a new father?"

"You think she's yours and Alice's daughter?" Emma looked at him pity.

"I don't think – I know," Jefferson snapped, "I remember. She has no idea who I am. She knows of Alice and Alice knows me. But they don't know our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse."

"To remember," Emma concluded.

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share it with them?" He asked. Emma couldn't help but pity him; she'd seen Alice give the same longing looks to Paige as he did. But she knew it was completely impossible, despite the resemblance.

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell Alice?" Emma would've thought that he'd told at least Alice.

"And destroy their reality?" Jefferson laughed, "I'm pretty sure I just lost the one person I'll ever truly love because of it. I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? My wife? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head…will drive you mad."

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it?" Emma realized, "You just want to take Grace and Dorothy home – to your world." Emma had remembered Alice's 'story' from Henry's book. Jefferson felt his eyes water again at the familiar name that he'd almost forgotten.

"It's the one world where we can truly be together…" Jefferson said, "Where they'll remember who I am."

"Alice. Why her, why are you still chasing after her," Emma asked, remembering Alice's 'story' from Henry's book, "She's had her memory taken away from her more than enough times, why keep going after her." Jefferson clenched his jaw at that.

"Someone once told me to never give up on someone you can't spend a day not thinking about," Jefferson said, tears still visible in his eyes, "She's always inside my mind and I can't get her out." Emma teared up a bit at that, remembering a certain person from her past before moving back to the telescope and wiping away the tear.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid." Emma changed the subject and tried to bring down his guard.

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" He said, thankful for the change of topic.

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind," Emma said looking back through the telescope.

"I'm not losing my mind," Jefferson snapped, his mind flashing back to the look Alice had given him, "I'm not crazy. This is real."

"Maybe," Emma played along, "Maybe, it is."

"You believe?" Jefferson said, his hope getting the better of him.

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother," Emma teared up slightly at the thought, "And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you're right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing."

"So, you're… You're going to help me?" Jefferson felt all hope restored, he could get Alice back, he could get her to remember, "You can get it to work?"

"I can try." Jefferson turned his back to her for a moment and Emma seized the moment to hit him across the head with the telescope, knocking him unconscious.

"Crazy son of a bitch," Emma breathed, grabbing his gun and running to the room where Mary Margaret was held in. She managed to ungag her before untying her.

"Hey. It's alright," Emma reassured, "I'm going to get you out of here. We're gonna get Alice and you're going to be okay. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Emma! Look out!" Mary Margaret warned. Jefferson tackled Emma from behind, who fell onto Mary Margaret, causing the three of them to fall onto the floor. With the gun knocked from Emma's hand, she and Jefferson scrambled to reach for it. As the two of them fought for the gun, Mary Margaret untied herself from the chair. Jefferson managed to get a hold of the gun and pointed the gun at Emma, his hat atop of his had his scar around his neck visible.

"Off with his head," Jefferson recalled. Mary Margaret freed herself in time, grabbing a croquet mallet to hit him with. As he was caught off guard, Mary Margaret kicked him out the window causing it to shatter.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret turned to Emma.

"Yeah," Emma breathed. The two made their way to the window expecting to see a body, but the only that remained was the hat.

"Alice," Emma realized and the two rush out the door to find the bedroom she was kept in. Mary Margaret pushed open Jefferson's bedroom door but the only trace of Alice was her perfume.

"This cannot be happening," Emma muttered as Mary Margaret began to hyperventilate, "Hey, hey calm down. Remember she might've been able to escape okay, maybe she's okay." Mary Margaret nodded silently as they headed outside to find his body after searching the house completely and finding no other sign of Alice. Mary Margaret held onto her friend's green jacket to comfort herself.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Emma said when they reached the outside of his house.

"Please tell me that was not Alice's mystery man," Mary Margaret asked and Emma gave her an uncertain look, both worried for their friend.

"By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?" Emma asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I have no idea where that came from."

* * *

><p>"Henry. Well, I found Mary Margaret," Emma said, completely leaving out the part where Alice was still nowhere to be found yet.<p>

"How is she?" Henry asked.

"She's okay. Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine," Emma reassured, her phone in her hand just in case she got anything from Alice. A group of students walked by and Emma noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hi, Henry," Paige smiled and waved at Emma before walking off with her other friends.

"Henry, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?" Emma suddenly asked taking Henry by surprise.

"Yeah. Why?" Henry asked.

"I'm just curious about something." Emma answered. Henry reached into his backpack and pulled out the book before handing it to her. Emma flipped through the book and stopped at a photo of a family of three. Emma was shocked when she recognized the woman as someone who resembled Alice and the man as Jefferson before continuing through Jefferson's story.

"What? What is it?" Henry asked as Emma's curiosity started to grow as she went past Jefferson's story and onto Alice's.

"Nothing," She said distractedly. She had seen Alice's paintings and sketched but she never imagined they would correspond with the events in this Alice's story.

"Emma? Emma?" Henry tried but the bell rang, "I got to go."

"Right," Emma said before turning to him, "Can I hold on to this?"

"Absolutely," Henry said, still confused at why she wanted it so bad. Maybe she really was starting to believe.

* * *

><p>Jefferson gently laid Alice on her bed. He touched the white rose that was lying beside her. Looking at her peaceful face, he vowed to do whatever it took to bring her back to her old self. Jefferson stared at how peaceful she looked before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. <em>Soon Alice, everything will be back to normal.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAAAAT….. please don't kill me. Apologies for not updating last week, I think I caught something cause my nose wasn't working properly and I felt like upchucking every five minutes but I'm feeling better now!<strong>

**WE REACHED 72 REVIEWS, 172 FOLLOWS, AND 95 FAVORITES SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You guys are pretty awesome.**

**This is officially the longest chapter ever, 20 pages guys, 20 pages! **

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: ****You were so excited to see Jefferson, I'm assuming you probably hate me now XD sorry man sorry.**

**Guest: ****DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****: that sadly does not happen in this chapter, sorry boo.**

**Guest:**** Ugh you're review totally made my day! Yeah I've noticed some Jefferson/OC 's have characters that just repeat lines so I try to interpret my own lines as much as I can without straying too far from the story plot. Seriously though, you're kinda awesome and I love you.**

**Guest: ****I try to update once a week, if not every two weeks if I don't have writers block. I'm really glad you enjoy the story!**

** cgi/set?id=158118595**


	19. The Stable Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stable Boy<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jefferson I can't," I gasped as a sharp pain flashed through my swollen abdomen. There was pressure all around the lower half of my waist. He turned his head back for a second.<em>

"_Come on Dorothy, we're not that far from the mirror," He assured, tugging me along. Jefferson had decided to take me on his official last job for Rumplestilskin in Wonderland before the baby was born only we hadn't exactly planned for her to come this early._

"_No, I can't the baby's coming," His head snapped back and all color drained from his face. I shared the same panic as him. My hand flew up to my abdomen as I bent over, another flash of pain went by, "We won't make it, the baby's coming NOW." Jefferson was quick with his feet as he wrapped an arm around me and ushered me into the forest, away from any prying eyes and ears._

_I was gently laid onto the forest ground as I gripped his hand to the point where both hands were almost white. I let out a grunt as I felt more pressure and even more pain go through my body. Jefferson sat beside me, whispering words of comfort but I could tell that he was just as afraid as I was. It felt as if hours had passed before I felt a flood of relief flush through me as the soft cries of _our_ baby was heard. My eyes followed Jefferson as he shakily returned to my side with a new little stranger. Tears brimmed my eyes and all I felt in this very moment was euphoria. This was our baby, our little girl. He handed me our newborn daughter and we fell into a content silence, watching as her bright brown eyes opened for the first time._

"_Grace," I whispered my voice hoarse from holding in any sound, "Our Grace." I felt lips fall onto the top of my head as Jefferson reached down and watched as Grace wrapped her chubby little fingers around his slender finger. I looked up and felt only complete adoration and love for the man beside me. I could tell he felt the same as we looked at each other before I noticed his face suddenly went pale._

"_Dorothy," His voice cracked and I was immediately alarmed._

"_What, what is it Jefferson?" I asked worriedly._

"_Two went through the glass, only two can return," My heart plummeted. I looked down at Grace and it hit me that anything that ever mattered to me came second to her. Even if it meant I couldn't be with her._

"_Go," I said, it hurt so much just to even say it, "Take Grace and go." Jefferson glared down at me._

"_And to think I was the crazy one, Dorothy-"_

"_I'll find a way back," I interrupted him as I saw his eyes water. It killed me, knowing that I was the one that was causing him this pain, "I always do." I slowly handed him our now asleep daughter, his eyes never leaving mine._

"_We have to give her, her best shot." I swallowed. He took a shaky breath, glancing down at Grace before looking back up at me .Pain was all I could see now._

"_I can't leave you." Everything inside me hurt at his words. I placed a hand over his cheek. We couldn't stay here, at least not in Wonderland. The safest place for her was the Enchanted Forest._

"_I'll find my way back, I promise," Jefferson looked down at Grace as she squirmed in his arms before his lips met mine, the desperate rush in the kiss scared us both, not knowing if this would be the last time we'd see each other again. I pulled away; my body was still too weak to continue. I tried giving him a smile as he stood up from the forest ground with Grace in his arms. He casted me one last glance, one last goodbye as I mouthed 'I love you' to him, before he left. The dull ache in my body intensified to the point where I couldn't handle it. My body wracked with sobs. I was desperate and knew only one person who had the power to bring me back to my family. The one person I trusted over anyone else._

* * *

><p>A whimper escaped the petite body that lied on the bed. Alice felt herself shaking underneath the blankets and her eyes immediately shot opened. Everything that had happened from days ago flooded her mind once again. She barely left her bed, other than to visit Mary Margaret, since the event that took place with <em>him<em>. She felt betrayed and angry and confused, but most of all scared. Not because of what had happened with him, but the fact that after everything that had gone down with them, her feelings for him were still there and she had no idea why. Alice pushed herself up and glanced at the window, which was blinded by the curtains since that night. Glancing at the rose, she noticed it had just started to wilt.

* * *

><p>Alice tugged her coat tighter around her body as she walked out of Granny's with a bag of food. Word spread around quickly that something was off about Alice, and she was not the least bit surprised at the stares she received inside. She honestly could care less anymore, any happiness she had gained after what Regina had done to her was completely gone. All she felt as a dull sadness that wouldn't leave her alone. She heard someone call out her name and frowned when she noticed it was David. She quickly looked around the street, hoping Emma could come a bit quicker.<p>

"Alice. Hey," David greeted as he reached her side, an umbrella in hand. She gave him a small closed mouth smile in return before it dropped. She wasn't exactly his number one fan at the moment considering what Mary Margaret had filled her in on to take her mind off of the incident.

"David, not to be rude or anything, but I'm not exactly in the mood to talk right now." Actually she was never in the mood to talk at all.

"Okay, y-yeah that's fine it's just, Mary Margaret. How's she doing?" He asked, getting to the point as quick as he could. He knew better than to talk to her. The whole town basically noticed Alice's extreme change in moods. Alice turned and gave him her best bitch face, as if asking 'What do you think?'

"Well, I just don't think she got exactly what I meant." David stumbled over his words. He didn't exactly know how to react to Alice.

"You mean after you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?" Alice muttered under her breath as she bit her lip, wondering where the hell Emma was.

"Look, it's this situation," David continued, despite her attitude against him, he still felt that sense of familiarity around her, like he felt it was ok to tell her what was on his mind, "It's been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, Alice, I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her?" Alice's eyes moved to the ground, still not exactly sure what to do with David.

"She doesn't want visitors, and I don't think Emma would be too okay with it." Alice said softly.

"You mean me. She doesn't want to see me." David said, his face falling.

"Look, David I don't want to sound like a Debbie downer," But she did, "But the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement _from you_." David furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar tone coming from Alice. This wasn't like her at all. Despite everything, Alice always managed to be optimistic, but something was off. Both their eyes shifted to the familiar yellow buggy that pulled up next to them. Emma sent Alice a confused look, one masking the concern she had for her friend. Alice made her way to the car before David grabbed her arm and she shot him a puzzled look.

"What does she need?" David asked, desperate for any answer. Alice could only think of one thing, it was something they'd both need.

"A miracle."

* * *

><p>"Alice," Mary Margaret stood up from her seat on the bench as she saw her friend enter the sheriff's station.<p>

"I brought breakfast," Alice held up the bag before handing it through the bars to Mary Margaret. She sent her a grateful look before digging into the bag. Emma had dropped her off before going to grab Mr. Gold, giving the two friends a quick private moment.

"You won't believe what just happened before you got here," Mary Margaret said, taking a bit out of the sausage biscuit, "Regina came to see me." Alice frowned. Why was Regina here of all places? Didn't she have anything better to do?

"Why?" Alice asked before she could think. Mary Margaret let a small smile slip at the question.

"She wanted me to confess to something I didn't do," Mary Margaret let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't get that woman, what did I ever do to her?" Alice shook her head.

"Trust me, I've been asking myself the exact same question," Alice said, picking at her coat. Mary Margaret tilted her head to observe her friend. She had been a lot more affected by what happened with Jefferson than she and Emma had. She had noticed the change the minute Alice had woken up the next morning. She was more withdrawn, sadder, just like she had been before the day Emma had come to Storybrooke.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked. Alice's eyes moved up and momentarily kept eye contact with her before smiling.

"I'm fine," She smiled softly, but Mary Margaret noticed it was different from all her other ones. Her face smiled but her eyes didn't. Alice fidgeted under Mary Margaret's stare when she heard Emma coming back with Mr. Gold. Alice gave a wave goodbye before walking out the door and pasting the other two adults. Emma casted her a worried look and exchanged a look with Mary Margaret, who sadly shook her head.

* * *

><p>"I found something," Emma immediately said as Alice entered the kitchen the next morning.<p>

"What?" Alice asked confused, taking a seat next to Emma. Emma pushed a steaming cup of tea towards Alice that she had prepared. Alice gave her a polite smile in thanks, not wanting to seem rude to decline her drink.

"I have evidence that might be able to set Mary Margaret free," Emma smiled; slightly disappointed when she noticed her friend hadn't even looked at her drink. Alice suddenly felt hope bubble in her and a genuine smile found its way onto her face.

"Did you?" Alice asked, not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yup, and you're coming with me," Emma said before pulling Alice to her feet. Alice let out a small laugh, her arm reaching out to grab a coat as Emma pulled her out the door. It almost felt normal to be happy again.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?" Regina answered the door, her eyes sweeping the two women at her door, "Miss Oswald." Alice narrowed her eyes at the women in front of her. Emma filled her in on the way to the mayor's home.<p>

"Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me," Emma said, her voice completely calm.

"And, why would I do that?" Regina asked, smiling sarcastically at her.

"Because she has a search warrant that says that you have to," Alice cut in impatiently; she just wanted Mary Margaret out of that cold cell already. Emma handed over the paper smugly.

"On what grounds?" Regina demanded, slightly offended. Emma held up a bag containing a metal shard.

"I found this near where the heart was buried," Emma said, glancing at Alice out of the corner of her eye, "Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Then, I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found."

"An anonymous call?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name," Emma shrugged.

"Guess they didn't want to risk pissing you off," Alice suggested, a small amount of anger lacing her voice.

"Hm," Regina raised her eyebrows at this, smirking slightly at Alice.

"Now, open the garage or I'll find a way to do it myself," Emma ordered. Regina reluctantly moved out of the way and lead the two into the garage. Alice grudgingly stood by Regina as Emma automatically went over to the other side of the room. Alice glanced over at her and noticed her looking at a shovel that was completely intact.

"Where is it?" Emma demanded, voicing the same confusion Alice had.

"Where is what, Sheriff?" Regina feigned innocence, but Alice picked up on it.

"You knew Emma was coming," Alice realized and the two women's eyes shot over to her.

"How on earth would I know that?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes on the petite female.

"Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this," Alice said stepping up to Regina, despite the slight height difference; she managed to maintain eye contact with Regina. She was starting to get sick and tired of having to play Regina's sick game.

"Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer," Regina stated, her eyes darkening and Alice could see a glimmer of loss, "No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy."

* * *

><p>Emma had dropped her at Granny's inn without question; Alice guessed it was because she was too angry to notice. Alice walked past the empty desk, glancing at the guestbook that lied completely out in the open and memorized the one room number she needed before making her way towards the hallway. Alice bit her lip before gently knocking on the door. The door flew open and revealed a man who was more than surprised to see Alice at his doorstep.<p>

"Hey," August greeted and noticed the female's conflicted expression.

"Did you do it? I won't be angry if you did. I mean I guess kind of considering I don't understand why you did this? I mean how could you do that to Emma? To Mary Margaret?" Alice rambled, her mind not being able to keep up with her words as usual.

"Whoa," August said, slightly amused, "Slow down. Do what? In fact how'd you even find me?" Alice opened her mouth but paused for a moment as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Never mind that," She waved off slightly frazzled, "The shovel Emma told me about. It was gone when we got there. Regina knew she was coming for it."

"You… You think that I told her? Does Emma think that?" August asked seriously. Alice tilted her head at the comment about Emma but let it slide, for now.

"You were the only other person who knew about it right?" Alice asked, her voice softening a bit.

"I would guessed that you of all people would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you guys." August said and Alice felt a tug at her heat.

"Faith isn't something I can exactly hold onto right now," Alice said, her foot tracing small circles into the carpet, "I barely know you, how do I know you're not lying about this?" Her eyes reached his, searching for an answer.

"I'm not a liar," August said determinedly, Alice's eyes absentmindedly suddenly flickered down to his leg before back at him. She then suddenly remembered one other person who might've found a way to inform Regina.

"I know that," Alice said, her voice sounding slightly dazed, she looked back up at him and waved goodbye before making her way down to the station.

* * *

><p>Just as Alice entered the sheriff's station, two cops passed her with Mary Margaret in tow. Alice watched silently as her friend walked right passed her with a blank expression on her face. If she was going to do something it needed to be quick. Alice quickly walked in, also passing Mr. Gold who casted her a very odd sidelong glance on his way out. Alice furrowed her eyebrows at this until she noticed a flash of blonde hair enter the office.<p>

Alice practically rammed into Emma as she sprinted into the office, catching her blonde friend by surprise.

"Alice what the-" Emma gave the girl a puzzled look as Alice rummaged through her office. She paused and turned to Emma with a deep breath.

"Look, I know this probably doesn't make sense but August wasn't the one who told Regina," Alice said before moving over to the other side of the room, looking through everything.

"Well then who else would know?" Emma asked, still perplexed at her antics.

"Sidney," Alice answered, lifting papers off of Emma's desk, "He's still working for Regina against you." Emma raised her eyebrows at this.

"And you know this how," Emma questioned.

"I may have heard a thing or two," Alice muttered before turning to Emma, taking a seat on the desk as her eyes scanned the room, "I didn't plan on saying anything because I didn't think they'd take it this far. But I'm done playing Regina's game, and you should be too." Emma was slightly at loss for words. Exactly how long were Sidney and Regina playing against her? Something besides Alice caught her eyes.

"Emma, when'd you get these flowers?" Alice asked tilting her head at the vase. Emma stood up straight from her spot at the doorway and made her way by Alice's side.

"Oh my god, Sidney dropped them off," Emma realized with anger. Alice abruptly picked up the vase and smashed it against the wall. Emma jumped at the sound of glass breaking but frowned at the debris on her office ground. Alice leaned down and picked something up before she handed the item to Emma.

"Bingo," Alice let a small smile take over her lips as Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise at the wiretap chip lying in her palm. This bitch was going down.

* * *

><p>Alice waited by Emma's car as Emma went to apologize to August. August noticing the girl, waved and Alice waved in return. A sudden rustle was heard in the alley way and caught Alice's attention. Alice glanced at the other two and took notice of their conversation before walking over to the alleyway. An unusual feeling took over Alice and she found that she couldn't help herself to find out what was behind the diner building. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar stranger.<p>

"Emma!" Alice ran back towards the front of the diner. Emma and August met her halfway, both pairs of eyes wide and worried.

"What, what is it Alice?" Emma asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"She… Her… here," Alice breathed, her hands still pointing at the spot behind the diner, still trying to find the right words to say over her shock.

"You okay?" August asked holding his hand up to calm the tiny female down.

"Alice, what happened spit it out," Emma said as she noticed her friend catching her breath. What took Emma by surprised was her eyes. They weren't filled with fear as she thought they were, it was more relief than anything.

"Just come with me," Alice sighed, frustrated that she couldn't bring herself to say it. Alice led the two around the back of the diner. There, Emma noticed what Alice was trying to say and leaned down and turned the questionable body revealing a conscious and very alive Kathryn.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dorothy," My head shot up at the familiar, tender voice. She was just as beautiful as I remembered.<em>

"_Glinda," My voice cracked as I tried to control my breathing. She leaned down and ran a gentle hand over my dry tear stained face with worry. _

"_Why are you all the way out here in Wonderland," Glinda asked troubled before she closed her eyes in realization, "Jefferson."_

"_It wasn't his fault," I immediately defended, "I chose to come, and I know it was stupid I'm sorry." Glinda shook her head in amazement._

"_You two always did find a way to cause trouble didn't you," Glinda said fondly before glancing around the dark forest, "Speaking of him, where is he?" I felt a flood of sorrow fill me once again._

"_They," I corrected softly and Glinda's eyes flickered down to my now less swollen abdomen, "Only two can through and back." _

"_Oh Dorothy," Glinda sighed sadly, she wrapped a motherly arm around my shaking body as I let out another sob._

"_I just wanna go home," I whispered, "To my family." She managed to pull me back up to my feet as I wiped any remaining tears._

"_I know you don't like using your magic unless you have to," I said hoarsely, "But could you just do me this one favor…" I didn't want to continue my sentence. I hated asking Glinda for favors, especially after everything she's done for me. It made me feel as if I were taking advantage of her and I didn't like it one bit. But to my relief, she smiled gently, holding my hand as the forest around me diminished and I was in a very familiar room surrounded with doors. She led me towards the door where I knew my family lied._

"_There's no place like home Dorothy."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the previous chapter mentioned how he almost lost Alice because of his job so I thought I should add that little snippet in this chapter. SUPER SORRY FOR THE THREE WEEK ABSENCE. I'm going through a major serious case of writer's block. I know where I want the story to go and everything it's just hard for me to put it on paper and fill in small details. And since its finals week, I'm going to preoccupied with studying but summer is a week away for me! So that means more updates!<strong>

**Im going through a funk with Netflix so if you guys have any show suggestions please let me know! **

**Stellar Nymph:**** I have her reaction totally planned out for when the curse is lifted don't worry about that ;)**

**Adamglambertlover:**** Thank you! : )**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** I know right! That's why I love Jefferson so much as a character. He went through all this shit for Grace and he just seems like he just needs a really big hug.**

**Alexis: ****This review totally made my whole week. You have no idea how giddy I am right now hahahaha!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13****: Thank you! This update is for you ;)**

**chibichibi98: **** It always makes me smile when you guys say you like Alice. I'm always so scared I make her too Mary Sueish! This update is also for you babe.**

**Super Special shoutout to ****sarahmichellegellarfan1 **** and ****Stellar Nymph! ****You guys seriously have no idea how much it means to me when you take the time to review every chapter, even when its late. BLESS YOUR KIND SOULS MY DARLINGS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

** cgi/set?id=162927361**

**xo**


	20. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, only my oc Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>The Return<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sound of shuffling and footsteps woke me up from a deep slumber. I felt the bed underneath me dip to my left and I turned my body to face it. Jefferson was seated by my side with a tired smile on his face.<em>

"_What are you doing in my bed, Miss Dorothy," He joked as I blinked my eyes awake._

"_You're home early," I stated, since I've been here, Jefferson was constantly in and out of his home doing jobs for some man, I could never pronounce his name. He was usually gone four days to maybe even 3 weeks max. But here he was, back within two days._

"_I wanted to finish early," He shrugged, taking off his coat and shoes before plopping down beside me with a sigh. He placed both arms over his head as he stared up at the ceiling. I absentmindedly continued to stare at him. After a silent moment, Jefferson turned his head and caught my eyes and I immediately shifted my eyes from him to the blanket. I could feel the bed vibrate slightly from his silent chuckle. I then noticed how close we were._

"_You never did answer my question," He said, smirking slightly as he shifted himself closer to me. I could the warmth emitting from his body and I couldn't help but myself move closer to him. I looked back up and stared at his eyes. Even in the dark, they were still bright._

"_I couldn't sleep," I simply answered, my fingers finding the ends of the blanket to play with._

"_Why not," His voice dropped down to a whisper and I felt a small smile play at my lips._

"_Nights are just easier when you're here."_

* * *

><p>Alice cringed at the shooting pain in her head. It was different from the headaches she used to have. This one seemed more intense, like there was too much being pushed against her head. They were usually inconsistent, but tonight's headache was the most painful out of all the other days. Not only that, Alice's sleep schedule was nonexistent. Some days, she'd be able to get a couple hours of sleep at most, other days she didn't bother trying to close her eyes. She didn't want to go back to the returning nightmares that waited for her in the night. Neither Emma nor Mary Margaret were informed of this returning arrangement, considering they just got Mary Margaret free and home. Alice watched with tired eyes as everyone greeted one another before she noticed Mary Margaret had joined her side.<p>

"All of these people… Just to welcome me home?" Mary Margaret asked, slightly astonished.

"You have a lot of friends," Alice smiled for her friend, despite the strong pain hammering at the back of her head.

"Didn't feel like that yesterday," Mary Margaret muttered as she went to serve drinks. Alice gave her friend a sympathetic look as her eyes studied the people in her apartment. She took notice of how August and Henry exchanged whispers and glances towards Mr. Gold. As Henry got up to give Mary Margaret her gift, Alice leaned down to August as he was sitting and watching.

"What were you two whispering about," She held back a laugh as he jumped slightly in his seat. He smiled before placing a finger over his lips.

"Top secret," He whispered nodding at Henry. Alice played along and nodded as a smile played at her lips.

"Ahh, everything's top secret when it comes to Mr. Gold, yes?" Alice whispered, taking a seat beside him as she took in his faintly surprised look. "I see a lot more than you think." Alice watched as everyone laughed at the card Henry brought for Mary Margaret with a small grin, unaware of August's stare.

"Alice," He said and she hummed in response, slowly pulling her eyes away from the happy group of people to look at him, "I hope one day you're as happy as you're pretending to be." Alice felt the smile slowly drop from her face as she heard how genuine he sounded. She didn't think anyone had ever noticed that the smile she now wore was just for show.

"And I hope," Alice said choosing her words carefully as everyone started to settle down, "That one day you'll be free from whatever's holding you back." August took in her words as she stood up to stand by the door when she saw Emma grab a jacket.

"Hey, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out," Emma said cringing, "That won't be pretty." Alice opened the door as the two made their way towards her, her giving Henry one last ruffle to his hair before she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Alice and Emma turned to Mary Margaret who shook her head, her face clearly showing disapproval of his arrival.

"Hey, Henry. Leaving already?" David greeted as Henry pulled on his backpack.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework," Henry responded unaware of how unwanted his presence was. Alice glanced between the two as David looked up from Henry to her.

"She's kind of tired," Alice lied, "With the party and everything that happened, I think if you just give it some time…"

"I just wanted to-" David tried but Emma cut in.

"Hey, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?" Emma jumped in.

"Okay," Henry said with a smile.

"Sorry," Alice gave him a sad smile as Emma watched Henry with dejected look.

"Okay." David said, with one last glance behind their shoulders. As Henry and David left, Alice shut the door and turned around and noticed Mr. Gold approaching them. Alice excused herself from Emma and headed towards her room and away from the party as she absentmindedly fiddled with her ring.

* * *

><p>Alice made her way through Granny's diner, clutching a small item in her hands as her eyes found Sidney taking a sip from his coffee. She dismissed his surprised look as she sat across from him with a glare.<p>

"Hello Sidney," Alice greeted politely but the man could hear a slight trace of anger in her voice.

"Alice, long time no see," Sidney tensed as he straightened his back, "So, things certainly did work out, didn't they? For both you and your friend." At that her eyes narrowed.

"Emma knows," Alice said bluntly, deciding not to beat around the bushes. His reaction to her words was quite rewarding as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He denied quickly.

"And to think Emma actually believed you could help her with Mary Margaret," Alice shook her head in fake shame, "And I was going to let you continue your little charade with Regina, that is until you pulled in the people I care about. And I protect my own." Alice delicately dropped the wiretap on the table as Sidney tried to conceal any emotion.

"Is that a bug?" Sidney feigned shock.

"Drop the act," Alice glared, "You may have Emma fooled but you forget that I was there when you planned the whole thing with that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge."

"She's a good Mayor," He defended.

"She locked me up in a mental institute and tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen," Alice said dryly, "I hope you know that you're in a lot of trouble. There is a DNA trail in a basement of some house out there, and Emma's going to find it. And Regina's going to go away."

"Maybe," Sidney commented, "But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman." Alice then noticed the oh so familiar glint in his eyes.

"Oh my god, you're in love with her," Alice realized with revelation. She knew she was right on her observation when he avoided eye contact with her completely. Her eyes softened, knowing from experience that love or whatever this was made a person do crazy things.

"Look," Alice tried a gentler approach, "Here's the thing – before you know it, Emma's gonna have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard. You can either help us, and help yourself, or you're going to go down with her, too."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Emma I tried everything I could," Alice said, slowly sipping on her tea as the two females made their way inside the station.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Emma said shaking her head as she unlinked arms with her friend," Eventually we'll find something." The two were more than surprised to see Regina waiting for them. Regina's eyes lingered on Alice for a moment before dismissing her completely.

"Congratulations, Sheriff Swan," Regina smiled, "There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened."

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you say," Emma replied sarcastically. For some reason, Alice had a bad feeling about this. Regina was acting way too casual for someone who might confess.

"Sidney. You can come in now," Regina said, not taking her eyes off the blonde sheriff. Alice directed her eyes towards the man who entered. She didn't bother hiding her stunned look.

"Tell her what you told me," Regina's grin grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"It was me," He admitted, "I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing," she urged.

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment," Sidney continued.

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part," Regina added and Alice couldn't help but scoff.

"Are you kidding? We're supposed to believe you did this for why now?" Alice asked. This was absolutely unbelievable and she could tell Emma was thinking the exact same thing. The foolish man was covering for her yet again.

": I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero," He confessed, "Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy," Emma commented, "But false, yes. False as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her," Sidney said.

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break," At this Alice's teeth clenched together, "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Huh, it's like his words aren't his at all," Alice shook her head.

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore," Regina said taking a step closer to the petite woman.

"A word in the hallway, please," Emma interrupted the two as she led the mayor out. As soon as they were gone Alice rounded on Sidney.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice glared at the man before her.

"Confessing," Sidney said raising his brows at her, "Isn't that what you wanted."

"Why are do you keep doing this for her," Alice whispered, completely not understanding why he would willingly put himself out for someone who wouldn't give a second thought about him.

"Tell me Miss Oswald," Sidney started, ignoring her question, "How can someone like you be filled with life and then all of a sudden be completely empty of it. I mean where does it all go?" Alice swallowed hard at his words. So it seemed she was more transparent than she thought. "The answer always comes down to love." Her eyes searched his face, trying to find any reason to believe his response before she abruptly got up and left.

* * *

><p>She didn't know where her steps were leading her and quite frankly she didn't care right now. She just wanted out. Out of this town and out of this life. She was tired of having to put of a fake smile and felt as if the life she was living now was just, so fake. Like she was forced to live a life full of lies. The wind felt like it was slapping her across her face as her cheeks flushed. Her feet stopped moving as her eyes moved up to take in the sight of the house before her. Alice could practically hear her heart pounding in her eyes as her breath got caught in her throat. One day, she'd to find out if Sidney was right.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I tried blinking my eyes open as I felt the warmth of the sun coming from the open window. I slowly turned myself around and felt the weight around my waist tighten slightly. I glanced up and let out a quiet giggle when I noticed the pout of Jefferson's face as he pulled me closer. I lapsed into silence as I listened to his soft snores every other breath. <em>

_I bit my lip to conceal a smile as I noticed how incredibly adorable he was with his pout and tousled hair. Smiling, I gently combed my fingers through his hair a few times as he made a cut little noise in the back of his throat. _

"_Hey," I tried quietly, "Jefferson." No response. I lied there for what seemed like hours as I gently traced a finger on the edges of his face. I felt nothing but absolute content and pure love as I continued to stare up at him._

"_I love you," I whispered before a let out a small squeak. The arm he had around my waist pulled me even closer then I already was to the point where our bodies were flushed against each other. I looked up and noticed one blue eye peeked open as he greeted me with a lazy smile._

"_Love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm offcially out of schoooool! + we're so close to the season finale too! Yeah I know this chapter is super short and it seems like a filler chapter because it is but it's also super necessary for the next coming chapters!<strong>

**If you guys didn't know I'm still continuing my Pretty Little Liars story on the side so please go check that out! And I really want to start a Supernatural story as well but I don't know how many of you guys wanna read it so let me know!**

**We're so close to 90 reviews guys! So don't forget to leave me some feedback! **

**Chibichibi98: Thank you!**

**JediKedalina: **** Thanks so much for understanding! Since I'm out of school now expect more updates!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: **** Well thanks for always making my day :))**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:**** This one's for you ;)**

** cgi/set?id=164684511**

**xo**


	21. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stranger<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You look tense," I commented as I came up behind him, wrapping both arms around his waist. He let out a soft hum before suddenly turning around, taking me by surprised as he pulled me onto the bed, with me on top of him.<em>

"_Wanna help me relax?" Jefferson suggested with a smug smirk and I moved my legs around him so I could straddle him as I ran a hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment._

"_And what do you suggest I do?" I teased with a smile, feeling slightly proud that I had the same effect on him as he had on me. His blue eyes opened up, boring straight into my brown ones before I noticed it flickering down to my lips. Neither of us moved and after only a half second thought he took me up on the challenge and firmly pressed his lips over mine. I tensed and let out a small squeak at the sudden contact as I felt his fingers running themselves through my curls, before completely melting into him. At first it was timid, lips softly moving against each other, our hands gentle and still. With his other hand, I felt it run itself down my spine and a chill shot down it as I let myself arch against him. It was enough to change the tone of the kiss as he let out a groan. I felt him nip at my full bottom lip as I gasped. He flipped the both of us over, breaking the kiss. Our breaths danced around each other as I stared up at him before he slammed his lips onto mine once again. Our hands grasped desperately at one another and I hadn't even realized my other hand had gotten under his shirt until my brain had chosen this moment to freeze as I let out a gasp._

Alice shot up from her bed, her breathing heavy. Her hand quickly moved to the glass of water by her bedside and gulped the remaining liquid. Alice controlled her breathing and she felt quite flushed, having remembered last night's dream and more specifically who. Shakily, she pulled herself out of bed as she heard a noise out in the living room. Quickly grabbing a sweater, Alice made her way out and took notice of her two roommates standing at the door with August.

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out," Mary Margaret crossed her arms and Alice noticed the new lock on the door.

"This is pretty handy for a writer," Emma said, slightly impressed, "Where'd you learn how to do all this?"

"Wood shop. Eighth grade," August smiled.

"Oh, speaking of school, have to get going," Mary Margaret said, just seeing her friend standing in the kitchen watching the three.

"Um, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Alice asked as she walked towards them.

"Alice," Mary Margaret greeted with a relieved smile as she went to hug her friend before pulling away with a frown. "Are you okay? You look a little red. And sweaty." Alice felt her throat go dry and her cheeks inflamed once again.

"Yeah, it was just a little warm in my room," Alice lied as her hands went clammy. Mary Margaret gave her an uncertain look.

"Alright then. You know, after a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be? Besides, aren't you supposed to be worrying over Emma?" Mary Margaret said grabbing her bag as Alice directed her attention to her blonde friend.

"Me? Why?" Emma asked, genuinely confused.

"Well… You did threaten to take Henry away from Regina," August suggested and Alice pointed at him with a look at Emma to tell her he was right.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat," Emma dismissed, "I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her. She tried to frame Mary Margaret for murder."

"But, you do know what happens if you win?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged.

"And you're ready?" Marry Margaret asked cautiously, "To be his mom?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded before Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look as she walked over to Alice.

"You sure you're okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she noticed how fidgety her small friend was. She took notice of how Alice went pink again.

"Yeah, totally," Alice said before waving goodbye and going back to her bedroom in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Alice walked out of her shop with a bag of trash. It had been a while since she had been back, and since then dirt and dust had gathered on her shelves in her time of absence. Just as she turned away from the trash can in front of her shop, she was stopped by the presence of Regina.<p>

"What do you want," Alice said, she was starting to get tired of getting caught up with the mayor.

"I can't make a stop and say hi," Regina played innocent.

"Knowing you, no," Alice crossed her arms as she looked up at the taller woman, "Are you here to lock me up against my will again?"

"I apologize for that," Regina smiled, "My actions were rash and I thought I was doing what was best for the safety of this town." Alice called bullshit on her. "And I have given up your cell to Sidney Glass." She said it like it was supposed to fix everything.

"Right," Alice nodded and the two stood in silence before Regina raised an expecting eyebrow at her.

"This is the part where you forgive me," Regina pointed out and Alice shook her head with an unamused smile, "I want us to move past this and maybe move onto improving our…friendship."

"I have forgiven you Regina. And I may easily forgive people but that doesn't mean I trust them, and I for certain don't trust you," Alice had no idea why Regina was trying to get on her good side, suggesting they work on whatever friendship she was referring to but it wasn't slipping by Alice one bit. This woman was up to something.

"Sorry doesn't always fix everything Regina," Alice sighed as she walked past the mayor before pausing, "I hope one day, you get everything you deserve." And Regina clenched her hands, not liking the implication or tone of her voice.

* * *

><p>Alice took a break from the shop to take a walk in the forest again. Her feet leading her through the same path she'd become accustomed with as she stopped in front of a familiar manor. Alice inhaled before she was able to compose herself to knock on the door. She stood there, silently hoping he'd never open the door. Unfortunately, the door slowly swung open and her heart gave a tug the second her eyes met beautiful blue eyes filled with utter sadness. The two froze at the door, unable to bring themselves to say anything.<p>

"Alice," He croaked and Alice drew in a shaky breath.

"I don't know why I'm here," Alice said quietly, her mind instantly going back to last night's dream. She did her best to conceal any blush. "All I know is that I still have feelings for you and no matter how many times I tell myself that I'm better off without you, a part of me just won't let you go and I don't know why and I'm scared." Jefferson couldn't find any words to say to her as she stood in front of him, sadder than ever, before his head shot back up at her next words, "I need you to tell me everything."

* * *

><p>To say she was bewildered was the understatement of the century. She tried listening to Jefferson with an open mind but she was finding it harder and harder to believe him. Alice rubbed her head, it felt as if the pressure that was usually pushing against her skull grew even stronger.<p>

"We're married?" Alice managed to get out as they stood in his hat room. She stood by the shelves of hats, playing with the pieces of fabric as he talked.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Jefferson tried as he sat in the seat across the sewing table. He held himself back from pulling her closer to him. Just smelling her perfume was making hard for him to control himself.

"And Paige, she's our-" Alice brought a hand up to her lips to keep herself from sounding shaky. Her mind felt completely compressed at the moment. Like there was a brick wall being pushed down on everything.

"I really want to believe you," Alice bit her lip as his eyes shot up to meet hers and she was met with a look of disappointment and despair.

"Please Alice, I know what I did was wrong and it terrified you and that's the last thing I want to do but believe me when I say I would never lie to you about this," Jefferson said determinedly as he stood up. He walked towards her and was relieved when she didn't flinch away as he slowly brought up a hand to hold her face. "Just like I never lied about how I feel about you."

"I really want to believe you, but it's impossible," Alice whispered as she felt herself subconsciously leaning into his touch. She allowed herself to be free of any fear she had in this moment as she relished on how much she truly missed him.

"We stuck in a world where we live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire next to a moon that moves the sea, and you're talking about impossibilities?" She almost smiled at his slightly teasing tone if it wasn't for the fact that she knew he was a hundred percent serious. She looked at him with so much new hope and yet the sadness was still there. He felt his heart tighten when her hand reached up to touch the one holding her face.

"I want of this life," She said it with so much desperation it broke his heart.

"I'll get you out," he promised, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>"<em>What's love like," I asked, genuinely curious, as I walked along the yellow brick road with Jefferson. He shot me an odd look.<em>

"_How should I know?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. I rolled my eyes at the response, "More importantly why do you wanna know?" I shrugged._

"_Just wondering," I muttered. Geez, it was just a question, "I wonder if there's a person for everyone, if there's a person for me." I kicked a pebble to the side and I could feel his eyes on the side of my face._

"_Someday," He started seriously as he slowed down his stride to walk beside me as I looked up at him, "someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been waiting for their entire lives." The only thing I could do was stare at him with wide eyes. Where the hell was this guy half the time?_

"_Stop looking at me like that," He grumbled as he continued his usual pace. I quickly realized how much ahead of me he was before I jogged up to catch up. "And yeah, I do think there's someone for you." _

"_Yeah?" I asked with a smile as I stared down at my feet. _

"_I don't know who," He shrugged before plopping his heat on my head, which practically drooped down to cover my eyes, "But until he shows up, you're stuck with me."_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T SHOOT! I know I promised I would update more, but my head really wasn't in it. I've started on two other projects if you guys wanna go check them out. I'll try to get my game together and I promise I will finish season one before this summer is over! A big thanks to everyone who's still reading this story! Another apology to the fact that this chapter was super duper short but I needed to give Jefferson a bigger motivation for what he's about to do in the next chapter.<strong>

**chibichibi98**: **Yup, this chapter was absolutely for you!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****: Yeah these flashbacks are not as sweet if you know what i mean ;)**

**Female whovian:**** I totally blushed at this hahaha. You're super sweet and i love you're name :)**

**Guest****: Thank you! This is also for you!**

**Thorn****: Thank you! You're the brilliant one!**

** cgi/set?id=165714389**

**xo**


	22. An Apple as Red as Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Apple as Red as Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you remember?" Alice asked him as she placed down her cup. They had been sitting in his hat room for over four hours now. After hearing everything he had told her, she decided she needed a break from all of this. It was too much to take in. Although, Regina being the Evil Queen wasn't much of a shocker.<em>

"_Remember what?" Jefferson laughed bitterly as he leaned back in his chair and gazed up at her._

"_Remember when you fell in love with me?" Alice whispered, fidgeting and fighting the blush that was forming in her face as he stared at her. She looked up at him under her lashes and noticed the small smile on his face._

"_I don't remember falling in love with you," He shook his head and stared at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "I just remember holding your hand the first time you came back, and realizing how much it was going to hurt when I had to let go again." _

Alice smiled at the memory as she walked back into town. As she entered the apartment building, she noticed a playing card sticking out of the door. Glancing around her, she cautiously picked up the card. Alice flipped it over and with furrowed eyebrows, she opened the door.

"Did you leave this out here?" Alice asked absentmindedly, oblivious to the glare Mary Margaret was shooting her.

"Where have you been?!" Mary Margaret, "You can't keep going off without coming for hours, days even without telling me!" Alice looked up at her.

"You're upset," She stated as she placed the card on her bed and walked back out into the kitchen.

"I'm a little more than upset," Mary Margaret crossed her arms and then noticed the clothes her friend was in, the same dress and scarf from the day before, "Oh my god, you were with him."

"So?" Alice shrugged off her jacket and went over to the cabinet for any kind of pain killer for her headache.

"So," Mary Margaret threw up her hands, "He's not okay Alice. I think he's mentally ill and did you forget that he kidnapped us, drugged you, and tied me to a chair."

"It was harmless," Alice excused as she slammed the cabinet door shut.

"He had a gun pointed at me and Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted and Alice held up a finger and rubbed her head.

"And you kicked him out of a window," Alice plopped down on the couch, "I think that makes you guys even." Mary Margaret sat next to her with a sigh.

"I don't want you to get hurt Alice," She stressed and Alice shook her head.

"He won't hurt me, you don't know him like I do," Alice reasoned with pleading eyes, "You don't understand him like I do." Mary Margaret went to speak again but was cut off when a flustered Emma entered the room.

"Hey," Alice greeted as Mary Margaret barely glanced her way.

"Oh," She greeted coldly, "Thought you'd left." Alice glanced between them, clearly missing out on what happened before.

"Mary Margaret…" Emma tried.

"But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye," Mary Margaret said, obviously hurt, "Do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said, we have to stick together. That we're like… Family."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

"You're right –" Mary Margaret agreed before turning to finally look at her, "you shouldn't have. So why, after everything, did you just go?" Alice crossed her legs and flattened the bottom of her dress, a little uncomfortable with conflict, especially between her two best friends.

"I don't want to be Sheriff," Emma simply said, "I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. Any of it."

"What about Henry?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I took him with me," Emma said causing Alice to openly gape at her in an unlady like manner.

"Wait hold up, did you abduct him?" Alice asked, jumping into the argument.

"Maybe," Emma muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son?" Mary Margaret inquired with a skeptical tone as Alice frowned at the blonde, "Now, that sounds like a stable home for him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice asked bluntly. Mary Margaret nudged her with her elbow as Emma frowned at them.

"I want what's best for him," Emma tried to reason.

"And running is what's best for him?" Alice stepped in and looked directly into Emma's eyes before tilting her head, "Or, is that what's best for you? Cause I can tell you right now it's not." Emma faltered a bit at the confrontation.

"You're reverting, Emma," Mary Margaret shook her head, "into the person you were before you got here. And I thought you'd changed."

"You both thought wrong," Emma said quietly as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now," Mary Margaret simply said as Alice moved to her room, not wanting to listen to them anymore. She lied across her bed and stayed there for a moment before picking up the playing card, the queen of hearts. _Now why would someone leave this at our door,_ Alice thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Jefferson," Regina greeted with a sly smile as she turned her gaze away from her apple tree to him, "So you got my message." She stepped closer to the tall man who glowered at her as he fingered the playing card in his hand, his mind going back to when he checked up on Alice to see her playing with another card as well.<p>

"How could I miss it?" He sneered at the woman, "You know I watch them both."

"It must be so painful," Regina feigned sympathy, "your daughter Paige, being oh, so near. Oh, and don't remind me of your dear sweet Alice."

"Grace. Her name is Grace. You should know that – you changed it," Jefferson corrected immediately with a glare, "And don't talk about her. I know exactly what you did so what do you want?" Jefferson knew all about Alice's trip to the psychiatric ward and Regina spiking her tea. It took losing her again for him to add it all together, especially when he recognized the purple tea bags. Purple was Regina's signature color.

"Your help," Regina simply answered, her back now to him as she walked over to the drinks.

"And what makes you think," He snarled, "I won't kill you after everything you've done?"

"Because you don't have it in you," Regina turned to him, "If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your family. And I have a way for us to both get what we want." He simply glared at her in pure hatred as she handed a glass to him. He simply placed the playing card in the drink. Regina let out a chuckle as she moved across the room. Jefferson's interest peaked slightly as she walked back over to her desk, box in hand. This could be his answer to getting his family back, Alice back. Regina turned back to him as he approached the box with raised eyebrows.

"My hat," He commented as he used one hand to open the dusty box.

"I want you to use it again," Regina said, watching as the slightly hopeful look in his eyes disappeared.

"I can't make it work," He stressed, "No one can. Not here. Not without magic."

"Well, then you're in luck," Regina replied, "Because I happen to have some. Not a lot… But hopefully, enough… For one last journey." Regina gently pulled the hat out of the box and placed it in between the two.

"Where?" Jefferson asked skeptically. As much as he despised and distrusted Regina, he made a promise to Alice, and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep it.

"Back to our land," Regina answered and Jefferson looked at in suspicion, "Where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have… How to get rid of the one person who could break my curse." Jefferson realized in that moment the reason why she was doing all of this.

"Emma," Jefferson realized smugly as he let a mad grin slip on his face, "And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home."

"To your hovel?" Regina asked snarkily as she placed the hat back into its box, "Selling fungus at the fair? Why? When you could just stay here in the mansion I gave you? My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them, you can get both Paige and Alice back, if we work together."

"Why should I trust you now?" He asked her, glancing around the room. He was desperate.

"You shouldn't," She said honestly, "But it's the only offer you've got. After we're through, I'll wake up your dear girls, so they remember who you are." Jefferson glared at her immediately, remembering the constant headaches Alice kept getting just for listening to him _talk_ about their life, he couldn't imagine the pain they both of them would feel if they actually remembered.

"No," He said immediately, "Remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in their heads, like me. I want to forget." Jefferson stood up straighter, ready to fulfill his promise to her, "I want you to write us a new story, a fresh start, here."

"Well, my dear Jefferson," Regina smirked in self-satisfaction, "then that's exactly what you'll have. Oh. After we take care of Miss Swan."

* * *

><p>"Henry where are we going," Alice panted as she moved to catch up with Henry. The kid had called her, saying it was a matter of life and death and before she knew it, he was dragging her by the arm.<p>

"We're here," Henry pulled her into Granny's bed and breakfast and Alice led him to August's room, having visited him before. As soon as they got there, Henry knocked on his door.

"Hang on," Alice heard a bit of shuffling before August opened the door. Alice opened her mouth to greet him only to have Henry pushing his way in and Alice shot the man an apologetic smile.

"August, please," Henry begged, "I need your help."

"What? Slow down," August said in a calm tone before turning to Alice, "What's he talking about."

"Uh, Emma wants to leave," Alice stumbled over her words as she remembered why Henry had called her.

"Y-You were going to make her believe," Henry panicked, "You have to."

"I know, Henry," Alice watched as the disappointment on his face grew and she eyed his leg for a moment, remembering how he was slightly limping just a second ago, "I'm sorry. I… I failed."

"Failed?" Alice asked, not understanding what was going on at all. What the hell did she miss while she was gone? Henry looked up at him in confusion, though clearly not as confused as Alice.

"I tried to show her," August explained to the kid, "At first it was my legs, and now… Now take a look… At the unvarnished truth." August glanced at Alice, hesitating for a second before pulling back his sleeve. Alice's eyes went wide as she managed to conceal her gasp.

"Oh my god it's wood," Alice breathed and Henry looked up at her in shock.

"Yes," August slowly nodded at the female as she gaped at it. He wasn't so surprised that she could see it. He knew from the second he met her, she had a small inkling that something was up with him.

"You can see it," Henry gasped at her before looking at the arm, "All of this… I was right. The curse… It's real!"

"Damn, you're a smart kid," Alice complimented as her eyes remained wide. That meant everything Jefferson was true, one hundred percent true.

"You're Pinocchio," Henry realized as he stared up at the taller man.

"What gave it away?" August joked as he let out a grunt.

"Here," Alice led him to a chair in his room for him to sit and rest and he nodded at her in thanks. She then paused before glancing back at his arm.

"But wait," Alice paused, "If all of this is true, shouldn't you be," She tried wording it right before giving up and putting it bluntly, "Like not wood." August let out a small laugh through the pain and Alice glared at him.

"Stop laughing it'll only hurt more," She chastised.

"I'm changing back because… I haven't exactly been a good boy," August explained as Alice sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, "And… Well… If the curse doesn't break… This doesn't stop."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were," Alice tried to piece it together.

"And then, she has to believe," Henry finished with enthusiasm, "And, when she does, she could break the curse."

"This is too bizarre," Alice uttered under her breath as she shook her head unbelievably. It was really starting to hit her that everything Henry and Jefferson said was true. She looked down at the simple emerald ring on her finger. That meant she was married to him. That Paige was really her daughter.

"I tried that," He tried to explain, "She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe."

"So, we have to do something fast," Alice pushed away any other thoughts as she heard him let out another grunt. She exchanged a look with Henry.

"There's nothing to do," August shook his head, "And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father."

"Marco," Henry stated and August smiled as he pointed at Alice.

"You're right, he is a smart kid," August grinned.

"So, everyone's giving up," Henry said in disappointment.

"No," Alice shook her head, "No this isn't over. August might not be able to help you right now but I can."

"You believe?" Henry looked hopeful as he stared up at her. She nodded.

"As crazy as this all is, I saw the arm kid," Alice smiled down at him, "Operation Cobra is back in action. It's up to us now."

* * *

><p>Regina led him down a set of stairs into her underground tomb. The walls were covered with urns and boxes lining it.<p>

"Watch your step," Regina warned as she swiped away the spider web in front of her.

"What is this place?" Jefferson asked as he ducked his head. It was hard to see inside the tomb before light finally shined in.

"Where I've kept the last bit of my magic," She explained, "The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me." Jefferson dropped the hat in the center of the room and the two waited in anticipation for the familiar smoke to surround the room. Nothing happened.

"It's not spinning," Jefferson stated in frustration, "It's not working."

"It needs to absorb the magic that's here," Regina tried, "I have some things left. A few trinkets." She moved to the wall and pulled out a box. Crouching down, she emptied the box of its contents into the hat and like before, nothing happened. Jefferson sighed, giving her a pointed look before going to pick up the hat. As he did, he tilted it over, showing her that it did indeed absorb everything she poured into it.

"It's not enough," Jefferson said, "You need something that still works." Regina looked at the hat with a conflicted look before pulling out a golden ring from her pocket. She looked through it, magic clearly still present in the item as a face appeared through it.

"Who's that?" Jefferson asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Someone long gone," Regina brushed off coldly.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties," Jefferson shrugged, "Give me that, and let me see what I can do with it." He saw the hesitation in her face. He almost pitied her, but then he remembered what she had done. And he remembered what he needed to do.

"If you want your son back," Jefferson gave her a pointed look, "if you want your revenge, give it to me." Regina eventually let go of it, dropping the ring into the hat. A small vortex of purple smoke started to appear only the hat had stopped spinning.

"What's wrong?" Regina panicked, "Why isn't it opening a portal?"

"The magic – it's not enough," Jefferson sighed as he crouched down by it, "We can't go anywhere."

"Then you failed," She snarled with a glare.

"Maybe not," Jefferson said, not ready to give up just yet as he looked up at her before nodding at the hat, "There's enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to… Reach through and retrieve something."

"I can bring something back?" She asked him, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Is there an object that can help you?" He asked, "Perhaps, I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small. Something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?"

"Yes," A slow smirk grew on her lips, "Yes, I believe there is."

"Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists," Jefferson instructed. He handed the hat to her as she crouched down by it as well.

"How?" She asked.

"Think about it," He explained, "Guide the hat." Regina shut her eyes for a moment before placing the hat back on the ground. The vortex returned.

"Excellent," He nodded, "It appears to be working. Now, what is it we're after?"

"An apple."

After a moment of waiting, an apple jumped out of the hat and Jefferson managed to reach out and catch it before eyeing the object and handing over to Regina.

"Is this it?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the smug look on Regina's face.

"Yes," Regina breathed, stuck between completely satisfied and utterly happy, "Yes, it is."

"And my family? My Alice and Grace?" Jefferson asked. He had spent his last few moments with Alice, calling her by that name that he'd almost forgotten her birth name was Dorothy.

"First things first," Regina gripped the apple tightly, "The deal's not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get this saviour to taste my forbidden fruit…"

* * *

><p>Alice had dropped off Henry when Emma had called her. Just when she was about to leave her apartment, Jefferson had called her to come over. She was worried when she heard the nervousness I his voice.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Alice asked immediately when he opened the door. She noticed the guilty look on his face.

"I just needed to see you," Jefferson glanced down at her, the guilt that gnawed at him slowly disappearing when he looked down at her warm eyes, telling himself that what he did was going to be worth it. Alice stared up at him and noticed the worried look in his eyes. Alice placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, her thumb stroking his chin. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey," She smiled, "If you're worried about me running off again, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Jefferson searched her eyes, looking for any kid of lie. All he saw was genuine truth.

"I don't?" He breathed as she dropped her hand, grabbed his and led him to the couch.

"Look, something happened earlier today with Henry," Alice explained, her hand never letting go of his, "I believe you." Jefferson continued to gaze at her with wide eyes. "Everything you said was true. And I think I'm actually ok with it."

"You are?" Jefferson couldn't believe his ears. The guilt continued to grow in the bottom of his stomach. She would never forgive him now if she found out what he did. He did all that for nothing. He didn't even know if Regina would keep her word.

"Yeah," Alice laughed, mistaking it as just shock, "I mean I don't think the shock's really hit me yet, but it's getting there." She smiled at him before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He responded immediately as she placed both hands on his shoulders. He pulled her closer, taking her in. Alice pulled away and grinned at the slightly dazed look on his face before placing a small kiss on his nose. Jefferson couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice," The seriousness in his voice caused Alice to pull back with a questioning look, "There's something I need to tell you." Suddenly Alice's phone went off. Alice shot him an odd look before picking it when she read the caller ID. Jefferson saw it was well. He panicked.

"Alice," He begged and Alice answered the phone.

"Emma?" Alice asked and she immediately shot up from the couch when she heard the panicked breathing on the other side.

"Alice, Alice I need help," Emma panicked.

"Emma? Are you okay, what happened?" Alice asked as Jefferson stood up as well. She eyed his guilty expression.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," He apologized as she stared at him confused and worried. The phone dropped onto the carpeted floor as she heard the next words that Emma cried.

"It's Henry; something's happened to him Alice. He's not moving."

* * *

><p><strong>ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT TILL SEASON ONE IS DONE! And we're only 7 reviews from reaching a total off 100 and 200 people have followed this story now! You guys, I need to make this very clear: I love every single one of you guys, you don't know how many times I've almost given up on this story due to lack of inspiration but every time someone favorites or reviews, that's enough motivation for me to continue and look, we're almost here. I do plan on continuing this through season 2 and most definitely season 3 with the whole Zelena plot. <strong>

**Guest: Who knows, though I can promise you this will not be the last time he does something stupid.**

**chibichibi98: So glad you liked it, although fluff isn't going to last very long.**

**Lady**** Syndra: Yeah I get what you mean, I think Alice really does want to believe him deep down, but I guess in her mind it's so far out there that it can't possibly be real.**

**Female whovian: You're totally awesome you know that? **

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: Same, it's so frustrating knowing everything in the plot and having to write and OC where they're completely clueless to it.**

** escaping_reality_an_apple_as/set?id=166427739**

**xo**


	23. A Land Without Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>A Land Without Magic<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice slow down," I heard him pant behind me. I let out a breathless laugh as I sprinted through the mushroom field. I slowed down as I stared up at the tall mushrooms, still not quite used to the size of Wonderland. Something just above the mushrooms caught my attention. Purple smoke. In panic I turned back around to run back to the hatter.<em>

"_Alice?" I could barely see him in front of me, I tried pointing behind me towards the smoke but my foot slipped. I reached out my hands to grab something before my head hit something hard. A sharp pain shot through my head before everything went black._

…

_I felt like I was drowning. My head ached like there was pressure being pushed down on it before a feeling of remembrance flooded me. Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Everything was a haze._

"_Alice," I heard. No, that's not my name. I blinked again and the haze in front of me faded into a dark figure. I blinked again and stared up into the familiar clear blue eyes. I saw his eyes widen in shock before I could process what I said next as the purple smoke started to stream onto the ground beside us._

"_Jefferson?"_

* * *

><p>"Alice, wait!" The short female quickly stormed out of the manor as Jefferson chased after her, "Please let me explain." Alice whipped around to face him and he took a step back, a little taken back at the disappointed and angry look on her face.<p>

"Henry is in the hospital," Alice bit out, "And you basically just told me you had something to do with it. What else is there to explain?" She forced herself to be strong as she stared up at his heartbroken face, "I've forgiven you for a lot of things. But this was too far."

"It wasn't meant for Henry," He said quietly and she stared up at him in confusion.

"What?" Alice asked as he took another step closer to her, "Then who was it for?" He stared at her, knowing she'd never forgive him if he told her the truth.

"Emma." Alice looked away from him and let out a shaky breath before glancing back up.

"Was that supposed to make it better," Alice asked him, tears welling up in her eyes, "She's my best friend!"

"I made a deal with Regina," Jefferson explained, desperate for her forgiveness. He didn't like the way he felt when she looked at him like that, "Emma for you." Alice didn't know what to feel anymore. She was angry, and upset and confused and shocked. But most of all sad. Everything was starting to feel okay again. Until now. She spared him one last glance before turning around.

"I need to go."

* * *

><p>Alice arrived to the hospital just in time to see Emma pull Regina into a supply closet. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her before stopping at the door. Alice contemplated whether or not she should barge in there and settled for knocking vigorously. It was the more polite thing to do.<p>

"Alice?" Emma opened the door and Alice could clearly see the anger in her face and the fear in Regina's face.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked. Emma eyed her, noticing something off about the girl, "Did you know?" Alice stared at Emma in confusion as Regina looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She made eye contact with the smaller female and knew instantly from the bitter look in her eyes that Alice knew. She knew everything.

"Know what?" Alice asked. Emma stared at her in desperation.

"The apple," Emma simply answered. Alice glanced down before looking back up with a sad look.

"I just found out," Alice answered honestly. Alice could see Emma was holding back her tears, "I know, about the magic and everything else."

"Can you fix this?" Emma's voice cracked and Alice pulled her into a tight hug as Emma let out a small sob. She looked up and saw the sad look in Regina's eyes, the regret. Regina couldn't fix it, Alice realized. If she could, she would've done it already. And Jefferson had told her that magic wasn't existent in this world. But he did tell her about someone who knows magic better than anyone else. And he happened to remember everything.

"No, I can't," Alice said before pulling away from the hug, "But I know someone who knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold..." Emma realized glancing back at Regina.

"Actually, he goes by Rumplestilskin."

* * *

><p>"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Mr. Gold greeted as the three entered the pawn shop. Alice had a hand on Emma's arm. The poor girl was still shaken up after finding the truth, though she was handling it a lot better than Alice did.<p>

"We need your help," Emma simply said, a look of determination present on her face as she faced him at the front counter.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend," Mr. Gold shot Regina a pointed look, "I told you magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Alice shook her head. Mr. Gold nodded, agreeing completely before nodding to Regina.

"No, she should," Then he shrugged, "but alas, we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked

"Of course," He smiled, "True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina asked in disbelief. Mr. Gold glanced over at Alice, not wanting to mention the love potion he had from her and Jefferson. The portal jumper hadn't gotten him the slippers that he needed so he had him substitute it for something else. A bottle of true love. And although Prince Charming and Snow's was of pure love, the one of the other two was much more… toxic.

"Oh yes," He pulled his eyes from Alice to Emma, "From strands of your parents' hair, I made one of the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the savior," Emma stated, adding it all up, "that's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it," Mr. Gold nodded.

"I don't care about breaking the curse," Emma shook her head, "All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day, I didn't use all the potion," He revealed, "I saved some. For a rainy day." He looked specifically at Alice as she eyed him back in confusion.

"Well, it's storming like a bitch," Emma snapped, "Where is it?"

"Where it is, isn't the problem," He said, "Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles," Regina sneered and Alice lightly nudged her for the rude gesture.

"What do we do?" Alice asked as Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows at her.

"The both of you do nothing," He answered, "It has to be Miss Swan."

"He's my son," Regina exclaimed, "It should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son," Mr. Gold pointed at Emma, "And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Alice's heart went out for Regina. Despite everything she ever did to her, Alice knew she loved Henry just as much as Emma and to have your child taken away from you like that…

"I can do it," Emma nodded.

"Don't trust him," Regina stated, eyeing the man before her.

"We don't exactly have another choice Regina," Alice said to her.

"That's right dearie," Mr. Gold replied quite smugly, "What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked and he turned to Regina with a smirk.

"Tell me, your Majesty; is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp," Regina's eyes widened, "You hid it with her?"

"Oh no no no," He shook his head, "not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is 'her'?" Alice asked out of curiosity as she and Emma shared a confused look before.

"Someone Miss Swan should be prepared for," Mr. Gold replied, "Where you're going, you're gonna need this. He opened a case, pulling out a long sword.

"What is that?" Emma asked, her eyes following it in admiration.

"Your father's sword."

* * *

><p>"Henry," Emma leaned over the bed as the three stood in the hospital room, "You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry." She placed the book on the bedside table, "For when you wake up." She turned to Alice, "When I'm gone, will you stay here, just in case he does wake up?" Alice nodded.<p>

"Of course," Alice gave her a small smile before they both moved to leave, passing by Regina. Emma paused and turned to her, "Say what you gotta say, you got ten minutes."

"You know where to meet?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Don't be late." The two girls moved to leave the room. Unknown to them both, Jefferson snuck past the two and towards Regina.

"Pity, isn't it?" Jefferson said, catching Regina by surprise as she stared up at him, noticing the slightly mad look in his eyes, "There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again."

"Jefferson, now is not a good time," Regina sniffled, trying to hide her tears.

"For you," He stated before glowering down at her, "Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where—where are they—my family?"

"Emma was supposed to eat that apple and she didn't," Regina snapped, "As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void."

"I did what you asked, and you're gonna screw me over again?" Jefferson demanded, hiding the fact that he was panicking. He knew deep down that she wasn't going to keep her word, he just knew it and he pushed that feeling away because the feeling of hope was so much more powerful. And now he just lost Alice because of it.

"Look at it however you want, Jefferson," Regina sighed before glaring at the man, "The fact is, I'm done with you."

"But I'm- I'm not done with you," He threatened.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Regina asked skeptically, "I know you want to, but I also know you can't."

"Do you?" He asked darkly, his face now blank.

"Yes. You don't have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my son."

* * *

><p>Alice leaned against the wall as she listened to Mary Margaret read to Henry until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She slowly moved away from the wall, and saw Jefferson in scrubs motioning for her to come. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"I'll be right back," Alice said to Mary Margaret, who merely nodded, before she left the room. She glanced around the hospital before jogging over to him where he stood in a secluded corner.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, forgetting for a moment that she was upset with him, "And why are you dressed like that?" Jefferson smiled when he saw that glint in her eyes when she got too curious.

"I'm making it up to you," He simply answered and she stared up at him, confused, "Regina backed out of my deal with her and I'm going to fix what I did. But first I need to get Mr. Gold's attention." Alice nodded, still not understanding why he needed her until he held up another smaller pair of scrubs, "So what do you say? For old time's sake." Alice looked at him from under her lashes before hesitantly grabbing the scrubs from his grasp.

"Okay," She let a small smile slip. Jefferson then remembered something as he pulled out a pair of glasses and an elastic band, "You're gonna need this."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nurse to ICU, STAT. Nurse to ICU, STAT. Defibrillator team to ICU, defibrillator team to ICU."<em> Alice tapped her foot nervously as they stood in the elevator. Her hair was now pulled up in a messy bun as she pushed the glasses back onto her face, her finger tapping the cup of tea in her hand. Jefferson glanced down at her, noticing how nervous she looked before he took her free hand in his. Her eyes shot up to meet his as he placed a kiss on her palm before letting go as the elevator door opened. Alice let out a breath as she recognized the entry way of the psychiatric ward, this time she wasn't being dragged through here against her own will. The two approached the severe nurse.

"Your tea," Alice placed the cup by the woman who had yet to actually look at her face.

"Thank you," She took a sip and Alice glanced over at Jefferson, still trying to figure out why they decided to give her the tea in the first place, "What's the commotion upstairs?"

"There's a sick boy, he took a bad turn," Jefferson explained. Alice already felt guilty for leaving Mary Margaret and Henry she didn't need him to remind her.

"How tragic. Is there any hope for a—" Alice stared down at the woman with wide eyes when she remembered what he might've put in the tea.

"Recovery?" Jefferson finished as he took the keys and coat.

"You-" Alice gestured the woman as Jefferson stared at her in amusement, "You know what, never mind." Alice waved it off before the moved towards a very familiar room. Alice let her eyes roam towards the room with Sidney's name on it as Jefferson unlocked the door and nudged her forward.

"What?" She mouthed at him.

"You were always better with people," He whispered back. She sighed before moving towards the terrified female. Alice lent her a hand.

"Come with us," Alice said gently.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The girl glanced between the two.

"My name is Jefferson," Jefferson stepped up, "This is Alice. I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up." Alice shot him a confused look again.

"Wait a minute, what?" The girl asked, clearly just as confused as Alice.

"It's very important," He said, "Mr. Gold's gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do. You understand?"

"Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold," She stuttered before moving to leave the room.

"You okay?" Jefferson asked as he watched Alice look around the room.

"Mmh? Oh yeah," She nodded before laughing, "It's just, this feels really weird." Alice started to fidget as he stared down at her intently with those blue eyes of his.

"I uh, I should probably get back to Henry," Alice smiled as she moved to leave.

"Alice," Jefferson called out. She turned back to him with a sad look in her eyes as he glanced at the ground before meeting her eyes, "I really am sorry." Alice gave him a sad smile before nodding.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"We did everything we could," Alice heard Dr. Whale announce as she reached them in her normal clothes. Emma suddenly appeared by her side as thy stared down at Henry.<p>

"I'm sorry," Mother Superior said solemnly, "You're too late." The nurse turned off the machine before removing the breathing mask from the unmoving boy's face.

"No.." Regina cried and Alice reached out to her. The woman clutched onto Alice like her life depended on it as her body wracked with sobs, "No." Emma moved towards Henry, brushing his hair from his face as she cried.

"I love you Henry," She placed a kiss on his forehead and before Alice knew it, a blast hit her.

"_It will only lead to heartbreak and hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbroken." "Maybe the heart was made to be broken."_

"_And then you'll change them back?" "Then I'll change them back."_

"_You're very odd, I like you. I'm Dorothy." "Jefferson."_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?" "Afraid so, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."_

"_Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been waiting for their entire lives."_

"_I think you're right. Maybe one day Wonderland won't be so horrible if you're around."_

"_Will you ever come back?" "For you? Always." _

"_Run Dorothy, run and don' stop for anything until you see the light!"_

"_Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dorothy."_

"_It'll be nice to have someone to come home to."_

"_Nights are just easier when you're here."_

"_I am completely and utterly in love with you Dorothy Gale, and I will be very disappointed if you won't let me take your hand in marriage."_

"_Sometimes it takes even the worst pain to realize that you do have a heart, even if it's breaking,"_

"_I love you."_

"_You should know me well enough to know that _I_ know _everything."

"_I'll find a way back. I always do."_

"_There's no place like home Dorothy."_

"_Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise."_

"_Mama when is papa coming home?" "Soon."_

"_I'll come back home with papa Grace, however long it takes."_

"_Off with her head!"_

"_And what are you?" "Mad." "It's a beautiful look on you."_

"_I _love_ her."_

"_I don't think I could ever stop loving her. Not for a minute, not for a second. She's constantly in my mind, like a disease."_

"_My mad, mad man,"_

"I love you, too. You saved me." Alice blinked as her head felt clearer than it ever did.

"You did it," Regina said as she pulled away from Alice, she eyed the girl as Emma and Henry stared up at their friend. Alice blinked once more before looking around and at them

"I need to go." Before anyone could say anything, Alice had already sprinted her way out of the hospital.

"Henry, what's going on?" Emma turned to Henry as soon as Alice's figure disappeared.

"No," Regina mumbled.

"The curse... I think you broke it!"

* * *

><p>"Jefferson!" Alice called out as she saw his figure walking away from the hospital as she sprinted towards him. Before he could process anything, she launched herself onto him, pressing her lips against him in a passionate embrace. He was still for a moment, still trying to understand what was happening before he responded back with a full grin, spinning her in his arms as felt the love she had for him. She pulled away from him with a smile.<p>

"What was that for?" Jefferson asked as he set her down, still slightly dazed. She smiled widely at him.

"I remember," She breathed as he stared down at her in complete disbelief, "I remember everything." Jefferson couldn't help but feel complete happiness in this very moment as he grabbed her and peppered her face with kisses as she giggled.

"Speaking of remembering," Alice pulled away before punching him hard in the arm and brushing down her dress as he let out a yelp.

"What was that for?" He cried, but he still had a smile playing on his lips.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Alice laughed before pulling him down for another kiss as he hummed against her lips. She was happy but there was still that empty hole in her heart.

"GRACE," Alice shouted as she tugged on Jefferson's arm.

"I can't," Jefferson pulled her back and Alice stared at his sad eyes, "I can't do it, not yet."

"B-but she's our daughter," Alice said as she ran a hand over his cheek.

"You go," He insisted, "I-I just need time okay?" Alice eyed him in concern before nodding and giving him a small peck.

"I'll be back I promise," Alice smiled as she took off again as he stared after her.

"You always are."

* * *

><p>Alice could see people coming out onto the street to reunite with their loved ones before she spotted a group of lost children.<p>

"Grace?!" Alice called out. A familiar blonde head popped out from the group as a smile grew on the young girl's face.

"Mama!" Grace called out as she sprinted towards Alice. Alice could feel her heart pounding as tears welled up in her eyes from seeing Grace, finally seeing her as her daughter. Alice bent down as Grace jumped on her and pulling her into tight embrace. All those times Alice felt a void in her heart was now filled as she held her daughter. Alice couldn't fight the sob that escaped her mouth as she held Grace in her arms, "I knew you'd come back to me." Alice let out a shaky laugh.

"Where's papa?" Grace asked as she pulled away. Alice stood up and ran a hand over Grace's hair.

"He uh, he needs time to adjust," Alice said before assuring her, "But we'll be family again in no time I promise." Grace grinned at her before pulling her back into a hug. Alice felt completely happy for the first time as she held onto her daughter. That is, until she spotted an all too familiar purple smoke surrounding the town just as the clock tower striked at 8:15.

* * *

><p><strong>SEASON 1 IS DOOONE! I'm giving you guys a serious thank you for supporting this chapter, despite the fact I had almost left it multiple times. You guys are the best, I'm thanking every person who ever favorite, followed, reviewed, and even the people that just visited this story. We made it to 100 reviews guys, I'm completely thrilled. This is now the second most reviewed JeffersonOC story!**

**If you guys hadn't noticed, the quotes are from every flashback I've ever written for the two. Someone PMed me asking me what their ship name is. I always just thought they were just Alice and Jefferson. Maybe Mad Alice? Alerson? Jeffalice? You guys let me know!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm wrote this from my ipad so apologies for any typos! My laptop's screen is a little screwy right now, half the screen has come off so I don't exactly trust it to hold onto any of my writing at the moment, so I'm sorry if the updates come a lot slower than usual. Especially since we're hitting season 2!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** Ugh you're making me blush hahaha. You're so sweet, big thank you to you for making the time to review all the time!**

**JainaZekk621:**** You're awesome, thank you! This chapter is for you.**

**grapejuice101:**** Updated. I can't believe it either, it feels like it was just yesterday I was starting the prologue. Season 2 I have big plans for our precious family of travelers, Alice will definitely go on the trip with Mary Margaret and Emma. I feel like it'd be wrong not to bring her along, especially after how close she's gotten to them. This way it'll give time for Jefferson to reunite with Paige, and Paige will definitely become more regular!**

**chibichibi98 :**** Well we're so close to a happy ending for the both of them!**

**Gina-B-ookworm:**** Thank you sweet girl!**

**Klassina:**** Yeah I'm excited too! Alice will definitely play a huge role next season, especially when it comes to Regina transitioning from evil to good!**

**Fangirlnodoubt:**** Thank you! Love your name by the way hahaha.**

**Female whovian****: You're waaaay too kind hahaha, Jeffy, mmh I think I could get used to that! **

** cgi/set?id=166427739**

**xo**


	24. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama what's happening?" Alice held onto Grace tightly as the purple haze disintegrated around them. Grace let go of her mother to clutch onto her hand as a shout was heard from across the street. The two exchanged a worried glance hinted with a bit of curiosity before running towards the voice. As soon as they approached the street, Alice pushed Grace back onto the sidewalk as an angry mob rushed passed them, Archie stopping as he noticed their frightened look.<p>

"Archie what's going on?" Alice asked staring as the group of people. Questions rushed inside her mind.

"We need to get to help, they're planning to go after Regina," Archie panted. Panic flooded through Alice as she took off looking for the two people she knew the angry mob would listen to with Archie and Grace right behind her. Alice quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the one number she never realized she'd ever call.

"Hello," Regina's voice called out.

"Regina, there's an angry mob headed to your home. Just thought you should get the heads up," Alice warned before hanging up without waiting for a response. As much as Alice loathed the queen, she didn't want to see her head on a stick. After seeing the way she reacted to Henry's almost death made Alice reconsider if the woman had a slip of good left in her.

Emma looked over passed her, strangely enough, parents as she saw Alice approaching them, away from the shouting group of people.

"Dorothy," Mary Margaret rushed towards her friend, completely overcome with emotions. Alice shook her head.

"Now's not the time for a reunion," Alice panted before smiling, "And it's Alice now." Grace and Archie run up just behind her and Henry noticed the panicked look on their faces.

"What's going on?" He piped in as the group stared up ahead.

"Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy;" Archie explained, "they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," Leroy mumbled.

"No! No, we cannot stoop to her level," Archie exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong," Alice shook her head. Henry turned to Emma.

"They're right," He said before pleading, "Please! She's still my mom." Emma hesitated before nodding and glancing up at Alice and Mary Margaret.

"We have to stop them," Emma agreed.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back," David pointed out as they stared off at the group taking off down the street, "They could be marching into a slaughter."

* * *

><p>"Now... Where were we?" They approached the house in time to see Dr. Whale, or as Alice knew him as Victor Frankenstein, raising his hand at Regina.<p>

"Let her go! Let her go! Let her go," Emma shouted as she approached the two, grabbing onto Whale's arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" He retaliated.

"Because I am still the Sheriff," Emma glared at the man.

"Because she saved you," David shouted as he turned to the crowd, "All of you!"

"Are you okay?" Alice asked the woman as Mary Margaret took her turn to talk. Regina stared at the woman, confused at the kindness she received after everything that happened before giving a hesitant nod.

"We are not murderers here," Emma announced.

"Well, we're not from this world," Whale countered.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now." David moved himself in between her and the doctor.

"Okay, Whale, we're done," David glared down at him.

"Back off," Whale snapped at him, "You're not my Prince." David shot him a confused look.

"Who are you, Whale?" Whale glanced at Alice out of the corner of his eye. The only people who really knew him were Jefferson, Gold and Alice. Jefferson had them visit him to check up on the baby, not trusting anyone else with the information. Alice stared at him, giving him the promise she won't say a word through her eyes before he turned back to the prince.

"That's my business," He stated in final.

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell," David said, "so, whether or not I'm your Prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it." Alice couldn't help but watch in wonder. She was gone in Wonderland before she even got to witness the leadership the two played back in the Enchanted forest. She glanced down to see Grace and Henry watching with pure admiration.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers," Mary Margaret said to the crowd of angry people, "She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours."

* * *

><p>"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina drawled as David closed the barred door.<p>

"If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" Alice asked her, genuinely confused. The question kept running through her mind.

"Because there's nothing to go back to," Regina revealed as she leaned forwards, "That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold," Mary Margaret stated as they walked out. Grace gave a glance at her mother before sitting on the chair as she watched the two women.

"You're not going with them?" Regina asked with knitted eyebrows.

"As much as I love them, I'm just as much of an outsider as you are. Maybe even more," Alice smiled sadly. She really did love them, they were her family. But she wasn't there to help Mary Margaret fight her way back to the throne. She wasn't there to help David find his way back to his love. She wasn't there to help protect Emma. And with their memories, whether they knew it or not, Alice was pushed back outside their circle of royal heroes.

"Why did you help me," Regina asked her with no ulterior motive behind the question, "After everything I put you and your family through?" Alice glanced back at Grace with a small smile on her face before turning to Regina.

"I saw you when they said Henry wasn't going to make it," Alice explained, "You really did love him. And I believe that anyone who can love can be saved." Alice spared the woman, who stared at her with shock, one last smile before she moved towards the door, a hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"Grace be honest with me," Alice started as they walked back to the apartment and opened the door, "Are you angry at your father?" Alice pulled out some of her smaller spare clothes to give to Grace for the night. Grace looked down at the hands before looking up.

"At first I was," She answered honestly, "But then you kept saying he was coming back, like it was a promise. And now I just want him back." Alice smiled to herself before handing her the clothes when her sketch pad and pencils caught her eyes. Alice reached over and pulled them on to her bed where Grace sat.

"Why don't we give your father a little push."

* * *

><p>"Keep them safe, Ruby," Emma closed the door where Henry and Grace sat in the back. Grace waved her mother before subtly tucking the folded paper in her jacket. Alice smiled at her in goodbye before taking a step back.<p>

"You guys ready?" Emma asked. She turned to Alice who nodded before turning to the two royals.

"We need to talk," Mary Margaret blurted and Alice's eyes widened.

"I- Well, I don't- I just- I don't wanna talk," Emma stuttered looking over at Alice for help.

"And I-I um don't think I should be here for this conversation," Alice said awkwardly and Emma shot her another look for leaving her alone for this.

"Well, I do, okay?" Mary Margaret stated before glaring over at Alice, "And you're staying. Gold can wait, I can't. You're my daughter.. and.. I wanna talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking. We've talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about; one night stands and the like."

"One night stands?" David gawked at her before turning to Alice for an answer. She cringed before shrugging.

"Whale," She revealed, slightly intimidated. Before they were just David and Mary Margaret and now it was Prince Charming and Snow White. Sure she had helped her before, but that was before she really knew who she was. If_ she_ felt weirded out by this, then her heart went out to poor Emma.

"Whale!?" David exclaimed as he turned to Mary Margaret accusingly.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret gritted at her friend, "We were cursed! And that is neither here nor there. The point is; we did not know that we were mother and daughter, and now we do. And.. so.. please, let's talk."

"Okay," Emma shrugged as Alice shifted on her feet, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"We're together, finally," Mary Margaret cheered before looking disappointed, "and I can't help but think you're not happy about it."

"Oh, I am," Emma tried but it failed, "but.. it.. Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing: that my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance," Mary Margaret said, desperate to reach out to her daughter. Alice felt the need to politely glance away from the family.

"You did it for everyone," Emma smiled sadly, "because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses- and that's great.. and amazing.. and.. wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life, I was alone."

"But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too," Margaret explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" Emma glanced between the two. Alice felt uncomfortable at the family moment before she let out a small cough. Emma glanced at her friend with an apologetic smile as she noticed the awkward shift between her feet, "C'mon, let's go find Gold."

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you?" Gold greeted them as he poured a cup of tea. Alice narrowed her eyes at the two cup. She assumed the poor girl she and Jefferson released made it back safely to him.<p>

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma snapped as she leaned forward onto the counter.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific," He tilted his head at the four.

"You know damn well what we're talking about," David glared at him.

"You double-crossed Emma," Mary Margaret clarified, "you took your—uh—potion, from her!"

"You did who knows what to this town!" David exclaimed.

"And worst of all; you risked Henry's life!" Emma finished with a glare. The three didn't notice how silent Alice was. She felt different kinds of magic in all of her life. The shop was filled with something dark. And cold.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold countered.

"Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face," Emma threatened as Alice tugged her sweater closer around herself.

"Really, dearie?" Gold let out a patronizing laugh before moving from behind the counter, "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah," Emma mumbled, not sure where he was going with this.

"Is the Curse broken?" He mocked, "And let's see, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather than a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you."

"Twist my words all you want," Emma started to threatened before Alice cut her off.

"What was the purple haze that you brought?" Alice asked him with narrowed eyes. The dark feeling in the shop was making her uneasy.

"Y'know," Gold gave her a knowing smirk with a flourish, "Magic."

"Why?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Not telling," He said before the entire store shook with a rumble.

"What the hell was that?" Emma shouted as Alice rushed out the door, David and Mary Margaret right behind her. She suddenly stopped, causing the two to bump into her as they stared up at the dark figure flying in the air. The street lights flickered as Alice pushed them back away from the strong wind approaching.

"That.. is my gift to you," Gold smirked, "That is gonna take care of Regina." Alice felt sick at the thought of Regina dying like this. Alice shot him a glare before inhaling deeply and running out towards the station.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Who's there?" Alice could hear the woman call out as she ran towards the cell. Alice skidded as she halted to a stop, a jaw dropped at the dark floating figure. Its hand stretched out towards Regina, taking her soul. Alice did the first thing that popped into her mind. She pulled off her ankle boot before throwing it at the thing. The figure stopped before turning onto the smaller female. David ran up towards her with a chair.<p>

"Hey!" He slammed the creature with the chair, sending it flying across the room. Before he could attack it again, Mary Margaret rushed into the room. As the two attempted to attack it with the furniture in the station, Alice noticed a can and a lighter. She quickly grabbed the two items, starting up the lighter.

"Over here!" She shouted at the creature that turned to her again. Alice, with one shoe missing, used the lighter and canister to create a flame directed towards the dark figure. It moved back before flying out the window. Alice rushed towards Regina to help the woman up as Emma entered the room.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma exclaimed as Regina handed Alice her shoe with a bemused look. The girl sheepishly before taking it and slipping it back on.

"A Wraith! A soul sucker..." Regina answered as she rubbed her neck.

"Did she-" Mary Margaret turned to Alice with an impressed look. Like Alice thought, she missed out on as much as they missed out on her. She practically did this for a living after getting involved with Jefferson.

"-Kill it? No, it's regenerating," Regina said as she glanced at her marked hand, "It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me."

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked her.

"There's no way," Regina swallowed as Alice saw the flicker of fear in her eyes, "Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," Emma stated.

"No, we don't," David suddenly said, "Regina does."

"What?" Regina looked at him in shock as Alice shot the man a horrified look.

"David?" Mary Margaret looked at her husband, taken back by his words.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma couldn't believe her ears.

"Why not?" He justified, "If it goes away then we're safe."

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter," Regina bit out at him.

"No, you don't get to judge us!" He snapped.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from!?" She glared at him, "Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma said calmly as she stared at David before turning to Regina, "She's not dying." Alice smiled softly as Regina looked slightly shocked.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary Margaret asked her and Regina turned to them.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Regina pulled out the very familiar box out as they stood at the table in her office.<p>

"Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" Regina asked softly as she looked over at Emma.

"Yes," Emma smiled slightly as Alice stared at Regina, the woman pulling out the more than familiar hat.

"Why do you have that?" Alice asked her with a glare. Regina paused, not really knowing what to say to her.

"The hat," Emma realized as she glanced up at Alice who glared at Regina, "You had it all along."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked them, as she avoided Alice's gaze. Regina knew that she didn't deserve Alice's kindness, not that the woman could even help it.

"That's Jefferson's hat," Alice said with an annoyed look shot at Regina.

"Safe keeping," Regina said after a pause as she laid it on the table. Emma watched as Alice reached out to touch the fabric of the old hat, a sad smile gracing the smaller female's lips. As David and Mary Margaret entered the room, Alice pulled her hand back, too many old memories lied with that hat.

"Torches, for when it comes back," David announced as the two carries in broomsticks, "I know it's old fashioned, but so am I."

"So, how does it work?"

* * *

><p>They moved to the main hall, the hat in Regina's hand. The woman noticed the sad look on Alice's face, her eyes attached the hat. Regina felt guilt flood her, something she hadn't felt in a long time.<p>

"It will open a portal to our land," Regina explained, "All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh yeah, just that," David retorted sarcastically. Alice fidgeted nervously with her fingers. This was the first time she ever used the hat without Jefferson. She felt guilty that she was here using it without him. It felt like she was cheating on him.

"I don't understand," Mary Margaret said as she turned to Regina with a confused look, "I thought our land was gone." David started to light the 'torches.'

"It is," Regina nodded before continuing, "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... well, that's banishing it to oblivion." As Regina attempted to spin the hat, the lights started to flicker and a wailing was heard.

"Regina..." Alice urged as Emma stepped closer to her.

"I'm trying..." Regina said as she tried to get the hat to work. Suddenly the doors blew open. The wraith entered the hall. David tensed, ready to fight it with a torch in hand.

"Regina.." Emma called out in panic.

"I know!" She snapped as Mary Margaret started to pour alcohol over the railing.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouted. David moved back to close the gate before setting it alight with his torch.

"Hurry!" He yelled at her.

"It's not working!" Regina shouted back as David continued to wave the torch at the wraith. Regina turned to Alice in panic.

"You have to do it," Regina shouted and Alice looked down at her with wide eyes.

"What is the problem?" Emma glanced between the two.

"I don't have magic," Alice yelled over the wind.

"Magic.. it's different here," Regina explained as she turned to Alice again, "You have a connection to the hat, only you can use it right now!"

"Now would be the time!" David shouted over his shoulder. Alice shakily bent down on both knees as she spun the hat over and over again. The first few seconds nothing happened and anxiety flooded Alice. She started to panic and spun the hat faster before the portal opened causing her to move back. Emma helped her up as they stood between the purple vortex and the wraith. Seeing an opening, the creature went for Regina as David got knocked back.

"REGINA!" Emma shouted as she pushed her out of the way, knocking into Alice who fell. The wraith reached for the first thing it could grab, Alice. Emma instinctively reached out to grab her friend's hand. The two were not strong enough to fight against the wraith's strength as it pulled them both inside the portal.

"NOOOO!" Mary Margaret cried out as she watched her best friend and daughter get sucked in.

"NO!" David shouted at her. She ran towards the portal.

"I'm not losing her again!" She shouted before jumping in the portal, not giving him a chance to catch up with her. The portal had closed as he landed on top of the hat in despair.

* * *

><p>As the two entered the apartment, Henry moved towards Grace who sat at her mother's seat on the couch. He quickly explained the situation to her before sitting down in solemn. He gazed at the photo in front of him that sat on top of the coffee table. It was a framed picture of the three women, a few weeks after Emma had moved in with the two.<p>

"You don't seem too upset," Henry commented as he looked from the picture to Grace. She gave him a sad smile.

"It's happened before," She said softly. He nodded in apology as he looked at the picture again. David looked over at the two children.

"They're going to come back," Grace assured, "All of them, they're gonna come back alive."

"How do you know," Henry asked her as she pulled out another copy of her drawing. It was her, Alice and Jefferson all holding hands with her ten year old writing all over it. Ruby had helped her hang copies of it all over town.

"Because they have my mama," Grace said with a smile playing on her lips. She looked over at Henry with such certainty in her eyes, "And I know better than anyone that she always comes back."

* * *

><p>A rustling was heard. Mulan's head shot up at the sound before she and Aurora approached a hole left by the Wraith.<p>

"Something's in there.." She noticed before turning back to the more delicate female, "Stay back."

"What did it bring?" She asked; fear overcoming her, "What is it? What do you see?" Mulan moved to life up the piece of rubble as they stared at what was lying underneath, "Mulan, what is that?"

"That... that is what brought the Wraith here," Mulan said, staring down at what it left with a glare, "That's what killed our prince." Underneath the rubble and her gaze lied three unconscious women.

* * *

><p><strong>WE FINALLY MADE IT TO SEASON 2 YEEEEESSS! There will be more Jefferson in this story trust me. Although I won't make him a follower just stealing people's lines promise! Since we've got the Charming family I've decided to name our very own family the Mad family. Poor Alice, Mary Margaret being Snow again will put a slight tension between the two's friendship. With both their priorities being family and Snow being this famous royal princess and Alice being well Alice haha. Speaking of MMB, I've decided to stick to writing her name that way instead of Snow only because, it's so weird for me to refer her as Snow after all this time you know?<strong>

**Taffdog19943:**** JALICE! I LOVE IT!**

**Lady Syndra:**** Me too! It's one of my all-time favorite moments from the whole series. Jefferson just looks like he needs a big hug every time he shows up on camera.** **I absolutely loved how the scene played out, it was so beautifully executed.**

**Female whovian: ****CHILL GIRL CHILL! I totally laughed out loud in the middle of my SAT prep class when I read this, made my day!**

**Guest:**** You are awesome, you know that?!**

**chibichibi98:**** Ugh I know finally right? Hahaha!**

**Guest:**** GENIUS, MAD SLIPPERS. Dude, you totally rock.**

**grapejuice101: ****I'm glad you liked my decision for Alice to go with the three, you know with everything that happened, it just didn't feel right for Alice to just stay behind without them, they're my little power trio! Hook will forever be with Emma in my eyes BUT his and Alice's friendship will be very complicated. I don't know why they barely ever mention Grace in the show considering she's one of the very few people that's Henry's age.**

**redvelvetlover13:**** Thank you! I do have a Cas/OC/sisfic up at the moment if you wanna go check it out!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom:**** Yaaaaaaaaaas**

**mercenary2.0: ****Is now updated!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: ****Jinxed it! Hahahahaha, you'll totally hate me later on!**

** www.* */cgi/set?id=169531174**

**PS: someone informed me that they could not access my polyvore through my stories so hopefully this way works better, just erase the *, if that doesn't work the link for my account is on my profile!**

**xo**


	25. We Are Both

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Both<strong>

* * *

><p>Grace walked around the apartment in boredom. David wouldn't let her leave the building since the hat incident. She had watched from the window the panic on everyone's faces when the dwarves ran up to the middle of town. She had to remind herself that they were dwarves and not munchkins but from what her mother told her, they weren't that much different. As soon as the door opened, Grace ran towards the living room. David came in with a large bag followed by Henry.<p>

"What happened?" She immediately asked as David set his things down and moved towards the mirror. Henry continued to explain the situation with the town line. How once a citizen crosses it, everything from their former life disappears and their cursed self is their only self. Grace paced around the room as David practiced his speech in front of the mirror.

"People of Storybrooke. I know we're trapped together again, and things look bleak. But… They're not," He paused with a look of confliction crossing his face.

"No, keep going," Henry encouraged, "You were on to something."

"No, I wasn't," He shook his head, "I did the fighting, Snow did the talking." David moved the bag up towards him, pulling out the torn hat. Grace immediately stopped as she rushed over to them.

"Can I see that?" Her eyes wide. She'd only seen it once or twice around the house. Jefferson had moved it around the house multiple times to hide it from her but she'd always managed to find it.

"Yeah," David said a little confused at her excitement. Grace held the hat with a huge grin.

"I know whose this is," Grace smiled and the two looked at her expectantly, "It's my papa's. It transports portal jumpers like my parents between worlds. Henry knows him as the Mad Hatter." Henry widened his eyes as he pulled out his book to flip to Jefferson's story.

"The Mad Matter…" David mumbled under his breath.

"You know him?" Henry asked as he continued to flip through the book. David stopped him.

"That's Alice," David pointed out at the picture of the two, "It's the guy she's seeing isn't he? Who is he? I-I mean, who is he here?" They turned to Grace.

"He goes by Jefferson here," Grace explained before hesitating, "Mama didn't want me to go after him yet, the time isn't right yet."

"Well, do you know where he is?" He asked the younger girl and she shook her head dejectedly.

"Maybe he'll check in at the Crisis Center," Henry suggested, "You could check after the thing."

"What thing?" He asked, completely forgetting.

"The meeting?" Grace said amusingly, "Where you tell us about your plan, remember? The speech you were doing?"

"Right. I'll be back for that," David said before rushing out the door. The two moved to follow him.

"Gramps, you got to use me. Come on! The curse was broken cause of me. Let me help!" Henry yelled and Grace tugged him by the back of his shirt to avoid the door slamming in his face with a smile.

"Or…not."

* * *

><p>"You haven't found your father yet?" Henry asked as Grace sat by the window to stare out of It. She turned her head to him and shook her head.<p>

"Mama said he wasn't ready yet," Grace said sadly, "I think it's because he thinks I'm angry at him for leaving."

"Are you?" Henry hesitated to ask after a moment of silence. He didn't want to cross a line with her. She paused before pulling her legs up to her chest, wrapping both arms around them.

"No," She answered simply before getting an idea and moving to the couch where Henry sat, "But you can talk to him for me." Henry looked up at her in shock.

"I don't know…" He started.

"Please," She pleaded, "Mama still wants me to go to school and since you won't be there, you can talk to him for me." She noticed the hesitant look on his face, "Please Henry, I just need him to know I'm not upset with him." Henry stayed silent before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>David got out of his car, potion and hat in hand. He drenched the hat with the potion before placing it on the goof of the car. Nothing happened. A buzz was heard and he went to fish for his phone out of his pocket before the hat started to lift up and flew up in the air. David went to reach out for it as it flew away from him. The hat stopped by a flipped car. He could hear a voice calling out from inside it. David pried open the door to reveal a strange but familiar man.<p>

"Ah, thank you. No one heard me," He thanked with smile as David helped him up.

"You okay?" David asked in concern. The man nodded. David dropped his act before dragging the man by his jacket.

"Good. That means we can talk." David led Jefferson to a table outside, the hat lying between them. Jefferson was hiding his annoyance at the prince. He had been in more than a bad mood the past few days. He was delusional to think because everyone remembered; everything would go back to normal. But no, they were still stuck in this stupid town, Alice was nowhere to be seen, and he was still too scared to go find Grace.

"Can you get me through?" David asked as Jefferson wiped off any remaining glass off of him. He had been on his way to get things ready for when his family did move back into his manor. He figured if they were gonna be stuck here, he might as well make the most of it.

"No," Jefferson grumbled placing the napkin down.

"Can you get them back?" David asked again, forgetting to mention exactly who went through the portal. Jefferson merely rolled his eyes at the man. He didn't understand why everyone was so willing to bow down to this prince. He was really irritating to listen to. Then again, Jefferson always did have a problem with royalty.

"Can you get it to work?" At that question, Jefferson let out a laugh. Oh, the irony.

"If you only knew," Jefferson flashed him a mad smile. He really had no idea, guess his one true love didn't tell him what had gone down that night.

"Okay. You had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love," David started, causing Jefferson to frown, "Well, I do, too. And a wife. And they're out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don't even know. But I'm going to get them back." David sighed in frustration when the man remained silent when he remembered something.

"Alice," Jefferson's head snapped up at the name.

"What about her," He practically growled. David smiled to himself.

"She's there with them," He explained, "She fell into the portal with them." Jefferson leaned back in his chair with a sigh. That explained why he hadn't seen her yet. The two were inseparable before the curse and it didn't explain why she had been gone this long until now.

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure," Jefferson said before glaring at the man in front of him, "I just can't get there."

"It still exists?" David asked and Jefferson never wanted to punch a man more than him. Did he not just say the Enchanted Forest? Jefferson needed to get away from him. If the hat worked, then maybe one of the hats at home worked.

"It exists. I don't know if that matters, since we can't go there," Jefferson bit at him in frustration.

"So, you won't help me?" David asked in disappointment. Oh he was going to help alright, but not with him. Jefferson didn't know how long he could stand to be around the prince before wanting to smash his head in at his questions. He could take Alice asking questions, to him it was endearing. But this prince was just repeating everything he said in the form of a question and it irked him.

"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal," He gestured the burnt hat in front of him, "So you're out of luck." Jefferson remained calm as David went and grabbed him by his scarf.

"Well, I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here," David growled, "so I can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way." Jefferson glared at him with immense dislike.

"Then all we'll do is both sit. Stuck. Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever," Jefferson said catching the prince off guard, "Two lives, forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering." As David contemplated on what that meant, Jefferson took the chance and bolted from the table. Without turning around, Jefferson felt a sense of panic at the fact that Alice was no longer in the same world as he. He would have to go see Grace alone. He couldn't leave her without a mother. And he couldn't leave Alice back in the enchanted forest not knowing the dangers that now lie there. He needed his other hats to work.

* * *

><p>Alice felt a sense of familiarity of the barren field but she couldn't put her finger on it. She stumbled as the rope tugged on her wrists. Two women sat up on the horses with ropes bounded on her and Emma and Mary Margaret, pulling them along behind the horses.<p>

"What is this place?" Alice asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Our home," Mulan simply answered. They arrived on an island, the area no longer abandoned as inhabitants roamed around. Alice looked around and saw the civilization they had built up.

"It's like they're refuges," Emma commented as she looked around as well.

"We're survivors," Mulan stated. All of a sudden, Mary Margaret kneed Aurora in the abdomen and made a run for it.

"Guys, run!" Mary Margaret called out. Emma and Alice exchanged a look before following after her. Mary Margaret was suddenly struck down by Mulan, knocked unconscious. Emma and Alice rushed to her side.

"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" Alice panicked, the familiar name slipped from her mouth as Emma glared at the woman.

"What did you do?!" She snapped.

"Take them to the pit," Mulan turned away from them.

"Be careful!" Emma shouted at the guards as Alice knelt down by Mary Margaret.

"Come on… Wake up. Can you hear me?" Alice lightly patted her cheeks as Emma crouched down beside her.

"Do you need help?" A voice called out causing Alice to completely go rigid. She knew that voice. She had heard it once and it stuck with her this whole time.

"Alice?" Emma whispered to her when she noticed how tense her friend was and the clear fear glimmering in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Emma asked out loud, immediately suspicious.

"A friend," It called out. Alice whispered the word 'no' under her breath as she shook her head, her hands shaking. Emma looked at her friend in alarm as a figure emerged from the shadows. Alice's eyes followed up at the person, her eyes wide in terror. Emma grabbed her friend's shaky hand as she followed her gaze.

"My name's Cora," The woman greeted before flashing the frightened girl a sickly sweet smile, "Hello Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH, DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. Wonder how Alice will react to Cora being here and everything. Even though this chapter was really short and in this episode we barely go to see Jefferson, sassy Jeffy is better than no Jeffy am I right? I'm not even kidding, I went back to this episode so many times just to see Jefferson and his attitude towards David and it cracks me up everytime!<strong>

**grapejuice101:**** And I love you….(Too soon?) Update is for you my love!**

**chibichibi98:**** Ugh there's gonna be some tension between my favorite little trio, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it. As for Alice having magic, I did a lot of debate over this before I started the story. Alice will not have magic and I have a whole explanation so feel free to just skim over this if I get too rambly kay? I felt like the hat had to have some kind of connection with its owners for it to work right? They never said anything about Jefferson having magic and Regina always went to him for the hat to work. If you had to have magic to make that hat work, Regina could've just used it herself and taken a guard or something to get her father through the portal. That's why I made Alice spin the hat instead of Regina, it didn't work for her before so why should now be any different, right? SORRY ABOUT MY RAMBLING IM TOTALLY WORKING ON IT HAHAHA. Yeah Alice's past is a little wonky but it'll come together soon enough, especially when season 3 rolls around. I LOVE REGINA SO MUCH. I honestly think she has the best character development and (minus the magic part) the most realistic which is partly the reason why I want to build some sort of friendship between her and Alice.**

**Female whovian:**** IM SORRY IM SORRY OKAY. AHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE TOO AWESOME YOU KNOW THAT? OH MY GOODNESS, I had a good laugh at this at my SAT class, so thank you, my entire class thinks I'm a freaking nutcase laughing to myself.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** And I love you ;)**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I LOVE LOVE LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**

***No outfit for this since Alice is basically wearing the exact same thing***

**Xo**


	26. Lady of the Lake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady of the Lake<strong>

* * *

><p>Cora tended an unconscious Mary Margaret as Emma held Alice back as they stood in the corner.<p>

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Emma asked as she casted a worried look at Alice. She was shaking in her arms, and this time it wasn't from fear, it was from anger.

"Don't worry," Cora said, "She'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be your majesty," Alice glared at her and Emma was taken back at the bitter tone in her voice. Alice was always polite, even when she was angry she knew how to control her emotions but this was something different, "What is this place? Where are we?"

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven," Cora answered her calmly as she stared up at Alice with steel eyes. The poor girl has obviously spent too much time with that hat maker of hers.

"Haven? From what?" Emma asked, moving herself between the two.

"The world's dangerous," Cora said causing Alice to scoff, "What's left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here," Emma stated, "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did I."

"I find that very hard to believe," Alice snapped , "What did you really do."

"I'm here because of something... my daughter did," Alice frowned, she didn't remember her having a daughter back in Wonderland, "The curse that ravaged this land... she cast it."

"Regina," Alice realized as she and Emma exchanged a look, "You're Regina's mother?"

"Yes," Cora nodded taking a step towards them causing Alice to pull Emma back with her, "But you've nothing to fear from me Alice. The apple fell very far from the tree." Emma glanced between the two, wanting to know the history behind them as Cora turned to her, "You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"Emma," Mary Margaret mumbled and Alice immediately helped her over to their side of the prison.

"Oh, Snow," Cora said in a sweet voice, "You're awake. I'm so relieved." She went to move towards them again before Alice snapped at her.

"Don't," She practically growled. Emma shot her a confused look as they helped Mary Margaret.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma whispered to her.

"I know you hate Regina but as bad as you think she is, this woman is so much worse," Alice emphasized as she glared at the woman across from them. Emma glanced down and was surprised to see Mary Margaret nodding along with her.

"Oh, Alice. Sweet dear Alice, please," Cora said in a sick motherly tone, "Believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," Emma tried and Alice shook her head.

"I didn't have to hear anything from Regina okay," Alice snapped at her, "I lived through it, this woman made my life a living hell."

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options," Emma argued with her "and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked sweetly.

"My son," Emma explained as Mary Margaret and Alice looked at her with a glare, "I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her," They both snapped.

"Enough!" The guard shouted at them, "Our leader requests an audience."

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Alice hissed at the blonde as Mary Margaret finally got to her feet, ready to walk around.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me?" Emma shouted at her as they were outside, catching the attention of the people, "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her."

"Her? Don't be so sure," Alice rolled her eyes at her, "I've lived in here and in Wonderland, Emma. You think Regina was bad back in Storybrooke? Imagine her here with magic and then multiply that by ten and you have Cora."

"What just caused you lived here and there makes me helpless compared to you," Emma snapped at her.

"Why are you so willing to all of a sudden trust a stranger," Alice screamed at her, "Let alone one I that I actually know is dangerous."

"What makes her so dangerous Alice, please explain that to me," Emma shouted at her.

"She tried to cut off my head," Alice yelled causing Emma to take a step back in shock as the fuming girl sighed deeply, "She managed to cut off Jefferson's head and when I came to Wonderland, she tried to do the same thing to me."

"Emma, we know the dangers of this place," Mary Margaret tried to say calmly and Emma turned on her.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" Emma glared at her, not ready to back down, "Because you thought I was helpless here too?" Alice slammed her head with a fist.

"No. I came through to be with you," Mary Margaret assured before she noticed a person coming out of one of the small homes, "Lancelot?"

"Snow," He greeted with a smile as they embraced.

"Oh! Oh!" Mary Margaret cheered.

"If I'd have known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away," He smiled, "Please forgive me." Emma looked over at Alice for an explanation and the girl merely shrugged.

"Of course," She forgave and Emma raised in eyebrow at her.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asked skeptically as Alice eyed him.

"He's an old friend," Mary Margaret assured, "We can trust him. This is Emma and Alice."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as a bowl of meat was placed in front of them, on the table.<p>

"That is chimera," Lancelot explained as Alice smiled gratefully at him, "An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like turducken?" Emma asked causing Alice to laugh a bit. The two girls shared a smile, the tension gone and all was forgiven as they bonded over sharing food.

"I don't understand," Mary Margaret turned to him, "We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery," Lancelot shrugged, "The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

"We can't stay," Mary Margaret informed him, "My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson, Alice's family…we have to get back to them."

"Can you help us find a portal?" Alice asked him.

"Leaving is unwise," He warned, "The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres? Like as in fee-fi-fo-fum?" Emma joked and Alice nudged her arm.

"That's really offensive Emma, those would be giants," Alice said causing Emma to raise her eyebrows at her before amusingly apologizing.

"Ogres are far worse," Lancelot said, "That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one," Alice tapped her fingers on the table. She and Jefferson sometimes went around to look for convenient places to travel instead of using the hat, it made it easier than following the two go through two come back rule, especially when they were visiting.

"You do?" Emma and Mary Margaret turned to her and Alice shrugged.

"Of course I do," Alice laughed, "It was practically my job."

"Where?" Lancelot asked, a little too eagerly Alice took notice. She hesitated.

"Cora's near," Alice said, "I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore," He said, "The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, we shouldn't take the chance," Mary Margaret spoke for her as they turned to Alice.

"Just trust me," Alice assured, "I may have a way."

"Let us go," Mary Margaret pleaded him.

"I'll allow it, but on one condition..." He glanced between the three, "take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves," Emma piped up immediately.

"Deal," Mary Margaret ignored her, "Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me."

* * *

><p>"Choose wisely," Mulan instructed, "We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."<p>

"Where's my gun? I want it back." Emma said.

"Is it magic?" Mulan questioned it.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger," Emma shrugged and Mulan eventually handed her the gun as Mary Margaret pulled up a bow and arrow. Alice on the other hand wasn't one for violence, she usually depended on her brains to survive so she settled for a dagger instead.

"Follow my lead," Mulan ordered, "step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay," Emma said confidently, "I just killed a dragon last week."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked her skeptically.

"Pretty sure I've dated a few," Emma retorted sarcastically as Mary Margaret and Alice exchanged an unimpressed look. They didn't know why Emma was trying to make this more complicated than it already was.

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes," Mulan said, silencing Emma, "Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

"Don't let her rattle you," Mary Margaret said, "I won't let anything happen to any of us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan? You guys haven't told me anything," Emma turned to the two, "What's going on?"

"The wardrobe," Alice said. Mary Margaret let out an impressed sigh.

"Of course," Mary Margaret smiled, "How'd you know?"

"I've read Henry's book back and forth," Alice waved off and Emma glanced between the two, confused.

"Wardrobe? The wardrobe?" Emma asked, "Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?"

"Mm-hmm," She hummed as Alice nodded.

"You guys think it could get us back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged.

"First we have to see if it survived the curse," Mary Margaret said, "then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?" Emma asked.

"The palace," Alice simply said, she'd only been there once, when Regina forced her to come in for questioning.

"You wanna see where you're from, Emma?" Mary Margaret smiled, "That's right. We're going home."

* * *

><p>Henry noticed the saddened man sitting on the bench near the ports. He was on his way to school, thanks to David. Grace had decided on taking the bus instead. He noticed the drawing Grace had posted up around town in his hands along with a broken compass.<p>

"Jefferson," Henry greeted hesitantly as he approached the man, "Right? The mad hatter. I need your help."

"Look, I already told your grandfather... I can't do anything," Jefferson said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. None of the hats worked, he had tried every single one of them. There was no magic he could get his hands on to make any of them work. And as far as he was concerned, he just wanted Alice back. She'd know what to say to him. She would've guided him back to their daughter. But she wasn't here.

"I know," Henry glanced down as he sat beside him on the bench, "but there must be something we can do."

"I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid," Jefferson shook his head, "Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with."

"Vault?" Henry asked in confusion, "Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?"

"It's none of my business," He said in frustration as he looked at the kid, desperate for the questions to stop, "Talk to her."

"What's that?" Henry asked causally, fulfilling his promise as Jefferson tucked the paper away into his jacket, "Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she?"

"What do you know about it?" Jefferson snapped as he bent over sadly.

"I've read your story," Henry explained, "I've talked to both Alice and Grace. I know how the three of you were separated. Why are you here? She's at school."

"I gotta go home, kid," Jefferson moved to stand up. He could barely cope with just hearing Alice's name let alone both her and Grace.

"She probably wants to see you," Henry tried as he moved to stand in front of the much taller man.

"Get out of my way," Jefferson growled as he tried to move away from Henry, "Get out of my way."

"I promised her I'd talk to you," Henry revealed before exclaiming at him, "Why aren't you going to find her?"

"Because I left her!" Jefferson shouted, completely breaking as he shook the boy's shoulders, "I left her and her mother, and she'll hate me."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked him. Jefferson let go of the boy's shoulders in defeat.

"I was on my way," His voice cracked, remembering how the car had flipped over as he went to find her, "but fate reminded me I shouldn't."

"You should," Henry urged, "I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst." Jefferson glanced down at the kid in despair as he fiddled the compass in his pocket before making up his mind.

* * *

><p>"This will do," Mulan stopped at a clearing, "We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."<p>

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres," Emma said sarcastically, "shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?"

"Ogres are blind," Mary Margaret informed, "They hunt by sound alone."

"Right," Emma nodded along as Alice sat down on the grass, playing with the ring on her finger, "Because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"Look... I know you're out of your element..." She started.

"I'm fine," Emma immediately cut off.

"I know," Mary Margaret gave a small nod, "but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite."

"You mean the big, empty clearing?" Emma gestured the area around them.

"It's the safest place," Mary Margaret assured, "We'll be right back." The two left the campsite as Emma plopped down beside Alice who now laid on her back staring up at the sky.

"You okay?" Emma asked her, noticing the absentminded look on her face.

"One of the people who made my life hell decides to show back up in my life and I'm separated from my family for God knows how many times now," Alice turned her head towards Emma who stared down at her sadly before sighing, "I'm fine." They both stayed silent for the rest of the time being. By the time it was night fall, Alice noticed Aurora was gone and then she heard the sound of a struggle.

"Emma," Alice nudged the girl beside her as they both stood up and moved towards the sound. They approached three figures and saw Mulan with a dagger in hand, Mary Margaret beside her and Aurora on the ground. Before Alice could say anything, Emma shot thee gun towards the sky, right next to Alice who swore under her breath, clutching her ringing ear.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret exclaimed as Alice shot Emma a glare.

"Thanks," She bit out sarcastically as she glanced around in alert.

"Protecting you," Emma explained as she aimed the gun towards Mulan, "Drop the weapon!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Alice shouted at her, slightly deaf in one ear. A roar was heard causing their heads to snap towards that direction.

"Ogres?" Emma guessed sheepishly.

"RUUUNNN!" Mary Margaret shouted and Alice gripped onto Emma's arm as they ran deeper into the forest, "Split up! Over there." Emma managed to trip over a log. As the ogre approached her, Emma fired her gun at it but no use.

"Seriously?" Emma shouted before she noticed a flying rock hit its head. Without looking, she knew immediately it was Alice. The girl had a knack for throwing random objects.

"Back away from my daughter!" Mary Margaret shouted when they got its attention before shooting an arrow in its eye, killing it, "have to shoot them in the eye."

"I'd still settle for throwing rocks at him," Alice shrugged as they moved over to Emma. She and Jefferson usually ran around them, throwing rocks until it got so confused it gave up, giving them the chance to run away.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked her.

"28 years ago," She shrugged, "Guess it's like riding a bike."

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked.

"I didn't," Mary Margaret said before turning serious, "Next time, listen to us. That kind of thing isn't gonna work here."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, still shaken up by the ogre as Alice rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"We should get going."

* * *

><p>"We're getting close," Mary Margaret stated as Aurora tripped, Alice reached out in time to catch her, again.<p>

"Aurora, you've gotta keep up," Mulan said as the princess got her cloak stuck in a branch again.

"Sorry," She grumbled, "but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here."

"Then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back," Mulan commented as she waved the torch around for light. Alice caught up with Mary Margaret as they stopped on top of a hill.

"Up here!" Mulan called out to the two that were behind.

"Is that it?" Emma asked as the viewed the broken down building that once was a magnificent palace.

"Yeah. That's our home."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God," Emma said in awe as they entered an old nursery, "I recognize this from Henry's book."<p>

"Come," Mulan said to Aurora, "We'll stand watch at the gate." Alice moved over to the old wardrobe.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," Mary Margaret admitted, "This room. It was your nursery."

"I lived here?" Emma asked. Alice looked away politely, not wanting to ruin the special moment.

"You never even got to spend a night," She said sadly, "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family..." Emma glanced over at Alice who looked over with a smile, "in Storybrooke and right now they need us to get back there. So... how do we get this to work?" She moved over to the wardrobe where Alice stood by.

"Where's the 'on' switch?" Emma asked causing Alice to snort in an unlady like manner.

"It's more complicated than that," Alice laughed, "We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again."

"How are we gonna carry this thing?" Emma asked.

"With the help of an old friend," A voice called out surprising the three women. They turned around to the source to find Lancelot, this time Alice knew for sure something was wrong.

"Lancelot," Mary Margaret looked at him, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright," He explained.

"Oh," Mary Margaret looked for their companions, "Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food," He said, "Tonight we'll make camp, and in the morning, we'll head back. So... this is it... the portal you were after." Alice knew now that Lancelot was not who he said he was. He was too interested in the portal.

"The same one Emma went through," Mary Margaret smiled, "It's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable," He commented in awe, it went unnoticed to him the look exchanged between her and Alice.

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree," Mary Margaret explained, "but... there's no magic left."

"A portal this powerful... there must be another way to recharge it," He said.

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Alice asked suspiciously as she gripped her dagger.

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband and son," Lancelot said, "Henry. They must miss you." Alice immediately stood in front of Emma as Mary Margaret drew her sword.

"Stay away from him, Emma," Mary Margaret warned, "He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked in alarm, "Who the hell is he?"

"There is only one person you told Henry's name," Alice told her and Emma's eyes widened in realization.

"Cora."

"You always were clever weren't you," Cora commented as she revealed herself, flashing a smile at Alice.

"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked her, the sword still pointing at the woman.

"He's dead," Cora waved off, "I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since," Alice concluded.

"Well, they'd never listen to me," She shrugged, "And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Mary Margaret went to attack but Cora used her magic to push her against the wall and waved Alice off with her other hand, her back slamming into one of the columns of the room. She had underestimated the little wench back in Wonderland and she certainly wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Thank you, the both you," Cora smiled, "I've been looking for a way over for so long." Emma went to attack her but Cora used her magic to get the curtains wrapped around her ankles, "I never thought the person to help me find it... would be you." Cora walked over to Alice who let out a groan as she tried to sit up, pain shooting up her back. She bent down and traced a line of the petite girl's neck, where the scar should've been, like her no good hat making lover's.

"Why?" Alice glared at the woman, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter," She merely said, "It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson Henry."

"No, you won't!" Emma shouted, creating a fire with the gun powder she placed on the wardrobe, watching as it lit up in flames.

"NO!" Cora shouted as Aurora and Mulan entered the room. She went to throw a ball of fire at Emma before Mulan jumped in, deflecting it with her sword, "We're not done." Alice flung her dagger at the woman, but she disappeared in a smokey haze. The dagger landed on the wall, where her majesties head would've been. Mulan moved over to help Alice as the mother and daughter duo helped themselves.

"You okay?" Emma asked her mother as Alice rubbed her back.

"You saved me," Mary Margaret smiled, full of proudness.

"Yeah, well... where is she?" Emma asked as Alice approached them.

"Gone," Alice grumbled as she pulled the dagger off the wall and glancing at the burnt wardrobe, "And so's our ride home."

* * *

><p>"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," Mary Margaret said solemnly as she watched Alice looking out the window. Alice felt completely hopeless as she played with the ring on her finger. How was she going to find a way back? With the curse ruining their land, she didn't know if Glinda was even alive, or is she still had her magic what with all the destruction around them.<p>

"How could I be so blind?" Mulan said angrily as she paced the room, "How could I not see that it was Cora?"

"Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me, too," Emma said with a shrug.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan stopped and turned to them.

"The truth..." Mary Margaret said, "that Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there," Mulan stated, "We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us?" Aurora asked skeptically, "You?"

"No," She shook her head and turned to Mary Margaret, "Her."

"I'm honored," Mary Margaret said slightly flattered before turning to the other two, "but Emma, Alice, and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you," Mulan decided and turned to Aurora, "We'll find a way, won't we?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger." Alice let a small smile slip on her face at the words.

"Come," Mulan smiled.

"I'm, uh... sorry I torched our ride home," Emma apologized, "I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just..."

"You had to put Henry first," Alice said understandingly, "If it was Grace, I would've done the same thing."

"I was angry for so long..." Emma explained herself and turned to Mary Margaret, "wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then just seeing all this... You gave up everything for me and you're still doing that. Sorry. I'm not good at this. I... I guess I just... I'm not... I'm not used to someone putting me first." Mary Margaret let out a small noise, her eyes tearing up as they hugged.

"Well, get used to it."

* * *

><p>This was it, this was his shot. He peaked from behind the telephone pole at the small girl. He clutched the compass in his pocket, knowing this is what Alice would've wanted as he took s brave step forward.<p>

"Grace," He called out to the girl. Grace paused, this what Mama was telling her. It was time. He stared at her back fearfully as she turned around with a smile. Grace couldn't hold back her excitement as she rushed into her father's arm.

"Papa!" He clutched onto her tightly, tears welling in his eyes as he held her close, "You found me. I knew you would." He held back the sob that was willing to escape. The emptiness he felt inside him was filled. He was happy. His mind more clearer than it had ever been in twenty-eight years. He was free. And now it was time for their family to reunite once more, starting with Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, I've been wanting to post this chapter all week but sadly fate is not on my side this week. I've been super busy trying to balance Sat classes, orientation for my junior year, and not to mention its my best friend's birthday in a couple of days so it's been pretty hectic. I'll try to post as much as I can before school starts. For me it's the 24th, what about you guys?<strong>

**I feel like I haven't done the scene with Jefferson and Paige enough justice. When I write it's very inconsistent, I'll stop writing for a whole week until I'm in the actual mood too, it just makes the quality of my chapters so much better but I felt like I had an obligation to update this week, so I'm sincerely sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expectations.**

**chibichibi98** : **Same, same, I just feel like Henry needs a friend his actual age like Grace. Jefferson and David will have a slightly rocky dynamic between the two haha, lets be honest they would put any idfference aside to bring back their family but Jefferson just seems like the type of person to just hate everyone with his sassiness. Exactly! I just love Regina's character so much. She's so flawed and she owns up to it!**

**Female whovian: HAHAHA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Grace and Jefferson and Alice just need a huge group hug omg!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1 : Thank you! :) **

**xo**


	27. The Crocodile

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice/Dorothy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Crocodile<strong>

* * *

><p>A man in dark clothing peered through the glass telescope at the island haven. Unknown to him, a red-haired woman approached him from behind.<p>

"Hello, Hook," She greeted with a satisfied smiled. Cora stared at the man who slowly turned around to face her.

"Hello, Cora," Captain Hook placed the telescope down to look at the woman before him, "You told me you had something important you needed to show me." Cora pulled out a vial of purple glowing dust to show him.

"Sparkly dirt," He sighed before eyeing the bottle skeptically, "Wonderful."

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds," Cora smirked, "With a strand of hair of a traveler herself, for a little extra insurance."

"Great," Hook rolled his eyes, missing the knowing look in Cora's eye, "Is there enough to get us to where we need to go?"

"Not quite," She said, "But it's a start."

"We're almost ready to set sail," He smirked as he looked over at her again, "What's our port of destination?"

"Storybrooke." Hook raised his eyebrows at that.

"Hm," He hummed, "curious name. Is that where…"

"She is," Cora stated, "And so is he."

"Excellent," He nodded, "You'll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile." Cora stared off at the island with a smug smile.

"There is one more thing," Cora added causing the man to look at her with eyebrows raised, "The hair, it's from a very _old_ friend of ours." Hook paused, having met many people in his time of living.

"Who," He finally asked. Cora smiled sweetly.

"Our plucky little friend of course," She smirked as she eyed the curled strand of hair in the bottle, "Alice."

"Alice?" Hook frowned, "I don't know an Alice." Cora shook her head, a smile present on her face.

"You knew her once as _Dorothy."_ Cora couldn't help how her smirk grew as Hook's look of realization before it changed to shock.

"She's _alive_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is super short and everything but another longer chapter will follow it I promise, I've just been a little under the weather lately.<strong>

**chibichibi98: ****Now all we need is Alice! Thanks love!**

**grapejuice101: ****Ooooh I love Hook so much, but he's gonna get under Alice's skin so much this season!**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**** Possibly one of my favorite moments ever in this show!**

**Female whovian:**** YOU TOTALLY MADE MY SICKLY, NASALLY DAY OH MY GOODNESS. You're seriously too sweet XD**

**aandm20: ****I SPOT A NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! I friggin love you man… too soon?**


	28. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

**The Doctor**

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this," Aurora piped up as the women trudged through the forest, back to the haven, "I'm not a very good liar." Alice bit back any annoyance that bubbled up every time the dear princess made a complaint every few minutes.<p>

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora," Mary Margaret shrugged, "Lancelot did die an honorable death-"

"Cora did escape," Alice mumbled bitterly. Mary Margaret shot a concerned look at her before nodding.

"All true," She nodded.

"Just leave the particulars to us," Emma ordered from the back of the line, "There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Alice couldn't fight the bad feeling she got as they got closer to the camp.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-" Aurora said before Mulan paused in her walking.

"Wait," She stopped them from walking any further, "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close." The five women entered the area just below the guard tower where the field was covered in corpses.

"Oh my God…" Emma breathed as Alice covered her mouth with both hands in shock. She felt her eyes water slightly as she slowly took a step closer to one of the dead bodies. Something peculiar caught her eye. She noticed the bloody hole in the chest.

"This can't be… Our land…" Mulan said in shock as she surveyed the area, "We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

"Ogres didn't do this," Alice said as she bent down next to another body.

"What?" Mulan turned to face her as the other ladies turned their attention to her.

"Cora did," Alice stated as she stood back up, "Their hearts… They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil."

"We have to stop her," Mary Margaret proclaimed, her head high.

"Too late," Mulan shook her head, "She killed them. She killed them all."

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" Mary Margaret argued as Alice stared solemnly at the bodies around her.

"Hey!" Emma called out, "Hey! Look!" She rushed towards a stack of bodies and debris. A hand popped out from underneath, waving.

"There's someone under there," Aurora noticed as she moved to help Emma free whoever was under there, "He's alive." The others rushed to their side to remove the rubble.

"Please," The man called out.

"It's okay," Mary Margaret assured.

"Please, help me," He pleaded.

"It's okay," She repeated as the woman stared down at the man, "You're safe now. We won't hurt you." The man's eyes sneakily caught a glance at a very familiar women who stared at him as if he were a just a mere stranger.

"Thank you. Thank you…"

* * *

><p>"I'm calling in my favor," Dr. Whale said as soon as Jefferson opened his door. Grace had finally moved back in with him and they were currently trying to find a way to get Alice back.<p>

"What?" Jefferson frowned at the man.

"Remember? You and your wife's impromptu checkup on the baby?" Dr. Whale raised his eyebrows at the taller man, "You owe me now." Jefferson sighed, glancing behind him before shutting the door to explain the situation to his old friend.

* * *

><p>"You – we need to talk," Dr. Whale and Jefferson approached the newest sheriff of the town. Jefferson took a step back when David punched Whale directly in the face.<p>

"Ow!" He cried, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sleeping with my wife," David glared and Jefferson raised an amused eyebrow at Whale.

"Kathryn?" He asked skeptically and Whale glared at him as he rubbed his jaw.

"Snow," David answered the man. Jefferson let out a small 'ah' with a nod of his head.

"Look, I didn't know, alright?" Whale excused, "I was cursed."

"Yeah, I got it," David bit out before glancing between the two, "What do you guys want?"

"So… Is it true?" Jefferson had explained the whole situation to Whale as they walked into town, "People are saying that you're trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land, because that's where you think Emma, Alice and Mary Margaret are – that they're alive."

"We know they're alive," Jefferson growled at him. He wasn't going to give up on her so easily.

"Well, the whispers can stop," David gave a pointed look at the man in the dark coat, "I have no secrets from this town. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"But the land, it's… It's gone," Whale said, confused, "Destroyed by the curse." Whale looked over at Jefferson for an explanation. Okay, he had only explained a small portion of it.

"Apparently not," David said nodding his head at the taller man.

"Well, you having any luck?" Whale turned to his friend. Jefferson narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm working on it," Jefferson said and David looked at him in surprise and Jefferson rolled his eyes at the look, "If you think I'm gonna leave my wife behind, then you're the crazy one." David was the one who rolled his eyes at this.

"Does that mean that all the lands still exist?" Whale asked and Jefferson caught on to what he was really asking about. Although, David looked a bit lost on why he would ask this question. Jefferson held back his annoyance at the prince. He was completely ignorant to believe that his land was the only land that existed.

"Possibly," Jefferson shrugged. He himself was hoping it was possible.

"So, the Queen lied to us," Whale bit out, "Again. Are you sure?"

"Remember who we're talking about."

* * *

><p>"<em>And I've had my time wasted. I'm sorry but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach." Jefferson smirked at the sparkly man's comment.<em>

"_I thought nothing was beyond your reach?" He voiced in amusement as the two casted him a surprised look, "…Busy. Should I…" He gestured out the window, knowing for a fact he won't be leaving so soon._

"_No, no," Rumplestilskin shook his head as he motioned for the portal jumper to move towards the table, "Nothing important going on here."_

"_Rumplestilskin…" The girl called out weakly._

"_Ignore her," He brushed her off. Jefferson reached into his pouch, pushing back any guilt he felt as he touched the crystal ball._

"_I got what you wanted," Jefferson plastered a smile on his face as he handed the magic man the crystal ball. Small flashes went through his head as he watched the man grip the glass, mostly of a very pretty, browned eyed girl._

"_What about the slippers?" Rumplestilskin asked after a moment of gawking at the ball. _

"_Oh," Jefferson hissed before lying smoothly, "Couldn't find 'em. Heard talk they've already been moved to another land."_

"_That's what I needed to get to that other land," He said through gritted teeth._

"_Well, come with me in my hat," Jefferson suggested, ready to send him on a wild goose chase, "I'm sure we can work something out." _

"_No, no," The sparkly man shook his head, "Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic."_

"_Why would anyone want that?" Jefferson said, completely appalled. _

"_My business," He grumbled. The man in the dark coat was starting to get agitated. Maybe he did miss her. Maybe it was because he wanted to get away from the sparkly man to go and see her again. _

"_You want the ball or not?" Jefferson said in irritation. _

"_Mm…" Rumplestilskin hummed before gripping the crystal ball, "Yes, but you will owe me later for the missing slippers," Jefferson hesitantly nodded his head, "Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate. Oh, and you. You can let yourself out. Our work is done."_

"_Wait, so that's it?" The girl exclaimed, "You're not going to teach me anymore?"_

"_So long as you harbor foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future," Rumplestilskin responded harshly, "Teaching you is a waste of time." The girl, Regina stared off in desperation, not noticing a man smiling in realization._

"_Pardon me…" He said loudly, scaring her for a moment, "for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance."_

"_What do you know about it?" She said, slightly in distaste as she took in his appearance._

"_I hear things," He shrugged before introducing himself, "Jefferson's the name, and I'm a man who travels and sees much. And I know the man who can do what you want – bring back the dead. He's, um, you might say, a wizard. I can bring him to you."_

"_At what price?" She asked with narrowed eyes._

"_Always a price, indeed," Jefferson shook his head in bitter amusement before an idea struck him in this very moment, "So, here's mine. Like I said, I'm a man of travels, and I've made many enemies along the way and I'd like a royal passport so I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom." Maybe this way, he could bring the little firecracker with him as he traveled between worlds._

"_How would I do that?" She asked him in genuine confusion._

"_Well, you're the Queen, aren't you?" He said, playing at what she wanted to hear most._

"_That's right, I am," She smiled wickedly before turning back to him, "And this wizard… Can he really bring someone back from the dead?"_

"_Well, if he can't, no one can."_

* * *

><p>"Have you seen him before?" Alice asked curiously as she, Mulan, and Emma watched the man, who rubbed his head. The man looked so familiar to Alice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her mind went blank every time she tried to go back to place a name on his face.<p>

"Yes, I've seen him around," Mulan answered, "He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?"

"It's messy," Emma pointed out, "Doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?" Mulan turned to her as Alice frowned at the back of his head.

"I think Cora's tricked us before," Emma said, "I don't want that to happen again. Here you go." Alice placed a cup down in front of him as Mary Margaret and Aurora joined them.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness," He said as he glanced up at the familiar female, "Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor."

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape," Emma started skeptically, "How exactly did that happen?"

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop," The man explained, "When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave," Emma muttered and the man stared back up at her.

"It was all I could do to survive," He defended. Emma leaned down closer and eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," She said lowly, "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth," he said, his words final. Emma glanced back at Alice, who eyed the man curiously, like she was trying to figure him out in every way possible. The man snuck a glance at the brown eyed beauty, as if she were a threat.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back," Mulan suggested.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke," Alice added in as she pulled her eyes away from the scruffy man, "I barely got any time with my family, who knows if they've even spoken to each other yet." Emma and Mary Margaret sent her a sympathetic look, almost forgetting the fact that her dear husband had actually kidnapped them all.

"Family?" The man asked, masking his shock but Alice heard it in his voice. She knitted her eyebrows together at the tone.

"Husband and daughter," Alice answered him with a wary glance, one that Emma caught on immediately. The man knew Alice, but it was very clear that Alice didn't know him. There was only one answer for that in Emma's mind.

"Well, I know this land well," He suggested, "I can guide you." Emma drew the dagger from Alice's hip and held it to his throat.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is he, this wizard?" Regina asked him as they walked down the halls of the castle, "You promised to bring him to me." Jefferson held back a roll of his eyes. Her questions were starting to remind him of a certain girl he had left behind from his previous travel and it was starting to take a toll on his mood.<em>

"_Indeed," Jefferson nodded, "And off we shall go to see him. But I warn you – be cautious."_

"_Why? Is he dangerous?" She asked immediately, fear getting the best of her._

"_Not to us," He shook his head as they stopped walking before warning, "But, bear in mind; he's never been to a world like this before. He's unfamiliar with our ways – with our magic."_

"_All I care about are his ways and if they will do what I require," She stated._

"_Well, there's only one way to find out," He said as he led her outside where his good friend waited, "May I present to you… Your salvation." Regina casted him an unamused look as they approached the strange man._

"_You're the wizard?" Regina asked skeptically, eyeing him suspiciously._

"_I prefer doctor," The man revealed, "But you're welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable."_

"_Very well…Doctor," She nodded, "You understand why you've been brought here?"_

"_Of course. Now… Show me the patient."_

* * *

><p><em>Regina and Jefferson led Victor, the doctor to the room where Daniel's body was being magically preserved.<em>

_"It's remarkable," The doctor gaped at the body in awe, "It's as if his last breath was drawn just moments ago."_

_"A preservation spell.," Regina simply answered, "Can you bring him back?"_

_"Perhaps," He nodded, "Let's take a look." Victor cut a small incision along the corpses' hand to squeeze out a small amount of blood. The doctor rubbed the sample between his fingers, his eyes watching in amazement._

_"It's wonderful," He said in complete wonder, "His condition is ideal. Apart from being dead, that is."_

_"Just how many times have you done this, doctor?" She asked him cautiously as she watched his odd observations of the body of her former lover. Victor turned to Jefferson._

_"You didn't tell her?" He asked as if she weren't in the room._

_"Tell… Tell me?" Regina glanced between the two men, "Tell me what?"_

_"The procedure is experimental," Victor explained, "Success is yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I'm optimistic."_

_"Optimistic?" She bit out with a glare towards the doctor._

_"Just hear him out," Jefferson diffused calmly._

_"What kind of charlatan are you?" She said nastily at the stranger man._

_"I am no such thing," He replied simply, "I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exists in this land."_

_"What else do you need?" She asked with a glance at Daniel's body._

_"A heart," He answered, "It's a fragile organ, and I need a strong one. I've searched the far reaches of my realm for one with the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure. None have survived. But they say in your land, there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts made so powerful, they glow."_

_"That's why you've come here?" Regina realized._

_"I need this for my work," Victor explained, "So, tell me – how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them?"_

_"Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats," Jefferson answered him, ready to get this over with. Time was ticking away and at this pace, he was never going to make it back to her._

_"Mmhmm," He hummed curiously before turning to the Queen, "And you can do this?" Regina glared at him._

_"No."_

_"You assured me that this Queen was some powerful sorceress," Victor now turned his attention to Jefferson who merely shrugged, his patience already running thin._

_"I will not use magic for evil," Regina stated determinedly._

_"Well," Jefferson tried to rush the process, "if you want your fiancé back, then you're going to have to find someone who will."_

_"Have I wasted my time here?" Victor asked, not really directing his question at anyone._

_"No. I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart."_

* * *

><p><em>Regina led them through the castle until they were facing the front of a fireplace.<em>

"_This… Was my mother's," Regina introduced solemnly._

"_How sweet," Victor said impatiently, "But I'm not interested in heirlooms."_

"_Oh, I believe you will be," She turned to him with a glint in her eye, "Listen."_

"_To a fireplace?" He asked skeptically. Jefferson nudged him slightly. The better they cooperate with her, the better the chance that she'd give him his royal passport and he could be out of here in no time._

"_Just listen," She ordered. The three of them stayed silent for a moment before the sound of faint heartbeats could be heard from behind the fireplace._

"_Where is that coming from?" Jefferson asked curiously, slightly freaked out by the fact that she might have more than one heart hidden._

"_Her vault." She moved her magic towards the fireplace, opening it into an entrance as they entered inside the vault. As they moved through the room, they could see the walls lined up with boxes and boxes, each containing a heart._

"_Take your pick." Victor stared at the walls in wonder as Jefferson held back a face as he stared in slight distaste._

"_These are all hearts?" Victor asked in wonder as he moved further into the room._

"_My mother was a collector," She simply stated as Jefferson continued to watch the glowing of each box with wide eyes._

"_Whose hearts are these?" He asked her, clutching onto his hat. The sound was starting to make him slightly uneasy._

"_I have no idea," She shrugged, "She took so many, caused so much pain. It was impossible to keep track. She was a monster." Victor pulled out one of the boxes from the wall. Opening the lid, he stared down at the glowing heart in amazement._

"_Finally. After all this time. It's perfect."_

* * *

><p>Jefferson stood outside Whale's room at the hospital. The idiot had placed him as his emergency contact weirdly enough. He closed his eyes in frustration as Regina stood beside him, a nervous mess when David rushed beside them.<p>

"What's going on?" David immediately asked, "I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

"You'll have to ask his doctors," Jefferson rolled his eyes when he heard the accusing tone in the prince's voice.

"No," He shook his head, turning to face Regina, "I am asking her." Regina stared at him with wide eyes,

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt," She said with a glare, "It's the truth!"

"What else?" David asked her as Jefferson rubbed his hands together in frustration, "What did you come here to speak with him about?"

"Someone from my past," Regina said with a glance at the man sitting beside her as he tensed up, "I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel."

"What?" Jefferson exclaimed as he moved his head to stare up at her incredulously, "You're fiancé?! The one that's supposed to be dead?" David glanced between the two still confused as Regina nodded to confirm his questions.

"How?!" Jefferson exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"Whale," Regina simply answered, knowing Jefferson knew better from their past, "He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has."

"You don't know how?" David scoffed, "Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic," Regina explained as Jefferson rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on, "Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?" David asked exasperatedly.

"In my vault," She nodded, "From our land."

"Whose heart did he take?" Jefferson asked her.

"I have no idea," She panicked, "I took so many, it was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him."

"No," David shook his head, "Where is he?"

"He's dangerous, Regina," Jefferson warned her, remembering back to when he and Alice had traveled to Whale's land, the creature, his brother."

"Not to me," She denied, "He won't hurt anyone else, I promise." One of the doctor's called Jefferson over to alert him of Whale's status. Jefferson held a hand up before turning to David.

"Stop him; do whatever you can to stop him," Jefferson warned the prince, "He's not human anymore."

* * *

><p>Mulan tied the stranger to a tree as they stopped in the woods. Alice stood by Emma as the two and the others stood by watching.<p>

"I already told you," The man cried out, "I'm just a blacksmith."

"Sure you are," Emma nodded sarcastically before letting out a loud whistle, "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." The sound of roars could be heard coming closer.

"Emma," Alice tried before the girl started to walk away.

"Come on," Emma nodded at them as they started to walk away. Alice couldn't move her feet as she stared at the man, torn. He sent her a pleading look. Alice bit down on her lip, shaking her head before moving to follow the others.

"You… You can't just leave me here like this!" He called out to them.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Alice heard Aurora ask as she glanced back at Hook who glared at the back of Emma's head. He turned and sent her another pleading and panicked look and she turned away, feeling guiltier.

"He's not," Emma simply stated.

"Good for you!" He shouted at them, "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." Alice let out a sigh as they all turned back to him

"That supposed to be funny?" Emma glared at him as they approached the tree, "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones," He introduced, "but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker – Hook."

"Hook…" Alice looked at him skeptically.

"Check my satchel," He nodded at it as Mary Margaret moved to grab it.

"As in, Captain Hook?" Emma eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," He smirked at her as Mary Margaret pulled out a hook, completely shocked.

"You better hurry up," Alice tapped her foot, "They're getting closer."

"So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking," Emma smirked back at him when she saw the panicked look on his face.

"I know her," He nodded at Alice who stared at him in disbelief as the women turned to look at her, "When she was a lot younger." He turned his head to meet her eyes, "You've grown up quite a lot though." Alice glared at him as she heard the slightly suggestive tone, pulling out her dagger.

"Prove it," She demanded.

"The compass," He sighed as the dagger moved closer to his neck, again, "I gave it to you when you were younger."

"Glinda gave it to me," Alice said with narrowed eyes as Emma glanced between the two.

"No," He emphasized, "I gave it to you. Who knows what that woman's done to your memory." Alice dropped the dagger as her eyes dropped to the forest ground. Emma gently pulled the dagger from her fingers as she faced Hook.

"Keep talking," Emma glared, "You didn't come all the way here just to reunite with an old friend."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust," He revealed, "so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there," Mary Margaret stated, "We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal," He explained as another roar was heard, "Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose."

"No," Mulan shook her head, "We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Cora, not me," He defended.

"Let's go," Emma ordered as they moved to go again.

"Dorothy please," He shouted causing Alice to pause, her eyes wide and her back to him, "What happened to the sweet little girl who helped the defenseless." Alice moved her eyes towards his direction, her backs till to him as she forced her feet to move again, ignoring the concerned look from Mary Margaret.

"Wait," He called out, "Wait! You need me alive."

"Why?" Alice immediately turned around to ask him with a frown.

"Because we both want the same thing," He answered, thankful that the same girl he knew was still there, "– to get back to your land."

"He would say anything to save himself, Alice," Emma whispered to her as she turned to Hook, "Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora," Hook revealed, "But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" Alice asked him cautiously. How was it that he knew exactly who she was and yet she had no clue who he was.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more," He explained, "There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke," Emma reasoned, "and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

"Sounds too good to be true," Mary Margaret commented as she eyed the hook man suspiciously.

"There's only one way to find out," He simply said.

"You tell me one thing," Emma started, "and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumplestilskin."

* * *

><p><em>Jefferson and Regina waited outside the doctor's tent as he did his little experiment on Daniel's body as a thunderstorm raged. After moments later, Victor emerged from the tent to walk towards Regina.<em>

"_The heart, Your Majesty," He requested as she handed him the box from the vault. Jefferson rolled his eyes at the dramatic request his friend just displayed._

"_Thank you," Victor said as he opened the box to check the heart. Jefferson shot him a look to get on with it, "Now please – wait here. The procedure is one I must perform alone." The two watched as the doctor moved back into his tent to begin the operation._

"_What's he doing back there?" She asked, staring at the tent as though she could see through it, "Magic?"_

"_He says he wields power greater than magic," Jefferson shrugged._

"_Really?" She asked skeptically, "Why won't he let us see?"_

"_In his land, there's much we don't understand," He explained, "Or can't. If he can't achieve what you seek, Rumpelstilskin was right. It can't be done." Another strike of lighting appeared before Victor exited the tent to approach them._

"_Well?" She asked him hopefully._

"_I'm sorry," He feigned solemnly, "I failed. The heart wasn't strong enough. It couldn't withstand the procedure."_

* * *

><p>"Up ahead," Hook directed as they walked along thee forest, him in the lead, "We'll find the compass just over the ridge."<p>

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us?" Mary Margaret asked Alice as Emma stayed in front to watch after Hook, "That this whole thing's a trap?"

"It's definitely a trap," Alice nodded, "As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-"

"Stay one step ahead of them," She finished with a smile and Alice nodded. Mary Margaret casted her a worried look.

"You've been kind of distant," She stated casually as she glanced at the shorter female, "Everything okay?"

"You mean other than the fact that the great Snow is talking to me," Alice teased and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes playfully, "I may have met you when you were Snow, but I know you better as Mary Margaret so this is a little weird to me."

"After everything I've heard about you and him, this is what you decide to call weird?" Mary Margaret laughed and Alice shrugged. Mary Margaret let a small smile out as her laugh quieted down, "You're still my best friend you know." Alice couldn't help but smile softly at the reassurance as she linked her arms with the woman beside her.

"I know." Alice nodded.

"Then you'll tell me if something else is bothering you?" Mary Margaret asked with a knowing look. The smile on Alice's lips faded away as she sighed, looking at the back of Hook's head.

"I know that I know him," Alice stated, "But every time I try to place where, I always hit this black wall, like a piece of my memory is still missing." She turned to Mary Margaret with worry gleaming in her eyes, "When the curse was removed I remembered everything else, do you think maybe someone wiped out my memory from before this all started?" Mary Margaret frowned, not knowing how to answer that.

"If that's the case," She started slowly, "Then I'm gonna help you find that missing piece. We did it before, what's stopping us from doing it again." Alice nodded as they approached the edge of the forest where a beanstalk was seen from a distance.

"Let me guess – the compass is up there?" Emma shot the captain an unamused look.

"Oh, yeah," He nodded.

"So, how do we get to it?" Alice asked as they all stared at the giant plant.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

* * *

><p><em>Jefferson led his friend through the woods before they stopped at their destination.<em>

"_Enough," Victor stopped them, "I need to be taken home. Now, I have work to do, and I believe our deal is done."_

"_The deal isn't done until he says it's done," Jefferson rolled his eyes at him as he took a seat on a log._

"_Now, now," Rumpelstilskin appeared beside them with a flourish of his hands, "Patience, please. Our transaction is, uh, nearly complete."_

"_And are you satisfied with the results?" Victor asked him impatiently which he and Jefferson shared immensely at the moment._

"_She did seem rather… Heartbroken," the sparkly man commented._

"_She is," the doctor nodded, "She bought my failure."_

"_You should've seen her tears," Jefferson added as he pulled out a familiar box. Rumpelstilskin made his way over to the portal jumper with a smug smile._

"_I've seen the aftermath," He smiled, "Impressive."_

"_Now…" Victor started, "My property." _

"_Yeah, here it is," Jefferson nodded, handing him the box of which contained the heart._

"_You'll excuse me if I check," Victor said as he opened the box to reveal a still beating heart before nodding at them, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."_

"_Oh, the pleasure was mine," Rumpelstilskin giggled, "Thanks to your efforts, I've made my monster. Now, I do hope you'll be able to make yours."_

"_I'm not making a monster," The doctor glared._

"_Sure you're not," Rumpelstilskin nodded unconvinced, "Good luck." Jefferson ignored the rest of their conversation over the beating heart as he fiddled with his hat. The sooner he got Victor back home, the sooner he'd get to Dorothy. As the two finished, Jefferson threw his hat on the ground, a familiar purple vortex of smoke appeared before they jumped in._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Jefferson landed in Oz, he felt different. Something was wrong. Immediately he took off to find a very familiar witch. No one was here. The whole city had been abandoned. Jefferson gnawed on the bottom of his lip, not being able to hide his worry for a certain brown eyed beauty as he threw down his hat once more. As soon as he landed back in the enchanted forest, something solid hit him before it fell. It was dark and he leaned down to see who bumped into him. Much to his surprise, a pair of light brown eyes gleamed back up at him.<em>

"_You!" She exclaimed as she sprung onto her feet, pulling him into a tight embrace with a laugh, "You scared me." Jefferson hugged her back immediately, still confused at what had happened._

"_Didn't mean to," He played off casually, placing a hand on her shoulders, staring down at her. She looked different, weirdly enough. He had just seen her a couple days before and it looked as if she had aged by a year or two, "Now what are you doing here of all places," He placed a small tap on her nose._

"_She told me to run," She whispered softly. He didn't need her to specify exactly who told her. Sneaky little witch. Then he remembered how Oz was in complete ruins._

"_Why," Jefferson asked seriously, he glanced down at the odd compass around her neck. It was different from the ones he'd seen before._

"_You know exactly why," Dorothy answered as she flicked the compass open. He hid a smile at the hidden pocket watch inside it, "She told when the time is right, I'll find my way back home."_

"_But until then, you're stuck with me," Jefferson smiled as he tugged the girl closer, leaning his face down to be close to her, "with me." Pulling away from her, he gave a tug at her hand._

"_Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dorothy."_

* * *

><p><strong>*YEAAAAAH, SORRY ABOUT THAT HIATUS GUYS MY BAAAD! I didn't expect to be so busy with volunteer work and school. Little update now, YO GIRL IS 17! And now that I have a four day weekend from school I'm going to try and prewrite as many chapters as I can.*<strong>

**I looooove going back to old flashbacks to explain them in more depth. This flashback if you guys wanna go back to check it out is from all the way back to chapter 3. And I also figured from the time Jefferson last saw her in Oz and from the first encounter in the Enchanted forest, she would be in Neverland. And considering how time doesn't move there, there was a small difference between the times he's seen her. The reason Alice aged though, considering she has Glinda's magic protecting her kinda makes her immune to Neverland's magic. All will be more explained later on, I promise!**

**This episode is actually one of my personal favorites only because I always crack up. We've got Rumple the sparkly green man in leather pants, John Gilbert being a doctor with his weird ass sun glasses and then there's sassy Jefferson with eyeliner. How can you not love it?**

**Hook and Alice's 'relationship' if you can even call it that will be further explained later. Just clearing this up now, there will be no love triangle! Hook is still gonna end up with Emma, although I might put in a jelly Jeffy just for lawls. **

**I know i have like three other stories out that I haven't even updated but I was wondering if there were any Teen Wolf fans out there! I've been obsessed with it again after rewatching and was wondering if anyone was interested in a story? You guys let me know if that would be something you'd be interested in and what shipping (OC of course duuuh)**

**chibichibi98: ****I don't understand how anyone could dislike Hook. As for Hook and Alice, there will be history between the two…. **

**aandm20: ****You are awesomesauce you know that? Ugh I'm in love with anyone Sebastian Stan plays. So sweet man oh my goodness! And let me know when you do plan on writing one because I'd love to read it!**

**redangel2463: ****Welcome to the fam man. Awwww you're so sweet XD Thank you!**

**Female whovian : ****Literally me omg. We are one and the same and i LOVE you!**

**Jessenia22 : ****This totally made my whole day oh my gosh! That's actually how I got into OUAT! Ugh girl, welcome. I'm so obsessed with Sebastian Stan so you are not alone.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: ****Thanks!:)**

**ObsessiveReader: ****THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THEY ALL NEED. JUST A HUGE GROUP HUG!**

**Taffdog19943 : ****OOOh right on the dot! Like I mentioned before, there's gonna be a lot of tension between our 3 favs and this is just the calm before the storm *cue evil laugh***

**Guest: ****I know I know I'm sorry lovley :( I've been a bad writer with the lack of updates but don't worry I'll make it up very soon! I'm most certainly not finished with it, even if it is a kinda slow right know. If I ever decide to quit this story, I would never leave it on a random chapter. I would end the story with some closure and we're soooo not close to it trust me!**


	29. Tallahassee

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

**Tallahassee**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," was the first thing Alice said as they reached the beanstalk. Her eyes trailed up the plant until it disappeared through the clouds<p>

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma commented as they all stared at the giant stalk.

"Reminds me of death," Mulan put bluntly as Alice shot her a look.

"Encouraging," Mary Margaret said dryly.

"Well, your compass awaits," Hook nodded towards it, "Shall we?"

"Wait," Emma questioned him as they walked closer, "If these beans...create...portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Because there aren't any more beans," He explained as they turned to him, "Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose," Emma retold, "Or harp."

"I wish it were that lovely," Alice let out a bitter laugh. She was certainly not in the mood for this little journey anymore. All she wanted was to go home to Jefferson and reunite with their daughter.

"She's right," Hook eyed Alice for a moment as the girl avoided eye contact with him before addressing Emma, "truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form."

"Evil giants who made magic portal beans?" Emma asked skeptically, "Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived…" He continued, "the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to…"

"The magic compass," Alice offered with furrowed eyebrows. She briefly made eye contact with the man before averting her eyes.

"Indeed," Hook nodded, "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan questioned, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Because you five are far safer company," Hook admitted, his eyes directed on Alice who narrowed her eyes at him, "All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

"Then we'd better start climbing," Emma started towards the beanstalk only to be pulled back by Alice. She shot the shorter female a questioning look as Alice eyed the beanstalk before turning to Hook.

"There's something you forgot to mention isn't there?" Alice raised her eyebrows at him as he gave her a knowing smirk.

"Right, forgot about that little talent of yours," He eyed her as others looked at them in confusion, "So...I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

"All right," Emma sighed as she glanced between the two, "so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora, if you'd be so kind," He shot Mary Margaret a look who rolled her eyes and set his hands free before he leaned close to her with a wink, "Thank you, milady." Mary Margaret remained stoic as he showed them the leather band around his wrist. "I've got two more of these. Cora was to accompany me along with a very good friend of ours. So... which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." Mary Margaret narrowed her eyebrows at him before glancing at the other ladies.

"Four? There's five of us," She reminded him. Hook laughed through his nose before licking his lips and smirking.

"Oh that's right," He feigned remembrance, "There's one more little condition. I require her to go up with me." His eyes set on one particular female caused the others to turn. A pair of brown eyes widened at the new information. All eyes were now on Alice.

"Wait, _what_?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not going up there with him," Alice argued with her arms crossed.<p>

"No offense love, but I don't exactly trust _them_ up there with a giant," Hook said as he eyed the other four who looked at him in defense.

"Oh but you trust me?" Alice raised her eyebrows skeptically at him, "No offense _love_, but I don't exactly trust you."

"Oh Dorothy, where's your sense of adventure," He smirked, "I would've assumed this was up your alley."

"Don't call me that," Alice snapped at him as he remained unfazed at her tone.

"All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go. You'll be safe with me," Mulan nodded to Alice who frowned before Mulan turned to the others, "How many wars have you been through?"

"My share," Mary Margaret defended, "And if anyone's going up there with Alice it should be me." Alice went to talk but was cut off.

"It should be me," Aurora suggested.

"You?" Mulan eyed her with doubt, "You haven't fought in a battle."

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones," Mary Margaret argued, "Why would you…"

"Because I have no loved ones," Aurora confessed. Alice looked at the young girl, sympathy in her eyes, "If I fail, you can still go on."

"It's me," Emma declared, " I'm going, and I'm not gonna fail."

"You're new here," Mary Margaret shot her a look, she didn't want to lose her daughter again.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Alice crossed her arms and eyed Hook as he watched the whole argument with amusement.

"Immensely," he smirked before turning his back to them to move in front of her, blocking any view of her.

"What are you doing?" Alice tensed as he moved closer to her, her back hitting the beanstalk. He glanced over his shoulder before subtly handing her a cuff.

"I told you, I'm not going up there." Alice said through clenched teeth. Hook rolled his eyes at her stubbornness before grabbing her wrist, despite the look on her face, and clasped the leather band around her arm.

"There was a time where you did trust me," Hook told her, his eyes softening a bit, "Unconditionally." Alice stared at the man, not really knowing how to respond to that before she pulled her arm out of his hands.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm having a hard time remembering when," She said before moving away from him and towards the others, ignoring the feeling of guilt of being so cold to someone who claimed to have known her so well. She walked past Mary Margaret and Aurora who stared up at the stalk with conflicted emotions written on their faces before stopping beside Emma who had yet to sense her presence.

"Give me ten hours," She heard Emma, "If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going."

"You're mother won't like that," Alice said from behind. Emma turned around in surprise.

"I'm doing this for Henry," Emma defended, hoping she'd understand, "You want to get back to Grace right? What are you willinging to do for that to happen?"

"Anything," Alice answered immediately before she realized what Emma was asking of her, "I-"

"It's us against him Alice," Emma tried once more, "I can't do this without you." Alice glanced down at the leather band around her wrist before nodding and turning back to Mulan.

"If we don't get back, you'll get Mary Mar- Snow home?" Alice asked the warrior who nodded back.

"Ladies," Hook called out to them, "In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock."

"Do you have a mute button?" Alice asked him as she and Emma reluctantly approached him.

"I was hoping it'd be you two," Hook smirked at them.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice," Alice snapped as Emma glanced down at her arm, just now noticing the black band around her wrist.

"When-"

"Don't ask," Alice shook her head. Emma eyed her curiously before turning to Hook, unzipping the sleeve of her jacket.

"Just get on with it," She said unamused.

"Put your hand right here," Hook smirked as she placed her hand on his shoulder before clasping the cuff on her wrist as well, "That's a good girl. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect the both of you." He gave them a sweet smile before motioning at his handless arm. Alice and Emma exchanged a look before they both turned back to Hook with mocking looks, "I can't climb one-handed, can I?" Emma rolled her eyes and opened the bag before handing him the hook.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second," Emma warned and Alice suddenly felt prickles in the back of her head.

"I would despair if you did," Hook grinned at her as Alice closed her eyes to get rid of the feeling before looking up at the stalk.

"Let's go." The two women shared a look before moving to climb up the beanstalk. Most of the journey up, Alice forced herself to ignore any of Hook' commentary and stories and Emma's jabs at him. She tried to ignore the dull prickling pain at the back of her head as she focused herself to keep going. All of a sudden, a sudden chill went through her. Emma pulled her thoughts away from her past when she noticed Alice had stopped climbing, her face suddenly pale.

"Alice?" Emma called out. Hook stopped as well to look over at the smaller female, "Alice, you okay?" Alice blinked.

"Yeah," She said absentmindedly before continuing to climb, "I'm fine." Emma and Hook exchanged looks before Emma realized who she was looking at and pulled herself away from him to continue after her friend.

* * *

><p>Grace had waited for her father to go to bed before quietly tip toeing outside her room and into the living room. She stopped outside his room. The sound of shattered china had stopped almost an hour ago and she could now hear him muttering to himself, an indicator that he was almost asleep. She moved away from the door and into the hallway before she arrived in the living room. Grace sat herself in front of the fireplace, the warmth of her mother's sweater wrapped around her tiny body as she breathed in the perfume that laced it.<p>

She didn't tell her father about the night terror's she's been having every since her mother had disappeared through the hat. She always knew where they took place. It was the places that Alice had painted before the curse. Grace had forced herself to stay awake most nights, too afraid to go back to sleep, too afraid to wake up alone in a stranger's home and not here. She felt a sudden chill go through her before hugging the blue sweater tighter around her.

* * *

><p>Alice had arrived at the top of the stalk first and instead of waiting for Emma and Hook, she moved herself away from sight before sitting down and placing her head in her hands. It was almost like something was forcing itself into her mind. Every noise was now muffled and her eyesight went hazy as she brought her head back up. Her throat felt closed up, like there was something clogging it up.<p>

"And then we run like hell," Alice heard muffling.

"Guys?" Alice called out from behind a pillar. She moved back out into sight and Emma breathed out in relief, as she walked up to her friend.

"There you are," Emma eyed her, "You don't look so good." Alice shook her head as Hook narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache," Alice waved off, "So what's the plan." She could hear a little better now.

"Well we don't exactly have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep," Emma said, "The powder Mulan gave us...we need to use it. We gotta knock him out."

"Well, that's riskier," Hook disagreed. Alice shot him a look.

"What's your plan? Waiting on the giant to sleep?" Alice asked skeptically and Hook let out an amused smirk.

"Point taken," He shrugged before grinning at her, "Ooh, I've missed this Dorothy." Alice shot him another looks before grabbing the satchel from hm.

"I go by Alice now," Alice said to him in a much less colder tone. He looked at her in surprise as she handed the satchel to Emma, "I'll go check the area." Alice walked away from the two, the pain in her head growing with every step.

* * *

><p>After a moment of planning, Alice and Emma climbed up on statues on either side of the door, Emma on the right statue and Alice on the left. Emma had the satchel in her hands and Alice stood by ready just in case something went wrong, They waited for Hook to prepare as he walked around with a giant bone before stopping at a shield.<p>

"Ready?" Hook called to them. Alice gave an ok sign as Emma vocalized hers. Hook nodded before slamming the bone on the shield to alert the giant. They waited after a couple bangs before a roar was heard and the ground shook. Alice lost her footing, her hand reaching out to clamp down on the arm of the statue. Emma went to call out to her but Alice shook her head. She turned her head and was surprised to see a look of concern fall on Hook's face. She nodded for him to continue as she tried to pull herself back up. Alice's eyes widened at the giant who seemed oblivious by the fact that she was hanging off the stature right by his sleeve.

"Oi! Hey! You big git!," Hook yelled, bringing the giant's attention onto him, "Yeah, you. Huh? You wanna kill a human Huh? You want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around. Come on! Come on then! Come on then!" Hook led him over to Emma's side of the statue as Alice dropped down onto the ground, landing on her feet. Emma threw the satchel of powder into the giant's face. The giant froze for a second before collapsing. Alice coughed at the dust that came from the stones before looking around.

"Hook?" Alice saw him getting up and she moved to his side to help him up.

"He's out cold," Hook noticed, "I don't mean to upset you ladies, but I think we make quite the team." Alice sighed in relief that no one was hurt. She walked around the giant as Emma climbed down the statue and the two exchanged nods that they were both okay.

"Let's go steal a compass."

* * *

><p>"Who's Grace?" Hook asked casually as they walked through the giant's building. Alice remained silent for a moment as Emma shot him a look, wondering why he was so interested.<p>

"My daughter," Alice finally answered. Hook looked at her in surprised and was even more surprised to see a ring around her finger.

"You're married," He stated, his voice blank.

"Happily so," Alice's voice went cold again at the odd statement, "Look I don't know what your angle here is-"

"Easy love," Hook stopped her, "I have no angle. Just merely curious." Alice stared at him for a moment before nodding and continuing on their way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asked, subtly away from Hook to Emma's other side.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here," Hook explained, "—piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins." Hook stopped as he trailed off seeing the gold. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's get to it," Emma walked faster, "The compass."

"What's your rush?" Hook asked her. Emma faltered for a second.

"Do you even know how long the magic knockout powder lasts?" Alice asked him with raised eyebrows. He flashed her a cheeky grin before shrugging.

"I have no clue." He admitted.

"That's my rush," Emma said, looking over at Alice in thanks.

"Too right, lass," Hook nodded, "Come. Everything we need is right in front of us."

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too?" Emma asked after a couple minutes of searching, "How we going to find a compass in this mess?"

"By looking," Alice answered bluntly as she walked around, "We can start by searching."

"I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk…" Hook said in thought when he noticed the bemused look from the two women, "in addition to the compass, of course."

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed as they stopped in front a skeleton.

"Oh my god," Alice gasped, taking a step back.

"That… would be Jack," Hook frowned at the decayed body.

"As in Jack…"

"The giant killer," Alice furrowed her eyebrows at the title considering his size.

"With that toothpick?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Well, it packs quite a wallop," He looked up from the bones, "You'd be surprised."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise when Emma grabbed onto Hook, who welcomed her embrace with open arms.

"It's about bloody time," Hook smirked as he held onto her tight before looking up at Alice with a wink, "Feel free to join in love."

"Gross," Alice rolled her eyes before stepping over the wire and moving to the other side of the room.

"It's a trip wire," Emma said after she struggled to get out of his arms to point up at the cage above them, "Quite a security system."

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me," He shrugged before moving a strand of blond hair from Emma's shoulder, "but next time don't stand on ceremony." Alice almost laughed out loud if it wasn't for the fact that Emma was shooting her a helping look.

"Come one love birds, let's find the compass and go home," Alice teased as Emma glared at her.

"After you," Emma offered as Hook smirked at her.

"So it's just...in here somewhere?" Emma wandered around.

"Yes, I thought we already went over this," Alice said as she went through one of the chests.

"Allegedly," Hook pointed out as she stood back up and away from the chest and he turned to Emma, "Give me a boost would you, love?"

"So I can't see what you're pocketing?" Emma raised her eyebrows at him, "No way. You give me a boost."

"Try something new, darling.," He rolled his eyes at her, "It's called trust."

"I also thought we made it obvious that neither of us trust you," Alice commented from across the room now.

"Oh how I've missed your witty banter," Alice shot him a sarcastic smile, one that he returned. Emma sighed at the two. They were like children with Hook provoking a reaction out of her small friend.

"We do it side by side and fast," Emma compromised, "Who knows how long before the-" Suddenly the roaring sound of footsteps was heard coming their way, the whole room vibrating.

"Someone's up," The two women glanced over at him before their attention was drawn towards the towers to gold collapsing, "Quickly. Get under something." Before they could run off, the giant appeared in the room, his face red in anger as he raced towards them. The ceiling suddenly caved in from the shaking, falling on Hook as the Alice and Emma exchanged horrified looks.

"Hook?"

"Hook!" Alice stumbled back as the shaking of the ground became more violent and looked up to see Emma getting swept up by the giant, "Emma!"

"I'm not what you think!" Emma quickly gasped from lack of air as the giant squeezed her in his fist. Alice glanced around for anything to help her friend in need, seeing as the giant had yet to spot her.

"You're a thief," He spat at her, "and you poisoned me, so yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think." The smaller female remembered the dagger in her belt loop, pulling it out and racing towards the giant.

"No," Emma defended in desperation, "Look, you have a compass. I need it."

"I don't care what you need," He snapped.

"No, for my son!" She shouted back, "To save my son! Don't you have a family?"

"No," The giant bit out bitterly, "Because humans killed them all." Alice glanced up to see Emma's eyes getting heavier before sheathing her dagger and stabbing it through his shoes, puncturing his toe. Alice fell back as the giant let out a yelp, dropping Emma in the process. As she tried to avoid getting stepped on, Alice quickly pulled Emma to the side as the two ran towards the laid out sword. Emma grabbed it on their way towards the other side of the room, effectively setting the trap off to cage the giant.

"Nice security system,"Emma panted, holding the sword out in front of her and in the face of their prisoner, "Efficient."

"No. No! No! No! No!" The giant clenched his eyes as Emma moved the sword closer to him and Alice stepped in.

"Emma, don't," She shook her head. Emma shot the woman an incredulous look, considering this was the same giant that just tried to kill her. Alice moved in front of Emma, bending down on her knees.

"I can tell by your face you know what this is," Alice said gently, nodding to the sword as the giant opened his eyes reluctantly, "I'm guessing it's dipped in some kind of poison. Look, we don't want to hurt you but you have a compass that we need." The giant looked at her questioningly before glancing back at the sword in Emma's hand with a hard glare.

"You're going to kill me either way," he frowned before looking away, "Go ahead. Kill me."

"You don't know me," Emma said, lowering her sword slightly.

"I know your kind," He stared at the two with anger, "They massacred us, and destroyed our beans."

"I heard it the other way," Emma countered as Alice stood back up.

"That's because the victors get to tell the story," He recalled and Emma drew the sword closer causing ALice to shoot her a glare.

"_Emma!" _Alice finally snapped. She didn't take kindly to Emma's sudden take charge attitude and threats. They may be stuck in the remaining ruins of the Enchanted Forest, but the behavior she saw from her friend was unacceptable. They already had him trapped, there was no need to further threaten a defenseless being. Emma looked at her friend in surprise at the tone before moving the sword back. The giant looked at the smaller of the two, feeling a bit more safer with her around. Alice moved closer to the giant, who eyed with a bit less suspicion.

"Do you have the compass or not?" She asked in a firm yet gentle voice. The giant glanced between her and Emma before reaching in his pocket and sliding it through the cage. Alice bent down to grab it, handing it to Emma.

"See?" The giant quickly implied before shooting the smug blonde a look, "I'm not the bad guy."

"I know," Alice gave him a small smile as she looked over at Emma for a second before giving the giant a nod, "Thank you, we have to go, but we need to know if they're anymore of you?"

"No," He replied quietly, "I'm alone." Alice felt her heart tighten at his sorrowful look.

"What's this?" Alice turned around to see Emma pointing her sword at the giant's pendant, "Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?"

"Not anymore," He said, moving his eyes to stare at the blackened bean, "It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder... a reminder that you're all killers." Emma moved to use her sword again and Alice placed a hand over her arm to lower the weapon as she saw clear fear in the giant's eyes before he clenched them shut.

"Let it go Emma," Alice said lightly. The giant opened his eyes to see her flash him a small but meek smile, "We've got other business to finish." Emma looked at her friend before nodding and shooting the giant one last look.

"You're wrong," Emma said strongly before the giant suddenly broke out of the bars of the cage. Emma moved her arm in front of Alice to push the girl behind her, her sword held out in front. They watched with cautious eyes as he stomped over to the entrance, removing the boulder that blocked it. They turned to stare at him in shock before seeing the light through the tunnel in the wall.

"Go," he ordered briskly. Alice could only stare up at him with a curious look.

"Why?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

"Because you could've let her kill me, and you didn't," He said, surprising both her and Emma before he averted his eyes from the attention, "You get one favor. Now go, before I change my mind." Alice grinned before heading over to the debris where a certain pirate was stuck under.

"Just give me a second," Alice told him as she heard Emma coming from behind. She managed to see his hand before pulling him out, rolling her eyes at the wide grin on his face.

"I almost forgot how bloody brilliant you are," He laughed as she pulled him out completely. Emma kneeled down beside them.

"Yeah, well next time don't try to almost die," Alice commented, "How many times is that now? Three?"

"What can I say?" He smirked, standing up as he did, "If it means getting rescued by you." Alice shared a bemused look with Emma.

"Still a married woman Hook," She reminded with a shake of her head.

"Am I wearing you down yet, love?" Hook winked at her. Alice let out an unladylike snort, "May I see it? The compass." Emma eyed him for a second before showing him the compass, "It's more beautiful than legend. Come. Let's go." She pocketed the compass as he held out a hand to her. Alice stood up from her spot and turned around in time to see Emma chaining Hook to the wall next to him, "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Emma, what the hell?!" Alice exclaimed only for Emma to shove the smaller woman behind her, knowing that if she needed to, she could overpower her.

"Hook, I... I... I can't…" Emma tried to explain as she fought to pull Alice back.

"Emma, look at me," Hook sad desperately, "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" Alice looked between the two in conflict, her heart telling her one thing, but her mind another.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you," Emma said, starting to move back, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He stared at her incredulously before shouting, "You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!"

"Alice got the compass," She corrected, turning to her friend who stared at her with such immense disappointment.

"Did you plan this all out," Alice asked her, swallowing the feeling of disgust for the blonde in front of her, "Were planning to just leave him here, expecting me to be okay with it?" Emma stared down at her friend.

"I wasn't expecting you to go along with it at all," Emma admitted slowly, "Which is why I'm giving you a choice, if you're going to fight me on this then you can stay with Hook or you can come with me, back to your family." Alice let out an unbelievable huff of air as she looked at her friend in outrage.

"You're gonna make me choose between you or him?" Alice scoffed in disbelief. Emma remained silent. Alice moved over to Hook to see him shooting her distraught look.

"Alice please," He begged as she moved closer to him, "If you leave me here with him, I'll die, he'll kill me!"

"He's not going to kill you," Alice reassured, "I can guarantee that." She spared Emma a look, who stood by watching, "I feel _awful_ about this. But you have to understand that, my family will always come first. Something Emma understood perfectly well. I'm sorry." She tried to ignore the immense guilt that washed over her at Hook's betrayed look as she turned to walk towards Emma.

"I knew you'd choose me over him," Emma said with a friendly smile which slowly faded at the cold look Alice gave her.

"Don't expect any friendship from me after we get home," Alice replied coldly to her, "Because if you were really my friend, you wouldn't have made me choose." Emma sucked in a breath of air as Alice pushed past her before sparing Hook one last glance and following the shorter female out.

"Swan, Alice SWAN! ALICE!"

* * *

><p>Alice braced herself as Emma pulled them both down to fall. She let out a small cough as she pulled herself up with the help of Aurora.<p>

"Alice?" Mary Margaret rushed to her friend in a hurry, pulling herself away from Mulan, "You're okay where's Emma?" Alice could feel annoyance at the mention of the two faced blonde.

"Probably went to finish the giant off," She mumbled under her breath. Mary Margaret shot her a questioning look, not having heard what she mumbled,

"What?" She asked and Alice waved her off.

"Nothing," She watched as Emma fall down and stumble, "Oh, there she is." Mary Margaret watched her friend, slightly hurt at the frigid reaction she got from her before moving to Emma.

"Emma! You okay?" She questioned as Emma pulled herself up. Alice turned her head away from the two. She didn't mean to be so cold to her dear friend, but with realization that they were actually related now, she couldn't help it.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk," Emma played off, shooting a look to the short brunette that moved to put distance between them, "I think my brain's still rattling around a little."

"Clearly," Alice muttered causing Aurora, who stood next to her, to look at her curiously when something about the girl caught Alice's attention.

"Are you okay?" She asked the princess, who looked at her in surprise.

"I think I should be asking you that," Aurora laughed. Alice gave a fake laugh to play it off. Something was clearly off about the girl, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She watched as Aurora glanced around.

"W...Where's Hook?" The princess looked at Alice as Mary Margaret and Mulan looked between her and Emma. Much to their shock all they saw was Alice glancing at Emma a cold look before averting her eyes.

"He's detained," Emma quickly said, "Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma looked over at Alice who moved ahead.

"I have a friend of mine looking after him till then," Alice replied briefly. Mulan and Aurora shared a look at the obvious tension between the short female and the blonde before moving to follow her, Mary Margaret pulling Emma aside to speak to her. Alice rubbed her head as a prominent white searing pain flashed in her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aurora asked almost immediately when she noticed the distressed look on her face. It was almost as if she was asking for confirmation, unknown to them all that she herself was getting headaches from the nightmares. Alice glanced up at her to see her concerned expression and Mulan's stoic look. She flashed them a feign smile.

"Yeah," She brushed off quickly, "Just a headache."

* * *

><p>Grace let out a quiet whimper as she felt her throat close up. She tried moving away from the corner, only for the flames to rise higher. Smoke blocked all her senses, her sight, her smell, she couldn't touch anything without getting burned. Every nerve in her body began to shriek with panic and fear as she noticed a shadow on the other side of the room.<p>

"Grace…" She heard it whisper. Her whole body froze against her control.

"Grace. GRACE!" A pair of brown eyes shot open as Grace awoke, gasping for air. A pair of strong arms pulled her into a close embrace as she clutched onto the warm body holding her close, "It's okay Grace, you're safe. It was just a bad dream." She immediately relaxed hearing her father's reassuring voice.

"It felt real," She said hoarsely, "It felt so real." She closed her eyes as Jefferson's hands ran through her hand in a comforting gesture.

"I know, I know," He nodded, biting back a small smile when he noticed the sweater she was wearing, "It was just a dream." He continued to whisper comforting words to her before he felt her slack in his arms, back to sleep. Jefferson would've lied if he said his body wasn't filled with panic when he heard Grace crying from living room. Alice was always much better at the whole comforting thing then he was. But she wasn't here. Jefferson ignore the bitter yet heartbroken feeling as he was reminded yet again that she wasn't with him as he carried Grace back to her room. Without a second thought, Jefferson pulled out the broken compass and placed it in Grace's hand before pulling her covers over her and placing a kiss on her temple. As he walked out with one last glance, Jefferson prayed that whatever nightmare she had would be the last. Unfortunately, he was very much wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaat. Another update? I know I know *takes a bow* this it to make up for the lack of updates.<strong>

**Anyways, daaang. There's definitely tension between Alice and Emma now, after the whole using Alice's morals and family to her advantage. I just feel like after season one, with Emma founding out that she's the savior, she has this air of righteousness about her. I don't know, does anyone else feel the same way or is it just me? Like, she's, in my own opinion of course, really negative and thinks shes above everyone. Eh, it's probably just me.**

**And of course this would not be complete if it were not for the nightmares. I know that it's a side affect of the sleeping curse which is why Henry had them originally, but I felt like it was more fitting for Grace, especially since in season 1, Alice had dreams back in forever ago.**

**Another note, I just started a new Teen Wolf story. It's a Derek/OC if anyone is interested in checking that out. The OC character in there also has her own arc that intertwines with the plot like this one.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: ****Thanks! Like I was ever going to actually leave for good ;)**

**chibichibi98 :Super pleased that you loved the last chapter! I may not start a full length prequel but I might try to come up with a couple of oneshots of them before Storybrooke.**

**Lady Syndra : Glad to be back! Thanks for the review! :)**

**salvatoresister887: Me too man me too, that's why I can't wait to write the reunion. It's gonna be filled with hugs, lots and lots of hugs. I think they all really need it. I just started a Derek/OC story if you're interested. I mean, how can you not love him am I right?**

**Stellar Nymph**** : And now you know what happens... I just feel like its out of character for Alice to just leave him there unless she was put in a situation like the one Emma gave her, so please don't hate me :I**

**MulishaMaiden: I know I know, I've been bad with the updates but hopefully this makes up for it! Oh my goodness, Jealous Jefferson would be quite the cutie :)**

**Female whovian: *****high fives back* thanks man, I feel old but then I can't do anything because I'm still underaged *sigh* I love writing Hook and Dorothy scenes. I feel like he's be the one person that would pull her out of her whole polite and friendly vibe. As per usual, you are awesome.**

**xo**


	30. Child of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Child of the Moon<strong>

* * *

><p>"You mind slowing down?" Jefferson retorted over the sound of sirens as he lurched to the right, <em>again.<em>

"Depends," David raised an eyebrow as he stepped on the gas pedal, "You want your wife back?" Jefferson shot him a dark look, biting back his tongue as they took another turn.

"And I thought I was a bad driver," He mumbled under his breath as they stopped where the mines were. Jefferson let out a small grunt when the seatbelt restrained him from flying forward from the sudden breaking. He was practically peeling off the seatbelt, throwing himself out of the car as Grace and Henry followed after him, both holding back their laughter.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," David shot at him, throwing him a flashlight as Mother Superior arrived as well.

"Well you didn't have to burn my hat," Jefferson replied back, still slightly upset about his hat. Mother Superior looked at the two kids giggling at the two grown men,

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at them, almost laughing herself at the caught look on their faces. David shot him a look before heading inside the mines. Jefferson made a small face at his back, causing the two kids to laugh as they followed the prince inside.

"Where is he?" They heard David as soon as they entered the mines, right behind him. One of the dwarves, Happy, led them to where Leroy was. Jefferson raised an eyebrow when he noticed the giant gaping hole in the wall. Though his face hid it, he couldn't help but feel hope surging through him as he noticed the mass number of diamonds lining the rock walls above them. He let a small smile slip at Grace's look of astonishment.

"Are those…" Henry breathed.

"Diamonds," Mother Superior nodded with a smile, "They're back. The magic brought them back."

"The kind that become fairy dust right?" Grace asked, sharing a look of hope with Henry.

"Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up," Mother Superior explained before turning to Jefferson, "Do you still have what remains of your hat?" With pursed lips, and a glare shot at the prince, Jefferson pulled out his battered hat with a frown. Mother Superior looked him dead in the eye.

"You lock this up," She warned, "Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Mary Margaret, Alice, and Emma…" Henry smiled and Grace couldn't help but grin.

"That's right, kid. We're bringing 'em home."

* * *

><p>"To the dwarves!" Jefferson almost spit out his beer in fright when the whole diner erupted in cheers. He looked over to see Red handing Grace a cup as she and Henry talked. He raised an eyebrow at the serious looks on their faces.<p>

"Hey," He turned his head to see David taking a seat on the stool beside him, "To a day of success?" Jefferson snorted when David raised his glass but raised his anyways. The two sat in silence before David broke it.

"Look I know we don't exactly...agree on a lot of things," David started causing Jefferson to belt out a laugh.

"Haha, that's uh-that's an understatement," He said in amusement as David shot him a look, basically telling him to shut up, "Right, sorry, you were saying?"

"Just, thanks," David nodded at him, "For helping out. I know it must be killing you inside to spend all this time with me." Jefferson smirked.

"You said it not me," He shrugged before sitting straighter in his seat, "I do admire how far you're willing to go to get your family back." David smiled.

"Something we both have in common," David nodded at him, "Truce?" Jefferson nodded back.

"Truce."

Grace quietly sipped her coffee as Red handed Henry a hot chocolate. The boy looked at his cup and then at hers with a puzzled look.

"Is that coffee?" Henry asked aloud causing Grace to shush him. Henry shot her an apologetic look, "Why are you drinking it?" Grace sighed before tapping the handle of the white cup.

"I-I've been having nightmares or terrors or whatever they're called," She admitted. She watched Henry's face changed from puzzled to realization in just mere seconds.

"Give me some," Henry said, grabbing the cup from her hands. Grace knitted her eyebrows at him as she watched him practically chug it down.

"You too?" She realized. Henry sheepishly handed her back the empty cup before looking down at the table with a nod, "About what?" Henry frowned before looking up at her.

"I'm in a small room, and there's fire," He started and Grace's eyes widened.

"And the curtains are red, there's someone in the other corner," She finished and Henry stared at her.

"Okay, I'm officially scared," Henry sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"Maybe it's a hereditary thing?" Grace suggested but he shook his head.

"That doesn't explain why we're having the same dream," Henry countered with a frown. Jefferson watched the intense conversation between the two kids.

"What could they be talking about with frowns on their faces," David watched as well, "I mean we just found the solution to bring our families back." Jefferson shrugged.

"Grace has been having a hard time adjusting," Jefferson revealed, "Nightmares and such. Maybe that's what they're talking about." David shot him a look.

"She's having them too?" He inquired and it was Jefferson who now shot him an odd look.

"What do you mean too?" Before either could say anything, an older man in a black coat took a seat on David's right. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, can we help you?" He asked bluntly as David tensed.

"Just here to congratulation the sheriff," The older man greeted, "Quite a celebration."

"What are you doing here?" David demanded. Jefferson looked between the two, clearly noticing the growing tension.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you're ready." A realization flashed in his head.

"This is your dad?" Jefferson eyed the old man, the man he now recognized as ex-King George, who shot him a glare before whispering to David, "He looks evil, is he evil?" David let out a snort as

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it?" George snapped at them, "On your way to getting your family back."

"Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you," Jefferson smirked at him, "You know, watching good win." David shook his head in slight amusement. It was one thing to be at the end of the man's attitude, but it was another to witness it being turned on someone else, particularly his father.

"Good?" He laughed bitterly, "So sure of yourself. But I know the truth," He turned to David,

"You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town. Especially with a mad mushroom picker as your sidekick."

"I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you," David raised an eyebrow at the older man as Jefferson wrinkled his nose, mouthing 'sidekick' with a look of distaste.

"Today," George promised, "But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd killed me when you had the chance." Jefferson scoffed at him as he got up, David doing the same.

"The people of this town know who I really am," David challenged, "And they've seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again." Jefferson clapped him on the shoulder as they moved away from George towards the kids.

"Man," Jefferson shook his head, "What a dick." David let out a genuine laugh at that, "I mean seriously, that guy is so dramatic." David gave him a pat on the back as they stopped at the table. Grace and Henry quickly hid the cup of coffee under the table, hoping not the get caught as she hopped up from her seat in the booth. Jefferson reached into his jacket and pulled out the burnt hat, playing with it before tossing it to David.

"What're you doing?" David questioned and Jefferson shrugged.

"Mother Superior said to keep it somewhere safe, and knowing my luck, I decided the only place safer than my hat room was with the sheriff." David eyed the man before nodding, knowing that this was truly the first sign of real genuine trust, something he wasn't going to take lightly.

"Alright," Jefferson nodded as he placed a hand on Grace's shoulders, "Be careful tonight. Full moon and everything."

"Full moon?" David questioned as Henry got up too. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious?" He asked deadpan at the prince's clueless look, "Red spent 28 years unable to shift and now magic's back. Do the math." He shook his head before leading Grace out as David glanced at their retreating backs to the clock. Almost wolfstime.

* * *

><p>Grace coughed as fire surrounded her yet again. Her throat started closing up, smoke filling her lungs when she felt a searing pain on her arm. She tried calling out for help, but her throat felt scratched, hoarse, and dry. She turned her head, for any sign of the stranger from the other side of the room, but the flames were blocking her view.<p>

"Grace.." She heard again. Her brown eyes scanned the room looking for the voice. "Grace…"

"GRACE!" Grace gasped awake, frantically looking around when a familiar warmth wrapped around her. She smelled her father's usual herbal scent, relaxing at his touch, "Hey it's okay, your okay." She let out a hiss when her arm made contact with his shirt. Jefferson frowned and pulled away, only to see a severe burn on her arm.

"Grace, your nightmare didn't have to do with fire did it?" At her silence, Jefferson inhaled sharply before pulling out his phone, pulling up his contacts list.

"Who are you calling?" Grace asked softly, afraid if she spoke any louder, the smoke will come back and block her throat. Jefferson simply got up and turned on the faucet, gently holding her arm under the cold water.

"_Hello?_" Jefferson swallowed any resentment he had as he stared down at a pair of too familiar curious brown eyes.

"Regina, we have a problem."

"_I know._"

* * *

><p>Jefferson sat in annoyance as Mr. Gold inspected both burns on Grace and Henry. Regina shot him another look as he let out another loud, obnoxious sigh. He shot her a look of annoyance as the room remained silent.<p>

"Can you help or not?" Jefferson finally asked aloud as Gold looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well you were quite right to call me," Gold simply said.

"So y-you can help?" Henry asked uncertainly, exchanging a look with Grace, "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you two are describing is certainly not a dream," He revealed.

"Then, what was it?" Regina questioned at his lack of answers, now she was starting to see why Jefferson was getting annoyed.

"A side effect," Gold confessed, "Accept for our dear Grace, it seems you are an exception, you know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"Pretty sure her victims _aren't_ supposed to wake up, but you know I could be wrong," Jefferson rolled his eyes with the sarcastic remark.

Well I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …" Regina nodded before looking at the two kids who looked up at her with wide eyes, "Until now." Not only was Henry involved in this, but so was Grace. This was her chance to redeem herself. To prove that she truly does care and she was willing to right her wrongs.

"When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld," Gold explained as he opened his chest of potions, "where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like the two of you."

"But Grace wasn't part of a sleeping curse," Jefferson countered as Gold smirked slightly.

"Your dear Grace's theory proved to be correct," Gold replied, "It seems that these nightmares are hereditary. And with magic back, it must have bounded her dreams with Henry's."

"Well this other world is tormenting them every time they sleeps," Regina said before speaking for Henry, "I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there." Jefferson raised his hand.

"Same here," he wiggled his fingers, "I can't have her terrified every time she decides to close her eyes."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible," Gold shook his head, "I can, however, provide you with something that will allow them to control their actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." He then held up two necklaces, Jefferson knitted his eyebrows at them.

"You expect us to put our faith in friendship necklaces?" He remarked as Grace nudged him with her elbow, shooting him a scolding look. He almost laughed aloud at how much she looked like her mother."

"You wear this while you're sleeping," Gold explained to them, once he shot the ex-portal jumper an annoyed look, "Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please." Before he handed it to them, Regina and Jefferson exchanged a look.

"Everything comes at a price with you," Jefferson eyed at him, "Trust me, I'd know."

"What do you want for this?" Regina asked, just as suspicious.

"For a house call? The two of you combined couldn't afford it," Gold smirked at them before looking at the two younger ones with a, might Jefferson be mistaken, softened look, "But this is for them. This one's on me. Think of it as an apology gift, I take it Miss Oswald didn't like her tea _purple_?" Regina shot him a dark look as Jefferson glared at him, now realizing it was Gold who provided the damn poison tea bag to Regina.

Grace shared a reluctant look with Henry. She was wary to trust the man before her, but at the same time, he had no reason to harm her and she did want the fear to go away. As they both nodded, Grace took one of the necklaces in her hand, her eyes getting heavy.

* * *

><p>Jefferson took another drink of the hidden scotch Alice had placed in her drawers, probably to keep it away from her roommates, as he watched the soft breathing coming from Grace. After tireless nights, Jefferson agreed to let her stay in her mother's old place, in her room. He tucked the white duvet around her, his eyes slightly red as he glanced around the room.<p>

It was almost overpowering to be in here, everything reminded him of her. The pictures, the paintings, even swatches of fabric from his hat room she managed to swipe from him. Jefferson breathed out before leaving the room to see David sitting in the living room with Ruby.

"Can't believe you let him burn my hat," Jefferson grumbled, taking a seat across from David. He wasn't necessarily mad at David, he was more pissed at that damn bastard and now at himself for thinking that he could change his luck by giving the hat to someone else.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry," David sighed heavily. Jefferson offered him the bottle of scotch. David simply stared at it before grabbing it, taking a large gulp of it, "How am I going to break that news to them?"

"Maybe you won't have to," Ruby tried and Jefferson laughed bitterly at how naive she was.

"Do you know how hard it is to travel between two worlds? Let alone, with one where we don't know how magic works?" He shot at her, slightly buzzed, "Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…"

"You guys will find another way."

"You don't know that," David shook his head, all the weight finally falling on his shoulders as he dropped his head.

"But I know you," She glanced between the two men, "I know the both of you and I know you two never give up until you do. You guys aren't going to be doing this alone."

"Thank you," David sighed as Jefferson stood up, giving her a nod of gratitude. He walked back into Alice's room where Grace resided in. He slid down to the side of the bed, leaning his head against the frame and mattress before gently grabbing onto Grace's petite hand and holding it in his own. He breathed in Alice's soft floral scent in the room, letting the alcohol finally taking effect, his eyes finally closing as a surge of warmth coursed through him.

* * *

><p>Alice watched the flames flicker and dance around each other as Aurora slept beside her. She decided to personally watch over the young girl, empathizing with the nightmares. She knew what it was like to deal with them and not wanting her to deal with it on her own… Alice closed her eyes as her mind unconsciously went back to all those times Mary Margaret was there for her in the middle of the night, ready to comfort her. It seemed almost forever ago since then. And now here they were. She was giving both mother and daughter the silent treatment. her resentment lies mostly with Emma, but with the curse lifted, Alice knew better than to doubt a mother's loyalty.<p>

She ignored the sound of crunching leaves behind her, knowing the two that were behind it as she played with the green gemmed ring on her finger, leaning her back against the log. Her heart ached tirelessly at another day of being apart from Jefferson and Grace. She felt as if she could be losing her mind any day now.

Alice was brought out her of her thoughts as Aurora gasped away, yelling and screaming for her and Snow

"Hey hey," Alice reached out to her, her voice a comforting tone as the young female clutched onto her, "You're okay, you're safe, it was just a nightmare." She glanced up to see Mary Margaret and Emma rushing towards them.

"No, this time was different," Aurora breathed as the other two joined them, "There was a little boy and girl. They… They put out the fire. And she talked to me, they both did." Almost forgetting that she was angry at Emma, Alice looked up and exchanged a worried but curious look with them.

"A girl and boy?" Mary Margaret questioned. Alice felt something unsettling sitting at the pit of her stomach.

"What'd they say?" Emma asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"They said… They said their names were Henry and Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>VERY VERY JEFFERSON AND GRACE CENTRIC! Ugh I was really pushing this chapter aside for a while because I couldn't think of a way to work around it but then I thought what the hell, so even though this chapter was very short, just know that I had such a hard time trying to keep the characters actually in character. Like writing two other canon characters into an episode they're not even supposed to be in is like writing extra OCs but with guidlines. BUT, I really wanted to update for you guys so here it is! <strong>

**If this chapter was not to your satisfaction (totally don't blame you), then you're in luck. Thanksgiving break is coming up which I'm dedicating totally to writing and I have this new found motivation to get to season 3 so we can get to Alice's history with neverland and Zelena but for now we gotta deal with our very own Queen of Hearts. But guys! The Reunion is so close I can feel it!**

**chibichibi98: OOOH! I'm so happy you loved the previous chapter! Honestly, Emma was always a survivalist to me which means she doesn't really care what she has to do to get what she wants ya feel? I'm soooo glad I wasn't the only one who thought that about her. I really loved her in season 1 but than the whole savior thing kind of got in the way of the whole thing especically in season 3. Grace doesn't have magic since neither Jefferson nor Alice have any, though like Alice (explained in this chapter) she does have night terrors.**

**grapejuice101: Love you! love you! love you! Updated ;)**

**Taffdog19943: NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Super glad you're enjoying this story! **

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: Love you man! :)**

**Female whovian: Me too man me too :( but at least we get to vote next year man! Yup! There's a really personal history when it comes to Hook and Dorothy that I'm actually kind of nervous about just cause it could be a sensitive topic to some YOU MAN, never cease to make my day :)**

**ShadowTeir: This totally made my day, I completely laughed aloud like a doofus in English! Nice theory, although in perspective kind of. I just UGH, Emma, when it comes to like all the backstories with the other characters, it bugs me how much she thinks she's right compared to everyone else... **

**Amberdeengirl17: NEW REVIEWER! HELLO AND THANK YOU FOR THE SPAM REVIEWS! xD I don't even know where to start dude. All I know is you are awesome and deserve so many hugs! Lots and lots of hugs like Jeffy.**

**0netflixme0: Updated! :) thanks for the review!**

**xo**


	31. Into the Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, only my OC Alice.**

**Into the Deep**

* * *

><p>"The little girl…Grace" Aurora started as she looked over at Alice, "She looked like you, you have the same eyes." Alice felt her knees give out on her, forcing herself to sit next to the princess. She felt Mary Margaret's eyes on her as Emma rummaged through her pockets.<p>

"The boy you saw in your dream, is that him?" Alice watched from beside Aurora as Emma pulled out a picture of Henry.

"Yes, it's Henry," Aurora nodded, casting the small woman beside her a worried look.

"That's impossible." Mary Margaret voiced what they were all thinking. Alice felt her breathing becoming shallower and shallower, Grace, her Grace, was forced to endure this red room and where was she? Stuck in this damn realm. She prayed with all her heart that Jefferson was doing all he could to protect their little girl.

"That's impossible," Emma gaped at the princess, "It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

"I-I have no idea," The girl stuttered as Mary Margaret paced around the fire.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Mary Margaret suggested. Alice couldn't help the curious look she shot the taller woman.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked thickly as Emma stood up to face her mother.

"That room - I've been there," She confessed. Alice stood up her eyebrows knitted at the new information as Aurora followed her in suit, a look of betrayal flashing on her young face.

"You didn't think to mention this sooner?" Alice asked when she saw the upset look on the princess' face.

"She's right," Aurora shot at her, "when I told you about it, you didn't say anything."

"You were terrified," Mary Margaret quickly defended, "I didn't wanna make things worse by telling you I thought, it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan questioned with skepticism.

"The Sleeping Curse," Mary Margaret explained, "It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it-"

"-Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him," Emma finished, not able to conceal the look of guilt. Alice stared at the fire, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to process everything. It didn't make sense, none of it did.

"Emma…" She heard the concern in her voice.

"This-" Alice shook her head as she stated, "None of this makes sense. If it's the sleeping curse, then how come she saw Grace. Grace was never under it."

"Are you so sure about that?" Alice's stare turned sharp as her head whipped towards Emma's accusing tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She challenged, her back straightening as she stared at the blonde with cold eyes.

"I meant exactly what I said," Emma shot back, her voice slightly on edge. Mary Margaret went to step in when Aurora's voice stopped her as Alice stared at Emma unbelievably. It was one thing to use her family against her, but it was another to accuse her of being a bad mother. The woman acted as if Alice had a choice of whether or not she wanted to leave Grace, to endanger her life, knowing who was out there with that capability.

"I'd watch your next words very carefully," Alice warned her. She knew Emma was a bit emotional after finding the news about her son, but that gave her no right to attack her like she did.

"What else did you lie about?" The princess inquired boldly. Mary Margaret looked taken back.

"I was- I wasn't lying," Mary Margaret fumbled slightly, "I was protecting you."

"Why?" Emma questioned the smaller female, "Because you know what I did was right? I needed to know if you were as willing as me to do anything it took to get back to our kids. I wasn't going to let you throw that all away for some guy in leather pants and a hook. Clearly, given your past, if I had let you trust Hook, we would never get home."

"Don't talk about my past as if you've been through what I have. You had no right to use my family against me like that," Alice swallowed thickly. She wanted to cry, but held up her facade. She needed to be strong and not show any weakness, but for some reason couldn't wrap her mind around Emma's logic and morals.

"I gave you a choice," Emma said, trying to justify her actions as her voice rose.

"Friends don't make each other **_choose_**!" Alice snapped, her voice cracking at the end. The air went silent except for the crackling fire beside them, "You knew I'd do anything to get back to my family before you even gave me the choice. And you used it against me. Friends don't do that." Alice exhaled loudly. She just noticed how thick the tension was. Mary Margaret was torn, staring between her daughter and her best friend, conflicted on who to side with and who to comfort as Mulan and Aurora looked cautiously at them, wondering exactly what had changed between the two before and after the beanstalk.

"Did they-" Alice gave a cough, to hide how soft her voice had gotten, "did they say anything else?"

"They only said their names," Aurora answered softly, "And then I woke up. I'm sorry." Alice nodded, swallowing as she did. Her heart ached at the thought of Grace having to go through something as awful as the red room. She glanced up to see Emma's heart broken face as Mary Margaret finally chose her path. towards Emma.

"Emma," She comforted with a smile, "it's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay," Emma snapped in frustration.

"No, we have a way home now," She continued, the smile on her face growing. Alice just stared at her in confusion as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"We have a compass,"Emma argued, "And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora."

"And if you haven't realized by now," Alice said from her spot, "Any attempt to steal from her would be _suicide_."

"Not anymore," As soon as they made eye contact, Alice averted her eyes back to the fire. Mary Margaret's smile faltered slightly before she plastered a wider grin to look at the others, "We can stop her."

"How?" Mulan inquired, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know," Mary Margaret continued, "But I know someone who does. Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry and Grace," Emma finished in realization, "We can talk to we can communicate."

"Wait, wait," Aurora stopped, looking uncertain.

"Oh yeah, Princess," Emma turned to her, "You're going back to sleep."

"Wait," Alice stepped between the princess and the blonde savior, "We don't know the consequences of sending her back in." Emma knitted her eyebrows.

"What consequences?" She questioned, slightly irritated. Any time debating over this was time wasted.

"You think it's just some coincidence that they ended up in the same red room dream at the same time, when we need them most?" Alice explained, crossing her arms, "Every magic comes with a price and I'm pretty sure that the nightmares are just a small part of it."

"We don't have a choice here," Emma snapped at her, "Maybe you don't want to, but I want to get back to my family, my son. This is the only way.

"Easy to say for the person who doesn't have to go through it," Alice shot back at her, "I will do what I can to get back to my family, but not at the expense of someone else, not again." Alice turned to Aurora, her eyes softening at the slightly unsure, but frightened look on her face.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," She assured her. Aurora glanced between Emma's hard stare and Alice's gentle one before nodding.

"You've been so kind to me," She nodded at Alice, "And I'm most grateful for that. The least I can do is get you back to your family." Alice was shocked at the kind gesture as Aurora situated herself back on her blanket. The princess spared them one last look as Alice mouthed a thank you to her. Aurora gave her a smile before she let her eyes close and her mind drift off.

* * *

><p>As soon as morning approached, the group set off to find a safer ground for Aurora to rest.<p>

"How close are we?" Emma asked, _again_. Alice bit back an eye roll. Aurora had set a certain time to meet Henry. They won't be able to do anything until then, she didn't understand why Emma was being so impatient. And it wasn't _just her kid_ waiting there in the room either, "Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld."

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours," Aurora repeated for her, again.

"You're not going to leave them waiting," Mary Margaret reminded her.

Emma was not easily convinced "Yeah, but what if he's…"

"He was fine," Aurora assured with a roll of her eyes before turning to Alice, who walked beside her, "They _both_ were." Alice nodded, smiling at the small reassurance, but it did little to help the gnawing worried feeling she got everytime she thought either Henry or Grace were endangering themselves by going deeper into the red room.

"There," Mary Margaret stopped, pointing to the area in front of them before continuing further, "That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll make our camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry, get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. We do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here." Alice walked a bit further ahead, before starting to set up camp as Aurora and Mulan joined the group from behind. She eyed Mulan's angry look towards Emma and Mary Margaret and Aurora's slightly flustered look as the princess sat beside her.

"Here," Alice placed the last of the fabric to cover the forest ground, "Should be comfortable enough." Aurora gave her a grateful look before lying down, staring up at the clouds.

"When you get back," the princess conversed, "What is the first thing you'd say to your loved ones." Alice gave a small smile at that.

"I'd tell my daughter that," Alice's eyes glazed over as she played with the ring on her finger, "that I'm home. I kept my promise and I found my way back to her. And my husband… I'd tell him that I love him, over and over again until I lose my voice." Alice quickly wiped the the stray tear that fell, "I don't even know if-if they're together right now." Aurora placed her hand on Alice's arm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Alice shook her head.

"Don't be," She assured, placing the wool blanket over her, "I'm just being silly. I'm sure they found their way back to each other." She felt embarrassed that her self-doubt got the best of her, and in front of a stranger no less. Alice sat beside the princess, waiting as she slowly dozed off. Mulan kneeled beside her with a neutral look, pressing two fingers on the princess' forehead before nodding at Emma and Mary Margaret who watched from a distance.

Emma walked away, her back towards them as Mary Margaret followed her. Mulan watched with a cautious eye before eyeing the small female beside her who was gazing at the emerald gem on her slim finger.

"You are not like your friends," Mulan stated, her face remaining stoic. Alice raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure yet," Mulan simply shrugged, "You care for her," nodding to the sleeping princess, "And yet, she is nothing but a stranger to you."

"I guess I can't help it," Alice admitted, "She wakes up after being asleep for who knows how long to find out that her home is completely destroyed. Maybe I just relate to her, I know what it feels like to have your whole reality crumble away without any control over it." Mulan remained silent, something Alice was grateful for. She didn't want to embarrass herself again. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caught both of their attention.

"What was that?" Alice glanced up to see Mary Margaret walking towards them with careful steps as she analyzed the area around them. Mulan quickly bent down and roughly shook Aurora.

"Aurora," She said firmly, shaking the girl harder, "Aurora!" Alice looked up to see someone walking towards them, raising a sword above his head. Quickly, Alice grabbed one of the long branches holding up the makeshift tent that shaded the princess, brandishing it her hands as she took a swipe at his abdomen. The man let out a grunt as he landed on his back. Mulan looked up in shock as before shaking Aurora feverently

"Aurora!" Alice heard her heart pounding in her ear as more men emerged from the woods. Mary Margaret held up her bow and arrow ready to attack as Emma held up her small dagger, "Wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up!" The princess woke with a startled gasped.

"Henry wasn't finished!" She heard the princess exclaimed as Alice brought one leg up and kicked the nearest man in the chest as hard as she could. She wasn't a fighter like Mary Margaret or Mulan, but she was smart when it came to survival. As Mulan fought off the man in front of them, Alice, ripped the fabric from the tent and wrapped it around the tip of the branch. She had noticed the gaping hole in their chest, knowing full well Cora was behind this attack,

Alice dipped the fabricated tip of her stick into the fire, watching as it caught aflame before swinging it around. The dead around her avoided the fire. Her eyes flew over to Emma was tackled down, the compass flying from her hands.

"The compass," Emma gasped under him, "_The COMPASS_!" Without a second thought, Alice swung the other end of her branch, making contact with the man's head and knocking him out cold. Mary Margaret lowered her bow as she stared at her friend in shock before letting her arrow fly.

Alice's eyes widened as she felt an arrow whiz past her ear. Her head swung around to see a large man standing over her, only to collapse from an arrow to the chest. Her eyes found Mary Margaret's, sending her a thankful nod before she noticed something.

"Mulan," Mary Margaret realized as well, "Mulan!"

"Where is she?" Emma panted, looking around. Alice shook her head.

"There's too many of them," She yelled, "We have to make a run for it." Shooting one last arrow, Mary Margaret nodded and the three pushed their way through and sprinted as fast as they could. As soon as they sure they were safe, Mary Margaret turned to the other two, who panted. Alice leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to regain her breath.

"You guys still in one piece?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma breathed as Alice gave her a sign of 'okay' with her hands. The sound of a branch snapping had the girls alert as Mary Margaret pulled out another arrow, pulling back the bow as she did. Before she released it, Mulan came into view, a look of distress on her face. Alice glanced behind her, waiting for her companion to come out, but she never did.

"Mulan," Alice asked worriedly, "Where's Aurora?" Mary Margaret and Emma turned to the woman in question with alarmed looks.

"They took her," She said, her voice on the edge of hysteria, "Aurora's _gone_."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere around them was dark and silent. They didn't even know where they were headed anymore. Aurora was their only shot at getting back home and now she was gone. While Emma and Mary Margaret pondered over that, Alice was more worried at what Cora was planning, what she had in store for the poor princess. She was brought out of her dark thoughts as a crow closely approached them, landing on Mary Margaret's shoulder.<p>

"Wait," She stopped them as it gently crowed into her ear before flying away. Alice simply stared blankly at the bird, there were so many odd things she'd seen in her life, she really didn't want to add how Mary Margaret knew how to speak bird to that list.

"What the hell was that?" Emma stared after it in disbelief.

"Cora," We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora." Without a second thought, Mulan reached for the compass in Emma's hand as Alice felt her heart pound heavily. Knowing Cora, she would not make Aurora's death an easy one, she'd draw it out.

"Give it to me," She demanded as Emma withdrew her arm away from her with a glare.

"Hold on, Mulan," Emma stepped back from her, "Just give us a minute to consider."

"There's nothing to consider," Mulan snapped, "A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass," Mary Margaret tried to alleviate the tension as Alice bit her lip, trying to come up a solution, any solution.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora," Mulan reminded them, "That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

"Hey! Hey," Emma snapped as Mulan tried for it again, "I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own." Ignoring her, Mulan gripped onto the compass, the two women fighting over it. Alice immediately jumped up from her spot, tugging on Mulan to break her away as Mary Margaret did the same with Emma.

"Mulan!" Alice pleaded before the woman eventually let go of the compass, staring at Alice with a defiant look, "Just give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You know better than anyone that there's no hope to defeat her," Mulan stated with a frown, "We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"Yes, we do," Mary Margaret piped in. The three of them stared at her in confusion.

"How?" Mulan questioned, "Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a Sleeping Curse," Mary Margaret explained as Alice began to slowly shake her head, "I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed," Alice tried to stop her from going back. Despite the tension between her and Emma, Mary Margaret was still her friend, she still cared deeply for her, "You said it yourself, you can't go back."

"There may be a way," Mary Margaret gave her a weak smile. She knew what Alice was doing, and despite their situation, a part of her was jumping for joy that her best friend still cared, "A way for me to go back into a deep slumber that can provide me access to it again."

"Another Sleeping Curse?" Emma sighed, looking at her in frustration.

"No, no, no. Not a Curse," She quickly shook her head, "I don't need one. I've been under one already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?" Emma questioned and Alice finally realized it.

"The sleeping powder," Alice pieced together as she faced Mulan, "Your sleeping powder that we used on the giant."

Mary Margaret nodded, "If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I spent the last of it on the giant," Mulan said with a shake of her head.

"Then make some more," Mary Margaret simply argued.

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom," Mulan stated, "But I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?" Alice asked, worry lacing her voice, she wanted to save Aurora as much as Mulan did. Mulan nodded.

"If we hurry."

The journey was silent. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts, on ways to save Aurora, how to get back home, if they were even going back home, and the obstacles that would be in the way of getting home.

"Once we've crossed this reach we'll be near the woods of the dead," Mulan said loudly, swinging her sword to rid of the leaves and branches in their way, "The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there." Emma walked ahead of them, right behind Mulan and Alice glanced over to see a familiar look that graced on her friend's face. It was the same look Alice had every night before the curse broke out, the look of pure terror of having to go back to what she thought as endless torture.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked her softly. Mary Margaret's eyes flew to her, holding a look of shock, her mouth slightly ajar before shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mary Margaret assured her and Alice gave a bittersweet smile.

"Oh how the roles have reversed," Alice said in slight irony before she placed a gentle hand on her arm, "This Netherworld - how bad is it? What's it like?" Mary Margaret let a small smile slip. It felt as if they were brought back to the time before the curse hit, where the only thing that worried her was getting Alice better. She missed the familiar feeling of family when it was just the two of them.

"It's like you're lost," Mary Margaret confessed quietly, "Drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people you love and that you'll never see them again." Suddenly Emma stopped in front of them, turning around to face the two.

"Henry was lost in that dark, too, because of me," Emma said in guilt.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret questioned in disbelief.

"He tried so hard to convince me I was the savior…"

"Stop it," Mary Margaret argued, "Nobody would have believed Henry's stories."

"His mother should have," Emma remarked. Alice flickered her eyes from Emma's guilty look to the ground.

"Okay, you wanna play the blame game?" Mary Margaret challenged, "If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would have killed him. Regina wouldn't have vowed revenge. The Curse never would have happened."

"I left my daughter," Alice blurted out, causing the two women to look at her in shock. Alice blinked back her tears. Twenty eight years of forgetting and compressing and it hit her just how guilty she felt for leaving Grace all those years back, "I thought, I was protecting her but I just condemned her to a whole childhood alone, wondering if I was ever going to come back for her. And I never did. Cause I completely lost my mind and I- I couldn't even remember her or even my own name. So, we can spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty for our choices, but it won't get us back home."

"You-you never told me that," Mary Margaret said, her heart aching at the broken look on her face.

"We never had time to talk since," Alice shrugged, her heart heavy.

"You really think we're gonna make it back?" Emma asked her, the two almost forgetting that they were fighting.

"Have you met Jefferson?" Alice gave a small laugh, "If he's taught me anything, it's not to give up. We're going back home and back to our families." Mary Margaret grinned at her, reaching out to hold her hand in hers and giving a small squeeze.

"Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep," Mary Margaret said. Alice shook her head as the two walked ahead.

"It's Regina," She heard Emma say. Alice felt the hairs on her neck and arms raise at the dark tone in Emma's voice as she froze, Mary Margaret turning back to look at her daughter in confusion.

"What?"

"Regina. That's who we should blame." Alice didn't want to. She didn't want to blame Regina, not anymore. After finding out that Cora was her mother, Alice couldn't feel anything but sympathy for the woman. Regina was born evil, she never was. She was made into what she was because of Cora. Regina was the product of a cruel mother's love. But she knew if she ever said that to Emma, she would be faced with backlash.

Mulan stopped ahead of them, kneeling down in front of a single red, poppy plant.

"It's beautiful," Mary Margaret breathed as they stopped beside the kneeling woman.

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds," Mulan said, pulling the flower from the ground, "We're doing this the old-fashioned way."

Alice leaned against a tree trunk, her eyes resting when she heard footsteps towards her. She opened her eyes to see Mary Margaret approaching her. Her eyes flickered to where Emma was, sitting beside Mulan to keep a careful eye on the plant before returning to her old friend.

"You shouldn't have to carry that burden with you," Mary Margaret simply stated. Alice raised an eyebrow at her as Mary Margaret leaned against the tree beside her.

"You mean, the same burden you're carrying?" She asked her. Mary Margaret frowned, turning her head to face her.

"You were right," She nodded, "With the curse being broken, we haven't had the time to talk." Alice nodded, taking note of how she ignored her comment, "You said you were protecting Grace from someone. Who?" Alice felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. It's been so long since she had to worry about it.

She gave a long, shaky sigh, "Someone from my past….Someone who wants me gone.." Mary Margaret wanted to know more. There was so much about Alice's past that was a mystery to her. In Henry's book, the story of her was short with vague details. Before she could say anything else, Emma came over, handing Mary Margaret a small shawl to wrap around herself. Alice spared her one last glance before moving beside Mulan.

"The powder's nearly ready," Mulan said with one last scrape of the powder.

"How long will the effects last?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat down beside Emma.

"It's difficult to say," Mulan shook her head, "Maybe an hour. Or much less."

She nodded, "Well, I shouldn't need much time as long as Henry's in there when I am." Emma grabbed her hand, giving a small squeeze as she saw her do with Alice.

"I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me." Mulan approached her, blowing the powder in her face as her eyes flickered shut. Mulan nodded, a nonverbal sign to tell them she was asleep before moving over to where Alice was. Alice gave her the spot where the stump was to sit as she sat criss crossed beside Emma.

"What were they like," She heard Emma ask from beside her, "Your nightmares before the curse broke."

"Awful," Alice simply replied, her tone neutral, "I felt like I could never escape. Some nights, I would wake up screaming my head off, others...I couldn't move. I was always so scared."

Emma stayed silent for a moment, "And now?"

"And now," Alice repeated, pulling the grass from under her with her fingers, "Now I just want to wake up and see my family, tell them I love them and that I'm not going anywhere."

"I shouldn't have done that," Emma said abruptly. Alice turned her head with slightly knitted eyebrows, "I shouldn't have made you choose. You were right, friends don't do that, they _shouldn't_ do that. _I_ shouldn't have done that." Alice knew this was her way of saying sorry. She didn't know how she really felt about Emma anymore. Before, Alice trusted her with her life, she respected the dedication and loyalty Emma had, but now… Now she saw how much Emma was willing to do to get her way, even if it meant hurting those she loved most.

Alice nodded with a small smile, "If that's your apology, then all's forgiven." _But not forgotten…_ Emma gave her a smile, glad that is was behind them. Getting the cold treatment from Alice wasn't pleasant. She wanted someone to talk to about her worries, about Henry. She couldn't do it with two random strangers, and with Mary Margaret being her mom, she'd only interject with positive feedback. She wanted someone to just listen. Alice was always good at that, but with their fight, they never got the chance to.

Alice glanced up to see Mary Margaret's eyes starting to blink open.

"She's awake," Alice pointed out quietly as Emma sat up straighter.

"Hey.. Hey, you okay?" Before the question was answered, Mary Margaret shot up in a panic, rushing towards the stump, "What happened? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more powder," Mary Margaret searched the surface of the stump for any sign of red powder as Emma and Alice shared a worried glance.

"I'm pretty sure we're out of that," Emma said, "What happened?"

"I have to go back there," She panicked, "He's all alone!" Alice immediately became worried.

"Henry?" Emma asked, troubled, "Is he okay?"

"You said _he_," Alice recalled anxiously, "Where's Grace."

"I don't know, they weren't there," Mary Margaret cried, "David, he -he went under a sleeping spell so he can see me. Thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't and now he's trapped!" Alice was shocked, sharing a look with Emma as they both pulled Mary Margaret up.

"Okay," Emma said, trying to stay calm, "Slow down. _David_ is trapped in there?"

"I have to get back," She said with deep breaths, "There's only one way to help him." Emma shot Alice a confused look.

"True love's kiss," Alice realized.

"Yes," Mary Margaret nodded feverently, "but it won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't…"

"We will," The blonde reassured her mother, "We _will_."

"You're so sure?" Mary Margaret asked, her eyes flickering between the two. Something had changed between them, the atmosphere around them was different.

"Yes," Emma nodded, "You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you; we will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?"

"It's Rumplestiltskin," Mary Margaret explained, not noticing how Alice was looking around, panic clear on her face, "He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay, then let's go get it. Come on, get your stuff," Emma glanced up and noticed the dreaded look on Alice's face, "Alice? Hey, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret looked up to her friend's pale face.

"What happened?" Alice looked back at them, fear and anger pulsing through her veins.

"The compass is gone," She informed them, "and so is Mulan."

* * *

><p>Mulan stopped, looking behind her before taking a deep breath and pushed her legs faster, but before she could go any further, an arrow whizzed passed her, barely grazing her ear as it hit the tree beside her. She spun around to see an arrow pointed straight at her.<p>

"That was a warning shot," Mary Margaret glared, "Try to run and I'll promise the next one will."

"How did you find me?" Mulan looked at the three in shock as they moved towards her.

"I have a knack for finding people," Alice shrugged, her eyes narrowed on the taller female.

"All we want is the compass," Emma said from beside her.

"Very well," Without a warning, Mulan unsheathed her sword, swinging it at Mary Margaret but she didn't get far as Mary Margaret tackled her onto the forest ground.

"_GIVE ME THE COMPASS!_" Mary Margaret hissed at her, holding the tip of her arrow at her neck. Alice went to step in but, Emma grabbed onto her hand to stop her. Mary Margaret wouldn't hurt her, or at least that's what they hoped.

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan snapped at her from underneath.

"We've learned how to overpower Cora," She explained to her, "Once we get what we need we'll be able to defeat her. And Aurora will be free."

"Another journey," Mulan scoffed, "Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now."

"Not going to happen," Mary Margaret shook her head, Alice tried to tug her hand away, afraid that she might do something she'll later regret, "Without that compass we cannot get home."

"Then I'll hope you're prepared to use that arrow," Mulan challenged. Emma's grip on Alice tightened, not because she wanted to stop her, but because she was now afraid of what Mary Margaret might do. Alice swallowed the gasp in her throat as Mary Margaret raised her arrow, prepared to stop her.

"MARY DON'T!" Alice couldn't help herself but it was drowned out by another voice.

"STOP!" They all looked up to see, to their shock, Aurora emerging from the other side of the forest.

"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way," Emma breathed in disbelief, "But how the hell are you getting here?" Alice nodded in agreement. It was impossible. How had she managed to get away from Cora, completely unharmed? The last time she encountered the Queen of Hearts herself, she almost got her head cut off, barely escaping with bruises and scratches.

"Let Mulan go!" The princess snapped at Mary Margaret, who had yet to move from surprise, "I said: _Let her go_!" Mary Margaret gawked at her before stumbling away, bumping into Emma and Alice as she did. Aurora held out a hand to help Mulan go.

"Were you followed?" Mulan questioned as she got back to her feet.

"I don't think so," She shook her head, completely oblivious to the stares she got from the other three women, "Cora may not know I'm gone. She didn't see me escape."

"How _did_ you escape?" Alice asked, slightly suspicious. Something was clearly wrong.

"It was Hook," She informed, much to Alice's surprise, "He let me go." Alice felt her lips go slightly ajar as Mary Margaret sent the princess a questioning look. Emma glanced between the princess and Alice, knowing from the beanstalk that Hook and her apparently had a past.

"Why?" Emma inquired, just as curious as the rest.

"Because of her," Aurora nodded to Alice who's eyes widened, "He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him like you had before…"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

"...you could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself." Cora felt a chilling smile twitch at her lips at the thought of reuniting with the tiny brat. Playing with her will be as entertaining as it was back in Wonderland, "He only wants to help, I think he might still care for you." Hook on the other hand was less than pleased, but he was willing to put on a show for Cora.

"Nice touch that," He smirked, but it didn't mean it wasn't true. Seeing her after all these years brought back a flood of memories. He thought she had died. He thought she was gone forever.

"You know, she won't trust you," Cora turned to him, hand in heart, "At least not as she once did, like you claimed."

"She doesn't have to," Hook glanced at his hand before looking at the cold woman in front of him, "All I need is her to believe that I was genuine letting the girl go. Which, in a way, she does now. You're welcome."

"Impressive," Cora said, her eyes curious. Seemed like he'd do anything to get to Rumplestiltskin, or _her,_ "You took a heart."

"Now you have a princess," He nodded.

"Indeed I do," She smirked, in fact, she got more then she let on. She got the princess and the twerp.

"Can we go on with the business going to Storybrooke?" Hook raised his eyebrows, "Together? With _her_."

"Why not?" Cora smiled, "I hate to travel alone, and now I have a play thing on the way back," She eyes twinkled in delight at the darkening of the man's eyes, "All we need is the compass."

"Which shall soon be delivered."

* * *

><p>"Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora asked. Alice was still unsure about the whole thing, she and Mary Margaret shared a look, and it seemed that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Where are we going?" The princess continued.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell," Emma explained as the princess nodded, moving to stand beside Mulan. Alice kept a careful eye on her.

"Great. Then lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Lots and lots of hostility. Don't worry guys, Emma's not completely off the hook just yet...Next chapter our Mad family will be finally reunited! I'm soooo ready to finally get to the climax part of this season and get to season 3. If you haven't guessed yet, Alice's flashbacks <em>will<em> be coming back, especially when shes getting her memories back from the time in Neverland and her actual past with Zelena!**

**I finally got around o making an official cover page! Let me know what you guys think of it, although, if there are any artists out there, I wouldn't mind having a nicer one XD.**

**chibichibi98: I'm glad you really liked it! I was a little scared, moving the POV away from Alice because of the lack of feedback but this totally made up for it! There was a little moment between Alice and Mary Margaret in here but with all the stuff back in Storybrooke, you're right, Alice will probably gravitate more towards Regina.**

**Guest: Yup! there's gonna be a lot of dark history with those two, but I'm glad you still ship my two favorites! Thanks for the review :)**

**Female whovian: That name is banned from here omg. Yeah, with neverland run by peter, there's gonna be a slight dark history between her and Hook. I was originally going to leave the dreams to Henry, but as I was developing Alice, I figured, eh why not? Your review is always appreciated! Thanks for making my day again!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review, give me some feedback or critique! I love reading your comments, it totally makes my whole week hearing back from you guys!**

**xo**


End file.
